Opera Star
by Eimhear93
Summary: Elizabeth Bennet is a famous opera singer, she meets Mr.Darcy and sparks fly, but not always in a good way. Story will remain somewhat loyal to Pride and Prejudice themes but with some major changes. Regency Period. Disclaimer; I sadly do not own anything related to Pride and Prejudice, that belongs to Miss Jane Austen. However there are some own characters.
1. Nerves and New Beginnings

Elizabeth Bennet stood by the side of the stage at the Royal Opera House in London. Her hands were shaking, perspiration was forming on her brow as she looked out over the crowds that were gathered to watch her perform. Many who looked at Elizabeth in that moment thought that she was just another member of the chorus; little did they know that she was one of the most famous opera singers of all time. She had performed all over the world; Vienna, Paris, Moscow were among some of the destinations in which she had graced with her presence but that didn't mean she didn't get nervous.

Elizabeth Bennet had been singing since she was a little girl, she would walk around mindlessly singing random songs that didn't really make sense to anyone but sounded beautiful all the same. It was her uncle the famous Composer Henry Burton that first realised just how wonderful her voice could be under the right tutor, which he was more than willing to give. So over the years Henry had spent countless hours solely focused on how to get Elizabeth's voice to a point were it could stop people in their tracks with one note, and he had eventually done just that. It had taken 15 years of sweat, tears and tantrums to turn Elizabeth's voice into the voice it was: The Voice of an Angel.

Elizabeth had been asked for months to perform in the Royal Opera house in London but she had always turned it down and said maybe at another time, but she had finally relented and right now she wished she hadn't. She was nervous, actually she was extremely nervous, shaking like a leaf and wanted to burst into tears, but she didn't because she was Elizabeth Bennet and Elizabeth Bennet did not have fits of nerves for the whole world to see. No she kept her feeling close to her heart, only those who knew her would be able to see just how nervous she really was.

Elizabeth pushed a strand of raven hair out of her forehead and ran her hands over her dress to banish nonexistent wrinkles, suddenly she felt a warm hand on her upper arm, she looked around to see her sister Jane looking at her sympathetically with those beautiful warm blue eyes, Elizabeth smiled. Jane was exactly what she needed to help her overcome the nerves.

"Are you okay Lizzy?" Jane asked in a soft voice.

Lizzy could only nod and give her sister a look that to many others would me meaningless but anyone who knew Lizzy meant 'ill be fine when this is over'. Jane decided that the best thing for her to do was to distract her only sister.

"You look beautiful tonight Lizzy, that dress is perfect"

Lizzy looked down at her dress momentarily forgetting her nerves and agreed with Jane, the dress was beautiful it was the perfect shade of violet to match her eyes and to complement her milky skin. The bead work on the dress had taken days to do but in the end it was worth every second because the dress was exquisite much like the wearer. It was hand made by their aunt for the Opera so Lizzy wore it with great pride. Their aunt Madeleine Gardiner was a fashion designer in London but her work was known all over England, was becoming just as popular on the continent. The House of Gardiner Couture was known for their beautiful beading and glorious fabrics. Anyone who was anyone in English Society wanted a Gardiner Original, the women of the Ton clamored to get on Madeleine's books and too be seen in her collections.

Lizzy thoughts of her aunt Madeleine were interrupted but the growing noise in the theatre, she looked over to Jane for support. Oh her lovely Jane, who stood there looking perfect in her powder blue dress that brought out her blue eyes, she couldn't help but smile at Jane or 'The Goddess' as Lizzy and her best friend Charlotte Lucas called her. Jane was one of those people that you couldn't help but like or in men's case fall madly, deeply, passionately in love with because of her staggering beauty and good heart. Jane over the years had several men who were interested in her but the feeling had never been reciprocated. Whilst Jane had a good kind heart it did not mean she fell in love at the drop of a hat. No Jane like Lizzy wanted a love like their parents. An 'I can't live without you' kind of love and both sisters were determined that only the deepest love would induce them into matrimony.

But Lizzy couldn't ponder love or marriage any longer as it was about to be ShowTime. Many of the orchestra and chorus walked past Lizzy whilst making their way to the stage wishing her luck and that they knew she would be wonderful, however these comments did not help Lizzys nerves, but she was determined to perceiver. It was near her time to go on stage she looked round at Jane who looked as nervous as Lizzy even though she was not performing. Jane kissed her sisters check and whispered her good luck and that she would be fine and sent her on her way. Lizzy closed her eyes and walked on stage shaking. Little did she or Jane know that that night would change their lives forever.

Fitzwilliam Darcy; Master of Pemberley, Richest man in Derbyshire and all round desirable gentleman was bored. That in itself was not an unusual occurrence but tonight he was bored and agitated. He had been dragged to the Royal Opera House his Cousin Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam, his good Friend Charles Bingley and his aunt and uncle Lord and Lady Matlock. All except Bingley knew that Darcy had been in a bad mood since that unfortunate incident in Ramsgate involving his beloved sister Georgiana and that Fiend Wickham. Although only the Fitzwilliam's knew the particulars and Bingley knew that Wickham had wronged him somehow they were all at a loss of how to deal with Darcy's moods of late. So when the two gentlemen heard that the Beautiful Opera Singer Elizabeth Bennet was going to be performing in London they conspired to get Darcy out of his Townhouse to the Opera. For what way to lighten ones mood than too spend and evening watching a beautiful women with the reported voice of an Angel sing.

Colonel Fitzwilliam looked out of Darcy's Private box and cast his eye over the crowd, it seemed like anybody who was anybody was here tonight, from Dukes to Earls, and Lords to Landed Gentry were all in attendance in all their finery. Most of the ladies in attendance where here to boost that they had been able to get a ticket to this widely talked about event and too showoff their new gowns probably by that designer Madison or was it Madeleine Gardiner, the Colonel didn't really know nor care. Whilst most of the men were here to spend the night with their wives but not have to actually talk to them or listen to them prattle on about said dress or whoever's party in two week times were they would probably need a new dress to go to that as well. Many were here just to see Elizabeth Bennet who was thee Opera singer. Colonel Fitzwilliam gave up his musings of other peoples boxes and looked at the occupants of his own, this mother and father looked happy and content just to be in each others company, Bingley looked happy to be in company of two of his best friends and out of his townhouse which housed his sister Caroline Bingley, at the thought of that women Colonel Fitzwilliam winced, she was probably sharpening her claws to pin into Darcy. Poor Darcy was all the Colonel could think. But he was interrupted from his thoughts by the beginning of the show.

Fitzwilliam Darcy couldn't think of anything else he would want to do less than sit in a crowded theater surrounded by the snobs of the ton. He would much rather sit at home with a good book and listen to Georgie play the Pianoforte, with which she was so accomplished at he might add. At the thought of his beloved little sister Darcy's chest tightened, he came so close to loosing her because of that thing Wickham, what he would not give to have to never deal with that man again, he prayed that he would never have to deal with him again. So here he was in the Royal Opera house, in his own private box with his two closest friends and his favorite relations (except Georgie) and he was still miserable. Richard thought he was miserable all the time because of what happened to Georgiana and he partly was; he would never forgive himself for what happened to Georgiana but it was more that just that. Fitzwilliam Darcy; a man of great wealth, who had all he could want materially was lonely. Quite lonely. He had always been a quiet and reserved, didn't mix well with strangers easily like his cousin did. Couldn't charm people with his open happy manner like Bingley; he didn't have a large group of friends or anyone really that he could share his thoughts with on a more private level. Darcy had realised a while ago that it was time for him to marry but the problem was that there were simply no desirable women who fit his requirements. He wanted love like his parents had not a loveless marriage like many in that very theater had. Over his dead body would he marry his Cousin Anne or be captured by the fortune hunting Caroline Bingley, he needed a women who would love him for him and not his possessions. And that was the problem and quite frankly he didn't even know were too begin looking.

A hush came over the theater; all eyes turned towards the large red velvet curtain, the orchestra began to play. The curtain slowly began to lift to the hungry eyes of the audience who were eager to see what this Elizabeth Bennet actually looked like for he reported beauty was as famous as her Angelic singing voice. The curtain began to reveal a heavily beaded violet dress that was so lovely it had many women of the ton green with envy. As the curtain lifted high enough to reveal Miss Bennet a gasp came from some in the crowd for they were sure they had never seen a more beautiful woman.

One of those gasps came from Darcy; he was astounded by the beautiful creature in front of him and eagerly drank in her beauty. Her dress sat perfectly on her womanly form, the neckline was perfectly situated to be somewhat revealing but also saving her modesty. Her skin was milky white and glowing under the candle light of the theater. The angel had raven black hair that sat perfectly atop her headed, it was gathered away from her face to show her face off and oh what a face it was. She had a heart shaped face with a perfect little nose and beautiful pout lips; Darcy couldn't see her eyes but guessed that if they were like the rest of her they had be perfect too. Darcy suddenly felt the need to laugh, there he was miserable, thinking of how it was time for him to settle down and that he couldn't find a woman who pleased him and in front of him was placed of women who so far pleased him to no end, oh the timing. Darcy was so affected he seemed to forget that there was anybody else in the theatre, so he almost jumped when he heard someone speak.

"What a beauty!" Richard said more to himself than anyone else.

Bingley who had also shocked at her beauty began to wish she was blonde, because that was much more his type, and Darcy was suddenly angry that anyone else was admiring Miss Bennet, though he didn't really understand his anger. His anger quickly dissipated though when he first heard her voice. It was perfect. He momentarily closed his eyes and found himself in Heaven; surely an earthly being couldn't sound like that?

Darcy sat the remainder of the theater in a state of bliss, his earlier bad mood all forgotten. He hardly registered that there were other people in attendance as he sat enraptured with his eyes glued to the tempting beauty on stage. But all too soon the show came to an end much to the disappointment of the audience, who arose to their feet for the fourth time that night. Many women wiped their eyes dry and the men gave a rapturous applause along with many shouts of 'Bravo'. Many would latter claim that the rapturous applause could even be felt outside the Opera house. The thick red velvet curtain began to descend once again not before several more flowers were thrown towards Miss Bennet's feet.

When the show finally ended Lizzy breathed a huge sighed of relief, she stood there for a moment relieved and then looked over to the side of the stage were her beautiful sister was standing with tears in her eyes. Lizzy ran in an unladylike fashion over to Jane and through her arms around her.

"Oh . !" Jane said in-between sniffles.

"Janie, I'm just so relieved that its over, I was beginning to have permanent fluttering of the nerves" Lizzy said in a teasing voice.

"Lizzy do be serious, the applause incredible, I'm so proud of you" Jane looked lovingly at her sister

"Yes the applause was incredible, but you must have seen how I slurred by was through some passages, I just hoped they wouldn't notice" Lizzy confided in her sister as they walked through back stage.

"Lizzy you sounded Per-.." Jane was cutoff by shouts coming from behind

"JANE LIZZY, JANE LIZZY, WAIT RIGHT THERE!" a familiar voice shouted as it weaved through the crowds.

They seen their uncles hair before they actually seen him, but soon enough he came into full view and the two ladies couldn't help but smile a little more. If there was one word to describe Henry Burton it would be eccentric. His hair was almost black with streaks of grey and always pointed in odd directions. His cheeks were puffy and his eyes a little bit droopy which made him look a little bit like a Saint Bernard Dog. He was neither too tall nor too small or too fat nor too small he was just Uncle Henry the mad eccentric who loved Music almost as much as he loved his Helena Burton.

"That was wonderful my dear absolutely fantastic I mean incredible I just knew you could do it but I was blown away the whole ton was in awe wasn't she wonderful Jane well be asked to go to Paris next but we'll probably be invaded by the French by then so maybe no but I don't mind because that was amazing My Petal your Aunt Helena was in tears the whole theater was packed to the rafters absolutely incredible" Uncle Henry said in what seemed like once breath without pause, by the end he was beet root red and about to continue much to the amusement of Lizzy and Jane who were used the their eccentric Uncle, when their aunt Helena approached them.

Helena Burton like her husband was a mad eccentric, who cared little for other's opinions. Her outfits often consisted of bright colours, with feathers attached and several different materials that didn't really go together but she somehow managed to pull of what would make other's look ridiculous with her signature eccentric attitude. Tonight she was wearing a head dress that had what appeared to be peacock feather and several ruffles Lizzy wasn't sure she had seen such elaborate headwear even on her aunt before. Her gowns was a mix of blue and orange which stood out amongst the other more traditional gowns, but that was one of the things Lizzy loved about her aunt the fact that like Lizzy she simply didn't care about what others thought of her.

"Lizzy dear spectacular performance absolutely spectacular, the dress is magnificent but it could take some feathers or something to a little bit more exciting" Lizzy simply rolled her eyes whilst trying to contain a smile, if her aunt got her way her Uncle Henry would be wearing feathers as well.

"Jane sweetheart you look lovely too but some ruffles wouldn't go a miss" Jane did look beautiful but that wasn't unusual, she simply smiled serenely at her aunt.

"Well we should be moving along its getting rather crowded and I think mama and papa are waiting in my dressing room" Lizzy said as she held Jane's hand and fought through there throngs of people, most were saying congratulations and well done to her for the performance, Lizzy courteously said thank you to them all but moved quickly with Jane, Uncle Henry and Aunt Helena. They were nearing her dressing room when her Uncle stopped abruptly to greet someone.

"Lord and Lady Matlock what a pleasure, I hoped you enjoyed the night?" Henry said to his old acquaintances

"Ah Burton as I was just saying to my wife it was one of the best night out we've had in a long while" Lord Matlock said with a smile.

Lord Matlock was not too tall and was rather round, but he has eyes that shone with happiness, and put all those in his presence at ease. His wife Lady Matlock reminded Lizzy of her Aunt Gardiner, she had a kindness about her that was apparent to all those in her company. She had sandy colored hair with blue eyes and soft facial features, she was quite a handsome women. Behind her were three gentlemen who were all handsome. Lizzy and Jane found themselves suddenly blushing and neither knew why.

"Burton let me introduce my son Colonel Fitzwilliam, my nephew Mr. Darcy of Pemberley in Derbyshire and their good friend Charles Bingley" Lord Matlock announced while looking affectingly at the men. All three men seemed somewhat distracted but muttered their responses.

Colonel Fitzwilliam looked like his mother with his sandy coloured hair and twinkling blue eyes, he had a tall and athletic figure which one would expect from a colonel in the army. He was looking happily between Jane and Lizzy drinking in their beauty. Mr Bingley was reddish blonde hair, his eyes where a hazel-green and seemed to shine with happiness, he was the same height as the colonel but a little thinner, Mr Bingley was looking at Jane like he would ask for her hand in marriage if he could. Mr Darcy however was the most dashing of the three, he had dark brown curly hair which like Uncle Henrys was a little unruly but seemingly looked perfectly styled. He was quite tall, taller than both Bingley and the Colonel but not by much. His face looked quite aristocratic with noble features but it was his eyes that were particularly handsome. He had dark brown eyes that could make a young lady week at the knees especially with the unrelenting stare he was directing towards Lizzy.

"Lovely to meet you gentlemen, allow me to introduce my wife Helena and my nieces Miss Jane Bennet and Miss Elizabeth Bennet" Henry said with his usual flare. All three ladies curtsied towards to gentlemen. Both Jane and Lizzy were trying to contain their blush.

"Miss Elizabeth may you allow me to tell you that you were wonderful tonight, I read in The Times that you had the Voice of an Angel but I never expected such a performance, we were all saying you were spectacular" Lady Matlock said in a soft kind voice.

Lizzys hope to containing her blush were thwarted at such a compliment, she then blushed bright red and bowed her head to contain her embarrassment.

"Thank You Lady Matlock" Lizzy said softly.

"If you don't mind me asking I was wondering who taught you how to sing like that?" Lord asked in curiosity

Lizzy smiled "My uncle has been be tutoring me since I was but four"

"Well then well done Henry I didn't know you had such a gift at tutoring but you must have to perfect such a voice" Lord Matlock praised Henry

"While all this praise this fair and good, I feel we must leave you now as I have to return my two nieces back to their parents, so if you will excuse us Jonathan" Henry said to his old friend

Lord and Lady Matlock along with Helena all chuckled at Henry's embarrassment at a compliment and his willingness to go, all said their good byes and agreed that Lord and Lady Matlock would call on them the next day at the Burton Townhouse. As the two groups parted Jane and Lizzy were happy to escape the presence of such handsome gentlemen whilst the gentlemen were disappointed at the departure of two beautiful ladies. As Lizzy walked away with Jane she happened to look over her shoulder, she didn't know why she did but she did and she was shocked to find Mr. Darcy rooted to the same spot staring at her. She was still blushing as she reached her dressing room.

As the curtain finely fell, Darcy like the rest of the theatre was one his feet given a rapturous applause, the Colonel was shouting "Bravo" and Bingley was cheering. Lady Matlock was wiping tears from her eyes and Lord Matlock was clapping like a seal. The performance was exquisite, Miss Elizabeth Bennet was exquisite. He was glad he had allowed his cousin and Friend to drag him to the Opera because he was sure that tomorrow the town was going to be a buzz with news of the Opera. When the commotion had finely died down Lord Matlock said that he was an old acquaintance of the composer Henry Burton. Lord and Lady Matlock were patrons of the Opera and therefore could backstage if they pleased. So as they walked backstage past all the various chorus girls who were giggling at something stupid no doubt, Darcy was searching for Miss Bennet. A woman walked past his wearing a headpiece with more feathers than that on an actual peacock that nearly poked the Colonel eye out.

"Darcy, look over there, God she has to be an angel" Bingley said in dreamlike voice.

Darcy looked over briefly to where Bingley was gapping, and to his surprise it was Miss Bennet and a blonde Lady who had already trapped Bingley under her spell. They two women were embracing each other and smiling as they talked to each other, they then turning around and began to walk away, Darcy and Bingley were subconsciously walking towards them when Lady Matlock called them. Lord Matlock was off searching for someone in the crowd and Lady Matlock was searching for her husband. A man with mad hair walked briskly past them and started shouting "JANE LIZZY, JANE LIZZY, WAIT RIGHT THERE!" to Darcy and Bingley's surprise both ladies immediately stopped walking and turned around smiling. When the man they had know come to recognize as the Composer Henry Burton finally caught up with them he started talking wildly and doing big hand movements.

"Jane" Bingley said in a happy sigh with a big grin on his face apparently in a world of his own. Darcy turned to look at his friend and couldn't help but smile, the man was a fool in love and it was always amusing to watch. Beside Darcy was the Colonel who was laughing outright at Bingley who seemed to be in a trance. Even Lady Matlock who had become quite fond of Bingley but knew of his ways couldn't help but roll her eyes, and fight a smile. Lord Matlock made his way over to the group and mumbled something about could not find somebody or something. He turned towards his Bingley and saw the stupid grin on his face.

"Is he in love again?" Lord Matlock looked at Darcy with a knowing look. Darcy simply nodded, he was both amused and aggravated at Bingley's actions. Which normally resulted in a brief infatuation and after a certain period he would fall in love with the new 'love of his life, which he simply couldn't live without'. These infatuations would last around four- six weeks and end with some sort of disaster which was usually cleaned up by Darcy.

"Did you find him my love?" Lady Matlock asked her husband whilst looking around herself.

"No, unfortunately my dear I did not see him" Lord Matlock said whilst shaking his head.

"See who Mother?" Richard asked finally taking interest in the search.

"Henry Burton, the Composer. You remember him, indeed you must he is near impossible to forget" Lady Matlock chuckled thinking of the eccentric Mr. Burton.

"Is that the man whose wife Helen always wears those ridiculous outfits" Richard said when he finally realized who his parents were referring too.

"Mrs. Burtons name is Helena and her style is eclectic not ridiculous" Lady Matlock chided her youngest son, who simply rolled his eyes in response.

"Oh look Alice there's Burtons over their, come make haste" Lord Matlock said already on the move. He turned around and ushered the rest of his party like they were a sheep. Darcy and Bingley, whose eyes had barley left the two young ladies where slightly aware that they were moving. Then only began to realize this when the two ladies in question began to come closer. The man with the mad hair or Mr. Burton as everyone else referred to him as turned around when his name was called bringing himself and his group to a stop. Darcy's uncle made the introductions between the two groups. Darcy and Bingley were barely responsive the Colonel a bit more but not by much. Bingley was fixated on his new Angel whilst Darcy was trying to determine the Colour of Miss Elizabeth's eyes. He found such a task difficult to carry out due to that glorious blush that developed across Miss Elizabeth's cheeks. All too soon though their meeting was over and the two groups parted away. Darcy however remained in place like a statue and watched Miss Elizabeth's beautiful silhouette disappear, not before she turned her head back to look at him. Darcy smiled one of his rare smiles. Yes tonight had been a very good night indeed.


	2. Pillow Talk

_**Before I begin this chapter can I say a huge THANK YOU to Everyone who read my story, you have no idea how much it means to me. Now on to the next chapter, hope you enjoy it **_____

As Lizzy and Jane entered Lizzys dressing room they were contemplating the very handsome gentlemen that they had just met. Jane was thinking of how agreeable Mr. Bingley was and Lizzy was thinking of Mr. Darcy and his chocolate coloured eyes.

"There you are my beautiful girls, we were beginning to worry, oh hello Henry, the show was phenomenal, I cried the whole way through, Helena you look … lovely, is that a new hat?" Mrs. Bennet said in her soft voice much like Jane's.

"Emilia I agree whole heartedly, the show was terrific, I could hardly believe it and yes this is my new head piece, I could lend it to you if you like?" Helena said to her sister, at her response Emilia Bennet paled not knowing what to say without offending her eccentric sister. Thankfully a chuckle came from behind Emilia saving her. Mr. Thomas Bennet approached his sister in law with his eyes twinkling with amusement.

"I must say Helena your choices in head pieces never fail to amuse me, pray tell did you chase that Peacock down your self before robbing it of its feather?" Thomas said making everyone laugh including Helena who had over the years come to accept that he was only teasing and meant no offense.

"As a matter of fact I didn't chase said Peacock down and skin it; I acquired this hat from Madeleine and added my own personal touch it, do you like it?" Helena questioned her brother in law

"Yes Helena I think the hat is wonderful and it would look beautiful on my wife, when would you be willing lend it to her, I'm sure she would be delighted to be seen out in it" Thomas said ignoring the death glare from his wife and trying to contain his own mirth.

"Mama have you been waiting long, I hope we didn't keep you too long, it's just that we were making new acquaintances" Lizzy said trying to distract her mother from killing her father. She was rather fond of him after all.

"We were waiting but a quarter of an hour My Dear so do not worry" Emilia said to her youngest daughter.

Emilia smiled serenely at her daughters, to anyone present they would have remarked at the striking resemblance between the mother and her two daughters. Emilia Bennet nee Spencer was a beautiful women, she always had been. She had raven hair that she passed on to Lizzy and warm blue eyes that were identical too Jane's. She had an aura around her that made all in her desirable presence hang on her every word. At four and forty she was still a striking beauty. Her husband in his youth was one of the most dashing young men in the country. He had Blonde hair like Jane's but with age it had faded to grey but he was still quite handsome. Whilst Lizzy looked more like their mother and Jane their father, Jane had the temperament of her mother. Kind to a fault, they didn't have a bad word to say about anyone. Lizzy many would say was the female version of her father, she dearly loved to laugh. She had inherited his ability to tease people without giving offense. That wasn't to say that she didn't have a temper, because oh she did. Those who knew her would say she was hot headed and to a degree she was, others would say she wasn't argumentative she just liked to debate to the point that she was ready to strangle someone. People didn't really know were she inherited this argumentative streak from, but if they were to guess they would say it was her Grandmother Nora Bennet, who enjoyed a good argument every once in a while just for the sake of it.

"Shall we be heading home were we can discuss these new acquaintances My Dears" Emilia said to her daughters who both flushed crimson, Emilia gave them a small smile whilst their father looked confused.

"What new acquaintances? What's going on?" Thomas questioned to no one in particular as they made their way out of Lizzys dressing room.

"Nobody father, lets just get home, I'm exhausted" Lizzy said hoping her father would drop the subject and thankfully he did. The Bennet's and Burtons said their goodbyes to each other once they reached the outside of the theatre. As they entered the carriage Thomas told Henry he would call on him tomorrow and bade him a final goodbye.

The carriage ride was a quite affair, Mrs. Bennet had fallen asleep and Mr. Bennet's eyes were drooping. Once they reached the Bennet townhouse the two girls headed straight to Lizzys room after saying goodbye to their father who was carrying their mother to bed. Once they entered Lizzys room they dismissed their maids telling them that they could manage on their own. Lizzy helped Jane out of her dress and Jane did the same for Lizzy. When the where in their nightclothes Jane sat herself on top of Lizzys bed staring at the fire with a dreamlike expression on her face. Lizzy who was sitting at her vanity table brushing her long raven hair gazed at her sister in the mirror, she couldn't help but chuckle. Her sister's chuckle awoke Jane from her trance. She looked at Lizzy with a confused and questioning look.

"What are you laughing at Lizzy?"

"You" Lizzy said while turning to face Jane.

"Why are you laughing at me?" Jane said in a childlike manner.

"Because your in love… already" Lizzy said in a teasing voice, her violet eyes sparkling.

"In Love? I have no idea what you talking about!" Jane said whilst looking away blushing.

"Oh Janie I think you know exactly what I'm talking about" Lizzy said a little bit more seriously. Jane said nothing in response, just stared at the ceiling as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Lizzy decided that if someone was going to start this conversation it would have to be her, so she grabbed the bulls by the horn and began.

"So Mr. Bingley seemed like a nice young man, did he not Jane?" Lizzy asked a blushing Jane.

"I only met him once Lizzy, so I can hardly determine his character, but he did seem very... amiable" Jane finally admitted after a few minutes of silence.

"And very articulate, I believe his response when he was introduced was his mouth hanging open and saying 'hel... '". Lizzy said remembering the young man's inability to speak when introduced to Jane. Jane didn't notice though but truthfully Lizzy didn't fully notice either, she was too busy noticing his friend. It was only when replaying the encounter in her head she realised just how taken by Jane Mr. Bingley was. Lizzy smiled Mr. Bingley though she didn't know him seemed like a nice man.

"I didn't really notice that he talked in all honesty" Jane said thinking of the handsome Mr. Bingley

"Of Course you didn't, you were to busy planning you life together"

"Elizabeth!" Jane said scandalized

"Oh please Jane, I know that you want to be the next Mrs. Bingley and have his ten children, and walk through fields barefoot holding his hand and looking lovingly into his eyes for the rest of eternity" Lizzy said to Jane who was now crimson. Lizzy was only teasing but it was fun to see Jane so affected, so she continued.

"You want to write poetry for him and recite it to him whilst feeding him strawberry's in a field of golden daffodils, don't you Jane, Just admit it, I know you do" Lizzy said with a wink.

Jane realised her sister was teasing and couldn't help but laugh. Lizzy was like a dog with a bone, but Jane didn't mind, and she would admit that she did find Mr. Bingley quite nice. Jane also realised that whilst her sister was teasing her she hadn't questioned her sister over Mr. Darcy, who Jane didn't fail to notice stared at Lizzy like a man possessed.

"What did you think of Mr. Darcy Lizzy?" Jane asked Lizzy innocently.

Lizzy gave an exaggerated yawn and said that she was particularly fatigued and couldn't keep her eyes open and that they would have to continue this particular conversation at some other time. Jane smiled, she knew that Lizzy liked Mr. Darcy but wasn't willing to admit it yet. Elizabeth climbed into her bed as Jane was about to get out and make her way to her own room Lizzy told her not to bother. Both sisters fell asleep in Lizzys bed thinking of their new handsome acquaintances and where these new acquaintances might lead.

Darcy rolled over in bed for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't sleep, his mind was racing. He was thinking of one thing: Elizabeth Bennet. He had been in awe of her from the moment he had laid eyes on her. He was sure that she was the most beautiful thing he had ever clapped his eyes on. Perfect. Exquisite. Yes and on top of that she had the voice of an Angel. He suddenly gave a wild laugh. He couldn't help it; he was being ridiculous, absolutely ridiculous. Here he was a man of great power and wealth and he was acting like a besotted schoolboy over a women he didn't even know!

Oh but he wouldn't mind getting to know her, from what he had seen she seemed quite meek and quite, she blushed several different shades of red when his aunt had compliment her. Darcy didn't know why but the thought of her being meek and quite unsettled him, the last thing he needed was someone to sit and not say a word to him and when they did, it was only to agree with him. He wanted a strong woman, who would put him in his place, who would argue with him over irrelevant details for the sake of an argument. Those who knew Darcy knew that underneath that calm reserved exterior was a fiery and passionate man. If or in fact when he was to find a woman with whom he wished to settle down he wanted someone who would stand up to him, debate politics, converse their opinions on the latest book they had read, someone to tell him when he was wrong. In essence he was a firecracker, but at the same time a Lady who wouldn't embarrass him in public, who would know how to run a household and know how to … oh for God's sake Darcy thought, the list was entirely too long and the middle of the night was not the time to contemplate said list. He rubbed his tired eyes and turned on his back. It was going to be a long night.

Charles Bingley sat upright in his bed thinking about a certain Angel with hair as golden as the sun, eyes the colour of the sky and a smile that soften the heart of even the cruelest men. Bingley sighed happily, she was perfect, an Angel surely, the most beautiful creature he had the fortune of meeting. Just as Bingley was thinking of how when Miss Bennet blushed it was the shade of a beautiful rose, he heard a large thump. He jumped and quickly made his way to the door, once he looked outside and into the hallway he saw a footman approach.

"What was that noise; it sounded as if something hit a wall" Bingley asked the footman curiously.

"Sir I believe the noise came from Miss Bingleys room, she I believe threw a vase against the wall" the footman said whilst looking sympathetically towards his kind master. How the master was related too such a women was beyond him, but he dared not say it out loud in front of the master, that kind of talk was reserved for the servants quarters were they often spoke of the horrid Miss Bingleys latest fit of rage.

"Well um... okay that will be all thank you" he said dismissing the footman. Once the footman was out of sight Bingley turned and made his way back to his own chambers. He shook his head, he knew Caroline would be in a fit of rage when she heard that he went to the theatre with Darcy without inviting her but he hadn't expected it to be this bad. She had screamed at him from the moment he entered the house.

"_Where were you?" Caroline screamed at him as the footman opened the door. _

"_Hello Caroline, I just spent the most wonderful night at the theatre, you wouldn't belie…" Bingley said to his sister calmly, he knew of her rages, but was in too good a mood after meeting an Angel to let her ruin his mood._

"_You did what; you went to the Opera without me? Who did you go with?" Caroline screeched, Bingley shook of his coat and handed it to the terrified looking footman before dismissing him. _

"_Darcy, Colonel Fitzwilliam and Lord and Lady Matlock" as the words left Bingleys mouth he knew he had made a mistake by telling her. He gulped and looked at his sister. The vain in her forehead was now as thick as a pinky finger and you could actually see the blood pumping. He was a dead man._

"_WHAT! YOU WENT TO THE THEATRE WITH MR. DARCY, LORD AND LADY MATLOCK AND YOU DIDN'T INVITE ME, YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME! AHHH" Caroline screamed, even the servants who had been finishing small nighttime duties before retiring themselves scattered. _

"_And Colonel Fitzwilliam" Bingley added but not entirely sure why. _

"_I DO NOT CARE IF THAT MAN WAS THERE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WENT TO THE OPERA WITH MR. DARCY AND DIDN'T TELL ME CHARLES, I COULD HAVE COME, I GOT A NEW DRESS FROM GARDINERS, IT COULD HAVE BEEN MY OPPURTUNITY TO SHOW LORD AND LADY MATLOCK HOW SUITABLE I AM BUT NOOO YOU HAD TO DENY ME THAT!" Caroline screamed at her brother who now had a headache. Bingley was hoping she would storm off but he wasn't granted that pleasure._

"_THAT OPERA HAS BEEN TALKED ABOUT FOR WEEKS AND YOU GO AND DON'T INVITE ME. EVERYBODY WHO IS ANYONE IS THERE AND IM STUCK HERE WAITING FOR YOU, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU CHARLES" Caroline was now pacing in the entrance hall of their townhouse._

"_Caroline please calm down, I would have invited you if I could but there wasn't enough room in Darcy's private box" For the second time that night Bingley knew he had made a mistake. _

"_YOU WERE IN 'S PRIVATE BOX!" Caroline stopped pacing and looked like a caged animal ready to pounce._

"_Caroline I think its best if we both retire for the night. I'm very tired" Bingley looked at his crazed sister with begging eyes._

_Caroline didn't say anything as she turned around and stomped up the stairs to her room. No doubt already mentally __categorising__ thinks to break to vent her anger. Bingley gave her a few minutes before following her upstairs. As he passed her chambers he could hear "STUPID BROTHER", "MY DESTINY", and "PEMBERLEY". Bingley sighed, he knew of his sister's plans or should he say delusions of her and Mr. Darcy but he also new that that was NEVER going to happen, the only person who didn't seem to know was Caroline herself. As Bingley entered his own chamber he thought of Miss Jane Bennet, he couldn't help the stupid grin that appeared on his face or the happy sigh to escape him._

As Thomas Bennet carried his beautiful wife to their chambers, he couldn't help but feel ridiculously content. Before he entered their chambers he turned around to see his two beautiful little girls enter Lizzys room. They weren't that little anymore but they would always be his little girls. Lizzy had sung like an Angel tonight, he cried a few silent tears himself but luckily his wife didn't tell anyone. He looked down at his wife; she was a beautiful sleeper, just lay there looking perfect. He loved nighttime because it was their time. The children were in bed, they would go to their chambers and just talk about their days, mostly in was meaningless stuff but to him it was their precious time. As he sat his wife on their bed she began to stir.

"My Love?" Emilia said in a sleepy voice, her beautiful blue eyes fluttering open.

"No madam, I'm a madman that has stolen you away mwahahaha" Thomas said in a funny voice that caused his wife to giggle.

"Oh please madman be gentle with me" pleaded in a similar funny voice.

"No fair maiden we madman are never gentle, I shall ravage you!" Thomas said to his delectable wife in low seductive tones. Emilia couldn't even formulate a sentence instead she just purred against her husbands lips.

"Wench!" Thomas said before he planted his lips on his wives. Tonight just kept getting better.

As Helena Burtons head hit the pillow she yawned, God she was exhausted. It had been a long day and an even longer week, but it was all worth it. Lizzy had been phenomenal. She still couldn't believe her little Lizzy was now a famous opera star. Helena smiled thinking of Lizzy when she was younger. Lizzy, the little girl who would follow her around asking her why Romeo had to die in Romeo and Juliet, Completely ignoring the fact that Juliet died too.

"_No but auntie Hellie why did he have to die, I just don't get it!" Little Lizzy said whilst pouting._

"_Yes My Sweet it is very sad, but Juliet died too" Helena looked at her niece._

"_I don't care about Juliet she was annoying, I wanted to marry Romeo, who am I gonna marry now?" Lizzy said genuinely distressed looking up at her eccentric aunt with those huge violet eyes._

"_Um I don't know My Sweet, but what I do know is that when you're a big girl you'll meet a man and you'll fall madly in love and live happily ever after" Helena said as she knelt down to eye level with her niece, Lizzy looked at her with a very serious expression on her countenance. _

"_I promise aunt Hellie I won't marry for anything else than really big love" Lizzy said to her aunt not really understanding the conversation._

"_That's good My Sweet, because there's nothing more important than love" Helena said in all seriousness to her niece. Lizzy simply nodded in response._

"_There you are Helena, I was beginning to get worried" her husband asked walking up to her, taking her hand in his._

"_I was just telling Lizzy about love, My Love" Helena looked affectionately at her husband._

"_Oh well then Lizzy only deep love for marriage nothing less" Henry said whilst staring at his beautiful wife._

"_Okay Uncle Henry, I'm going to find Janie" Lizzy said not really caring for the conversation anymore, she walked off to find Jane._

"_Well my dear talking to little girls about love, how did that topic come about?" Henry asked his wife as they walked through the sitting room of her mother's house._

"_Juliet Died but everyone cried over Romeo" was all that Helena said._

"_Never liked Romeo, thought he was quite annoying really" Henry said before he captured his wives lips._

Helena wasn't quite sure why she thought of that particular memory. Maybe it was because she had seen the way her nieces reacted to Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley. She had also seen the looks that those two gentlemen had directed towards her beautiful nieces. She smiled; they were wonderful young ladies who deserved all the happiness in the world but Helena was sure that if anybody hurt her nieces they were going to have to deal with her. But thoughts of castrating young gentlemen aside, she remembered how exciting it was falling in love. Yes this was going to be a very exciting period to come in her niece's lives.

_**Thank you for reading, Please review **___


	3. Visitors

_**Thanks once again to all who read my story, you have no idea how excited I get when someone reviews, favors or follows this story. Here's another chapter, ill try to update daily, but I'm not sure because the story isn't even written yet…so we'll see. Hope you enjoy it.**_

"Sir, its time to rise" Darcy's valet said as he opened the curtains in his masters bedroom.

Darcy made a noise that indicated that he wasn't happy about getting up but he began to rise nonetheless. He sat up and threw his long legs over the side of his four poster bed. He yawned and rubbed his tired eyes. He was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to stay in bed but knew that he couldn't. That was one of the problems with being the master of the house; he had business to deal with and couldn't lounge around all day.

Darcy stood up and stretched, his whole body ached. He didn't understand how simple lack of sleep could make his entire body feel like he had been run over by four wild horses but somehow it did. It was only the beginning of the day and he was already worn out. He looked at his pocket watch which was sitting on his bedside table, he'd only slept for about four hours, Great Darcy thought sadly. His Valet ushered him into his bathroom where a warm bath was waiting for him. After removing his nightshirt he happily sunk into the warm bath that soothed his aching muscles. After a half an hour he stepped out of the bath, dried and dressed himself for the day. He quickly made his way down to the breakfast room, were he found Georgie sitting by herself already breaking her fast.

"Good morning brother, did you not sleep well, you look awful" Georgie said whilst giving her brother a concerned look.

"Good morning to you too Georgie, and as you so kindly pointed out No I did not have a good nights sleep" Darcy said to his little sister before drinking a large gulp of his coffee and having a refill.

"Why didn't you sleep, are you unwell?" Georgie was beginning to worry, her brother was all she had and if something happened to him she wouldn't know what to do.

"Georgie I'm fine, don't worry about me, it was just one of those nights. My mind was racing and then I began to get annoyed that I couldn't sleep and then I began to get annoyed that I was annoyed over something as trivial as sleep when there is real problems in the world, a vicious circle really, but I assure you I'm in the best of health" Darcy said whilst reaching over and holding Georgie's small hand in his large one.

"What were you thinking of brother that kept you up all night?"

"Um… nothing really Georgie, just… estate business" Even though Darcy abhorred disguise of any sort he didn't want to discuss Miss Elizabeth with Georgie, so he took the easy road and told her something else. It wasn't really lying either he did have estate business but that wasn't the root of his sleeping problems.

"Oh well, you'll be fine brother, I know you'll sort them all out" Georgie said whilst buttering her muffin. The Darcy's sat through the rest of breakfast is compatible silence. A footman came in with a note that had the Matlock stamp on it; Darcy read it quickly and told Georgie that he would be dining with the Fitzwilliam's that night so not wait for him to have dinner. Once breakfast was over Georgie went to the music room whilst Darcy prepared to visit Bingley.

Bingley arose rather late which wasn't that unusual, he quickly got ready and went to breakfast, as he entered his dining room he braced himself to face Caroline who no doubt would still be furious with him. He ate quickly hoping to avoid his sister like the plague. He decided that it would be best to go to his office and finish his correspondent's. As he was walking to his office his butler approached him asking to speak with him on an "urgent matter that could not be put off". Bingley obliged the loyal servant and led him to one of the sitting rooms.

Caroline Bingley was furious, absolutely livid. She couldn't believe that her insipid brother had gone to the Opera with Mr. Darcy, sat in the Darcy box and not invite her. But to add insult to injury Lord and Lady Matlock had been in attendance as well as the rest of English society and she had been stuck waiting for her brother to get home to entertain her. Lady Matlock was the queen of the Ton; she could make a society girl or break them. It was Caroline's destiny to be Mrs. Darcy, Mistress of Pemberley, couldn't her brother see that? She would be the belle of London society, she would have the finest jewels, the most beautiful gowns all made by Madeleine Gardiner herself. She would be the first invited to ALL balls or dinner parties, her opinion would be the most valued.

Caroline knew this was her future since she had first met Mr. Darcy 7 years ago; her brother had become fast friends with Mr. Darcy at Cambridge, Mr. Darcy was two years Charles senior and in his final year of Cambridge. At the end of her brothers first year of Cambridge their father had died, leaving his entire estate to Charles. Charles had struggled and had asked for help from his new friend. Mr. Darcy good man that he is helped her insipid brother manage the estate. She had known from their first meaning that they were destined for greatness together, maybe Mr. Darcy would even get a title and she would be Lady Darcy. At that thought Caroline smiled yes Lady Darcy sounded good, no it sounded wonderful, all Mr. Darcy had to do now was propose to her, she was sure he was planning some elaborate way to do it, she just knew. Caroline thoughts or delusions as everyone else called them were interrupted by the sound of someone at the door. Caroline decided that as mistress of the house she would go and see who it was. She walked through her townhouse admiring her fine taste in decoration, as she entered the hall she saw a footman leaving but no guest.

"You there, who was at the door?" Caroline said in her usual snotty voice, whilst looking down her noise at the hired help.

"Mr. Darcy ma'am, here to see Mr. Bingley" The footman, whose name was Nathan said in a tight voice but Caroline didn't notice. She was to busy looking around for Mr. Darcy. She couldn't see him anywhere.

"Well then where is he?" Caroline snapped at the poor man.

"I told him that Mr. Bingley was the last time I checked on his way to his study ma'am" Caroline once again didn't notice the tight voice in which the now thoroughly annoyed footman spoke. Caroline didn't notice that the footman glanced over her boney shoulder and nodded to someone.

"Fine then, thank you for your assistance, you may go clean something now" Caroline said in an extremely rude manner, dismissing the man who quickly walked away muttered something like "Vile women" under his breath. She didn't notice were he went or that he went upstairs to her chamber to help five of his fellow servants clean up the mess she had made in a fit of rage the previous night. Caroline quickly made her way to her brother's study. She stopped outside the door and checked her appearance. 'Perfection' she thought 'as always' she added a moment later.

"Charles I was just thinking, Oh Hello Mr. Darcy how lov…" Caroline was half way through her pre-prepared speech when she realised that she was addressing an empty room. She looked around once again before leaving. Where had they got too?

As Mr. Darcy entered the Bingley townhouse, he was met by a footman called Nathan he believed; he quickly asked where Bingley was and was told that he was in his study. Darcy made his way to Bingley's study whilst on the look out for a certain rich man hunter. On his travels Darcy was once again struck by how flamboyant and in some cases ludicrous the decorations in the Bingley townhouse was, Darcy knew that Bingley didn't do this, it was all Miss Bingley. By the looks of it she had spent a small fortune and was probably congratulating herself on her wonderful taste. Darcy reached Bingleys office, knocked and got no reply. He opened the door to find the room empty. He decided that he would wait for Bingley in the library, so on his way there he encountered a maid and told her that when she saw Mr. Bingley would she tell him that he was waiting in the library for him. The maid nervously stuttered yes and practically ran away from him. He was a very intimidating man after all. On his way to the library Darcy heard Miss. Bingley berating the same footman that had let him in. Darcy cringed; he wouldn't talk to his dog the way Miss. Bingley talked to servants. The footman seen Darcy signaling that he was on his way to the Library, the footman gave a nod that was thankfully not noticed by Miss. Bingley and he dashed down the hall.

Once safely in the confines of the Library, Darcy began to look around to see if Bingley had acquired any new books, he hadn't. Darcy sighed, Bingley needed to take better care of his library. Suddenly Darcy heard footsteps approaching the library door, he knew those footsteps: Miss. Bingley. Whilst Bingley was quite light on his feet, his sister seemed to charge and stomp her feet. Mr. Darcy was not in the mood to deal with Miss. Bingley and her painfully obvious flirtations. So he looked around the room in a mad panic for something to hide behind. It was a library so there wasn't much to hide behind and he wasn't about to climb the walls. He seen a chaise lounge by the fire which faced the door, he sprinted over to it as he could hear the doorknob turned and very ungracefully threw himself behind it. At one point he was completely suspended in mid air and thought for a second what would Caroline Bingley do if she opened the door to find Mr. Perfect Darcy flying through the air whilst trying to hide from her? Thankfully that wild scenario didn't play out; he was securely back on solid ground, lying on his stomach, praying that she wouldn't find him. Darcy was surprised; he didn't think Miss. Bingley knew there was a library in the house, God he even wondered if she knew what a library was. She left quickly though, continuing her hunt for him whilst shouting at a poor servant who happened to be in her way.

"Darcy what in God's name are you doing, why are you lying on the floor?" Bingley asked his friend curiously.

"Well…um…I was just…um" Darcy stuttered, what was he supposed to say 'Oh well old friend I was lying on the floor of your library behind a chaise lounge after propelling myself half way across the room to escape your crazy fortune hunter of a sister'

"Were you trying to escape Caroline?" Bingley questioned whilst giving his friend a knowing but also sympathetic look.

"Well…um… where were you?" Darcy asked trying to change the subject, he didn't want to insult his best friend's sister but he knew he might in the mood he was in.

"Oh I was with my butler, he was discussing some things with me, were you waiting long?" Bingley asked while blushing.

"What were you discussing?" Darcy normally wouldn't have cared but due to his friends crimson countenance he was curious to know.

"Um…Caroline had a bit…of a…um…situation last night…and we were….um…discussing the damage" Bingley said in a voice that was getting quieter as he continued. It was Darcy's time to give the sympathetic look. He knew that Miss. Bingley had a violent temper and was often causing substantial amounts of damage due to her rages.

"I came by to see if you would like to dine with my aunt and uncle Fitzwilliam tonight, they are having some guests over, I don't know who but they would like it very much if you attended" Darcy questioned whilst changing the subject, much to Bingley's relief.

"Of course I would, that's sounds lovely" Bingley said with great enthusiasm. Bingley knew his friend was telling him that Caroline wasn't welcome to the dinner and that thought made him very happy.

"Great well, we expect you at the Matlock Townhouse about half passed seven, is that suitable?"

"Sounds perfect, see you then" Bingley said standing up whilst shaking Darcy's hand. The two men bade each other farewell. Bingley saw Darcy to the front door and said his final goodbye. Once Darcy was on his way Bingley made his way to his study, not before he met his sister who looked very agitated.

"CHARLES! Where were you and where is Mr. Darcy?" Caroline questioned her brother, she had been looking everywhere for Mr. Darcy but couldn't find him anywhere.

"Caroline you just missed Darcy, he left not five minutes ago, if you need me ill be in my study" Bingley said before departing, he heard what sounded like an animalistic growl and some stomping of his sisters feet. As he closed the door to his study he smiled, he knew it was awful of him, but he just couldn't help it. Caroline was so used to getting her way so when she didn't it was quite amusing to watch.

"Lord and Lady Matlock to see you sir" The footman at the Burton townhouse said to his eccentric master.

"Wonderful John, show they in" Henry Burton got up and blew some of his mad hair out of his droopy eyes.

"Aw Henry it's nice to see you look so happy, I'll just assume it's my own exhilarating company that pleases you so" Lord Matlock teased.

"Ha Jonathan I assure you that whilst your company is exhilarating its not just it that has me in such a good mood" Henry said, his puppy dog like face splitting into a massive goofy grin.

"So we take it you have read the papers?" Lady Alice said smiling beside her husband.

"Indeed we have, lightened our moods considerably wouldn't you agree Mon Cher?" Helena Burton said addressing her husband from the doorway. She looked like something straight out of a story book; her dress consisted of red, green and gold fabric with large shoulders. She walked up to Alice and kissed her on the cheek and Jonathan took her hand and kissed it. She then directed them to the sitting room where they all sat whilst a maid brought in refreshments.

"We were just saying this morning how wonderful last night was we could hardly believe it! The whole of London is abuzz. The Times called it 'spectacular and beyond anything they and ever seen" Alice said with a smile to her old friends. Her husband continued.

"The Observer called you a 'Genius' Henry and said that your niece was so 'unbelievably exquisite it simply had to be seen to be believed'. We have to say that we wholly agree"

"Do you think Miss Elizabeth will perform in the Royal Opera House again because if she is you must tell us in advance" Alice said getting exciting at the though of another night like last.

"We don't know about that, I don't think we could have another week like this, I don't think Lizzy would survive another week like that, I thought the poor girl was going die from nerves" Helena said laughing.

"Miss Elizabeth was nervous? I would never have guessed" Alice said in disbelief, Miss Elizabeth appeared not nervous at all, she appeared full of confidence and ready to take on the world.

"Oh no Elizabeth suffers from horrible nerves, you just wouldn't guess it from looking at her" Henry said with a smile.

"We'll then she is almost as good an actress as she is a singer then?" Jonathan said chuckling. He liked someone who put on a brave face for the world. Especially in London were people of the Ton were always looking for weaknesses, so if she could keep a poker face then she would be just fine.

"I almost forgot Helena, I was planning my annual winter ball and I was hoping to invite your lovely nieces. I'm sure the Ton would be salivating over them from the moment they enter the room. I was just thinking last night how unusual it was for two such beautiful ladies with such lovely manners and connections to be unknown to the Ton, pray tell why haven't they been presented yet?" Alice asked curiously genuinely wondering why the Miss Bennet's weren't out yet.

"I believe that I'm the one too blame, I wanted Lizzy to focus solely on her music and I felt that going to balls all over the place would distract her" Henry said with looking apologetically at Alice.

"Oh I'm not chastising you, I'm simply wondering why. Miss Elizabeth is already the talk of the whole country, many before last night didn't even know what she looked or sang like, so you can image their shock first when they seen her and then when she sang. They were blown way. Miss Bennet is also very beautiful and seemed like a very sweet young lady" Alice said kindly.

"Yes I know, they are spectacular in my humble but I'm not biased at all" Helena said with a twinkle in her sapphire blue eyes.

"So why hasn't Miss Bennet been out yet?" Alice asked with curiosity

"Quite simple really, she didn't want to attend these balls without Lizzy, Jane and Lizzy are like two peas in a pod, always have been, even when they were little" Helena said with a smile thinking of her nieces who wouldn't be parted for anything or anyone.

"I've always thought that was lovely, close sisters. Me and my sister couldn't stand the sight of each other" Alice said sadly thinking of her sister veronica that died in childbirth.

"We'll then do you think that your nieces would be willing to attend the ball?" Jonathan said to Helena, he had seen the look in his wives eyes as she spoke of sister and knew she would think of unhappy relationship with her late sister. So he endeavored to distract her by changing the conversation.

"Yes I don't see why not, I mean I think Lizzy would like a break and Jane would happily go along" Henry said.

"But you'd have to ask their pa…" Helena didn't get to finish their sentence the Footman John opened the door to the sitting room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bennet to see you" the footman announced.

"Speak of the Devil" Henry said with a whilst rising to meet his guests.

"Hello Emilia, Thomas" Helena rose to embrace her sister who hugged her back tightly, Henry shook Thomas' hand after Thomas Jested by opening his arm's to embrace Henry, playfully mocking his wife. Who laughed at her husbands antics. The Fitzwilliam's looked on with a smile, Jonathan had met Thomas Bennet several times and thought quite well of the man. Mrs. Bennet wife was beautiful, he could see were her daughters inherited their good looks from. Jonathan looked his wife who seemed a little jealous of the relationship between the sisters.

"Lord and Lady Fitzwilliam allow me to introduce my sister Emilia Bennet and her despicable husband Thomas Bennet", Helena said making everyone laugh.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Bennet" Alice said kindly.

"Please the pleasure is all ours" Emilia said smiling at Alice.

"We were just discussing about a ball that I throw annually, I was hoping your daughters would attend?" Alice said hoping the answer would be yes.

"Oh they would be delighted" Emilia said already thinking of the girl's outfits, she would have to write to Madeleine as soon as possible.

"You of course would be invited too" Alice said blushing. She hoped she didn't offend them by not stating outright that they were also invited.

"Thank you, we would love to come" Emilia said on the behalf of her and her husband.

"We should probably be going now; we also wanted to invite you to a dinner party that we are throwing tonight. We would be honored if you all could attend" Alice invited them all to the Matlock townhouse for dinner.

"Alice do you ever sit down for five minutes, your always planning this or that" Helena commented to her friend who simply sighed and said that she get some sort of medal for her hosting abilities, Helena and Emilia chuckled.

"I was beginning to think you'd never leave Jonathan, Mrs. Fitzwilliam you should stay though" Henry said as the Fitzwilliam's arose. Jonathan laughed and Alice said she felt the same way about her husband making everyone laugh whilst her husband pretended to be offended whilst fighting a smile.

"Well then Bon voyage" Helena said as they made their way to the front door and everyone said the goodbyes. Alice hadn't planned on inviting the Bennet's but the more the better. Mrs. Bennet seemed like a lovely women and her husband quite witty sort of man. She wouldn't mind getting to know them better.

The Bennet's stayed at the Burtons for around one hour, but left to inform their daughters of their invitation to dinner with the Fitzwilliam's. When they told their daughters of the dinner party Emilia noticed that both daughters blushed and asked who was going. Emilia said the few she knew but that others may be going, both girls glanced at each other and got up to go directly to their rooms to pick out dresses right away even though the had at least six hours before the dinner party. Odd, Emilia thought. She would have to watch her girls closely tonight.

_**Thanks for reading, please review.**_


	4. Dinner Parties and Plans

_**Hi everyone, can I start by saying thanks once again for reading this story. I also wanted to ask for help, I'm having problems with My Image (you wouldn't believe how something that simple can drive you crazy!), I have the image uploaded to My Image but it just WON'T appear along with my profile or story, any tips or instructions would be greatly appreciated, Thanks. **_

Lizzy checked her appearance for what felt like the tenth time. She thought she looked okay, nothing on Jane of course but okay nonetheless. She had chosen one of her favorite dresses; it was canary yellow and went beautifully with her skin. Her maid had spent extra time on her hair; making sure that it was perfect. She wasn't a fan of lots of jewelry so she only wore a beautiful hair clasp that was a birthday present from her mama and papa. It was designed too look like several flowers woven together. It was made of white gold with diamonds and pearls, and was the envy of all that seen it. Lizzy normally didn't like wearing it out incase she lost it or broke it but she felt that tonight was the right occasion to wear it.

"Come in" Lizzy said as she heard a knock on her bedroom door, her sister opened the door and walked glided into Lizzys room. Lizzy couldn't help but sigh her sister looked like an angel. Her dress was a light pink; it was beautiful, she was beautiful, not that Lizzy expected anything less. Jane wore the teardrop necklace that Lizzy had given her for the birthday.

"Are you excited about tonight?" Jane asked as she looked at herself in the mirror one final time.

"Yes, I suppose I am, are you?" Lizzy responded whilst picking up her cloak. She then opened the door and held it for Jane who quickly followed her out of the room. As they were descending the stairs they heard what sounded like a wolf whistle. The looked down to see their father standing at the bottom of the stairs wearing a huge smile.

"You look Beautiful girls, I might have to lock you away from all young men" Thomas said whilst twirling both girls who were giggling.

"Thank you papa, you look quite well yourself" Lizzy said whilst kissing her father on the cheek.

"What, this old thing?" Thomas said making what looked like a models pose.

"Thomas what are you doing?" Emilia said trying to stop herself from laughing.

"Posing my dear but don't worry, there's no need to be jealous my dear, I'm all yours" Thomas said to his wife, kissing her on the cheek, making Lizzy do vomit motions with her mouth due to their sickeningly in love attitude.

"You look wonderful mama" Jane complimented her mother. Emilia wore a navy blue evening gown with delicate beading. Thomas looked between his wife and daughters and smiled he was a lucky man indeed. He was only sad that little Harry wasn't here. Harry was at home with his grandmother, he was only seven and already hated London, he would much rather stay at Grangemore: the family estate in Hertfordshire and run around with his cousins the Gardiners who were visiting than come to London.

"Thank you my dear, and you of course look awful" Emilia teasingly said to her eldest, Jane like Lizzy would look spectacular in a potato sack.

"Are we going to stand here all night and compliment each other or shall we be heading out, I hope it's the latter because I am simply starving!" Thomas said to his girls, who quickly put on their cloaks, checked each other a final time and then went outside to enter the carriage.

Darcy took extra time getting ready; he wouldn't admit to anyone that he had though. He wore his favorite jacket; it was a dark blue and fit him too perfection. Darcy was ready early so he decided to go to the Fitzwilliam's and wait for the rest of the Party with Richard. When he entered the Fitzwilliam's townhouse he was told that Alice and Jonathan were still getting ready but that Richard was in the library. He quickly made his way to the library were he found Richard sitting by the fire with a glass of port.

"Ah Darcy old man, I know you're a man who likes to be punctual but don't you think and hour and a half is a bit much" Richard said chuckling.

"Are you kicking me out because I will go sit outside in the street if you'd like" Darcy retorted.

"No I think I can put up with you, so would you like some port?" Richard rose and Darcy sat down opposite. Darcy just nodded his head and stared at the fire.

"Penny for your thoughts Darcy?" Richard asked his solemn looking cousin. Richard knew Darcy well enough to know when something was bothering him.

"Nothing really Richard, just a lack of sleep and the usual worries" Darcy said giving nothing away. Richard knew that he had two options. One he could pursue the issue or two he could drop the subject like his cousin obviously wanted.

"So the lovely Miss Bennet's are to dine" Richard said to no one in particular. Darcy choked on the port he was sipping. Richard laugh, he got the reaction he wanted.

"I must say I don't know which is lovelier, Miss Jane is Devine but Miss Elizabeth is spectacular. I must admit I feel like I'm being spoilt with the opportunity to spend the night with such pleasant company. Wouldn't you agree Darcy?" Richard asked with a knowing glint in his eye. He could barely sit still; he simply loved seeing his reserved cousin squirm.

"We don't even know them. They could be simpletons and probably are, or even worse fortune hunters which they probably are. So their simpletons and fortune hunters, lucky us" Darcy snapped.

"Dear God Darcy what's eating you?" Richard asked his cousin who was staring broodingly into the fire. Darcy didn't reply, he simply continued staring at the fire. They sat in silence for minutes when the library door opened.

"There you are, I knew I would find you in here, how are you today Darcy?" Jonathan asked his nephew who looked incredibly serious about something.

"I'm fine uncle, thank you for enquiring" Darcy replied whilst trying to raise his spirits, he felt bad for snapping at Richard and didn't really know why he did snap in the first place.

"Well would you two like to follow me into the formal sitting room, Alice is checking the dining room to check it's all perfect. That women never rests I tell you, don't know how she does it" Jonathan told his nephews, he could feel the serious mood in the library and hoped a change of scenery would raise their spirits.

"Where are you going?" Caroline Bingley demanded of her brother who was trying to sneak out of his own house.

"Um… I'm having dinner at… the um….at my…club" Bingley stuttered whilst trying to think of an appropriate lie. He hated lying in general and rarely ever did so. The only person he even did lie to was his sister and that was only because she was mad enough to punch him if he told her something that annoyed her. He also didn't think he could afford another one of her rages, both mentally but also financially. She had a habit of breaking the most expensive things to hand.

"Hm well okay then, I'm going over to Miss Crawley's house for dinner" Caroline gave her brother who was six and twenty permission to go out, whilst informing him that she would also be going out. Bingley breathed a sigh of relief, he have once again dodged a bullet. It wasn't that he was afraid of his sister it was just that she was like a volcano. Always bubbling away under the surface and when she exploded all in the immediate vicinity was at risk of serious damage. Nope he wasn't afraid of her at all… not even a little bit. Bingley made his escape of his domineering sister and went to the club A.K.A. the Fitzwilliam townhouse. His journey was short, he was ushered into the formal sitting room were Darcy, Richard and Lord and Lady Matlock were already sitting having a drink. Lord Matlock immediately gave him a drink which after dealing with Caroline he immediately needed. He heard chuckling and looked up to see Richard and Darcy chuckling whilst looking at him.

"What are you laughing at?" Bingley said whilst running a hand over his face and checking his hair in the mirror.

"You look like you've been through the Spanish inquisition" Richard said to Bingley who had gulped down all of his Brandy. Darcy's mood was lightened considerably; Bingley was rather entertaining to watch when he was flustered. Darcy suspected he knew the reason.

"So Bingley how is your sister these days?" Darcy asked his old friend innocently. Bingley in reply just looked at him with a sad expression.

"You know the usual" he muttered.

"The Crusher of Dreams then" Richard said out loud without thinking, earning him a slap on the arm by his mother.

"Richard!" his mother chastised, she had met Caroline Bingley and knew all about her. She knew that she was out to get her claws in Darcy which only mad matters worse. Alice shivered at the thought of that woman succeeding in marrying her favorite nephew. Over her dead body or Caroline's depending on how things went. How Miss. Bingley was related to Mr. Bingley was beyond her, Mr. Bingley was one of those people who were always happy, never not smiling. Whilst Caroline Bingley was always out for blood, loved belittling people for fun, maybe she thought it was entertaining, Alice didn't know nor care as long as she stayed away from Darcy.

"Mr. and Mrs. Burton, Mr. and Mrs. Bennet, Miss Bennet and Miss Elizabeth Bennet Ma'am" The footman said after leading the guests into the formal sitting room. Lord and Lady Fitzwilliam were the first to rise, soon followed by their son, Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley after all introductions were made and there were a lot of them. A maid informed Alice that dinner was ready.

"I believe that dinner is ready" Alice ushered all her guests into the Formal Dining room.

All the guests were quickly seated. Jonathan was at the head of the table, Thomas Bennet on his left and Henry Burton on his right. Jane was seated between her father and Lizzy. Colonel Fitzwilliam was between Lizzy and Helena Burton. His mother was opposite his father at the head of the table. Beside Henry was Bingley who was facing Jane and Darcy was facing Lizzy. Beside Darcy was Mrs. Bennet. Lady Matlock looked around the table and was pleased she made those last minute adjustments.

A silence came over the table; Darcy was outright staring at Lizzy and had been when she entered the sitting room. How was he going to last through dinner with such a vision sitting before him, she looked breathtaking in her yellow dress and simple accessories. He sighed it was going to be a long night. Bingley was looking around the room but his eyes would occasionally fall on Jane, who stared at her plate. Lizzy was starting to get annoyed and that was never a good thing for anyone. Mr. Darcy was just sitting their staring at her whilst not even blinking with a serious look on his countenance. He'd been doing it from the moment she entered the sitting room, at first she'd became extremely self conscious, then insulted because she felt he was looking at her to find fault, but she quickly chastised herself, men didn't stare at women like that to find fault. Now she was simply annoyed, he better stop staring and soon she thought before I give him a piece of my mind.

Whilst Darcy, Lizzy, Bingley and Jane were preoccupied they didn't realize that they were being watched. Richard was looking at Darcy and Bingley trying to contain his mirth, love sick fools he thought. Emilia watched her two daughters with a knowing smile, Jane was giving her plate the most intense stare that Emilia had ever seen whilst Lizzy looked like she was about to hurl herself across the table at Mr. Darcy, who was staring at her youngest daughter like she was a precious gem, 'and indeed she is' Emilia thought. Thomas, Henry, Jonathan and Alice were oblivious to the situation in the middle of the table. Starter arrived quickly and conversation slowly started.

"So Mr. Darcy I hear you're from Derbyshire?" Thomas asked the young man, who looked up surprised at being addressed.

"Yes sir, I reside at Pemberley which is situated just outside the small village of Lambton" Darcy answered the man quickly.

"Really Mr. Darcy myself and Helena grew up in Derbyshire, I find it the most beautiful of areas, wouldn't you agree?" Emilia asked Mr. Darcy, she couldn't help but smile whilst thinking of Derbyshire; it was the most beautiful place in her opinion.

"I must agree with you Mrs. Bennet, but I feel we're a bit impartial since we are natives of that lovely county" Mr. Darcy said with a smile of his own. Lizzy was struck at how handsome Mr. Darcy was when he smiled, it completely transformed his face.

"You're probably right Mr. Darcy, but I don't care its true" Emilia smiled; she liked Mr. Darcy he seemed like a nice young man, a bit quite but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

"Tell me Mr. Darcy is that tree still there? The one by the smithy?" Helena asked thinking of the large tree where her and her sisters used to climb and got several cuts and bruises.

"Yes Mrs. Burton it is, I take it you grew up close to Lambton then?" Mr. Darcy asked genuinely curious.

"Oh yes within a few miles of Lambton, it's a charming little village" Emilia answered.

"That it is. Do you still live in Derbyshire or do you reside in London all year round?" Mr. Darcy couldn't help but wonder, the thought of someone living in London all year made Darcy question their judgment.

"Oh know I couldn't live in London permanently. We spend most of the year in Hertfordshire. I believe that when you grow up in the country you could never happily live anywhere else" Emilia answered truthfully, she like the rest of her family loved the great outdoors.

"Have you ever been to Hertfordshire Mr. Darcy?" Elizabeth questioned him, not entirely sure why.

"I…um…no I have not" Darcy said quickly, thankful he got most of the sentence out without stuttering.

"Some say that in the country the society is somewhat savage, but I believe that I could happily spend my entire life in the country and never leave" Even as Lizzy was speaking she was wondering why she was, damn her mouth and her inability to control it!

"Yes…um…I agree. However there are some things lacking in country society but altogether I value it more than city life any day" Darcy said after regaining his senses.

"What is lacking in country society?" Lizzy had immediately pinked up on his slight and intended on pulling him up about it.

"The society can be unvarying, the people there are usually unwilling to accept outsiders and they are normally behind the times; whereas the city is constantly updating itself, the country can sometimes simply be left behind" Darcy said whilst staring unblinking at Lizzy.

"I disagree that the country society can be unvarying; if anything that's the city, were people tend to be clones of each other hoping to blend in and not break the mold. I agree that country folk are unwilling to accept outsiders but maybe that it because they don't want people to come in and upset their equilibrium and your point about them being behind the times, I understand your meaning. However people in the city tend to constantly change their fashions or interests so by the time they reach the country it has already become out of fashion by the cities standards so what's the point in changing if your already behind the time's, it's a no win situation for country really." Lizzy finished her speech to find that Mr. Darcy was regarding her with the strangest looks on his face. His eyes were glowing and there was the slightest of twitches at the corner of his mouth. He looked like nobody had ever openly disagreed with him and that he enjoyed that she had.

All Darcy could think was 'absolutely delightful' no Lady had ever openly told him that she didn't agree with his every word. He also marveled at how wonderful she looked when she disagreed with him, first she furrowed her brow, and then she pouted those rose petal lips, and too top it off her eyes flashed with defiantly. Darcy was grinning like an idiot on the inside but fought to keeping it off his face. He was enjoying their conversation immensely. He didn't know why but he felt like sighing with relief when she disagreed with him, he had been worried that she would be just like all the other Ladies of Ton, no substance whatsoever, just agreed with whatever he said, he could state that he saw a green pig flying through the air and they would agree and say that they had seen it flying too. But Miss. Elizabeth would state that there was in fact no pig and that he was delusional for thinking there was one in the first place.

"So then you prefer the country over the city do you?" Darcy asked hoping she would; he didn't know why he wanted her to prefer the country only that he just did.

"Oh of course I do. I don't understand how anyone could not, I find London awful. Whenever I come here I dread it for days, before I even start travelling" Lizzy answered truthfully, she really did detest London; from the smog to the people.

"I would dearly love to live in the country" Mr. Bingley interrupted.

"What part of the country Mr. Bingley or do you just mean in general?" Mr. Bennet couldn't help but get involved.

"Oh I wouldn't mind where, anywhere that would have me really" Mr. Bingley said with a smile, he really didn't mind.

"Well in that case, we own an estate in Hertfordshire that is for let, that's if you're interested of course" Mr. Bennet replied. Netherfield had been sitting vacant for almost a year now and was starting to become a bother.

"Really in Hertfordshire, is it a large estate?" Bingley was getting exciting; it was sounding very promising.

"One of the largest in the area, it's called Netherfield and it is three miles to the neighboring estate, which would happen to be Longbourn where we live" Mr. Bennet told Mr. Bingley, who had been excited over the prospect of the property in the first place was now ecstatic.

"Truly, well that sounds fantastic" Mr. Bingley was already thinking of how to tell Caroline that they were moving to the country. He would have to get all sharp objects removed from the vicinity when he broke the news her.

"Now that dinner is over would all the ladies like to move into the sitting room, I believe my husband has some special brandy he would like you to try gentlemen in his study" Alice said as the dinner was coming to an end. The men and women went their separate ways. Once the ladies had settled in the sitting room they began to talk.

"Does Mr. Bingley have any family?" Emilia wanted to know more of the man that seemed so taken with her eldest. Alice looked at her tea trying to think of the right way to go about this.

"Yes he has two sisters: Caroline and Louisa, Louisa is married to a Mr. Hurst for a number of years, but they have no children. Caroline is still unmarried and lives with her brother" Alice said thinking of the Bingley's horrible sisters, poor man.

"What is Miss. Bingley like?" Lizzy asked thinking that she was probably like her brother.

"She's…um…quite different in nature from her brother" Alice wanted to be diplomatic about this, even though she wasn't particularly fond of Miss. Bingley.

"Oh is she a monster who eats small children and throws people in the Thames for fun?" Lizzy teased. Alice couldn't help but laugh, she liked Miss. Elizabeth, she had the kind of manners that could cheer up even the most serious of folk, and even Darcy seemed quite taken with her. At that thought Alice realised just how much her nephew seemed to stare at Miss. Elizabeth, maybe it was time for a little intervention.

"That's good stuff" Henry Burton said for the fifth time after another sip of brandy.

"I believe you've said that before" Thomas said with amusement.

"But he's right, that's good stuff, the Cigar isn't bad either" Richard Said whilst leaning against the mantelpiece.

"When do you think I could view the estate by?" Bingley asked suddenly.

"Well I'd have to tell the servants to have it ready for a viewing abut I would suspect not too long. How about this, myself, my wife and the girls are travelling back to Hertfordshire soon, how about you come with us and see if you like it?" Thomas asked the young man who seemed constantly happy.

"That would be wonderful, would you come too Darcy?" Even though Bingley was a grown man he still would like to have the approval of his best friend.

"If you'd like" Darcy would love to come and spend more time with Miss. Elizabeth but he didn't want to announce it too the whole room, especially a room that contained her father and uncle.

"I believe that its time for us to join the ladies, their probably discussing something very important like gowns or bonnets" Jonathan announced making everyone laugh.

Once they entered the sitting room they all separated. Henry went to sit by his wife whilst Thomas sat by Emilia. Bingley summoned the courage to talk to Jane and Jonathan went to his wife to congratulate her on the dinner party. That left Darcy, Lizzy and Richard.

"We'll everyone I believe its time for some entertainment, Miss. Elizabeth would you play? I know we are all dying to hear you again" Alice said, it was time for her to start putting her plan into action.

"Of course" Lizzy rose and went to the piano.

"Darcy how about you turn the pages for Miss. Elizabeth" Alice asked her nephew who looked at her surprised but obliged her. Richard gave his mother a knowing look.

Lizzy was tense. She had played this piece a thousand times; she could perform it with her eyes closed. But she'd never performed it with a gentleman and a very handsome gentleman at that breathing down her neck the entire time. She could smell him, hear his breathing and feel his eyes on her the entire time. She persevered though and finished the piece, getting a round of applause from everyone and a standing ovation from the gentlemen, even a few servants had gathered outside the door to listen to the music. She was asked to play again, this time however she chose a simple piano piece; she really needed to rest her voice after so much singing.

"You played that piece beautiful Eli- Miss. Elizabeth" Darcy said quietly making her shiver.

"Thank you" was all she could manage.

"How long have you been playing for?" Darcy asked giving her the most intense stare she'd ever received.

"I've been singing since I was a babe, my uncle has been training me for fifteen years though" Lizzy muttered quietly.

"It's been worth it though, you sound like an angel" Darcy said softly, she stopped playing. It wasn't that she hadn't been told that she sounded like an angel before, but hearing it from a handsome distinguished gentlemen who was so close stopped Lizzy in her tracks.

"Thank…you" Lizzy was sure she was crimson right now but she simply couldn't help it, she turned to face him.

Lizzy and Darcy forgot anyone else was in the room. They stared at each other for countless moments. All Lizzy could think was that his eyes were like melted chocolate, she liked chocolate… a lot. Darcy wasn't breathing, he simply couldn't. She was even more beautiful up close, flawless skin, cute little nose, pouty lips and those eyes, oh those eyes. They were unlike anything else he had ever seen. They were a striking violet with little specks of gold and surrounded by long thick lashes. They were so very fine; he could stare into them all day long and never get bored. They were broken from their trance by a cough; they both jumped and looked up to find Richard glancing between them with a bemused expression.

"You two okay?" Richard asked looking forward to their excuses.

"Um…what?" Darcy snapped, he wanted to rap his hands around his cousin's neck and throttle him for ruining the moment.

"Lizzy I believe its time we should be leaving" her mother said approaching her, seeing her daughter blushing she looked between the two men. Mr. Darcy was blushing but also wearing a murderous look whilst Colonel Fitzwilliam looked very amused at something.

"Of course mama" Lizzy arose quickly. Once the Burtons and Bennet's were ready to go, they made their final good bye. Mr. Bingley and Jane were smiling at each other and saying goodbye quietly. Darcy and Lizzy avoided each other but glanced at each other occasionally when they thought the other wasn't looking. Lizzy practically ran out the door when the carriage arrived whilst Jane glanced demurely back at Mr. Bingley who glanced at her smiling softly. Mr. and Mrs. Bennet and the Burtons followed oblivious.

"We'll that was a triumph my dear, well done" Jonathan said to his wife after Darcy and Bingley had departed and Richard had retired.

"I agree my dear it was, but I feel they'll be many more such nights in the future with that particular company" Alice said cryptically to her husband, who looked confused.

Once they all reached their respective homes the dinner party guests all contemplated their nights. Darcy's heart would thump whenever he even thought of Miss. Elizabeth, Mr. Bingley was grinning as he fell asleep muttering "surely and angel!" Richard was laughing at Darcy and Bingleys ridiculous behavior. Lizzy was quietly contemplating a certain desirable gentleman whilst blushing every time she even thought of his stare and Jane was thinking of how kind and handsome Mr. Bingley and then annoyed with herself for having such thoughts of a gentlemen whilst in bed. Emilia was thinking her daughters and their respective gentlemen. Maybe she could enlist Lady Fitzwilliam's help on the matter because she was sure that something was going on.

_**Thanks for reading, please review.**_


	5. Walks in the Park

_**Once again can I say (or write) a HUGE thank you to everyone who read's this story. For those of you who are aware of 'Image Gate' (which it is now being referred to as), I STILL can't get the image to appear so any help would be more than welcome, thanks for listening (or reading) to me babbling on. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

All the attendees of the dinner party awoke feeling refreshed and still in a good mood from the previous night. Lizzy however woke with something tickling her nose and the sound of someone trying to control laughter. She opened her sleepy eyes to see her mother tickling her nose with her and Jane trying to contain her laugher.

"Hello Lazy bones, so happy you joined the land of the living again" Her mother teased. Lizzy began to question if she really got that trait from her father.

"Mama! What are you doing?" Lizzy grumbled whilst throwing a pillow at Jane.

"Come on sweetheart, myself, your father and my other daughter, who isn't lazy like some people I know, are going to the park and we would appreciate your company! So get up or ill send your father up and you know he'll bring the tickle monster" Emilia said to Lizzy like she was a little child, Lizzy immediately sat up, her father really would tickle the life out of her. Her hair was sticking in odd directions and her eyes weren't fully open yet, she was quite a sight.

"Come on Henry time to get up and about" Emilia joked about Lizzys resemblance to her uncle Henry (who wasn't even a blood relation) at that moment.

"Ha ha you're hilarious" Lizzy mumbled as she got out of bed.

"I've already set out a dress and slippers for you Lizzy so chop chop, there's no time to waste in life" Emilia said whilst brushing Lizzys hair. Lizzy looked at her mother and sister and realised that they were already dressed and ready to go.

"Why can't we just go to the park like normal people at normal times, what time is anyway?" Lizzy asked yawing, it wasn't that she wasn't a morning person, she was. The problem was that she needed to lie there for a while to fully wake up; she couldn't just jump out of bed like other people.

"It's a half past eleven sleepy head" Jane answered shocking Lizzy, she never slept this late. Ever.

"Dear God, there was me thinking it was about eight" Lizzy said finally shaking herself to become more alert.

"Yes, your papa's already been up three times checking to see if you were okay" Emilia smiled, Thomas really dotted on his girls.

"Where is papa?" Lizzy wondered.

"He's downstairs waiting for his daughter who could sleep for England" Emilia said whilst a maid brought in breakfast for Lizzy, who devoured the meal quickly much to Jane and her mama's amusement. Once Lizzy was finished eating and finally ready to go all three Ladies went downstairs.

"Ah so your not in some sort of coma Lizzy" Thomas said to his Lizzy, who blew a raspberry at him in response.

"It is such a beautiful day, a walk in the park will be lovely don't you think?" Jane asked no one in particular. She got positive responses from her family as they left their townhouse and walked the short distance to Hyde Park.

When Darcy woke up he was no longer exhausted, he had fallen into a deep slumber the moment his head hit the pillow and dreams of a certain pair of fine violet eyes and mischievous smile didn't hurt either. He opened the curtains in his bedroom and smiled, it was a beautiful day, not the kind of day to be spent indoors. He got bathed and got dressed quickly before making his way to the breakfast room. The butler informed him that Georgie was in her lessons so she had already eaten. Darcy sighed, he would have liked to have taken a walk in the park with Georgie but that was not to be.

"Mr. Bingley to see you sir" A footman announced Bingley, who looked somewhat out of sorts.

"Bingley, good to see you, but from the look your face the feelings not mutual" Darcy joked to Bingley who had visited him yet looked so anxious about something.

"Sorry Darce, it's not your fault I'm just a bit well… worried about something" Bingley confessed to his old friend who started to look worried.

"What's worrying you?" Darcy suspected he knew the reason but would what for Bingley to confess.

"Well…um…you know last night Mr. Bennet mentioned the house in Hertfordshire, Netherfield if I remember correctly, that was for let. Well I was thinking last night and I would love to acquire it however I'm worried about…um…some people's… reactions to the news" Bingley said studying the floor.

"So you want to become part of the Landed Gentry, you found a house that sounds very promising, the landlord is a reputable man, you would have good neighbors which is always a plus, its far enough from London so that you don't have with the people of the Ton but its not too far that you're completely out of the loop, it has all these things in favor of it yet your worried about the opinion of your sis…some people?" Darcy said to Bingley who was still staring at the floor.

"I'll be honest Darcy I'm worried about Caroline's reaction, you know what she can be like when something doesn't go her way, she loves London and the thought of moving to the country will drive her mad" Bingley confessed to his already suspecting friend.

"Well Bingley when your father passed he gave everything to you, I know you've faced various problems including Glenmore, you're the man of the house, it's you who decides were to live, if you  want to live in the country well then why don't you? You need to take control Bingley." Darcy told his friend, who had always obeyed his sisters commands, Bingley didn't like living in the City, he would much rather live peacefully in the country. The only reason why he stayed was his horrible sister would create uproar at the thought of leaving her beloved Ton.

"You know what Darcy you're right, I'm moving to the country and that's final" Bingley finished with a smile, he would ask Carline, no her would tell Caroline that he was moving to country and there was nothing that she could do about. It was time he did what he wanted. His late father had purchased an estate called Glenmore but it had never been occupied by the family. Mrs. Bingley like her daughters preferred London to the country and Mr. Bingley like his son had been unwilling to stand up to them so they resided in the City. After Bingleys father death Bingley had considered moving to the family's country estate but Glenmore was ruined in a fire. Ninety five percent of the estate had perished and the rest was too badly burnt to repair, it had to be torn down, sadly. Since then Bingley had always wanted to live in the country but never did anything about it. Now he was presented with an opportunity and he was going to take it with both hands.

"Good for you Bingley" Darcy meant it, he was happy Bingley was finally developing a back bone and standing up to his domineering sister.

"Will you still come to Hertfordshire with me? I would like your opinion of course" Bingley asked hopefully, Darcy wanted to laugh, here Bingley was making progress by making his own decisions but he still needed reassurance. 'Baby steps' Darcy thought 'Baby steps'.

"Of course Bingley" Darcy answered a relieved Bingley

"Excellent Darcy, would you like to go for a walk in Hyde Park? It's too nice a day to sit around" Bingley asked whilst looking out the window. Darcy agreed and the two men set off in the direction of the park.

"Look at that duck, isn't he the cutest thing you've ever seen?" Lizzy pointed out. Staring at the duck as if it was the first she'd ever seen.

"Look over there, its little ducklings, their not as pretty as their mother but their still adorable" Jane smiled at the little ducklings who were following their mother around in a line.

"Look over there a unicorn, isn't it the cutest thing ever!" Thomas said sarcastically earning him a glare from his youngest daughter, a smile from Jane and a laugh from his wife.

"Papa look a pond, go jump in it" Lizzy quipped making her father laugh, usually a daughter saying such a thing to her father would be seen as disrespectful but Thomas didn't mind at all, in fact he found it highly entertaining.

"We should have brought something to feed them, poor things. Do you think there getting fed enough?" Emilia kind soul that she is was worrying about the welfare of ducks.

"Don't worry my love; I'm sure their mother looks after them as well as the grounds keeper" Thomas answered his wife whilst looking lovingly at her.

"Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy, What a surprise, we didn't expect to see you this fine morning" Emilia greeted the young men who looked surprised to see them.

"Mrs. Bennet what a fine surprise it is, we were just walking the park enjoying the sunshine" Bingley answered whilst glancing at Jane, who was looking at him demurely.

"It is a fine day isn't it, much to fine to spend cooped up inside, were we just admiring the ducks and unicorns" Lizzy said making Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley confused.

"Unicorns? I thought they were in Brighton for the summer" Mr. Darcy said after realizing that she was simply teasing so decided to play her at her own game.

"Brighton you say Mr. Darcy? Well I'm sure I've seen Sparkles over there" Lizzy was enjoying this side of Mr. Darcy. She was beginning to see that under the haughty exterior was a man with quite an excellent sense of humor.

"Sparkles you say? Well she's the ruffian of the Unicorn community" Darcy said, he loved that little sparkle in her eye when she jested.

"I agree, we're ruining our reputation even mentioning said ruffian" Lizzy said, eyes sparkling.

"Mr. Bennet I've been considering Netherfield and I would love to see it as soon as possible, if that's possible though I wouldn't want to impose of course" Bingley started off determined and ended up submissive.

"That would be no problem, my wife and I were considering leaving earlier than I told you last night, and we discussed this morning leaving after Lady Matlock's ball if that would be acceptable?" Mr. Bennet asked Bingley. Thomas and his wife had discussed the possibly of going back to Hertfordshire earlier than they had previously told Bingley. They wanted to see their little Harry and spent time with the Gardiners before they returned to London.

"Sounds good to me" Bingley agreed. He looked around to see Darcy walk away with Miss. Elizabeth on his arm, Mr. and Mrs. Bennet were beginning to follow them at a small distance. He offered his arm to Miss. Bennet who blushed but accepted. They walked in compatible silence. He was very thankful that he had suggested a walk to Darcy and that they had the simple luck to come across the Bennet's.

"So do you come to the park often?" Darcy asked Miss. Elizabeth after a few moments of silence.

"Yes as often as we can, my family shares the love of the great outdoors so we come as often as we can" Lizzy answered truthfully, it was a beautiful park where she loved to spend time.

"And you Mr. Darcy?" Lizzy suspected she already knew the answer but asked anyway.

"Yes anytime I can, I usually come here with my sister" Darcy smiled thinking of Georgie.

"What is your sister like Mr. Darcy, if you don't mind me asking?" Lizzy didn't know that Mr. Darcy had a sister but now she knew she suspected that he'd be quite a good brother.

"I don't mind at all Eli-Miss. Elizabeth. Her name is Georgiana and she is more than ten years my junior and one of the sweetest girls I've ever met. She plays the pianoforte like a pro; she like me quite quiet and reserved, doesn't take well to new people. She's a gentle soul like your sister Jane. She looks remarkably like my late mother, so she's beautiful. She in my humble opinion is everything that a young lady should be and more, she's perfect and has been since the day she was born" Mr. Darcy finished his speech thinking of the little girl who would sit on the stairs of Pemberley for hours just waiting for him to come home from Eton or Cambridge to give him a hug.

Lizzy smiled, she had never heard such a lovely detail of someone before, it was obvious that he simply adored his little sister, lucky girl Lizzy thought. Lizzy looked up at Mr. Darcy and her eyes softened. He was a good man and little reserved and quiet, appeared to be cold and haughty at times but that was all a front. She knew she only knew him a short amount of time but she already liked him a great deal.

"Do you have any other siblings beside Miss. Bennet?" Darcy asked, he wondered if she did. He hadn't seen any other running about, they might have been brought up in conversation before, but he was too absorbed in Elizabeth to notice. Wait did he just call her Elizabeth, he had no right to call her by her Christian name, it was thoroughly gentleman like, and if there was one thing that Darcy was, it was a gentleman.

"Yes I have one other sibling, a little brother called Harry. He is only seven so like you there's a big age gap between him and me and Jane. He never sits still, always running around. He's quite a character; he sometimes has no filter and just says whatever he's thinking out loud. It's either a disaster or the funniest thing you've ever seen. He looks like both my parents but have my father's personality. Myself and Jane simply spoil him, as well as the rest of the family. He loves animals, constantly bringing them home and begging to keep them. I know I make him sound quite wild but he's a really sweet boy, do anything for anyone. Once one of his friends dog died so he just gave him his own dog, that he adores by the way, just so his friend wouldn't be sad anymore" Lizzy loved her Harry, she had been one of the first people to hold him, she still remembered how tiny and fragile he was and how she was constantly afraid that she'd break him.

"Will you be attending Lady Matlock's ball or will it be just your parents?" Mr. Darcy asked suddenly, Lizzy had been thinking of her little Harry and she had forgotten he was even there.

"Yes I and Jane will be attending as well as my parents" Lizzy answered looking up at Mr. Darcy who was once again staring at her.

"Would you allow me the first set and the dinner set?" Darcy asked quickly, hoping she would dance with him and nobody else but he knew that was ridiculous, all the men in attendance would be clamoring for her hand.

"I would like that very much Mr. Darcy" Lizzy said beaming, she'd never been to a ball in London before; she also dearly loved to dance therefore she was greatly anticipating the Matlock Ball.

"Wonderful" Darcy answered truthfully, it was great news. He would get two dances with a beautiful lady; he would ask his aunt for a dance, Mrs. Burton as well, Mrs. and Miss. Bennet of course. If he played his cards right he wouldn't have to dance with any of the ladies of the Ton but couldn't be accused of brooding in the corner all night either.

"Not long till the Ball now is it" Lizzy liked talking to Mr. Darcy, even if it was the most menial of topics she still wouldn't be bored.

"No indeed it is not, are you looking forward to it?" Mr. Darcy questioned, he hoped she would say yes, of course she was looking forward to dancing with him but he knew he was acting like a love sick puppy and a delusional puppy at that.

"Oh yes I'm looking forward to it greatly, I've never been to a Ball in London or anywhere really, so it will be very exciting" Miss Elizabeth answered almost jumping up and down. Darcy wanted to laugh, she was just adorable.

"Sorry to break up this happy little chat, but I feel its time to get back chicken" Thomas said embarrassing his daughter with his nickname for her; he received a death glare from his daughter in return.

"It was lovely to see you again Mr. Darcy" A still blushing Lizzy said to Mr. Darcy who looked amused at the nickname.

"It was indeed Miss. Elizabeth, till next time" Darcy didn't want their time together to be over but knew that he couldn't spend the entire day with her either so he sadly let her go. Bingley was saying goodbye to Mrs. and Miss. Bennet, then the Bennet's departed. Both Bingley and Darcy were sad to see them go. They made their way to Bingleys house for lunch.

"Mr. Darcy what a pleasure, I wasn't aware that you were coming for lunch, if I had I would have told the cook to prepare something special" Miss. Bingley assured him with a simpering smile. Darcy was beginning to regret agreeing to come to Bingley's for Lunch; he didn't want Miss. Bingley fawning all over him the whole of lunch.

"I assure you whatever is prepared will be just fine" Darcy answered in a clipped tone which Miss. Bingley completely missed.

"How kind of you Mr. Darcy, a man of your caliber must be a connoisseur of all the finest of things, I hope the menu lives up to your expectations" Miss. Bingley batted her thin short lashes at him, she missed the embarrassment she was causing her brother by her pathetic behavior, she missed how uncomfortable the object of her flirtations had become, she simply congratulated herself on her speech, one of her many charms was her ability to flatter those around her. She really was a very gifted young lady Caroline thought with proud. The rest of lunch passed quietly as Mr. Darcy was about to leave Miss. Bingley accosted him again.

"I didn't happen to see you yesterday Mr. Darcy when you called unfortunately"

"Yes I just came by quickly to invite your brother to a dinner party at my aunt and uncle the Fitzwilliam's home last night" Darcy said before departing, he looked at Bingley who paled and gulped. Miss. Bingley's eyes widened then narrowed, the vain in her forehead had grown considerably and her breathing was harder. Mr. Darcy realised too late that his friend had not told his sister where he was going last night; Darcy knew he had made a huge error but left anyway, he knew he should have stayed but he wanted to get home. Even as he walked outside he could hear Miss. Bingley screeching.

"CHARLES!"Caroline screamed blind with rage. She didn't even turn around to look at him as she screamed at him.

"YOU WENT TO LORD AND LADY MATLOCK'S HOUSE FOR A DINNER PARTY AND I WASN'T INVITED, AGAIN! HOW DARE YOU GO AND NOT INVITE ME, I DEMAND TO KNOW WHO WAS THERE!" Caroline turned around for the first time since her rant began. Her brother wasn't there; he was absolutely nowhere to be seen.

"CHARLES!" Caroline screamed once again, but this time to see where he was so she could go scream at him.

"CHARLES!" she screamed again: still no answer. She looked around and reached for an antique vase and threw it against the walls. She then stormed off towards her newly refurbished chambers to cause more damage.

Charles Bingley had known from the minute that Darcy mentioned the dinner party that Caroline was going to kill him. So he decided that the best option was to run and hide. So he did just that, Caroline had started shouting at him with her back turned to him, he took the opportunity to turn around and sneak away. He could hear her shouting at him from across the house. He went straight to his study and locked the door and sighed it was gonna be a long day.

_**Thanks for reading, please review.**_


	6. Matlock Winter Ball

_**Thanks once again to everyone who reads this story, I finally think I have sorted out the image problems, so fingers crossed it works. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

The days leading up to the ball passed in a blur of lace and beading. Emilia wanted her daughters to look simply perfect and the envy of everyone in attendance, her husband simply wanted men and he meant all men to stay away from his little girls whether they are twenty or seventy he didn't care. Lizzy and Jane were both excited and nervous, they desperately wanted to go to the ball but they were so very nervous as it was their first time at such an event.

When the day of the Ball finally arrived the whole of the Ton was a buzz, word had somehow gotten out that the famous Opera Star Elizabeth Bennet would be in attendance, so the already highly anticipated Matlock Winter Ball was even more talked about. The Matlock Ball was the crème de la crème of the London Season, not even some within the Ton got an invite. Some would say the way to truly know if you made it in the Ton was when you were invited to the Matlock Winter Ball. Ladies of the Ton planned their outfits months in advance; the family vaults were opened to retrieve the best jewels for showing off, Madeleine Gardiner's gowns were commissioned months before the invites were even set out, it was simply the place to be for anyone who was anyone.

Lizzy looked at herself in the mirror once again, she believed she looked rather well. Her dress was somewhat similar to the dress she wore for the Opera, it was a deep red instead of violet but the bead work was very similar and but just as heavy. The beads were silver and red and glistened in the candle light. She wore a beautiful gold necklace which was covered in small diamonds with matching earrings. In her hair there were small jewels which stood out against her raven locks. She adjusted the long white gloves once more when Jane entered. Jane's dress was ivory with exquisite lace detail; it had some bead work but not as much as Lizzys. She had in her hair a pearl head comb which had been their maternal grandmothers which Jane received when she passed. Around her long neck was a set of Antique pearls which had been in the family for longer than anyone could remember. Lizzy said nothing, just held out her hand for her sister.

"You look beautiful Jane…as always" Lizzy said affectionately to her sister while she pushed some hair out her angelic face.

"Thank you Lizzy, you look wonderful too" Jane answered her sister truthfully. Jane knew that whilst her sister could stand in front of a thousand people and sing she simply couldn't accept a compliment on her appearance.

"I look okay Jane, not nearly as lovely as you though" Lizzy answered Jane who sighed; her sister would have to become aware of how lovely she really was.

"Oh my God girls you look spectacular, where did my little girls go?" Emilia couldn't help the tears, her girls looked like grown women and that made her sad, she knew that they would be leaving her soon and she didn't want them going anywhere.

"Oh mama you look like lovely" Jane complimented her mother. Emilia wore a midnight blue dress with intricate beading in the shape of flowers. The dress had been a birthday present from Thomas made by her sister Madeleine of course. Her necklace was a mix of sapphires and clear diamonds and twinkled like her eyes.

"Thank you my dear, how are you feeling? Not nervous I hope" Emilia questioned her daughters who looked at each and then the floor. She sighed, two beautiful intelligent kind caring young ladies and they were nervous.

"Everything, will be fine my sweets, you'll go and dance and have a wonderful time, remember your just the guests, all you have to do is enjoy yourself, no responsibility, okay?" Her girls sighed and nodded their head.

"Good, now come on. Your fathers loading the shotgun to ward off potential suitors" Emilia laughed, her husband was not looking forward to the Ball. He would much rather sit in his library with a good book surrounded by his family instead of dancing the night away.

"There you are girls, you look lovely unfortunately" Thomas said when they entered the sitting room.

"What do you mean unfortunately?" Lizzy questioned, she thought he was teasing at first but when she seen her fathers expression she knew he wasn't at all, not even a little bit. Thomas sighed in response to her questioning.

"It's just that two lovely young ladies such as yourselves will be snapped up by all the young and even old men tonight, sometimes I wish you were ugly" Thomas said truthfully.

"Thomas!" His wife cried.

"You know what I mean Emi, all the ugly ones never get asked to dance or walked down the isle, and they become old spinsters and live the remainder of their days at home with their parents. I just never want to part with my little princesses" Thomas explained. His wife and daughters immediately understood him, he didn't want them to leave him, he just didn't vocalise it the right way.

"I understand papa, we'll never leave you" Jane said whilst kissing her papa on the cheek.

"Papa please don't go around calling young ladies ugly tonight, I wouldn't appreciate being thrown out of the social event of the season" Lizzy teased her father; he was a big softy really, once he explained himself.

"I won't insult them, I'll just congratulate their fathers at their luck at having an ugly child instead of a pretty one" Thomas teased finally getting his good mood back. His wife swatted him on the arm and told him to behave or else.

"Shall we be departing now? I've arranged with Henry that we're to meet him and Helena there, so if we time it right we should be leaving now" Thomas said ushering his girls outside.

Charles Bingley had a headache; he'd had it for the last few days. Ever since Darcy had accidently let it slip that he had dined with the Fitzwilliam's Caroline had been unbearable. He had hoped that she would be so angry that she would give him the silent treatment, but he wasn't that lucky. She had screamed for days, hours at a time. Called him every name under the sun, throwing so many ornaments there wasn't anything left to throw. She had been horrible but when she heard he was attending the Matlock Ball and she was so livid that she lunged at him. He luckily escaped but that wasn't the problem. Caroline had been out of control for years, had been given free reign to do whatever she wanted without caution. She had walked all over him since he could remember, it was Caroline's way or no way, he was tired of her rages but honestly didn't know how to control her. He knew she was in a downward spiral but he just didn't know how to help her. One of these days she was going to cross the wrong person and they weren't going to be as kind as he was.

Bingley arrived at Darcy's house early, three hours early to be precise. He and Darcy were going to make their way to the Fitzwilliam's together; he just hoped Darcy wouldn't mind his extreme punctuality. He just couldn't be around Caroline anymore, between the snide remarks and the dirty looks, it was all too much. He felt unwelcome in his own home. He was told that Darcy was out but that he could wait for him if he wished. He went to Darcy's study and sat by the fire with a glass of port which sat untouched. He sat for what felt like forever when Darcy finally arrived.

"Bingley I don't know if you own a thing called a clock but if you don't I would suggest you purchase one" Darcy said teasing his old friend. Darcy had not believed his Butler when he said that Bingley arrived so early, why in God's name would he come so early? Darcy thought but then he remembered that Bingley was in fact not an only child.

"So what has you so upset at home that you came here so early?" Darcy questioned a sad looking Bingley.

"Caroline, she's absolutely unbearable, she lounged at me the other day when I informed her that I was going to be attending the Matlock Ball and that she wasn't invited, she wrecked half the rooms in the house, their was barely a thing left that she had not thrown at walls or servants for that matter. I don't know what to do, I don't even want to go home" Bingley confessed with tears in his eyes whilst staring at the fire. He would normally try and keep Caroline's behavior to himself but he honestly didn't care who knew anymore.

To say that Darcy was surprised by Bingley's confession and wave of emotion would have been a huge underestimate. Bingley was a gentle soul who only wanted to be treated with kindness and respect. To see him so affected by Miss. Bingleys disgraceful behavior annoyed Darcy greatly. Darcy was equally disgusted by Miss. Bingley, he knew she was bad, had often joked about her behavior, but for her to act in such an unladylike and disgraceful manner was no laughing matter.

"Well Bingley I'm at quite a loss for words, I knew she was bad but her current behavior is unbelievable" Darcy confessed after moments of silence, Bingley had gained more control over his emotions but remained with his eyes locked on the fire.

"I know Darce, I'm at the end of my tether with her, she just doesn't seem to understand how bad her behavior is" Bingley said in a defeated tone, he couldn't handle another screaming session or fit of rage.

"Well if Georgie was-"Darcy began but wasn't allowed to finish as Bingley interrupted him.

"Darcy do not compare your angel of a sister to the she dragon I have at home" Bingley normally wouldn't have said such a thing about his sister to anyone no matter what she had done but he genuinely didn't care anymore.

Darcy fought to stop himself for laughing, but 'she dragon' was perfect description of Miss. Bingley. He would have to tell Richard it later, he would be very amused. Richard simply loved Miss. Bingley as much as she loved him.

"Bingley you'll find a way to deal with your sister's behavior and don't you start thinking you are in this alone, I'll help all I can, as well as Richard. You have a lot of people who care about you so don't worry anymore on the matter tonight" That was probably the most caring thing Darcy had every said to him, but he didn't care, Bingley needed to know he wasn't without support and people who cared about him.

"Thank you Darce" Bingley said quietly, he was happy for the reassurance, in times of crisis there wasn't anyone else he would rather have around him than Darcy.

"And just think tonight you'll have a dance with a beautiful lady, that always seem to brighten you up" Darcy said hoping to lighten the mood, it worked. Bingley immediately grinned and sat up in his chair.

"You must admit Darcy, Miss. Bennet is an angel, I bet she dances like one two, gliding across the floor, I've already asked her for two dances" Bingley had forgotten about the 'she dragon' a.k.a Caroline. He would spend the night with Miss. Bennet someone who was the complete opposite of Caroline in nature 'thankfully' Bingley thought to himself.

"Yes Bingley she is very pretty, smiles a bit too much like some people I know, but if that is her only fault then you are a lucky man" Darcy answered Bingley who was still grinning and declaring her an angel.

"Will you dance with anyone tonight Darcy or are you going to brood in a corner all night?" Bingley questioned his friend who loved a dark corner to glare at everyone from.

"As a matter of fact Bingley I have secured two dances with Miss. Elizabeth" Darcy said with a smile of his own.

"What are you gaping at Bingley" Darcy questioned Bingley who was looking at him with his mouth hanging open.

"I've never known you to request two dances let alone one from a young lady" Bingley was shocked. He'd known Darcy for seven years; he'd never danced with any lady only close friends or relatives. Incase of giving them or their mother's false hope but here he was dancing two dances with Miss. Elizabeth. He would have to keep a closer eye on his old friend tonight Bingley thought.

"Well Bingley since your still catching flies with your mouth, I would suggest that we get going" Darcy said ushering a happier Bingley out.

Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam was excited, not because of the Ball but because of the attendees. He was eagerly anticipating the Bennet's arrival as well as Darcy and Bingley. Richard knew what love sick fools looked like. Bingley was all gooey eyed over Miss. Bennet whilst Darcy could barely think in Miss. Elizabeth's presence. Richard thought of those two enchanting ladies, what beauties. Richard had been immediately taken with Miss. Elizabeth from the moment he had seen her but he knew that whilst his may be a passing infatuation, Darcy however was in love from first sight he just didn't know it yet. Richard was a man married to the army, his forever mistress. Darcy like Bingley wanted to settle down and have children whilst Richard wanted to travel the world fighting for his country; he just wasn't the marrying type.

He stood by the entrance of his parents home welcoming guests, his brother Andrew stood by his side welcoming guests along with his mother and father. Richard and Andrew didn't get along, never had, they were simply different people who couldn't stand the sight of each other. Andrew's wife Catherine was in the final stages of her confinement so she was not in attendance, 'Thank God' Richard thought, she was a cold unfeeling women who was a chore to be around.

"Welcome Darcy, Bingley" Richard welcomed his cousin and friend.

"Hello Richard, I was hoping I wouldn't have to look at you tonight but we sometimes don't get what we want in life" Darcy said sarcastically

"And the moral of the story is don't come to ones homes if you don't want to see them" Richard pointed out.

"Can you two stop bickering like an old married couple for even a little while" Bingley said with amusement.

"Please Bingley old Darce here would have me no other way" Richard pointed out whilst patting his cousin on the shoulder.

"I'm going for a drink, the company out here's dreadful" Darcy said whilst giving Richard a faux dirty look, to which Richard laughed.

"Are the Bennet's here yet" Bingley asked to Richard quietly.

"Yes and the Miss. Bennet's brought their news husbands" Richard told Bingley who looked shocked for a second then realised that Richard was only jesting.

"I'm beginning to agree with Darcy that the company out here really is dreadful" Bingley said to Richard but was answered by someone unexpected.

"Well I don't know about that Mr. Bingley" Miss. Elizabeth answered seriously, pretending to be offended. He swung around and was about to apologize, when she said that there was no need she was only joking.

Richard's eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw Miss. Elizabeth. He nearly laughed; she was so extraordinarily beautiful it was ridiculous. She was too much to handle in her red dress and sparkling eyes. He looked to find his brother staring at her almost drooling and other men who had their wives on their arms stopped to stare. Miss. Elizabeth however seemed oblivious as she greeted his mother and father, it was then that he seen Miss. Bennet 'Oh for God's sake!' Richard thought. How could one family contain so many beautiful ladies, there must be an ugly one running around somewhere. He greeted Mrs. Bennet, who was an older version of her daughters, smiled and greeted him warmly. Mrs. Burton said hello, missing the looks she was getting from other people. Her outfit was rather extravagant. Her head piece was a green and red with jewels and feathers sticking out of it, it looked quite heavy. Her dress was green and red striped with big shoulders with feathers. She looked like she'd escaped an asylum but rather fetching at the same time. Her husband was behind her looking equally eccentric, his hair was still unkempt and he was making wild hand gestures whilst taking with his father. Richard didn't know why but he liked the Bennet's and Burtons a great deal.

Mr. Bingley had not said a word since he laid eyes on Miss. Bennet, how could he when he had a vision such as her in front of him. Her dress complimented her greatly, it was somewhat simple but then when you look like that you don't need any distractions. He wordlessly held out his arm for her, which she thankfully accepted and they walked into the ballroom.

Lizzy took a deep breath, her father held out his arm to escort her into the ballroom, Jane and Mr. Bingley were walking a few feet behind them, and Lady Matlock had told her that almost everyone was already here. When she walked into the Ballroom with her family a hush came over the crowd. She looked at her aunt Helena who gave her a reassuring look. She could feel eyes on; she could hear the whispers 'Opera star' 'Thee Elizabeth Bennet' 'Beauty' and 'Voice of an Angel'. She wasn't stupid she knew that people knew who she was but that didn't mean she was immune to the embarrassment of their gawking.

Darcy stood by the refreshment table fidgeting. He couldn't wait for Eli-Miss. Elizabeth to arrive, he was still worried about Bingley but he knew he couldn't deal with that tonight. He could feel the fortune hunters of the Ton eyeing him, he sighed. The last thing he needed was them accosting him tonight while Eli-Miss. Elizabeth was in attendance. He was creating a list in his head of fortune hunters and giving them a number between one and ten. One being Mrs. Thompson who was trying to get her only daughter married to a man of fortune but wasn't trying too hard. Ten being Mrs. Chambers who had two hateful daughters, one had married a Mr. Spencer by claiming he compromised her and therefore forcing him to marry her and the other was still unmarried but from the look on Mrs. Chambers face wouldn't be single for long, she was probably planning her daughters compromise as she stood there. Darcy heard a hush come over the crowd; he scanned over the crowd to see the object of everyone's fascination. He looked at the door and saw Eli-Miss. Elizabeth standing with her family. He gasped, she looked like something out of a dream and he blanked out the rest of the world. She looked at Mrs. Burton for something, probably reassurance and faced the room with what seemed as a little bit more confidence. He could see her fine eyes search the room for someone and Darcy suddenly became annoyed, who was she looking for? He thought whilst turning green with Jealousy, and then her violet eyes landed on him. A small smile appeared on her rose petal lips. Was she looking for him? At that thought Darcy's chest puffed up, the most beautiful girl in the room, no the world was looking for him! He suddenly remembered that the first dance was his with Eli-Miss. Elizabeth. He finished his drink and made his way over to Aphrodite.

Lizzy looked around the room to find Mr. Darcy. Colonel Fitzwilliam told her that he was in the ballroom but she couldn't see him anywhere 'its not like he's difficult to miss Lizzy he's nineteen foot tall' Lizzy thought to herself. She looked in the corners of the room and then scanned the crowd, There! He was standing by the drinks table, looking devilishly handsome and staring at her with his now signature intense stare. She couldn't help the small smile that crept its way onto her lips. Nice conversation and dancing was just what she needed. She could see him approaching and her heart began to beat wildly in her chest.

"Hello Mr. Darcy" Lizzy said quietly, which was unlike her.

"Hello Miss. Elizabeth" Darcy was wondering why she looked and spoke so demurely all of a sudden. The band started up and couples made their way to the floor for the first set, Darcy held out his hand which she meekly accepted. As her small dainty hand touched his they both felt a shock even though she was wearing gloves, like nothing they'd ever felt. They both looked at the other to see if the other had felt it, hoping they had. When they got confirmation of this they both blushed but held each others eyes. Mr. Darcy lead Lizzy out to the floor, she didn't know why but she was getting glares from several mothers and daughters in the room, but instead of shying away Lizzy stared at them until they had the good grace to look away.

Darcy's hands were sweating. His heart was beating so fast he thought you could see it through his jacket. He had learned to dance as a young man and had danced many times but he could hardly remember the steps at that moment. He could both see and feel the envious looks he was getting from other men, but he simply didn't care. He looked at Bingley who looked much improved from earlier, maybe Miss. Bennet was the kind of women he needed; a quite retiring soul who wouldn't lunge at him when annoyed. The Dance went criminally fast in Darcy's opinion, Eli-MISS. ELIZABETH Darcy reminded himself for the umpteenth time didn't simply dance no; she glided across the floor, her dainty little feet barely touching the floor. He wondered who had taught her how to dance, it was probably her mother.

Emilia looked at her girls and smiled. They looked and acted like true ladies, unlike some of the supposed 'ladies' in the room. She had just met a Duchess with the manners of a wild bore; the mothers she thought were disgraceful, throwing their daughters at men for the highest bidder. She thought it was sad that they didn't want their daughters to marry for love, to be happy; instead they were looking for a fortune no matter the behavior of the men they were throwing their daughters at. Lizzy and Jane would never have to marry to secure a good fortune; nope they would marry for the deepest of love or not marry at all. Emilia thought the latter though was unlikely though due to the looks her girls were both receiving from Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley. Emilia had always thought herself a good reader of other people's characters. She could tell that Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley were good men, both different in characters but good men nonetheless. Yes, she would be very happy to see her daughters married to such men. She seen a woman, a Mrs. Chambers she believed whispering something to her daughter whilst glaring at her Lizzy. Emilia didn't like the look on Miss. Chambers face; she felt a nudge from someone.

"I don't like that look either Emi" Helena said to her sister, she had also observed the look and knew what Mrs. Chambers was capable of, Helena had been friends with Mrs. Spencer for years and knew the nature of her sons union.

"If she even thinks of doing anything to upset my Lizzy I'll trail her" Emilia practically growled, Helena smiled in response, Emilia was a soft soul normally but if you crossed her children then you were in for a meeting with one fierce mother who would probably trail you.

"Don't worry sweetie. I'll deal with her" Helena said before walking over to Mrs. Chambers.

"Mrs. Chambers how nice too see you again" Helena said sweetly, too sweetly.

"Like wise Mrs. Burton. You know my daughter Lily" Mrs. Chambers said introducing her daughter who barely acknowledged Helena.

"I see you've brought family with you tonight Mrs. Burton, how kind of you" Mrs. Chambers said coldly whilst glaring at Lizzy.

"Oh no. I and my family were personally invited by Alice, I mean Lady Matlock" Helena said sweetly, too sweetly.

"Your nieces are the center of attention" Mrs. Chambers pointed out barely holding her contempt for the young ladies she had never even met.

"Yes well when you're that beautiful what do you expect, they'll not be free for a set the whole night" Helena said after giving Miss. Chambers a pointed look.

"They are tolerable I suppose but not worth all the attention, the eldest Jenny seems a bit insipid" Mrs. Chambers said shocking Helena. Helena heard a gasp and looked out of the corner to her eye to see Emilia who had obviously heard the comment being restrained by both Henry and Thomas, she looked murderous.

"Miss. Chambers would you get me a refreshment my dear" Helena said in a tone that broke no argument, Miss. Chambers wandered off in search of a drink.

"Now you listen hear Chambers, I know all about you and your type, you forced a lovely young man into marriage with your horrible bland daughter who wouldn't know what a personality was if it slapped her across the face. You've been throwing glares at my Lizzy and Jane since the moment they entered the ballroom, I'm going to say this once and only once, you ever and I mean ever glare or insult my nieces again and you will rue the day you crawled out of whatever hole you came out of, do you hear me?" Helena hissed but got no reply from a pale but slightly defiant Mrs. Chambers.

"I said . ?" Helena asked once again to which Mrs. Chambers nodded slightly.

"Good, because next time it won't be me you'll deal with it'll be their mother and that will not be pleasant for you" Helena finished glaring at Mrs. Chambers who had somehow shrunk into herself.

"Here's you drink Mrs. Burton" Miss. Chambers asked whilst looking curiously at her mother.

"Why thank you Miss. Chambers, now if you'll excuse me" Helena said sweetly to Miss. Chambers and giving Mrs. Chambers a final glare before she left.

Lizzy had finished her set with Mr. Darcy and was very happy; he was a wonderful dancing partner. They didn't talk which was unusual for her because she liked to talk and get to know her dancing partner. Mr. Darcy walked her off the dance floor to Jane and Mr. Bingley who were both positively glowing. The next set Lizzy danced with Mr. Bingley whilst Jane danced with Mr. Darcy. Lizzy didn't know why but she was jealous that anyone even Jane was dancing with Mr. Darcy, she quickly shook herself and began conversation with Mr. Bingley. It was pleasant conversation but Lizzy noticed that Mr. Bingley would always draw conversation back to the topic of…Jane.

"I went to Blackpool once" she told Mr. Bingley.

"Really? Did Miss. Bennet enjoy it?" he questioned and another time.

"I must admit it's not my favorite work of Shakespeare" Lizzy answered thoughtfully.

"What Miss. Bennet's favorite work of Shakespeare?" Mr. Bingley said. That was the ninth time he turned the conversation back to Jane. Lizzy smiled, she didn't mind at all; in fact if she could help her sister in anyway finding future happiness then she would happily do it.

Jane was amused; she knew that Mr. Darcy liked her Lizzy but she didn't think he felt this deeply about her. He would glance at her ever six seconds, Jane counted. At one particular point in the dance he passed Lizzy and she could see him tense and then seemed to smell Lizzys hair. Jane glanced over at Mr. Bingley who was talking away to Lizzy, who seemed to find something amusing. Jane liked Mr. Bingley a great deal, the most out of any man in her acquaintance. He treated her with great respect, was very easy to talk to and was kind to everyone he met. She could feel herself falling in love with him; she only hoped he would catch her.

Emilia was furious, she couldn't believe that woman had insulted her Lizzy and Jane; she wanted to trail her around the ballroom. She had been glaring at her for the last half and hour.

"My Love you need to stop glaring at that woman, Helena has already given her a mighty set down" Thomas tried telling his wife who remain as she was before. He like Emilia had been furious when he had heard someone insulting his little girls, but when he and Henry had seen Emilia's reaction they put their feelings aside and practically carried her out of the Ballroom. It had taken a quarter of an hour to calm her and only when she had promised to not punch or trail Mrs. Chambers was she allowed back in the Ballroom. Thomas smiled in spite the situation, Jane and Lizzy didn't realise what had just happened. Emilia and Helena were quite a pair to go against when provoked he almost felt sorry for Mrs. Chambers…almost.

The night passed quite quickly. Before Lizzy knew it she was dancing with Mr. Darcy again, it was like the previous dance except with a little bit more conversation.

"So Mr. Darcy I hear you're quite the catch around here, I can't image why" Lizzy teased.

"You wound me madam" Darcy pretended to be hurt but ended up smiling.

"I apologize for my offensive behavior Mr. Darcy, I'll convey my apologizes via a fruit basket" Lizzy Jested.

"You know the way into a man's good books Miss. Elizabeth I'll give you that, P.s. I always like a good plum" Mr. Darcy's chocolate coloured eyes twinkled.

"You like a nice plum Mr. Darcy, that's good to know" Lizzy answered back.

The rest of the dance and the ball passed quickly. Darcy was fortunate as to only have to dance with Mrs. Burton, Mrs. Bennet both seemed annoyed about something and his aunt Alice, who was congratulated by all at the success of the winter ball. Lizzy danced with several young men. A Mr. Adams from Yorkshire, Mr. Smith from Plymouth, Mr. Robinson from Devon and a Mr. Carlton from somewhere up North, by the end of the Ball she had danced every set. Her feet were aching so bad she could barely walk. She had been fine until Mr. Smith had kept on stepping on her toes.

When the Ball ended Lizzy decided a few things. One: she didn't like London Society; the people were shallow and hateful. Two: she didn't like London Society; the people were shallow and hateful. Three: she didn't like London Society: the people were shallow and hateful. She hadn't met anyone she liked. They looked down there nose at each other and then acted as if they were best friends. It seemed like Mr. Darcy shared her opinion on the people of the Ton. He looked uncomfortable sometimes however he looked at ease was when he was with the Fitzwilliam's, Bennet's, Burtons and of course Mr. Bingley.

Darcy couldn't remember ever being in better company. The Burtons and Bennet's were delights to be around; he found Mr. Bennet and Mr. Burton highly intelligent witty men whom he could converse with for a number of hours on a range of topics. Mrs. Bennet reminded him of his own mother, a sweet kind, gentle person who loved her family fiercely. Miss. Bennet reminded him of Georgie, a sweet girl always wearing a smile. Mrs. Burton was like a mad aunt but nothing like Lady Catherine. Miss. Elizabeth was… simply delightful. There was times when he had been uncomfortable but that was due to the people of the Ton, he instantly relaxed when he was with the Burtons, Bennet's or Fitzwilliam's and of course Bingley.

The Ball ended early into the next morning and everyone quickly dispersed. When the Bennet's reached their townhouse Jane and Lizzy went straight to Lizzys room to discuss the night but found they were too exhausted to stay awake any longer. They got changed into their nightgowns and fell into Lizzys bed, asleep almost instantly.

Darcy fell asleep instantly, dreaming of violet eyes and lively conversation. Bingley wasn't so fortunate; he would be leaving for Hertfordshire in a few days and still had to tell Caroline about the move, he just prayed she wouldn't have his head.

_**Thanks for reading, please review.**_


	7. Hertfordshire Bound

_**Thanks to all my lovely readers once again. Finally got my image to appear, so 'Image gate' is finally over, thanks to all that helped. Here's another chapter, hope you enjoy it.**_

Lizzy smiled as she looked out of the carriage window. The day's after the ball had been filled with talk of the ball. The Ton had been a buzz with news of the reclusive Mr. Darcy of Pemberley, of a reported ten thousand a year, some suspected more; had danced two dances with Elizabeth Bennet. The Bennet's had been the talk of the Ton, from the beautiful sisters to the elegant mother and witty father they were the new 'people to know'. Lizzy sighed happily, she was so happy to be returning to her beloved Hertfordshire. She missed Charlotte and their conversations. She missed Harry, her little rascal. She missed Granny Nora and her scathing remarks. She missed Grandpa Samuel who loved to laugh, She missed the Gardiners and her little cousins; she wondered if they had grown from the last time she had seen them.

She looked around her carriage, Jane had fallen asleep quickly and her mother and Aunt Helena were taking quietly about something. Her father was in the other carriage with Uncle Henry, Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy. She didn't know who had decided who went in what carriage but it had worked out that the men were in one carriage while the women in another. The travel to Hertfordshire was not as long as she had expected and before she knew it she was going through the black and gold gates of Longbourn. She smiled and began to wake Jane. Lizzy loved Longbourn, her childhood home. It was a large house, with far too many rooms. It was a red brick Georgian style house, had several acres altogether which Lizzy walked everyday. It had been in her family since her great grandfather had built it to get away from his wife and had been his favorite home. It was three miles to Netherfield but only two to Grangemore, her Grandfather and Grandmothers estate. The three estates were across a small river to Lambton village.

The two carriages stopped as they pulled up outside Longbourn. Mr. Bennet and Mr. Burton were the first departed and went to the help the girls down.

"What a beautiful house!" Mr. Bingley exclaimed.

"Thank you, I do love it here" Mrs. Bennet asked whilst drinking in the beauty of her home.

"The grounds are lovely as well" Darcy commented, thinking of when his horse would get here so he could go riding.

"We have horses Mr. Darcy if yours doesn't get here on time" Mr. Bennet said kindly to an appreciative Mr. Darcy.

"Why thank you Mr. Bennet, Pegasus arrives in two days time, I would like it very much if I could borrow one of your horses in the meantime" Darcy thanked Mr. Bennet.

"I'll show you up to the rooms gentlemen" Mrs. Bennet said kindly whilst ushering the men inside and up to their rooms, were they would be staying for one or two days until Netherfield was ready.

"Thank you very much, this is a beautiful room" Mr. Bingley thanked Mrs. Bennet; the room was a light blue with spectacular views off the gardens. Bingley thought he would be very comfortable there.

"If you need anything please do not hesitate to ask" Mrs. Bennet told Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy, she then went to the room across the hall to show Mr. Darcy his room. Emilia hoped he liked it; it was one of her favorite rooms.

Darcy liked his room very much; it had a bookcase along one wall, filled with some of his favorites. His room was a light green and like Bingley had a wonderful view of the gardens and a pond.

"Thank you Mrs. Bennet, the room is lovely" Darcy told Mrs. Bennet truthfully, who then left very pleased with herself. Before meeting the Bennet's Darcy would have been very critically of the country, thought it savage, but now he liked it very much. He thought once again that Miss. Elizabeth would be only a few doors down, sleeping with her hair down and wearing a night go-, he had to stop himself right there. His valet began unpacking Darcy's things whilst Darcy decided to go exploring. He walked down the grand marble staircase and through the front doors. He was walking through the Gardens inspecting the beautiful flowers when he heard someone scream.

Lizzy was so happy to be home, whilst her mother showed Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley their rooms she decided to explore the gardens, she wanted to smell the flowers and the fresh air. Her father had gone to her Grandparents with Jane to retrieve Harry and see if everyone was okay whilst they were away. She was smelling a rose when she heard what sounded like small feet running towards her, she looked around but was too late, she fell to the ground with a mighty thump. She screamed.

"Wizzy!" Harry launched himself into his sister's arms. He had recently lost his front tooth after he was head butted accidently by his cousin whilst playing tag, so his pronunciation wasn't the best.

"Sweet pea!" Lizzy laughed, she was still on the ground but she simply didn't care.

"I missed you Wizzy" Harry said hugging his sister.

"I missed you too" Lizzy answered whilst kissing him on the cheek, she was still lying on her back with her brother planted on top of her, thankfully it was grass she landed on not gravel she thought.

"Who are you?" Harry asked someone who Lizzy couldn't see.

Darcy had jumped when he heard the scream and immediately went in search of it. He saw Eli-Miss. Elizabeth lying flat on her back with a small boy clinging to her. 'So that must be Harry' Darcy thought. Darcy smiled at the picture in front of him; Eli-Miss. Elizabeth looked so very pretty, still in her traveling gown lying on the grass beaming at her little brother. Harry then looked up to see Darcy standing staring at them with a small smile on his lips.

"That Mon Cheri is Mr. Darcy, my friend from London; he will be staying with us for a few days. His friend Mr. Bingley is also staying with us, he is going to let Netherfield" Lizzy explained to a confused Harry, his little brow was knitted together and he stared at Mr. Darcy like he was something other worldly.

"Neverfield?" Harry was beginning to understand.

"Yes Mon Cheri Netherfield" Lizzy asked whilst standing Harry on his feet and then getting up herself, she tried covering up her embarrassment over being caught by Mr. Darcy in such a position.

"Hwello Mr. Darcy, I'm Harry" Harry said walking over to the very tall gentleman; he stretched out his little hand to Mr. Darcy.

"Hello Harry, I'm Mr. Darcy, it is very nice to meet you" Darcy said kindly whilst shaking the little boy's hand.

"Do you like fishing Mr. Darcy?" Harry asked suddenly, after Lizzy said hello to Mr. Darcy.

"Yes Harry, I love fishing, I have a pond at my home in Derbyshire, which had lots of trout in it" Darcy answered a very excited looking Harry.

"Rweally? I Wove fishing! My daddy takes me fishing woads, but I've never caught anything" Harry was excited at first but then became sad at his lack of success. Lizzy saw her little Harry's change in behavior and instantly set out to make him happy again but she was beaten by Mr. Darcy.

"Don't worry I didn't catch my first fish until I was 10 and it was biggest trout I have ever seen, so don't worry, you'll catch one" Darcy said kneeling down to Harry's level.

"Rweally? I'm gonna catch the biggest fish anybody has ever caught!" Little Harry was practically jumping up and down.

"Yes you will, you'll make everyone jealous" Lizzy said making Harry even more excited, if that was possible.

"Do you fink I could go fishing with you Mr. Darcy?" Harry looked so very hopeful.

"I would be honored to go Fishing with you" Darcy liked little Harry very much, he was a sweet boy.

"Are you coming whith us to dinner at nana's house?" Harry asked his new friend.

"I don't know if was in-" Darcy wasn't allowed to finish.

"No but you are, nana said you and Mr. Burnley are coming too" Harry said in a hurry.

"Harry don't interrupt, its very rude and its Mr. Bingley not Mr. Burnley" Lizzy chastised softly.

"Oh I'm sorry Mr. Darcy, are you still my friend?" Harry didn't want to lose his new friend due to poor manners.

"Of course I am still your friend Harry" Darcy said ruffling Harry's hair.

"Good, do you wanna go inside cause I'm thirsty" Harry said making Lizzy and Darcy laugh. They walked into the house to the sitting room where Emilia, Helena and Jane were sitting having afternoon tea.

"Well hello again Mr. Darcy. I see you've met our little delinquent" Helena said after giving Harry a peck on the cheek. Harry then went and sat between Lizzy and Mr. Darcy. Harry starting asking Mr. Darcy questions, ranging from; what's Derbyshire like? Did Mr. Darcy have a pet pig? Did Mr. Darcy know how to climb trees? Usually Harry would ask the question and when Mr. Darcy would answer it he would be bombarded by another question from a very eager Harry.

Bingley sighed as he read the notice he had just received, it was word from a local inn that Caroline along with Louisa and Mr. Hurst had arrived. Mr. and Mrs. Bennet had generously offered to accommodate them at Longbourn but Caroline had flatly refused to stay with "disgusting country folk". Bingley winced as he remembered Caroline's reaction to his moving to Hertfordshire, it had not been bad by her standards, usually he would have rejoiced but he could feel something in his gut telling him all was not well.

_Bingley paced his sitting room; he wiped his sweating hands on his trousers and tried to calm his breathing. He had requested Caroline's presence to discuss some things with her I.e. moving to Netherfield. He looked at his mantelpiece to see the time but found it the clock missing. He then remembered he had had all sharp objects or things Caroline could throw at him removed by his staff in preparation for the discussion._

_The sitting room door swung open and Caroline swept in without knocking or saying hello. She didn't acknowledge him as she sat down, just glared at him. He gathered his thoughts but Caroline had already lost her patience._

"_What have you called me for!? Do you just plan on standing there all day or do you plan on saying something" Caroline snapped._

"_Well…um…I called…you here…to um-" Bingley stuttered._

"_To what? Talk properly for Goodness sake!" Caroline snapped once again._

"_I as you know went to the Matlock Ball and while I was there I was told of a house in Hertfordshire that I am-" Bingley was interrupted._

"_Was that the Ball you went to and didn't invite me my dear" Caroline said in a cold voice that sent shivers down Bingley's back, 'she just couldn't let it go could she' Bingley thought._

"_Yes Caroline, as I was saying about Hertfordshire, there is an estate that I am hopefully going to lease" Bingley was relieved he had finally said it, he had to just wait for her reaction now._

"_WHAT! AN ESTATE IN THE COUNTRY, THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE, NO! WE ARE NOT MOVING SO FORGET IT!" Caroline screamed at her poor brother._

"_The thing is Caroline is that I've always wanted to live in the country, if Glenmore hadn't of burnt down I would probably reside there now" Bingley tried to talk to his sister._

"_WHO CARES WHAT YOU WANT?! WHAT ABOUT ME? WHAT ABOUT WHAT I WANT? WE ARE NOT MOVING!" Caroline hissed._

"_But it would be a wonderful opportunity Caroline" Bingley pleaded._

"_WHY DON'T YOU GET IT? I SAID NO!" Caroline screeched, why didn't he get it? She ran this household, if she said no then that was final._

"_Caroline we are going and that's final, we will be leaving in two days, and NO before you ask you are NOT staying here so I would suggest you start packing" Bingley said quietly but determined. Caroline immediately stopped talking and looked at him with bulging eyes. Bingley took his leave hoping to miss the onslaught. He luckily did the moment he left the sitting room. He heard a loud "AHHH!" which was followed by screaming that lasted for hours, because she had nothing to break due to Bingley's quick thinking she just screamed till she lost her voice, Bingley smiled 'so there is a God'. He had expected things being broken, maybe even a lunge or two, 'maybe she was beginning to mellow' Bingley thought and then realised how sad that it was that it had come to this. He was thinking she'd improved just because she didn't react violently by lunging at her brother or throwing things._

Bingley sighed as he walked down the stairs, he didn't want to think of Caroline anymore. He could hear laughter from what he suspected was a sitting room. He walked in meekly unsure if he was welcome.

"Mr. Bingley please do come in" Mrs. Bennet said warmly, she really was a kind woman Bingley thought.

"Thank you, Mrs. Bennet" Bingley made his way over to Miss. Bennet who looked angelic, Bingley looked to his old friend, Darcy was talking quietly to a young man who looked very excited about something. The young boy finally noticed him and made his way over to him.

"Hwello Mr. Bingley, I'm Harry" Harry stuck out his hand.

"Hello Harry, it's very nice to meet you" Bingley said with a kind smile.

"Have you seen neverfield yet?" Harry asked curiously.

"No I have not, is it nice?" Bingley was going to see Netherfield tomorrow along with Mr. Bennet, Mr. Burton, Darcy, Caroline and the Hurst's.

"Its Rweally nice, I fink you'll like it. Do you know you're coming to nanas tonight?"

"I agree, I think I'll like it greatly, I didn't know we were dining with your Grandparents tonight but thank you for telling me" Bingley answered the little boy who was sharing his cake with Jane.

The Grandfather clock in the Bennet's hallway struck seven chimes. The men were already assembled in the hallway waiting for the women. Lizzy and Jane descended first. Lizzy wore a teal dress with simple detail. Jane wore a pale green dress which like Lizzys had little detail. Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley couldn't help but smile; they were enjoying Hertfordshire and its occupants greatly. Harry began complaining about were his mother and aunt where, they had yet to arrive.

"Emilia" Helena called.

"What is it Helena, were late as it is! Jane and Lizzy are already downstairs with the gentlemen" Emilia told her sister.

"I can't decide what shoes to wear" Helena pointed to two pairs of shoes: one bright red and the other emerald green. Emilia looked at her sister's outfit to try and decide this HUGE world shattering problem. Her sister had a Blue dress with red and green flowers attached; the flowers were each the size of Emilia's fist and stood out from the dress, the dress had what appeared to be ivy growing up one side which came under the bodice. Her headpiece contained actual flowers, Emilia gapped. Actual flowers, which appeared to be from her garden.

"Helena is that real flowers? If so, where did you get them?" Emilia questioned.

"Oh I told Harry to go pick me a bunch of flowers from the Garden and that's what he came back with, delightful don't you think?" Helena questioned whilst adjusting several flowers.

"I think the red but then again the green might work as well, I'm not entirely sure though" Emilia answered.

"Oh I know what I'll do, we should get going though I've kept us all long enough as it is" Helena said checking herself in the mirror one more time.

"Where are they? I hope they haven't got lost in the ten feet from their chambers to the staircase" Thomas questioned sarcastically whilst looking for his wife and sister in law.

"Don't worry my dear we did not get lost, we just had a fashion emergency" Emilia explained before apologizing for their lateness.

"Helena are you wearing two different coloured shoes?" Lizzy exclaimed.

"I simply couldn't choose Mon Cher" Helena explained her red and green feet.

Darcy and Bingley glanced at one another and smiled. Between what appeared to be real flowers, the multi coloured dress and mismatching shoes, Mrs. Burton was rather entertaining to look at.

"My Love, why are you walking with a limp? Did you hurt yourself" Henry questioned his wife; he didn't want his Helena to be in pain.

"Don't worry My Love it's not an ailment it simply that one shoe has a heel and the other doesn't. I'm up and down like a yo-yo but I shall perceiver" Helena reassured her husband.

It took a matter of minutes for the carriages to reach Grangemore. Grangemore was a Jacobethan style house. It was breathtaking, over the years the weather had taken its toll on the house given the outside walls an almost gold coloring which only added to its natural beauty. Whilst the grounds that surrounded Longbourn were filled with beautiful flowers the grounds that surrounded Grangemore were mostly just green grass with various oak and sycamore trees, making the viewer focus solely on the natural beauty of the house.

All occupants of the Carriage were ushered out and into the house where they were immediately accosted by a huge Newfoundland dog. It was the size of small horse and had the thickest dark brown hair. He immediately set upon Lizzy and Jane knocking Lizzy over. Lizzy got up gracefully but remained with her attention solely on Oscar. Oscar then went to Harry who scratched the special spot behind his ear that he loved.

"Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley allow me to introduce you to Oscar my grandparent's dog" Lizzy introduced them to Oscar, who basked in all the attention.

"Why hello there Oscar" Darcy said to the dog who was licking his hand. Miss. Elizabeth then made a clicking noise with her mouth. Oscar then raised his paw to Darcy to shake hands. Everyone laughed including a surprised Darcy 'what a smart horse' he thought.

"Well it seems that you've made new friends Oscar" A voice came from the stairway. There stood an old man, who had white hair, would be as tall as Mr. Bennet if he stood straight; he had kind eyes that seemed to twinkle like Mr. Bennet's.

"Grandpa" Lizzy and Jane exclaimed at the same time as they went to hug him.

"Why hello princesses, it is so good to see you, did you enjoy the black hole that we call a capital?" Samuel Bennet said.

"It is where dreams go to die grandpa, never been happier to come home" Lizzy said kissing him on the cheek.

"Samuel allow me to introduce Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy" Emilia said to her father in law.

"Oh Hello there, I heard you were kidnapped and forced here against your will, pray tell is it true?" Samuel teased the young men.

"My sister is preparing the ransom as we speak sir" Darcy answered the old man, making him laugh.

"Samuel are you going to keep the guests in the entryway or are you going to invite them into the sitting room?" Nora Bennet asked from the doorway to the sitting room. She had grey hair which was perfectly styled, she wore a dark blue dress and she had something about her that just drew your respect immediately.

"I was planning on keeping the group out here to eat on the ground, what do you think my dear?" Samuel teased his wife, who simply ignored him.

Madeleine and her husband Edward Gardiner were in the sitting room with their four children. Madeleine Gardiner was ecstatic to see her family, she had missed Emi and Helena so very much, they had always been very close, even when they married and separated they were always there for each other. It hadn't felt right visiting the Bennet's without them there. Emilia, Helena and Madeleine's parents died when they were little in a carriage accident. They had stuck together like glue to cope, when Emilia got married, she was only eight and ten. The Bennet's had not only welcomed Emilia with open arms but they also treated Helena and Madeleine like family. It was through Thomas that Helena and Madeleine had met their husbands, who had been friends with Thomas since they were boys. Helena and Madeleine treated the Bennet's as their surrogate family, Samuel and Nora always remembered the children's birthday and always sent a gift, their home was always open no matter what. Some people thought it weird their relationship with their sister's husbands family but they simply didn't care. The Gardiner children even called Nora and Samuel Nana and Papi.

Darcy and Bingley were enjoying themselves greatly; the Gardiner children like Harry were delightful. They talked till they were blue in the face, asked a million questions and barely sat a peace but they didn't mind. It was refreshing to be around people with such a zest for life instead of the boring people of the Ton.

"Shall we be moving to the dining room, the children will be dining in the breakfast room" Nora said whilst smiling at her guests.

The dining room like the rest of the house was exquisitely decorated, not gaudy like the Bingleys but still beautifully done. When everyone was seated conversation immediately began.

"So my dear Lizzy I read in The Clock that you were spectacular at the Royal Opera house, so sorry I couldn't be their but you know I can't sit for too long with my hip" Nora apologized.

"I've told you Granny you mustn't worry. What is 'The Clock' I haven't heard of it before" Lizzy questioned.

"Oh it's The Times but I decided to change it up a bit" Nora explained with a wink.

"So how was London?" Samuel questioned.

"The same as always I fear" Thomas told his father.

"Do you like London Mr. Darcy?" Nora questioned the handsome young man.

"Oh God no, I must rather enjoy the countryside" Darcy answered truthfully.

"Good good, because you must simply loathe London to really fit in around here" Samuel answered, his distaste of the capital shining through once again.

"I heard you attended a Ball? Did you get thrown out for bad conduct, I hope so" Nora questioned the group.

"Yes the Matlock Ball. I'm sorry to say mother but I was very well behaved, didn't even punch somebody just for the sake of it" Thomas said sighing.

"What? Not even a brawl for the fun of it? You're a disgrace son! I expected better" Nora pretended to be offended.

"So do the ladies of the Ton remain as they always were?" Samuel questioned.

"Yes ugly inside and out" Thomas answered, Emilia looked at Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley to see if they were offended by the comment but thankfully they looked amused.

"Everyone is beautiful in some way papa" Jane said in earnest.

"Ha you keep telling yourself that my little dove" Nora said whilst shaking her head, Jane had always been so sweet.

"I once met a woman who looked like the back of a horse but acted like God's gift to men, she treated people like dirt as well, I can assure you that there was nothing beautiful about her" Samuel said thoughtfully.

"That is no way to talk about me in public" Nora told her husband with a twinkle in her eye.

"I was not talking about you sweetheart, I assure you" Samuel said truthfully to his wife who was still the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Nora smiled lovingly at her husband.

Dinner passed with many laughs and lively conversation, at one point everyone was laughing so hard that the children came in to see what was wrong. The laughed even hard when Harry asked what they were laughing at and Thomas tried to explain to the seven year, who looked confused, then somewhat disgusted, then simply left whilst shaking his head.

After dinner the men went to Samuel's study for drinks and cigars, whilst the women headed to the sitting room to talk.

"Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley are such nice young men" Nora said pointedly to her granddaughters who blushed crimson, she smiled with satisfaction.

"They are very good young men Nora" Emilia agreed with her mother in law.

"I know a little about the Darcy's but have never heard of the Bingley's" Nora said thoughtfully.

"No the Bingley's are new money so not a lot of people are aware of them, Mr. Bingley is wonderful young man, I've met is sisters though and I can't say the same thing for them unfortunately" Madeleine answered.

"What that their not wonderful young men?" Lizzy teased.

"No that their not nice people. I believe one is married to Phillips Hurst's son, the other is unmarried and is one of the vilest people I've ever had the misfortune of met" Madeleine said truthful. The room became silent; Madeleine Gardiner was one of the nicest people who didn't say a bad word about anyone unless it was absolutely true.

"I must concur with Madeleine, I have heard a lot about Miss. Bingley and not a single bit of it has been positive. I've heard her being called a fortune hunter of the highest degree" Helena reported.

"She sounds delightful" Emilia muttered sarcastically.

"That's not the best part; I've heard she's out to set her claws into Mr. Darcy. She considers herself the next Mrs. Darcy if I remember correctly" Helena said causing Lizzy to gasp. Lizzy didn't know why but the thought of Miss. Bingley, who she hadn't even met, trying to stick her claws into Mr. Darcy upset her, more than she would admit.

"Maybe it is a misunderstanding" Jane said trying to think kindly of Miss. Bingley.

"Jane she sounds like a witch who's currently stirring her cauldron" Nora said smiling at her innocent little Jane, Constantly thinking the best of everyone.

"She's in Hertfordshire you know, she's staying in an inn with the Hurst's. I offered them rooms but they refused. Mr. Bingley poor man tried to tell me nicely but I knew he was covering for his sisters bad behavior" Emilia told the group, whose opinion of Miss. Bingley was deteriorating by the minute.

"He's probably covering for a lot more, let me tell you that" Nora said wisely.

"Ugh all this talk's depressing me, Jane would you turn the pages whilst I play?" Lizzy asked as she walked to the pianoforte, Jane happily accepted. When they were distracted their mother, aunts and grandmother chatted quietly.

"So did you see the looks Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley were throwing the girls all night?" Helena asked.

"I sure did" Emilia said making sure her girls didn't hear her.

"This Miss. Bingley sounds like trouble" Nora told them.

"I agree, from what I heard she's delusional" Madeleine answered whilst looking worried.

"Oh I've met her type before. Their the worst! Genuinely deluded enough to believe their own fantasies, when she see's it going against her she'll hit the roof" Nora Whispered.

"She'll try to keep Jane away from her brother and by association Lizzy away from Mr. Darcy" Helena told them.

"Well if she thinks she can stomp in here and hurt our girls then she has another thing coming" Nora said determined.

"I'll trail her" Emilia whispered coldly.

"What is it with you and trailing people" Helena wondered.

"I don't know I've always wanted to do it, I would do it to you now but you have a flower basket on your head" Emilia retorted.

"Touché Emi Touché" Helena said smiling.

"So we need to watch out for our girls at all times agreed?" Madeleine asked.

"Agreed" Came in unison from Helena, Emilia and Nora.

A short while later the men rejoined them, conversation began to flow, music was perform including a duet from Lizzy and Jane, which got a rapturous applause from everyone especially Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley, this didn't go unnoticed and a look was shared between Madeleine, Emilia, Nora and Helena.

When the night was over the guests departed, when they reached the Bennet's everyone immediately retired, Lizzy went to Jane's room to say goodnight, on her way back to her own room she didn't see a shadowy figure in the Hall. Darcy had gone in search of a book, despite having a miny library in his room there was no copy of Twelfth Night by Shakespeare. He quickly went to the library were there was thankfully a copy, as he made his way upstairs he seen a bedroom door opening. He hid, he didn't know why but he did. The door opened and Eli-Miss. Elizabeth walked out with her nightgown, her hair was still up which disappointed him, but God she looked so breathtaking. She quickly entered her room and away from his prying eyes but Darcy would be sure of Elizabeth Bennet in her nightgown would stay with him until his last breath.

_**Thanks for reading, Please review.**_


	8. To Netherfield

_**Thanks to all who read this story. Hope you enjoy this Chapter.**_

Caroline Bingley was disgusted. Her insipid brother had dragged her to this hell hole. Hertfordshire, uh even the name annoyed her. The people were stupid; they had no manners or style. She couldn't bear the thought of spending another moment in the horrid country never mind the next few months. She would tell Charles that they were returning home to London as soon as possible.

She looked at Louisa and her ridiculous husband. She had insisted that they accompany her to Hertfordshire; she needed as much help as possible to her convince her stupid brother that moving to the middle of nowhere was not an option. Why Louisa had married Hurst she would never know, Caroline knew he had money and a good name but even that would not induce her into matrimony with such a man. What was even worse was that she married for love, ugh Caroline thought, who married for love? She could at least have fallen in love with someone attractive instead of the over weight boring Hurst. Well, Caroline thought, it's not as if Louisa could have caught someone too good looking, Louisa wasn't pretty, 'unlike me' Caroline thought. Caroline had realised many years ago that she was simply extraordinarily beautiful and that no other women would ever compare to her in beauty or grace. No Caroline thought; Louisa couldn't have married anyone too attractive because they would have fallen in love with Caroline and then that would have left Louisa heartbroken. She didn't want her sister to be heartbroken, that would be annoying and she would want Caroline to comfort her, which would not happen.

Caroline looked around the small inn and sneered. This wasn't the luxury she was used to or would be used to when she married Mr. Darcy. When she married Mr. Darcy she would live in London full time, she would not be moving to Derbyshire, even though Pemberley was beautiful she couldn't bear to be stuck up north. Mr. Darcy would obviously be too in love with her to argue. She sighed, it wouldn't be long now till he proposed, she briefly wondered where he was, she hadn't seen that much of him of late. He was probably too busy planning the proposal she told herself.

"Mr. Bingley to see you ma'am" Caroline just sneered at the ugly little maid; she would have to watch her jewels she thought.

"Charles, come to apologize for your grievous error and take me back to London?" Caroline welcomed her brother.

"Um…no actually I came to take you all to Netherfield for a viewing. I've been up there myself earlier today and I must say now that I've seen it I'm even keener to settle the lease" Bingley confessed whilst looking anywhere but at his sister.

"WHAT, YOU ACTUALLY PLAN ON MOVING HERE!" Caroline screeched, how could he wish to stay here, among such common people?

"Well you see I was talking to Darcy and he says that if I really like it then I should go for it" Bingley said to Caroline who immediately transformed at the mention of Mr. Darcy.

"Mr. Darcy's here? Why are we waiting around here then, let's get going" Caroline said rushing out the room. Bingley looked at Louisa and Hurst who seemed oblivious to Caroline behavior, Bingley silently thanked God that Darcy was here, Caroline wouldn't dare act out in front of him and because they were staying in different places then he wouldn't have to hear her rant behind closed doors.

Darcy liked Netherfield very much, it was a good house and nicely situated. It wasn't as striking as Pemberley, Grangemore or Longbourn but it was lovely nonetheless. Darcy also thought that one couldn't get better neighbors than the Bennet's. All were in their own way completely bonkers but very nice all the same. Darcy took a deep breath; you simply couldn't get better air than in the country.

"Where has Mr. Bingley headed too?" Mr. Bennet asked Mr. Darcy who told him that Bingley had gone to get his sisters and brother in law. Mr. Bennet knew all about Miss. Bingley, his wife had informed him of her and her reported behavior. He had laughed at the time thinking of the plan that had supposedly been agreed to between his mother, wife and two sisters in laws. If Miss. Bingley was half as bad as she was supposed to be then she was in for a rude awakening. Helena, Madeleine, Emilia and Nora he thought were quite a team. Not to be crossed when separated but lethal when together.

Bingley couldn't wait for the viewing to be over; he had already secretly secured the lease but didn't tell Caroline, he wanted her to think that he was thinking of securing it but that it wasn't final. He had carefully planned all of this, first get Caroline to Hertfordshire and then tell her that the estate was already leased so there was no going back.

"It's just up the hill a bit, you'll see it in a moment" Bingley told Caroline and the Hurst's. A few moments later Netherfield finally came into view. Caroline didn't say anything, not a single word. This worried Bingley, he had expected a barrage of complaints, sometimes silence was worse.

Caroline had a plan. She would stay silent and when they reached the house would have a litter of complaints. Netherfold or whatever you called it was no Pemberley, that was for sure. It was quite big but didn't have the 'wow factor' that Caroline expected from somewhere that she would reside. The house like it occupant needed to be striking: she was but the house wasn't. As they pulled up to the gates Caroline seen Mr. Darcy and gave a satisfied smile. He was waiting outside for her, how sweet. Beside him was a man in his early fifties, he was a handsome man and from his attire he was obviously wealthy. He and Mr. Darcy appeared to get one famously.

"Is that Mr. Bingley and his relatives?" Thomas asked Mr. Darcy, he really was becoming rather fond of the young man.

"That would be them sir" Darcy replied preparing himself for Miss. Bingleys attentions.

"So on a scale of one to ten how bad is Miss. Bingley really?" Mr. Bennet asked. Darcy felt like Mr. Bennet, like his own father was a man who he could he completely truthful with and not worry about the consequences.

"At least a twenty five sir" Darcy answered without hesitation. Thomas smiled; Mr. Darcy had a wicked sense of humor underneath that haughty exterior.

"Should I brace myself then?" Thomas questioned teasingly.

"I'm wearing armor underneath my clothes in preparation for the onslaught" Just as Darcy finished the Carriage stopped and Bingley helped Miss. Bingley down.

"Ah Mr. Darcy how lovely of you to wait for me, I hope I didn't keep you too long" Caroline batted her thin short lashes at him, trying to be flirtatious but ending up rather embarrassing.

"I was waiting for your brother to return Miss. Bingley" Darcy answered Miss. Bingley; who ignored his remark that he wasn't waiting for her. She also ignored Mr. Bennet who didn't care, he was trying to contain his laughter at her hilarious attempt at flirting, he would have to tell his Emi later.

"Caroline I would like to introduce you to Mr. Bennet owner of Netherfield" Bingley said to his sister who was given Darcy a simpering smile which he ignored. Caroline barely acknowledged Mr. Bennet, who didn't seem to care about the slight; Bingley however did care about his sister's embarrassing behavior.

"It's no Pemberley is it Mr. Darcy?" Miss. Bingley said whilst sneering at the house, she didn't care if the owner was three feet away and could hear her. Darcy just ignored her; he could barely believe her rudeness.

"Should we be going inside?" Mr. Bennet asked, he found Miss. Bingley extremely entertaining and he hadn't even met her five minutes.

From the moment they entered the foyer Caroline complained about everything, nothing was good enough. The colour of the walls wasn't right, the marble pillars were too shiny, the floors not shiny enough. The windows opened too wide, the doors creaked, the sitting room was too small, the library too big. The furniture was out of date. You name the something she found a problem about it. At one point she that the windows let too much light in but then complained a few minutes later that the same room was too dark and stuffy. Bingley was crimson by the end of the tour and apologized profusely for his sister's ridiculous comments, Mr. Bennet said there was no need for such apologizes, he had enjoyed himself greatly at her remarks. Darcy by the end of the tour had a headache and had visions of throwing Miss. Bingley through a second storey window.

"Charles you can't lease this place it's a wreck!" Caroline said loudly in front of everyone including Mr. Bennet not caring if she insulted him.

"Well I have already leased it Caroline so it's a little late now" Bingley confessed.

"YOU'VE WHAT!" Caroline screamed, she then remembered that she was in Mr. Darcy's presence.

"I've leased the house Caroline, we should be moving in tomorrow" Bingley exclaimed smiling, he knew Caroline wouldn't dare have a fit in front of Darcy.

"Well now that that's settled I would like to invite you all to Lucas Lodge for a party tonight, My good friend Sir William Lucas is throwing a welcoming party for you all" Mr. Bennet told them, Mr. Bingley looked exceedingly happy at the thought, Mr. Darcy looked nervous of being in a room full of strangers, The Hurst's didn't care but Caroline looked like she was about to vomit.

Caroline didn't say anything during the carriage ride to the Inn; the Hurst's would have ignored her anyway. Mr. Darcy, Mr. Bennet and Mr. Bingley arrived at Longbourn exhausted. They had been out since the early morning and all wanted a nap before the late night excursions.

Once they woke up they had dinner in their rooms and began preparing for the party. Darcy smiled as he thought of the change to his own character since he had met Elizabeth; he had completely given up trying to refer to her as Miss. Elizabeth in the privacy of his own thoughts, especially after seeing her in her nightgown. Darcy wouldn't allow his thoughts to go there; it was dangerous territory, shaky ground. He wasn't excited about spending the night with people he didn't know but he would perceiver. He grinned when he realized he would be spending the entire night with Elizabeth, they would dance, talk, laugh and if it went well he would feed her strawberries under the moonlight.

Lizzy was soo excited, she dearly loved to dance. She would get to see Charlotte again and catch up on all that she had missed. She would talk to Mr. Darcy freely and would be surrounded by friends and family. She picked a light pink dress to which she added a rose shape diamante brooch too. Jane had borrowed her cream dress which would look lovely on her, Lizzy suspected. She checked herself one more time and before bouncing out of the room. She collided with something rock solid in the hallway and fell to the ground.

"I'm so sorry I didn't see you there" A deep timbre voice said from above Lizzy, a shiver went down her spine. She knew that voice very well; she looked up into eyes the colour of dark melted chocolate.

"Don't worry its fine, no harm done" Lizzy answered shakily, Mr. Darcy looked at her critically to see if she truly was okay.

"I was just about to go downstairs" Darcy pointed out; it was the only thing that came to mind.

"I was going to get Jane" Lizzy said whilst looking at the floor.

"I'll see you downstairs" Darcy said before departing, he could barely look at her without imagining her nightgown and to bump into her in the hallway of all places wasn't helping his control either.

Lizzy took a deep breath before entering Jane's room. Jane was just giving her dress the finishing touches when Lizzy entered, Jane smiled; Lizzy looked lovely, she was one of those people who could wear any colour and it wouldn't wash them out. Lizzys checks were flushed and Jane was immediately worried.

"You aren't coming down with something are you?" Jane said after feeling her sister's forehead, she felt fine.

"No I'm fine" Lizzy answered quietly. Jane didn't look entirely convinced but decided to leave it. They went downstairs to find that the rest of their family and guests were waiting for them so they could leave. The journey to Lucas lodge was quick. When they entered Lizzy and Jane went to find Charlotte. Mr. Darcy stood conversing with Mr. Bennet, Mr. Burton and Samuel. Mr. Bingley went to get his sisters and Hurst. Emilia, Nora, Madeleine and Helena were by the refreshment table when Bingley returned.

"So that's Miss Bingley" Emilia stated. Eyeing critically the woman she was a 'duck dressed as a swan' as Samuel would say.

"It is indeed" Madeleine confirmed.

"She's already looking down her nose at us" Helena said, Miss. Bingley was looking around with a look that suggest there was a bad smell in the air.

"Should we say hello?" Emilia suggested.

"I believe we shall" Nora said rising from her chair.

"Caroline allow me to introduce: Mrs. Burton, Mrs. Bennet, Mrs. Gardiner and Mrs. Bennet" Bingley introduced his sister. She simply looked at them but then realization dawned.

"Mrs. Gardiner what a pleasure!" Caroline stated with a false smile.

"Miss. Bingley" Madeleine greeted her as kindly as she could, Miss. Bingley was a classic example of the women of the Ton, and the women of the Ton were not Madeleine's favorite.

"I've heard a lot about you Miss. Bingley" Nora stated.

"All good I hope" Caroline didn't know why this old women was talking to her; she didn't care about anything she had to say.

"Uh No not really, but I'm hoping you'll improve on closer acquaintance" Nora said whilst looking directly at Miss. Bingley. Everyone went completely quite, the men who were standing only a few meters away shared a look. Miss. Bingley didn't know how to react so just huffed and walked away, followed by the Hurst's.

"Well Nora I see you're taking no prisoners" Helena said whilst giving Nora an appreciative look.

"You know my motto 'if you're gonna hit them then do it right between the eyes'" Nora reiterated to the group her life's motto; she wasn't a fan of mincing her words.

"I thought Miss. Bingley might swallow her tongue at one point" Madeleine stated, she didn't like embarrassing someone publicly but if there was a person who deserved it then that person was Miss. Bingley.

"Charlotte we are so happy to see you" Lizzy confessed whilst hugging Charlotte.

"I am happy to see you to; it's been quite boring around here without you" Charlotte told them whilst hugging Jane.

"So how was London?" Charlotte wondered, Lizzy gave a noise which told Charlotte she didn't enjoy it at all.

"I don't get it, London during the season it THE place to be, especially for an Opera star, yet you loath it" Charlotte wondered.

"Don't get me wrong I adore singing and London isn't as bad as I make it out to be, its just that I feel like a duck out of water there, I can't walk freely for hours in fields, I'm a simple country girl really" Lizzy explained, she just preferred the country any day to the crowded streets of London.

"So Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley" Charlotte questioned her friends; who both looked at the floor blushing.

"They are very good gentlemen" Was all Lizzy would say.

"Where did you meet them?" Charlotte probed; she would get answer's one way or another.

"At the Opera, Mr. Darcy's uncle Lord Matlock is old friends with uncle Henry so they came backstage and that's how we were introduced" Jane answered a very interested Charlotte.

"And their staying with you?" Charlotte questioned.

"Temporarily; Mr. Bingley is leasing Netherfield so they are moving there tomorrow" Lizzy answered.

"So soon?" Charlotte exclaimed.

"Mr. Bingley's staff came today and Netherfield is already furnished so everything they need will be there when needed"

"Why does he have staff already?, I thought he should like to view it before moving people half way across the country on a fool's errand, what if he didn't like it and they were in transit?, would he have sent them back?" Charlotte wondered out load.

"I don't know, to be honest he sounded like he was planning on moving in from the moment he was told of the property" Lizzy explained.

"Was it the area or the people that enticed him so?" Charlotte teased whilst glancing at Jane.

"Oh it was most definitely the latter I suggest" Lizzy said whilst smiling at her sister who kept being glanced at by the man in question.

"Miss. Elizabeth would you allow me a dance?" Mr. Darcy asked after coming out of nowhere.

"Um…Yes of course but first may I introduce you to my friend Charlotte Lucas" Lizzy introduced her two new friends to each other. She had been worried that he heard of her conversation with Charlotte, she didn't want him to think bad of her for talking about his friend even if nothing bad was said.

Darcy led Elizabeth to the dance floor, he had wanted to dance with her from the moment he had bumped into her in the hallway. He hadn't seen Miss. Bingley since Granny Nora had publicly set her down, he had found that particularly amusing. The dance was a simple dance which didn't need that much concentration so they could focus on the conversation.

Caroline Bingley was furious, seething. She couldn't believe that old bag had said such a thing to her in public. Who wouldn't like me? Caroline thought. She was very beautiful, intelligent, witty and everyone liked her; how could they not? She was perfect. Not only had she embarrassed her in public but also in front of Mr. Darcy. Caroline looked around for him but couldn't see him, last time she checked he was standing with some gentlemen. Then Caroline realised that he had probably come in search of her when she walked away from that horrible little woman. 'How sweet!' Caroline thought.

She looked around and finally found him; he wasn't as she suspected looking for her. No he was dancing with some girl. Her Mr. Darcy was dancing at a country dance with some little chit. This could not and should not be happening. Caroline seen red, Mr. Darcy never danced. Ever. But here he was dancing with some little chit who she couldn't see because her back was turned to her. Caroline marched forward to the edge of the dance floor, Mr. Darcy was conversing with her and laughing. Laughing. Mr. Darcy didn't laugh, he didn't even smile, not even at Caroline his soon to be Fiancée.

'WHO IS SHE' was all Caroline could think. What she done to get Mr. Darcy to dance. Caroline realised that she was probably using her feminine wiles on him, 'Little slut' Caroline thought. Then the Little slut turned around and Caroline gasped. She was beautiful, her face was like a work of art, her raven locks shone in the candle light, her dress was a Madeleine Gardiner, Caroline was sure.

'OH NO NO NO' Caroline thought; she had competition. Caroline would have even been relieved if her competition was a no significance country chit, but she wasn't. She was a beautiful (not as beautiful as Caroline though she convinced herself) elegant girl who was obviously connected to Madeleine Gardiner. It simply couldn't get any worse.

"Caroline come here a minute, I have people I would like to introduce you to" Bingley dragged his pale gapping sister over to Darcy, Miss. Bennet and Miss. Elizabeth.

"Miss. Bennet, Miss Elizabeth allow me to introduce you to my sister Caroline Bingley" Bingley introduced Caroline who looked to be calculating something in her head.

"Bennet- Elizabeth…your Elizabeth Bennet?" Just when Caroline thought it couldn't be any worse.

"Yes the Opera singer, didn't I tell Caroline" Bingley questioned his deathly pale sister.

"Why oh God why?" Caroline asked weakly before everything went black.

"Oh God is she okay" Jane was immediately alarmed and bent down to help.

"She's never fainted before" Bingley said but something told him it wasn't serious.

"I don't think it is anything serious Bing just a shocking realization" Darcy said cryptically. Darcy had seen Miss. Bingley glaring at him from the edge of the dance floor. He had seen her reaction too meeting thee Elizabeth Bennet, Miss. Bingley probably thought she was some country bumpkin she could scare of.

Bingley like Darcy wasn't too worried, he knew of Darcy's interest in Miss. Elizabeth and knew that if he could see if then everyone else could see then so would Caroline. He had expected a fit of rage but never expected for her to faint. He lifted her and carried her out of the Lucas' whilst assuring everyone that she would be fine.

"I hope she's alright" Jane said to no one in particular whilst Mr. Bingley put a still unconscious Miss. Bingley in the carriage.

"I'm going to the Inn with Caroline, I apologize for the inconvenience" Bingley said to Sir William Lucas, who told him not to apologize for such a thing and that he hoped his sister would be okay.

"She has a touch for the dramatics does she not?" Nora said when Miss Bingley was being carried out.

"Poor girl got quite a shock, do you remember how I reacted when I found out Jack Crawley was to marry Louise Shaw?" Helena reminisced.

"I surely do you cried for two days, refused to eat and cursed the wind" Emilia said laughing at a fifteen year old heartbroken Helena.

"I seen him Mr. Crawley a few months ago; fat rude alcoholic" Helena said smiling; thank god she'd married her Henry.

"At the time you think the end is nigh, all you needs a little perspective which only comes with time" Madeleine stated wisely .

"Yes but you weren't as deluded as some people" Emilia pointed out, Miss. Bingley was going to react much worse than Helena did; that was a guarantee.

Charlotte Lucas was many things; intelligent, quite, kind and unromantic. She hadn't seen many couples in love, in fact the only she could think of were Mr. and Mrs. Bennet, Mr. and Mrs. Burton and Nora and Samuel. People just didn't marry for love; they married for more maternal things. Jane and Lizzy were going to be part of the lucky few that married for love. Charlotte knew that they would marry for the deepest of love and it made her both happy and sad at the same time; Happy that they would settle for nothing less than heart stopping love but sad that she would never have that. Charlotte knew she was nothing special, she plain, nothing show stopping. When Lizzy walked in a room people stopped talking and turned to stare. Lizzy had the voice of an angel and a personality that drew people in. Jane was beautiful and the sweetest person you could ever met, people where drawn to her goodness. Charlotte had nothing; her own mother told her she wasn't as beautiful as the Bennet's. The truth was that deep down Charlotte was romantic; she wanted to be on the receiving end the looks like Lizzy and Jane always were. She wanted a man to look at her like Mr. Darcy looked at Lizzy; she wanted a man to smile happiness when she was near like Mr. Bingley did when Jane was near. She didn't want to settle for simple security, she wanted heart stopping love, can't live without you love, she just didn't know if there was anybody out there to love her like that.

"Margaret tonight was lovely thank you for having us" Emilia thanked Mrs. Lucas.

"Oh it was nothing; I would have it no other way. How long do you suspect the Bingleys to stay for?" Margaret said to her old friend.

"I suspect it's for the long haul, hopefully" Emilia answered truthfully.

"Mr. Bingley seems quite nice, his sister is another story" Margaret said whilst thinking of the lady who looked down her nose at her in her home.

"Yes he is lovely, a fine addition to the neighborhood" Emilia said trying to remain neutral, she was an old friend of Margaret but Margaret Lucas was still the biggest gossip in town. She would give her opinions of Miss. Bingley freely to Madeleine, Nora and Helena but not Margaret.

Caroline Bingley woke up with a pounding head ache. She was lying on her bed in the Inn, alone. The maid told her that Louisa and Hurst were in bed and her brother had returned to Longbourn. She removed her dress and took her hair down and went to sit in front of her vanity. What she had seen tonight had shocked her greatly. She could see the attention her Mr. Darcy had given that little slut and she didn't like it. She knew that she needed to act fast if she wanted to keep him away from that little fortune hunter. She needed a plan and after hours of sitting in front of her vanity she finally came up with one. One way or another she was going to get Mr. Darcy and nothing or no one was going to stand in her way.

_**Thanks for reading, Please Review **_


	9. Fever Pitch

_**Thanks to all my lovely readers, Hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

Caroline Bingley rose with a smile on her lips; she walked over to the windows after calling a maid. Last night had been a huge shock for her. She had never expected her Mr. Darcy to be so taken with some country chit but then she found out that the country chit was in fact Opera Star Elizabeth Bennet. She had been rather unhappy about the news; she would admit that to herself. Caroline knew that something had to be done, she needed a plan and last night she had come up with one. The maid entered and Caroline gave her a note to be sent to Longbourn. It was time to get the ball rolling Caroline thought.

"Mama I've just received a note from Miss. Bingley, she would like to invite me to Netherfield for lunch" Jane said whilst giving her mother the note.

"Invite you to have lunch at Netherfield, there only moving in today, will it even be ready?" Thomas questioned the table. Lizzy got a feeling in her gut; something was going on.

"Did you even speak to Miss. Bingley last night?" Lizzy enquired frowning.

"No but we were introduced" Jane said wondering why Lizzy wasn't invited.

"Maybe Mr. Bingley talked about you Jane and she wishes to get to know you better?" Helena wondered but like Lizzy had a bad feeling about it.

"I'm not sure Jane; it seems odd she would invite you, someone who she has only met once, also why didn't she invite Lizzy?" Emilia wondered.

"Seems rather odd to me" Helena answered whilst giving her sister a look that suggested she wasn't pleased about the note.

"What do you think Thomas?" Emilia questioned her husband.

"I think it odd she would invite someone to dine that she doesn't know and not invite their sister, but we wouldn't what to be rude and deny her" Thomas decided.

"Will Mr. Bingley be there?" Lizzy just couldn't explain why she felt so uneasy about it.

"No it says he and Mr. Darcy are to have lunch with the officers" Emilia read from the note.

"So it will be just you and her?" Helena questioned with a frown.

"Mrs. Hurst will also be in attendance" Jane explained, she didn't want to appear rude by not going.

"Miss. Bingley seems rather weird to me" Henry stated whilst peeling an orange.

"I agree my dear" Helena agreed whilst adjusting her gold turban, the feathers were getting in her eyes.

"So are you going or not Janie?" Thomas questioned his eldest daughter.

"I believe it would appear rude papa to deny the invitation" Jane stated whilst trying to gauge everyone's opinion.

"If you wish my dear, ill call for a carriage" Thomas said beginning to rise.

"Oh no papa I'd much rather go on horseback" Jane told her father who looked outside to she the weather.

"On horseback?!" Emilia and Helena cried at once.

"You will be frozen to death!" Helena exclaimed.

"The carriage will be ready in a matter of minutes my sweet" Emilia tried to get Jane to come round to her way of thinking.

"Mama if I take the carriage I will have to go around the fields but if I go on Nellie then I could go straight through the fields" Jane explained, she was quite determined.

"Alright Jane, if you want but I'm not happy about this" Emilia told Jane. Maybe she was being prejudiced against Miss. Bingley but Emilia just didn't like or trust her.

"You're inviting Miss. Bennet for lunch?" Bingley was surprised, very surprised. He had told Caroline that he liked Miss. Bennet very much. He had expected her to rant and rave but she simply smiled and told him that she would invite Miss. Bennet over to have lunch with herself and Louisa.

"Yes Charles if you like Miss. Bennet then why shouldn't your two dear sisters get to know her over lunch?" Caroline questioned innocently.

"No don't get me wrong Caroline I'm very pleased you making an effort. Thank you very much" Bingley said in earnest, he was very pleased that Caroline seemed to be coming around.

"Of course Charles, What am I here for after all?" Caroline smiled sweetly. Too sweetly. Mr. Darcy walked in and Miss. Bingley automatically pushed her flat chest out whilst pouting.

"Darcy did you hear? Caroline has kindly invited Miss. Bennet here for lunch" Bingley questioned his friend who immediately perked up at the mention of 'Bennet'.

"That was very nice of you Miss. Bingley" Darcy conceded, it was rather nice, too nice for Caroline.

"Why thank you Mr. Darcy" Caroline said with a simpering smile.

"Is Eli-Miss. Elizabeth invited?" Darcy asked suddenly, he didn't see the smile on Miss. Bingley's face disappear or the vain in her forehead suddenly appear.

"Um…No I forgot to invite her" Caroline lied. Why did her Mr. Darcy have to mention that little slut? Caroline didn't want her anywhere near Netherfield or Mr. Darcy.

"Hm I'm sure" Darcy muttered under his breath, he knew Miss. Bingley well and knew of her scheming nature, he knew she had purposely not invited Elizabeth. He felt sorry for Bingley, who genuinely believed his sister had done a good deed, Darcy however knew, that a leopard didn't change their spots. Darcy knew that Caroline was planning something he just didn't know what.

Jane was helped onto Nellie by her father; she kissed him on the cheek and set off. She was very happy that Miss. Bingley had kindly invited her to lunch. She knew that her family distrusted Miss. Bingley but she knew that Miss. Bingley was probably a lovely young lady. Jane was sad that Lizzy wasn't invited but knew it was a genuine mistake on Miss. Bingleys part. She had wanted Lizzy to come but knew she couldn't come along as it was rude to bring an uninvited guest to someone's home without their permission.

Just as Jane went through another field approximately a mile from Netherfield the heavens opened. The shower came on so quickly and was that heavy that Jane was soaked to the skin by the time she reached Netherfield. The butler kindly ushered a thoroughly wet Jane into the sitting room were she was sat in front of the fire until Miss. Bingley arrived. Jane asked if it would be possible for a note to be sent to Longbourn to inform her family she had arrived safely because she knew they would be worried and getting ready to come get her.

Emilia and Lizzy had been standing by a window when the rain started. They had immediately gone to get ready to leave and get Jane but Thomas told them to wait until the roads were more accessible. Emilia could feel tears in her blue eyes as she looked out of the window. She should have demanded that Jane take the Carriage, her beautiful little girl was out in that weather with no protection from the elements. Emilia and Lizzy immediately went upstairs to get ready to go and fetch Jane when a note arrived from Netherfield informing them that Jane had arrived safely. They both sighed in relief but still felt bad that they had allowed Jane to go on horseback.

Caroline Bingley looked out her window with mixed emotions. On one hand she was angry that it had rained and that Miss. Bennet would probably not come therefore Caroline's plans would be thwarted. On the other hand she was please that she wouldn't have to spend time with Miss. Bennet whom she had no interest in other than her own gain. Just as Caroline was about to walk away from the window she saw a figure approaching. 'It couldn't be' Caroline thought, Miss. Bennet soaked to the skin on horseback. Caroline laughed an evil laugh. This obviously proved she was a fortune hunter, no self respecting woman would go to such lengths just to be in the good books of the man she hoped to catch if she wasn't out for his money. Caroline sighed; sometimes things just fell into your lap. This was all going to be just too easy.

Caroline walked done the stairs to find Miss. Bennet. Caroline walked into the sitting room to find Miss. Bennet sat in front of the fire looking like a drowned rat. Caroline could barely hide her distaste however she quickly changed her face to caring and compassionate.

"Oh my dear Miss. Bennet, look at you all wet" Caroline said pretending to be caring and kind.

"I'm fine Miss. Bingley don't worry about me" Jana said kindly, teeth chattering. 'I'm not' Caroline thought.

"Shall we be heading to the dining room for Lunch I believe Louise is feeling rather unwell so she won't be joining us unfortunately" Caroline ushered a freezing Jane away from the warm fire and into the dining room.

"The house is lovely. I'm amazed you have it all ready so soon" Jane complimented whilst feeling very unwell, she could feel her temperature rising.

"Yes it is something isn't it" Caroline said whilst looking around, if her plan worked then she wouldn't be here for much longer.

"So Jane tell me of your relations, I would dearly love to get to know you" Caroline wanted as much information as possible.

"Well I have one sister and brother, Lizzy and Harry. I have five cousin's altogether; my Aunt and Uncle Gardiner have four chil-" Jane was interrupted by Caroline.

"Gardiner? You are related to Madeleine Gardiner?" Caroline paled; she thought that they were acquaintances not relations.

"Yes she is my mother's sister" Jane replied not seeing Caroline's reaction to the news; she was too busy fighting fatigue.

"How…lovely. What of your other aunt and uncles?" Caroline queried, she was beginning to have a headache of her own.

"My uncle is the composer Henry Burton and My aunt the violinist Helena Burton" Jane replied, her head was spinning and not from the questioning.

"The Burton's, rather famous aren't they. How…nice for you" Caroline was seething inside. First her sister is one of the most famous Opera singers of all time. Her aunt is Thee fashion designer Madeleine Gardiner. Her uncle is Henry Burton; a world renowned composer and her Aunt Helena Burton one of the greatest violinists ever! It was like one slap after another, she not only had respectable connections but connections that would be highly desirable. She wanted to stomp her feet and shout, it just wasn't fair!

"Yes my family is very clo-"Jane didn't finish her sentence, she fainted instead.

"Oh for God's sake, how inconsiderate" Caroline complained whilst looking at Miss. Bennet who was lying in a heap on the table. She took a sip of her wine and just sat there.

"Ma'am should we carry Miss. Bennet upstairs?" A footman asked, whilst looking at Miss. Bennet with concern. He had been standing by the side of the room and watched Miss. Bennet's health slowly deteriorating; his horrible mistress had simply ignored her guests failing health. He knew that she would faint and when she had he expected his mistress to be shocked but he never expected her to be indifferent and then be offended at the poor girl for being ill.

"Yes take her upstairs to the guest room" Caroline couldn't get over the bad manners of Miss. Bennet. This was not how things were supposed to go, she wasn't supposed to faint in the middle of her questioning, she had things she wanted to ask like were her family originated from, but she couldn't now because Miss. Bennet had been so careless and rude.

"Send word to Longbourn of Miss. Bennet's….situation" Caroline commanded the footman, who glared at her.

"EMILIA, LIZZY, HELENA" Thomas shouted from the hallway of Longbourn, he had received a letter from Netherfield telling them that Jane had fallen ill. He immediately felt a wave of guilt come over him, he should have insisted that she took a carriage or he should have allowed Emi and Lizzy to go to get Jane the minute the rain had stopped like they wanted, it was his fault his Janie was ill.

"What is it dear? Are you okay?" Emilia questioned. She, Lizzy and Helena had immediately came when they heard Thomas calling for them.

"I've just received a letter from Netherfield informing me that Jane has taken ill, apparently she's fainted" Thomas told a very worried Emilia, Lizzy and Helena.

"Poor thing, will she be staying at Netherfield?" Helena questioned whilst looking worried.

"I shouldn't have let her go, it's all my fault" Emilia cried.

"I'm going to Jane" Lizzy said determined.

"I'll get the carriage" Thomas said.

"No I'd much rather walk papa, it's only three miles to Netherfield" Lizzy wanted to get to Jane as soon as possible.

"No! The last thing we need is another sick daughter" Thomas stated, why did his children love the great outdoor's that much to the point of illness.

"Papa I'm walking, that's final!" Lizzy broke no argument from her father, who was very displeased with his stubborn daughters.

"I'll go to" Emilia said drying her eyes.

"No mama you stay here with Harry, we've all been away from him for too long already" Lizzy told her mother, little Harry had barely seen them; it wasn't fair for them to leave him again.

"Oh okay but we will all come to see her tomorrow" Emilia reluctantly agreed.

"I'm going to change into my boots and then get going" Lizzy said before going to go get ready.

Charles Bingley paced outside one of the guest rooms at Netherfield. From the moment he had returned from lunch with the officers to be told of Miss. Bennet's sickness he'd been mad with worry. He'd been shocked to find out that Miss. Bennet had come to Netherfield on horseback. He had immediately sent for the doctor, he had been shocked to find that Caroline didn't and that she appeared rather indifferent to the entire situation.

"Bing you are going to make a hole in the carpet with you incessant pacing" Darcy looked at his worried friend. He like Bingley had been worried when he returned to Netherfield to find Miss. Bennet had fallen ill. He had also been shocked when he found out her mode of transport but then smiled; Elizabeth had said that her family had a love of the outdoors and suspected Miss. Bennet like Elizabeth wouldn't appreciate being cooped up in a carriage.

"What if something's seriously wrong Darce?" Bingley asked whilst thinking of a thousand and one ailments.

"It's probably a fever, your sister said that she arrived on horseback and was soaked to the skin, she'll need simple rest, that's all Bingley" Darcy tried to calm his friend.

"God forgive me for saying this but I do hope it's a fever and nothing worse" Bingley confessed whilst wringing his hands. After a few more minutes of silence the doctor finally appeared.

"Miss. Bennet has a high fever. I suggest rest for the next few days, I know that she is a guest here but I would ask that she trespasses on your hospitality till she recovers" Dr. Grant had been the doctor to the Bennet's for as long as he could remember, he had helped deliver Jane, Lizzy and little Harry. He hated to see Miss. Bennet ill but knew she would be in the best of care with Mr. Bingley.

"Of course whatever she need's she'll get" Bingley answered truthfully, she would get the best care available whilst under his roof. Dr. Grant departed after receiving numerous thank you from Bingley.

"Well Charles how's the patient" Caroline said trying to sound sincere but failing miserably.

Darcy had asked a footman what had happened and the footman had been very forthcoming about Miss. Bingley's reaction. He sadly hadn't been surprised; he had found out a long time ago that Miss. Bingley didn't have a heart. He didn't tell Bingley though of his sister's behavior. He knew Bingley was already upset about his sister's behavior; this might send him over the edge.

"Miss. Bennet has a high fever Caroline she will be staying here for the next few days to recover" Bingley explained, he didn't see the look on Caroline's face when she was told Jane would be staying for the next few days but Darcy did.

"How delightful" Caroline practically hissed to an oblivious Bingley.

Darcy couldn't stand being in her vile presence anymore so he slipped away and decided to get some fresh air. He was walking the grounds of Netherfield thinking of a certain pair of fine violet eyes when the lady herself appeared before him like an apparition.

"Miss. Elizabeth" Darcy said stunned. She looked spectacular, her skin was glowing from the excursion, some of her hair had fallen out from her bun and her eyes were shining due to the exercise. Darcy gulped; he'd never been so…excited before. Her petticoat was about six inches in mud and she looked a little wild. Darcy decided he liked this dirty wild version of Elizabeth more than the clean and proper one.

"Mr. Darcy! I've come to inquire after my sister" Lizzy couldn't remember ever being more embarrassed, she wanted to go and hide but she didn't. She was Elizabeth Bennet after all. She held her head up high and persevered.

"Um…yes…right…well ah…this way then" Darcy stuttered. His mouth was completely yet his hands were soaking with sweat.

"Thank you" Lizzy said breezing past Mr. Darcy she couldn't bear him thinking badly of her, she didn't see him bend over, ever so slightly when she walked past to smell her hair.

"Miss. Elizabeth before you go to your sister may I ask you a question?" Darcy asked when they reached the foyer.

"I believe you just did" Lizzy teased, she was rewarded with a delightful laugh from Mr. Darcy. Was there anything unattractive about him? She thought.

"Well I'll ask another, did you walk all the way here?" Darcy couldn't help but ask.

"I…um…yes I did sir" Lizzy said blushing, she expected him to be displeased with her unladylike behavior, but when she looked at him she was shocked. The corner of his mouth was twitching and his eyes were sparkling with humor, admiration and something else she couldn't quite name. She blushed furiously and walked away. She couldn't be around Mr. Darcy for too long or she would lose all rational thoughts and become a bumbling idiot.

To say Caroline Bingley was fuming would be an understatement. She could hardly believe it when the butler told her that the little slut had come to Netherfield to look after her sister and that her idiotic and stupid brother had allowed her to stay for a few days. This was going completely against her plan, how was she supposed to separate them if fate kept throwing them together. Caroline had went straight to her room after her brother had told her the 'good news', what was even worse was that her Mr. Darcy looked delighted about the little sluts presence. When she entered her room she lifted a vase and was about to throw it when she remembered that Mr. Darcy was downstairs and might hear her, so she calmly sat it down and went to her bed, picked up a pillow and screamed into it.

Jessica Miller had been working for Mr. Bingley for almost a year. She quite liked her kind master, she however did not like the monster he called a sister. She had been on the receiving end of Miss. Bingleys anger several times for simple things like standing in her way in the hallway or her tea being the wrong temperature when it was brought to her but she let sit for twenty minutes without drinking it. Miss. Bingley was her opinion a nasty piece of work.

She had been instructed to go to Miss. Bennet's room and check on her before going to help Miss. Nasty piece of work Bingley get ready for dinner. Miss. Bennet poor thing was rather ill but very kind all the same. Miss Bennet's sister was very lovely as well. Jessica had heard of Elizabeth Bennet but would have never dreamt of meeting her. She was even more beautiful than the papers said and one of the nicest people she had ever met. Jessica simply couldn't wait to tell her mama and brother in her next letter that she'd met her, they would be so jealous.

As Jessica walked down the hallway towards Miss. Bingley's room she could hear what sounded like muffled screams. She knocked on the door but got no reply, she opened the door slightly and her jaw dropped open, absolutely hit the floor. There was Miss. Bingley lying on her bed, on her stomach with her face in a pillow screaming, she was beating her fists against the mattress and her legs were swinging up and down. Jessica's mouth remained wide open; she quickly closed the door again and stood in the hallway for a minute trying to gather her senses. It was official Miss. Bingley was insane, completely mad, should have a one way ticket to an asylum.

Lizzy looked at Jane once again, her poor Jane. She looked awful by Jane standards and above average for normal people's standards. She was too pale and her eyes had lost their sparkle. She had been as bad as Lizzy expected which was a bad and good thing. A bad thing because she was sick in the first place but a good thing because she wasn't any worse than Lizzy expected. Lizzy knew that underneath her sisters soft exterior was a tough girl who would fight the fever and be back to normal in a few days. Lizzy didn't mind staying at Netherfield; Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy were here and she got on with both men famously.

"There, do you think I shall disgrace you?" Lizzy said to Jane whose eyes fluttered open.

"You look lovely Lizzy, as you already know" Jane attempted a smile but couldn't even manage that; Lizzy felt a wave of sympathy for her sister.

"If you should need anything don't be afraid to call for me, I'll only be down stairs" Lizzy told Jane who gave a small nod of understanding.

"Get some sleep Janie; I'll be up as soon as I can" Lizzy said kissing Jane on the forehead before leaving.

Lizzy walked downstairs and couldn't find anybody so she decided to look around. She walked into the Billiards room to find Mr. Darcy playing a game by himself.

"Ah Mr. Darcy I didn't know you played" Lizzy said to Mr. Darcy, trying to distract herself at how handsome he looked with his just his shirt and waistcoat on.

"You should know by now Miss. Elizabeth that I'm a man of many talents" Darcy teased Elizabeth. She looked beautiful in her gown surrounded by candle light.

"How long have you been playing?" Lizzy asked trying to stop herself from blushing.

"Since I was a lad, my father taught me to play and would spend hours teaching me little tricks to beat my opponent" Darcy reminisced on the hours spent in Pemberley's Billiards room.

"What if one is playing oneself?" Lizzy questioned.

"Then one must beat oneself" Darcy answered with a smile, he quickly finished the game.

"How is your sister? I hope she's improved" Darcy asked as they walked to the sitting room.

"Thank you, she has improved somewhat but she is still unwell" Lizzy answered truthfully, touched that Mr. Darcy would even care.

"Very good, as you know I have a sister and I hate to see my Georgie ill" Darcy said with a small smile. Last year Georgie had bronchitis and Darcy was worried sick, pardon the pun. He had stayed by her side the whole time and finally left when Georgie ordered him out due to his incessant worrying.

"Ah Mr. Darcy how lovely for you too join us, and with Miss. Eliza too" Caroline said with a simpering smile for Mr. Darcy and a glare for Eliza.

"How is Miss. Bennet? Is she okay? Does she need anything? Has she improved any?" Bingley bombarded Miss. Elizabeth with questions. Darcy smiled at his friends worry filled expression. Miss. Bingley's nose flared at her brother's questioning. 'Complete and utter idiot' Caroline thought.

"She has improved since I arrived Mr. Bingley, she is still unwell but getting better, thank you for inquiring and all that you have done for her" Lizzy sincerely thanked Mr. Bingley who had been so good to her Jane.

"It was nothing; I would do it again Miss. Elizabeth if I had to" Bingley said honestly to Miss. Elizabeth who smiled at him.

"Shall we have a game of cards?" Caroline asked trying to get the focus from the little slut who had her brother and her Mr. Darcy eating out of the palm of her hand.

"I think that's a great idea, shall we?" Bingley said happily. He joined Louisa, Hurst and Caroline at the table.

"Count me out, I'm going to write a letter" Darcy stated.

"I think I'll sit and read a book" Lizzy said whilst picking up a copy of the twelfth night which was on the table beside Mr. Darcy.

"A fan of Twelfth night are we?" Darcy questioned as she picked up the book.

"Yes it's my favorite work of Shakespeare" Lizzy answered.

"Mine too" Darcy questioned. If there was a list of wants for a future wife then Lizzy had just ticked another box, but then again she hadn't missed one yet.

"Least favorite?" Lizzy wondered, hers was Macbeth but she would wait to see Mr. Darcy's answer.

"Without a doubt Macbeth; It's just not for me, I've read it several times but my opinion has never changed" Darcy answered automatically.

"I agree most wholeheartedly, it always puts me in a bad mood when I read it" Lizzy told Mr. Darcy.

"It's rather depressing, but then Shakespeare's work always is in my opinion" Darcy said, he didn't know why but he was so excited that she shared his opinion on Macbeth.

"Charles you cheated!" Caroline exclaimed.

"What? I most certainly did not!" Charles had not cheated, he wouldn't do that, it wasn't in his nature so he had no idea why his sister had said that for.

"Yes you did, I seen it. Mr. Darcy come and tell Charles how to play properly" Caroline asked sweetly.

"I don't believe that Charles would cheat Miss. Bingley, you must have seen something therefore Bing doesn't need to be retold the rules" Darcy knew Bingley well enough to know he wouldn't cheat even at a simple game of cards. Darcy also knew that Miss. Bingley only said it so she could have all attention back to herself.

"Miss. Elizabeth do you prefer reading to Cards?" Miss. Bingley asked deciding to use a different tack.

"I enjoy both but I must say that reading is a great love of mine" Lizzy confessed.

"I must say that young ladies these days are so accomplished; they play, sing, draw and so much more" Bingley said whilst thinking of one particular lady, who just happened to be upstairs.

"They may do all that Charles but in my opinion it takes much more than that to be accomplished" Caroline stated whilst considering herself the only accomplished lady she knew.

"What do you consider an accomplished lady then?" Lizzy challenged, she suspect Caroline thinking only of herself.

"Well they should play, sing, draw and much more like Charles said but they also should have something in their air" Caroline said whilst realizing that she had that air about herself.

"They must also read extensively and be able to converse on topics other than gowns or themselves, she should have good manners and values, have a love of nature" Darcy thought whilst thinking of Elizabeth.

"Do you know any such ladies or are they all in your head?" Lizzy retorted.

"Oh I know one or two" Darcy said looking directly at Elizabeth, she blushed most becomingly and looked away.

"Has it gotten hotter in here or is it just me?" Bingley teased whilst smirking at Darcy, who gave him a look that suggested he take a long walk of a short cliff.

"I'm going to check on Jane" Lizzy said suddenly whilst rising.

Lizzy left a disappointed Mr. Darcy, happy Miss. Bingley and Mr. Bingley who was still worried about Jane. Mr. and Mrs. Hurst simply didn't care. As she was about to walk up the stairs she seen a maid, her name was Jessica she thought, descend.

"Excuse me but you wouldn't happen to know how my sister is?" Lizzy asked kindly.

"Oh I just checked on her ma'am. Miss. Bennet's sleeping and her temperature has dropped a little" Jessica answered with a soft smiling, she seen Miss. Elizabeth give a sigh of relief and thought it lovely that two sisters should care about each other so.

Lizzy was relieved that Jane was sleeping; she decided that it would be a good time for a walk around the gardens. She had been cooped up inside tending to Jane all day, not that she minded. But she was in need of some fresh air.

Darcy wanted to throttle Miss. Bingley; not for any particular reason, it would just please him greatly in general to strangle her. He walked to the window and tried to drown out her irritating voice. He seen a figure in the gardens and on closer inspection noticed it was Elizabeth. Darcy had two options stay in a room with Miss. Bingley or go outside and be in the presence of the delectable Elizabeth, was it really even a choice?

"Darcy what are you laughing at?" Bingley questioned his friend who was looking out of the window and laughing wildly.

"Choices Bingley choices or lack thereof, I'm going for a walk" Darcy answered his friend and left the walk.

Bingley then walked up to the window and saw Miss. Elizabeth. He understood Darcy clear as day then. If he had the choice of sitting listening to Caroline or a walk with Miss. Bennet he wouldn't even have to think twice.

"Why hello there Ignatius Leopold the third, how do you do" Lizzy curtsied.

Lizzy had been walking around the garden when she walked to the fence. She seen a group of sheep and smiled. There he was 'Ignatius Leopold the third' as he was called. People would think she was mad for naming a sheep but she didn't. Her father had come to check on Netherfield about a year ago, on foot, on his way home he was accosted by a sheep that had chased him, crazy as it sounds. Since that harrowing day Ignatius had become part of the family, a little private joke if you will.

"Miss. Elizabeth are you talking to a sheep?" Darcy had questioned.

"Um…Well…yes…it was all Ignatius' fault" Lizzy couldn't believe she'd been caught talking to a sheep by Mr. Darcy of all people.

"And pray tell, do you often converse with livestock?" Darcy was so amused he couldn't even explain it, anybody else he would have called them crazy but with her he found it just adorable.

Lizzy then explained the story of her father been chased by said sheep through three fields and coming home panting and sweating while cursing every sheep ever born. By the end she and Mr. Darcy had tears running down their faces with mirth.

"You mustn't tell him though, he'd kill me!" Lizzy exclaimed.

"Oh I shan't, cross my heart and hope to die. How do you know which one is Ignatius?" Darcy questioned.

"Oh it's rather simple, see the way he has a random patch of black wool there, none of the rest of them have it. That and the mad gleam in his eyes" Lizzy pointed out the patch which funnily enough the other sheep didn't have.

"Will you walk with me Miss. Elizabeth" Darcy asked whilst holding out his arm, which she happily accepted, they walked in comfortable silence.

"Where is Mr. Darcy?" Caroline questioned her brother sharply.

"Last time I checked he was taking a walk in the garden with Miss. Elizabeth" Bingley stated to his sister who went crimson and then stomped out of the room. He knew he shouldn't have told her but he just couldn't help himself. Bingley jumped up and ran to the foyer to see what was going to happen.

Her Mr. Darcy was taking a walk with the little slut! Not one Caroline's watch, she quickly made her way out into the Gardens. She looked around but couldn't see them anywhere. She walked further into the Gardens to the edge where there was a fence, she saw that the gate was open and walked through thinking they had gone that way. As she walked around in search but couldn't find them. She looked back and saw them by the rose garden in the distance. She in a fit of range kicked what she suspected was a tree but realised it was far too soft to be a tree. She looked down to see a sheep with a random black spot and its eyes Caroline was sure were glaring at her. She didn't know why but she subconsciously took a step back, the sheep grunted and Caroline took to her heels and ran.

Lizzy and Mr. Darcy were walking for a few minutes in silence when Mr. Darcy suddenly spoke.

"Miss. Elizabeth I feel I must tell you-"

"AHHHHHHHHH HELP!" A voice screamed

Darcy and Elizabeth turned around quickly to see Miss. Bingley running for her life from Ignatius who was galloping behind her. They both stood like statue for a few moments, mouths hanging open.

"AHHHHHHH HELP!" Miss. Bingley squealed with a sheep hot on her tail, she didn't even realise were she was heading or that she was heading for the stables.

The next thing Caroline Bingley knew she fell and landed in some soft warm slimy substance, she turned around to look for the mad sheep but it had stopped a few feet back and Caroline swore it was smirking at her.

"WHAT IS THAT SMELL!" Caroline screamed.

"I believe that's you ma'am" A stable boy said trying to stop himself from laugh; which was rather hard when your horrible mistress is covered head to toe in horse manure.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Caroline gave the most animalistic growl anyone had ever heard; which was rather fitting due to the circumstances.

Caroline stood up and charged back to the house to use the front door; she was too good to use the servant's entrance. She passed a statue like Mr. Darcy and the little slut, whose mouths were hanging opening.

She walked up the steps and climbed over her brother who was lying on his back laughing like a madman with tears running down both cheeks and holding his side from laughing so hard. She went straight upstairs to her chambers to change and erase what had just happened from her mind.

"You did just see that right? I didn't imagine that, did I?" Lizzy questioned a few moments later.

"No I most definitely seen it" Darcy held out his arm to a still shocked Lizzy, they both walked back into Netherfield after climbing over a still laughing Bingley.

_**Is it weird to be in love with a sheep? Because I seriously think I am, but anyway, Thanks for reading, Please review. **_

_**Yours sincerely: Mrs. Ignatius Leopold the Third.**_


	10. Realisations

_**Thanks to everyone who reads this story, Hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

The residents of Netherfield awoke the next day to the most unpleasant smell in the air. Of course Mr. Darcy, Mr. Bingley, Miss. Bingley, Miss. Elizabeth and the entire staff knew the cause of the foul smell. The unfortunate incident involving Miss. Bingley had spread like wildfire among the staff. They all had a reaction either similar to Mr. Darcy and Miss. Elizabeth; shocked into silence or a reaction like Mr. Bingley; laugh until you could barely breathe.

"How are you feeling today Jane?" Lizzy questioned her sister after Dr. Grant left. He had said that her temperature had dropped considerably and she had much improved, which shocked Lizzy greatly.

"A lot better thank you" Jane answered softly, she felt better but was so very tired.

"Would you like me to break my fast with you?" Lizzy questioned.

"I don't really think I could eat. You can go down to the dining room" Jane said truthfully, she felt a lot better than yesterday but all she wanted to do was sleep.

"Okay, if you're sure. Call me if you need anything though" Lizzy before leaving.

As Lizzy stepped out into the Hallway she was immediately hit by the stench in the air. Even as she entered the dining room she could still smell it. The only other occupants of the dining room were Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley; who were silent.

"Miss. Elizabeth I hope you slept well" Bingley asked hopefully. He was still in a very good mood from the previous night; Caroline was his sister and he loved her but last night was just too funny.

"Thank you Mr. Bingley. I did sleep well, Dr. Grant said Jane has improved greatly which shocked me but then again we Bennet's have always been fast healers. Now I believe it's the tiredness that's her biggest problem" Lizzy answered whilst sitting done next to Mr. Darcy.

"How was your night last night?" Lizzy questioned Mr. Darcy, who was sipping his coffee.

"Very Well" Was all Darcy said, before Miss. Bingley had been chased by a sheep he was about to tell Elizabeth how he felt, he currently sat contemplating his feelings.

Yesterday when he met Elizabeth in the gardens of Netherfield, after walking three miles to tend to her sister, he realised that he was in love with her. He knew they had not known each other long but he couldn't stop the way he was feeling. It had been love at first sight he realised after some thought, he had been immediately taken with her. Since the night of the Opera he couldn't stop thinking about her, she was constantly there in his thoughts. He still didn't fully understand his feelings; he'd never been in love before. No Lady had ever caught his attention before; not even in the slightest. Then Elizabeth came along and turned his carefully organised life upside down. He knew that he wasn't simply in love either. It was an all consuming love. Such passion that he couldn't understand it. He didn't understand how he could love someone as he loved her. Only a few weeks ago he had been depressed, severely unhappy and lonely, sickeningly lonely. Now he was so incandescently happy, couldn't wait to see her and just spend time in her lovely presence. He knew she was it for him, The One. She was his entire world. He would do anything for her, give her whatever she wanted. All he wanted was for her to be His; it would kill him for her to marry another.

As they sat there in the dining room of Netherfield, Darcy imagined them sat at the Breakfast table at Pemberley, he at the head of the table, His Elizabeth on his left and Georgie on his right. All three of them happy and content. The Bennet's, Burtons, Fitzwilliam's and Bingley could come and visit whenever they pleased. Hopefully little Darcy's running around; boys that he could teach billiards to and girls who would have their mothers voice. He would lead a happy love filled life surrounded by wonderful family and friends. They would live at Pemberley full time and wouldn't come to London unless it was completely necessary. They would take long walks in the grounds of Pemberley during the day and at night they would go to the music room were Elizabeth and Georgie would sing and play. Pemberley would be the home it once was; it was nothing but a beautiful hollow shell currently. It needed the life brought back to it and Darcy was convinced that Elizabeth was the only person who could do that.

He also wanted a sister for Georgie. Georgie was still not recovered from what that fiend Wickham had done to her. She felt guilty for what happened with Wickham but Darcy didn't blame her and told her so repeatedly. The only person to blame was Wickham, even the name made Darcy's blood rise. He didn't want to ponder that thing any longer or he wouldn't be responsible for his actions. Georgie like him was shy, quite and had problems with strangers. Someone like Elizabeth would do wonders for Georgie's confidence; would help her shine like Darcy knew she could.

He would propose soon and hopefully they would marry quickly. Bingley planned to stay in Netherfield for some time so he would have the opportunity to spend time with Elizabeth and her family, who were hopefully his future family as well.

Lizzy sat eating her breakfast in complete silence. Mr. Bingley was reading his paper whilst sometimes chuckling softly to himself; no doubt at Miss. Bingley. Mr. Darcy was silent, staring into the distance with a dreamy expression on his face. Lizzy smiled softly as she looked at Mr. Darcy, he was quite adorable sitting there.

The door swung open and Miss. Bingley marched in. All three occupants of the room jumped at her noisy arrival. Mr. Darcy cursed her silently for interrupting his thoughts. Mr. Bingley looked at his sister trying to stop himself room laughing. Miss. Elizabeth just looked at Miss. Bingley; she didn't care much for the woman.

Caroline was still seething. She'd took six baths, even took a bath with Vinegar in it to help with the smell, but it still lingered. Her beautiful dress from last night had to be thrown out due to the smell. The worst affected was her hair, the smell had ingrained itself in her hair. Her skin was like a prune due to all the baths, she had wasted a full bottle of perfume to try and cover up the smell. It had worked slightly but she could still smell the manure. But Caroline wasn't going to hide in her room all day. She didn't want to let the little slut win in trying to catch Mr. Darcy. Caroline knew that would only happen if she wasn't around. Caroline knew that her Mr. Darcy wouldn't look twice Miss. Eliza when she was present.

"How are you today Caroline?" Bingley questioned trying to stop himself from laughing. She still smelled of manure but also stank of some foul perfume; it smelt like she wasted the entire bottle.

"Fine thank you Charles" Caroline said whilst trying to catch Mr. Darcy's eye.

"Good, what should we do today?" Bingley questioned Darcy who was staring at his plate with a very intense expression.

"Maybe a walk in the gardens?" Darcy answered absentmindedly, he realised his faux pas. The whole table went silent and every one looked at Miss. Bingley who pretended that nothing was wrong.

"That sounds like a great idea" Lizzy said trying to defuse the situation. She didn't like Miss. Bingley but she didn't want her uncomfortable in her own home either.

"Shall we get going then?" Bingley asked; eager to leave his sister's presence.

"If you wish" Lizzy answered rising.

"Let's go then" Darcy answered, he turned to offer his arm to Elizabeth.

"I'll come too, you know how much I enjoy a nice walk" Caroline said standing up, there was no way she would let that little slut walk arm in arm with her Mr. Darcy.

"Oh I'm sure you do" Darcy muttered under his breath. Elizabeth heard though and giggled. Darcy looked at her shocked that she'd heard him but smiled softly; her giggle was one of the cutest things he'd ever heard.

"No Caroline you haven't even eaten yet, you stay" Bingley told Caroline. He didn't want his prune of a sister coming along. She looked angry at him but smiled falsely and sat back down.

Caroline sat and watched them leave. She saw the little slut laugh and she was sure it was at her. She could barely believe it when she saw Mr. Darcy smile softly when he looked at her. Then her brother had the audacity to stand up to her and tell her she couldn't come.

"Miss. Bingley what shall we prepare for dinner this evening?" A footman asked, he'd been sent from the kitchens to ask the horrible and now bad smelling mistress what was to be prepared for dinner.

"Lamb" Was Caroline's only reply as she stabbed some bacon.

After she finished her breakfast, Caroline went to the main sitting room. She looked out of the window of the window and gritted her teeth. There was her Mr. Darcy with the little slut on his arm laughing at something. Her stupid brother was grinning from ear to ear and the little slut was telling them a story, probably about all the men she had bedded. Caroline turned around, stomped out of the room and went upstairs.

Jane woke again when she heard the sound of male laughter, it seemed to be coming from outside. She tried to sit up but didn't have the energy. She lay back and closed her eyes. She could hear the door to her room open but didn't bother opening her eyes.

"Well look what we have here. Hello Miss. I'm so boring Bennet. Your little slut of a sister is out gallivanting around the gardens with my Mr. Darcy. He's quite taken by her; she's probably sneaking in to his room at night to give him favors. And you Miss. Bennet, don't you think I don't know what you are playing at. You are trying to catch Charles by pretending to be sick, he's too stupid to see but I see right through you my dear. You and your money grabbing family are out to secure a fortune, but I won't let that happen. I've been planning for years to marry Mr. Darcy and for Charles to marry Miss. Darcy and I won't let you or your whore of a sister ruin my plans! Soon well be out of this hell hole and away from you and your family" Caroline said all this whilst staring out of the window. She had come to check on Miss. Bennet to see if she was any better so she could make her leave. She had seen her lying there looking pathetic and Caroline snapped. She couldn't help herself but she knew that Miss. Bennet was sleeping so she need not worry. Caroline couldn't bear to be in her presence anymore so she turned around and marched out.

Jane opened her eyes and a tear ran down her delicate cheek. Lizzy told her that Miss. Bingley wasn't a nice person but she hadn't believed her. When someone walked into her room Jane thought it was her sister or a maid. She hadn't expected Miss. Bingley since she hadn't visited her yet. When Miss. Bingley began a rant Jane had been shocked and then angry but finally sad. Jane was angry with herself for not listening to her family. She should have listened to them instead of agreeing to lunch at Netherfield, she wouldn't have become sick and upset her family.

Jane also felt pity for Mr. Bingley; she had been wrong in her assessment of Miss. Bingley but she wasn't wrong in her assessment of him. He was kind, sweet and everything a man should be. He was far too nice to have such a sister. He deserved someone sweet and kind, who would respect him, something Miss. Bingley obviously didn't do.

Jane heard a knock on her door and quickly wiped away her tears. Her mother, father, Lizzy and Harry came in.

"Hello sweetheart, how are you feeling today?" Thomas questioned. His little Jane looked so unwell it broke his heart.

"A little better papa" Jane answered, she was more upset about Miss. Bingley than her illness.

"Janie I heard you were ill, I didn't wike it" Harry said climbing onto his sisters bed and kissing her on the cheek.

"I'm better Harry, thank you for asking" Jane smiled at her little brother.

"Your temperature seems stable, thankfully" Emilia said feeling her daughter's forehead.

"Are you okay" Lizzy whispered to her sister, who looked upset about something.

"I'll tell you later" Jane whispered back, she told her sister everything and wouldn't hold anything back.

"When you coming home?" Henry wondered.

"As soon as I can" Jane answered truthfully, she didn't want to be in the same house as Miss. Bingley any longer

The Bennet's stayed with Jane for another half an hour before going down to thank Mr. Bingley for hospitality.

"Are we to be invaded by every Bennet in the country?" Caroline complained to her brother. Why did the Bennet's find the need travel in packs? Caroline wondered.

"Caroline would you keep it down? They will hear you" Bingley chastised his sister. He was beginning to get fed up with her. He realised that he had people who would support him like Darcy or Miss. Bennet. He didn't need to put up with her bad behavior anymore.

"Mr. Bingley thank you for looking after our Jane" Emilia said as soon as she walked through the doors of the sitting room.

"There is no need, as I was telling Miss. Elizabeth I would do it again if needed" Bingley smiled at Mrs. Bennet who smiled back.

"Hwello Mr. Darcy" Harry said walking up to the tall gentleman. Mr. Darcy bent down to talk to the little boy.

"Hello Harry, how are you today?" Darcy bent down to talk to the little boy who was grinning at him.

"I'm fine, we came over to visit Janie, she's rweally sick and I don't wike her being sick" Harry explained to his friend.

"I have a sister too and I don't like her being ill either but don't worry your sister will be fine" Darcy assured the young boy.

"Promise?" Harry asked.

"Cross my heart" Darcy reassured Harry or at least tried to.

"Did you see my kite?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Your kite? No I don't believe I did" Darcy looked at it when Harry brought it over.

"Papa helped me build it wast night but I hasn't fowin it yet" Harry showed Darcy his pride and joy.

"You built this? It's very good" Darcy questioned whilst examining the kite.

"Yeah I made it, would you help me fwy it?" Harry looked up at him with eyes the size of saucers.

"Yes I would love to" Darcy didn't know if he could refuse Harry even if he wanted to when he was looking at him like that.

"Wes" Harry jumped up and down.

"What's going on here?" Lizzy questioned. She had been sitting beside her father whilst he and her mother chatted to Mr. Bingley but she had been watching Mr. Darcy and Harry. Harry looked so very happy showing Mr. Darcy his kite. She couldn't sit there any longer so she rose and went to them.

"Mr. Darcy is gonna help me fwy my kite" Harry so was excited he couldn't stand still.

"Really? Well that very nice of him" Lizzy smiled at her brother and Mr. Darcy.

"Will you come to Wizzy?" Harry looked at her with the same look he gave Mr. Darcy a few minutes ago.

"Of course I will" Lizzy couldn't deny her brother when he looked so cute.

"Shall we go now?" Darcy questioned. Elizabeth nodded enthusiastically and Harry cried a yes. Lizzy walked into the garden holding Harry's hand with Mr. Darcy following closely behind.

Darcy smiled as he followed Elizabeth and Harry. Earlier at breakfast he had dreamed of things like this. He and Elizabeth tried to help Harry fly his Kite but with little success.

"You not doing it wight Wizzy" Harry complained for the third time.

"I know sweetheart, but it is not my fault" Lizzy explained, getting frustrated herself at her lack of success.

"How is it not your fault?" Darcy smirked. It had most certainly been her fault.

"It's that tree's fault" Lizzy exclaimed whilst glaring at the tree in question.

"Please explain how a tree which is approximately thirty years old can be at fault?" Darcy was amused at how frustrated she was getting. She looked rather wild, which he quite liked.

"Because it is in the way" Lizzy told him whilst trying to detangle the kite from said tree.

"So it's the tree's fault that the kite got stuck in it?" Darcy exclaimed whilst giving her an incredulous look.

"Yes the tree is to blame but so is the wind" Lizzy pulled the at the kite one more time to try and free it.

"Oh the winds fault as well, so you are completely free of blame" Darcy teased.

"Naturally Mr. Darcy" Lizzy giggled with that gleam in her eye that took Mr. Darcy's breath away.

"How we gonna get it down?" Harry didn't like that his new kite was stuck in a tree.

"Well it's firmly stuck so I'm at a loss" Lizzy sighed; she saw how disappointed Harry was.

"Can I cwimb up and get it?" Harry questioned.

"You most certainly can not!" Her mother and father plus Jane would kill her if anything happened to Harry.

"I'll go up and get it" Darcy told them whilst shaking of his jacket.

"What! You can't. You'll fall and kill yourself and then who will marry Miss. Bingley?" Lizzy was both serious and joking. She didn't want him climbing a tree that size for a silly kite.

"I've climbed many trees in my time so there is no need to worry" Darcy said whilst grabbing hold of a branch and starting to climb.

"Be careful I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to you" Lizzy confessed. Mr. Darcy stopped climbing and looked at her with an expression she couldn't explain even if she wanted to.

It took Darcy a few minutes to climb up and get the kite. It would have taken him longer if his limbs weren't as long. He kept replying Elizabeth's words in his head. He made his way down quickly and handed the kite to a very happy Harry; who immediately hugged the kite and vowed to never fly it again.

"Well done Mr. Darcy" Lizzy looked at him appreciatively. His brow had some sweat on it and he wore no jacket so you could see his muscles through his shirt. He looked incredibly handsome in that moment.

"I've told you I'm a man of many talents" Darcy flirted with Elizabeth who blushed.

"Lizzy, Harry, Mr. Darcy come inside!" Thomas shouted from the steps.

"Okay papa" Lizzy shouted. Harry immediately ran back leaving Lizzy and Mr. Darcy. He extended his arm, which she accepted silently.

"Jane wants to go home" Emilia whispered to Jane when Lizzy returned. Mr. Darcy went to converse with Mr. Bingley and her father.

"What! When did she say this?" Lizzy was surprised that Jane wanted to leave so soon.

"When you were outside with Mr. Darcy and Harry I went upstairs to check on her again, she was crying when I walked in and said she wanted to leave immediately" Emilia said wondering what had upset her daughter so.

"She seemed a little upset earlier I must admit, she said she would tell me later. Is she even in a fit state to be moved?" Lizzy questioned.

"Your father called on Dr. Grant this morning and he said that if Jane's temperature had gone down and the fever passed then she would be fit for travel, but I would like to give her a few days of rest before moving her but she seems to be having none of it" Emilia confessed to a worried Lizzy.

"If she wants to leave then we can't keep her here, but it could be more damaging to move her" Lizzy said. Jane was like a coin; on one side was the kind compassionate side. On the other was someone who was as stubborn as a mule, like Lizzy. If she wanted something then she made it happen. Emilia and Lizzy knew that if Jane was determined to go then she would.

"I wonder what has annoyed her so?" Emilia wondered.

"Oh I can think of a few things" Lizzy quipped whilst throwing Miss. Bingley a look. Lizzy had smelt that horrible smell when she entered Jane's room and knew that Miss. Bingley had been to visit. 'God knows what she said to Jane' Lizzy thought.

"Mr. Bingley we will be taking Jane home today" Emilia stated to a shocked Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy.

"What! But why?" Bingley was confused. Had he done something wrong?

"My husband checked with Dr. Grant and it would be possible to move her and it would give me great peace of mind to have her home" Emilia said not wanting to offend Mr. Bingley

"She is more than welcome here. I don't mind caring for her" Bingley wanted to have a tantrum. Why couldn't his angel stay?

"I know that sir, you have been wonderful to her and Lizzy" Emilia thanked him once again.

"Is it safe for her to travel?" Darcy questioned, he was aware her fever had broken but she was still unwell.

"If she's kept warm and the journey is short then she to travel" Thomas answered, he didn't want to move Jane either but when she wanted to leave herself then they couldn't force her to stay.

"Okay then" Bingley relented. He couldn't keep her here all the time…yet.

Caroline slipped from the room and went straight to her chambers. She closed the door and leaned against it with a smile on her thin lips. She had been praying for the sister's to leave and then their parents came and got them. She could jump for joy, sometimes things just went to plan without any help or assistance from her.

A short while later Jane was helped into the carriage by Mr. Bingley. She could tell he was sad to see her go but she just couldn't stay at Netherfield with his sister any longer. Jane despised the woman to much to be under the same roof as her. As Jane entered the carriage her mother and Lizzy fussed over her, adding more blankets. They sat one both sides of her to give her their body heat she wouldn't get cold. Lizzy bent over to tuck the blanket tightly around Jane's legs, Jane looked out of the carriage window to see a figure standing at a window on the second floor. It was Miss. Bingley standing there with a triumphant look on her face, when she saw Jane looking at her see waved and gave Jane the evilest smile she had ever seen.

If Miss. Bingley wanted a fight then fine she would get one!

_**Thanks for reading. Please Review. **_


	11. Welcome Mr Collins and Fiend

_**Thanks to everyone who reads this story, it means a lot. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

Jane woke up the next day feeling better. She had insisted to her mother that she come home immediately yesterday when her family visited. Last night when she came home she was carried to her room by her father. Her mother, sister and Aunt Helena had basically swaddled her in a blanket and added seven blankets on top to make sure she was warm. Mrs. Hill brought up some hot chocolate for them to drink while Jane told them what upset her so.

_Jane didn't leave out a single detail of Miss. Bingley's rant. Her mother was shocked but Lizzy and Helena were quite, which was never a good thing._

"_I can't believe it" Emilia stated to them all. She knew Miss. Bingley was delusional but never that nasty._

"_She genuinely believes she is going to marry Mr. Darcy" Helena stated almost feeling sorry for the woman but then remembering her entire rant._

"_She will not marry him!" Lizzy exclaimed. Emilia, Jane and Helena looked shared a look and smiled._

"_He will not marry her my dear, you as well as us have seen how much he dislikes her" Emilia assured her daughter; who was getting upset at the thought of that witch marrying Mr. Darcy._

"_The only person who hasn't seen it is her" Helena stated worrying about Miss. Bingley._

"_I'm sorry I didn't listen to you all when you voiced your concerns about Miss. Bingley" Jane whispered to them, they all chastised her and told her to be quiet as it wasn't her fault._

"_When we were leaving I saw her at her bedroom window, she smiled and waved with this look on her face" Jane confided, a shiver going down her spine._

"_She's a cruel one. We will have to watch her more carefully now" Helena said to her sister._

"_What do you mean 'watch more carefully'?" Lizzy immediately questioned._

"_Sweetie myself, Madeleine, your mother and Nora have been around a lot longer than yourself, we know a bad egg when we seen one" Helena said wisely._

"_You should go to sleep Janie" Emilia kissed Jane on the forehead and ushered Helena and Lizzy out of Jane's room._

_Lizzy yawned and went to her room. Once she closed the door Helena looked to Emilia._

"_Never a dull day aye?" Emilia told a tired Helena._

"_Would you have it any other way?" Helena retorted back before kissing her sister on the cheek and went to her room._

Thomas was sitting having breakfast, quietly chatting to Henry. Emilia was whispering with Helena and Lizzy was cutting Harry's bacon. Jane was still bed bound. Mrs. Hill came in with two letters for Thomas.

"What's in the letter my love?" Emilia questioned her husband who looked amused about something.

"We are to have a visitor my dear" Thomas answered his wife whilst skimming over the second letter.

"Who?" Emilia said curiously, the only people who would come to visit them were already in Hertfordshire.

"Mr. Collins my dear. He writes to say that he is hopefully coming to stay with us. He writes that he wishes to breach the gap left by his 'honorable father' and hopes for some kind of communication with us" Thomas explained.

"Who's Mr. Cowins?" Harry asked curiously, he'd never heard of him before.

"His father was a distant relative of mine son, but since our family isn't that big we were closer than you expect" Thomas explained to the table. Harry quickly lost interest and went back to his breakfast.

"Why doesn't he stay with Nora and Samuel?" Henry wondered.

"Ah the answer to that is in the first letter. Apparently he wrote to my mother first but she wrote him back saying No, that he wasn't welcome because she didn't like him" Thomas said amused at his mother's bluntness.

"She said what!?" Emilia exclaimed after coughing up some orange juice.

"Everyday my respect for Nora rises" Helena said smiling at Nora's refusal.

"Nobody else could get away with it I tell you" Henry stated truthfully. If anybody else said such a thing they would be disgraced but with Nora it was just accepted for some reason.

"Have you ever even met him papa?" Lizzy wondered why she'd never met the man.

"Not in my life my dear but mother and father have" Thomas answered truthfully.

"And yet they won't have him, what does that tell you" Emilia sighed. She wasn't looking forward to hosting a man she'd never meet.

"When does he arrive?" Henry wondered, hopefully he would be back in London by then.

"In Two days" Thomas sighed.

"Two days?! There's so much to prepare" Emilia said calling Hill.

"And so little time" Helena finished her sister's sentence.

"Do you think he will be sensible father?" Lizzy wondered what the man was like if her granny and grandpa wouldn't put up with him.

"Nora states in her letter that he is a 'man born without sense' so what does that tell you my dear" Thomas said whilst laughing once again at his mother's bluntness.

The next two days passed in a flurry. Emilia and Hill made a room up for their somewhat unwanted guest. Lizzy and Helena had spent their time nursing Jane back to full health. Thomas and Henry went out shooting with Mr. Gardiner, Mr. Bingley, Mr. Darcy and Samuel. Harry spent his time playing with his cousins and friends. Nora and Madeleine would pop in often to help with anything.

Before they knew it they were standing outside Longbourn. Emilia, Thomas, Lizzy, Jane and little Harry were waiting for Mr. Collins imminent arrival. They saw a carriage approaching and braced themselves. They had asked Nora and Samuel did they want to come and welcome Mr. Collins but they flatly refused saying they had 'no desire to stand and wait for the bumbling idiot to arrive'

The carriage stopped outside Longbourn and Lizzy and Thomas shared a look. They had been joking about Mr. Collins for the last two days and wanted to see if any of their ridiculous predictions came true.

They had. Mr. Collins was a small man who was somewhat round. He has greasy black hair that would probably look that way even if he washed it. His skin was oily and his face pudgy. He had something about him that made a young lady take a step back and make her guard rise. The moment he stepped down from the carriage he leered at Jane and Lizzy making them both very uncomfortable.

"Mr. Collins, it's a pleasure to meet you" Thomas said whilst glaring at the man for leering at his daughters.

"Why thank you sir, I've come to bridge the gap let behind unfortunately by my father" Mr. Collins said whilst bowing almost to the ground.

"I know why you've come to visit Mr. Collins you informed me in your letter" Thomas stated to Mr. Collins, who in return complimented his reading ability.

Emilia ushered Mr. Collins and her family inside to the sitting room for beverages.

"So Mr. Collins I hear you are a member of the Clergy?" Emilia asked Mr. Collins who was still leering at Lizzy.

"Yes it was my calling from a young age" Mr. Collins smiled whilst thinking of his good fortune.

"I hear you live in Kent?" Thomas asked his guest who he was already thinking of throwing out for his continuous glancing at both his daughters and occasionally his wife.

"Oh yes sir I have been fortunate enough to secure a living in Kent where I am rector in the village of Hunsford" Mr. Collins practically beamed with pride.

"How fortunate for the people of Hunsford aye Lizzy" Thomas asked sarcastically his eldest daughter who looked like she was going to punch Mr. Collins due to his ungentlemanly behavior.

"Yes sir I have been fortunate enough to align myself with Lady Catherine de Bourgh" Mr. Collins' already puffed up chest expanded even more.

"Papa why does in here smell of fish?" Harry questioned whilst looking around.

"Harry be quite" Jane chastised him; she too could smell the bad smell but suspected it didn't come from the kitchens.

"This is a lovely home" Mr. Collins complimented whilst looking around.

"Thank you Mr. Collins" Emilia didn't want this man in her home any longer but she knew she couldn't throw him out.

The first few days of Mr. Collins' visit went well. He met Helena and Henry the evening he arrived. Thomas and Henry were forever entertained by his odd behavior. Madeleine and Edward had dropped by twice to be polite and say hello but couldn't bear to be in his presence for too long so always found an excuse to leave. Lizzy and Jane avoided him like the plague. Little Harry kept stating that he could smell fish no matter how many times he was chastised by anyone.

It was on the fifth day of Mr. Collins' visit that Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley called to visit. Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley came to see the Bennet's not their guest but when they walked through the door of Longbourn they were immediately accosted by him.

"Hello gentlemen" Mr. Collins welcomed the gentlemen who wore very fine clothing.

"Hello sir" Bingley said to the creepy man. He didn't know who the man was and didn't understand why the man greeted them in the Bennet's hallway.

"My name in William Collins and you are?" Mr. Collins asked whilst staring at the two men.

"I'm Mr. Bingley and this is Mr. Darcy" Bingley said. Mr. Collins when he heard the name Darcy immediately focused completely on Mr. Darcy.

"Mr. Darcy, would you happen to be related to Lady Catherine de Bourgh of Rosings park sir?" Darcy looked at Mr. Collins whose eyes were almost bulging out of his head and looked like his life depended on the answer.

"Yes sir she is my aunt" Mr. Collins couldn't believe his luck.

"Wonderful! Sir may you allow me to inform you that your aunt was in the best of health…..eight days ago" Mr. Collins informed Mr. Darcy who looked like he could care less.

"Hello Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley. I see you have met our guest Mr. Collins" Lizzy said from the doorway of the sitting room. She gave Mr. Collins a tight smile. No doubt he was embarrassing himself.

"Cousin Elizabeth you wouldn't believe this but Mr. Darcy is related to my esteemed patroness Lady Catherine de Bourgh" Mr. Collins informed his beautiful cousin whilst leering at her.

"How wonderful for you Mr. Collins" Lizzy said in a cold manner, the man had been creeping her out from the minute he stepped out of the carriage.

Darcy seen the odious Mr. Collins leering at His Elizabeth and did not like it! Bingley seen his friend's growing anger and tried to cool the situation by suggesting they go to the sitting room. He started conversation with Mr. Collins to let Darcy cool down but also let him talk to Miss. Elizabeth.

Darcy looked at Bingley and remembered why he was friends with him. Bingley had sacrificed himself to let Darcy talk to Elizabeth; he would have to thank him later.

"So Mr. Collins" Darcy stated.

"Quite something is he not?" Lizzy said whilst glaring at the man in question.

"How long is he to stay for?" Darcy wanted the man as far as possible from Elizabeth as soon as possible.

"About a week more and then we shall never have to see him again" Lizzy confessed to Mr. Darcy. She knew that she shouldn't say such a thing to him but she felt comfortable with him to be open.

"Hopefully" Darcy answered quietly; a week was too long to be near such a man.

"Did you smell fish?" Harry whispered to Mr. Darcy when he entered the sitting room.

"Yes I did, where is it coming from?" Darcy got on very well with Harry. He had smelt the foul smell when Mr. Collins approached them.

"Wizzy said it would be rude from me to says so I'm not gonna say" Harry then proceeded to point at Mr. Collins who was to busy chatting to a bored Mr. Bingley about the chimney piece at Rosings.

"Harry stop pointing!" Lizzy scolded her little brother. Mr. Darcy however looked very amused.

"Sorry Wizzy" Harry apologized whilst giving Mr. Darcy at sideward's glance with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Mr. Darcy I was just telling Mr. Bingley about the Chimney piece in Rosings" Mr. Collins told Mr. Darcy trying to impress him with his knowledge of that great estate.

"Really how very entertained you must have been Bingley" Darcy answered. He had heard enough of the chimney piece in Rosings from his aunt Catherine to last him a life time, he didn't need Mr. Collins to inform him of it as well.

"Oh you wouldn't believe Darce" Bingley said sarcastically which Mr. Collins didn't notice.

"I'm sure I wouldn't Bing" Darcy said making Elizabeth giggle.

"Ah Mr. Darcy, Mr. Bingley I heard you were here, how are you today?" Thomas said whilst shaking both men's hand.

"Very well sir, we've been talking to Mr. Collins" Darcy said to Mr. Bennet who immediately picked up on his tone.

"Have you been entertaining our friends Mr. Collins?" Thomas questioned his guest who was oblivious that he was been mocked, he was just pleased that Mr. Darcy was talking to him.

"I've been informing Mr. Bingley of the chimney piece in Rosings" Mr. Collins explained whilst glancing at Mr. Darcy to see how his flattery was being received.

"Oh the Chimney piece in Rosings! When Mr. Collins first told me I had to take a seat I was that taken with the sound of it" Thomas teased his guest, he just couldn't help himself Mr. Collins kept giving him reasons to do so on a silver platter.

"Mr. Bennet I am to throw a ball at Netherfield and I would love it if you all would attend" Bingley asked the Bennet's. Darcy had suggested the ball to try and get to know the neighborhood. Caroline had hit the roof when she found out about the ball and left for London 'thankfully' Bingley thought.

"A bawl, can I come?" Harry looked so hopeful.

"No son you can't, you'll get to go when you are older" Thomas told his son who looked sad about not going.

"You're lucky they are very boring" Darcy whispered to Harry.

"When is it?" Emilia questioned hoping Mr. Collins would be gone so he wouldn't embarrass them in front of the entire neighborhood.

"Four days time" Bingley answered whilst thinking of how to ask Miss. Bennet for two maybe three dances.

"How very courteous of you Mr. Bingley, I would love to come" Mr. Collins answered beaming.

"Wha…Um…Okay" Bingley didn't remember inviting him but wouldn't tell him that he wasn't welcome.

"Mr. Collins, do you think that would be appropriate for a man in your position? Would you patroness allow it?" Lizzy questioned hoping he wouldn't come.

Darcy saw how much she didn't want Mr. Collins to come and thought it was very amusing. However all amusement vanished when Mr. Collins uttered his next statement.

"How kind of you to ask Cousin Elizabeth, I think she would find it acceptable. May I take this opportunity to solicit two dances from you?" Mr. Collins asked whilst leering at Elizabeth.

Lizzy had no other option but to accept, she could feel Mr. Darcy tense and could tell he wasn't happy.

'THAT LITTLE TOAD!' Darcy's mind screamed. He wanted to wring Mr. Collins neck in. Mr. Collins then asked Jane for a dance to which Bingley also tensed. When Mr. Collins only asked Jane for one dance Darcy paled. Mr. Collins had intentions on Elizabeth. 'Over my dead body' was Darcy's first thought and then 'over his actually' came second.

Darcy and Bingley left after an hour, both annoyed after seeing Mr. Collins. They were both quiet as they went to Netherfield. Netherfield had been quiet since Miss. Bingley had left, she had screamed when Bingley had explained that they in fact would be staying at Netherfield and would be throwing a ball for the neighborhood. She had ranted about finally getting 'rid of' somebody and now her 'insipid' brother was bringing them back. Bingley had sat in the library for an hour just listening to her. She then said that she would leave immediately if he didn't cancel the ball. He said no and she left, leaving Bingley wondering why he hadn't told her before.

The next day everyone woke feeling fresh and happy. The Bennet's, Burtons and Mr. Collins had breakfast. Later Helena, Emilia, Jane and Lizzy departed to go into Meryton; unfortunately Mr. Collins also volunteered to come.

As they entered Meryton Helena pointed out the Militia telling Jane, Lizzy and Emilia that they were in the neighborhood for the foreseeable future. They spotted Sir Lucas and approached to say hello. Sir Lucas was accompanied by two gentlemen; one was in regimentals and the other in normal clothing.

"Hello ladies, what a fine day it is! May I introduce lieutenant Denny and Mr. Wickham" Sir Lucas said enthusiastically.

"Hello sir, it's a pleasure to met you. I'm Mrs. Bennet; this is my daughters Miss. Jane and Miss. Elizabeth and this is my sister Mrs. Burton" Emilia introduced her sister and daughters to the handsome young men.

"It's wonderful to meet you" Wickham said whilst looking between the two daughters. Miss. Bennet looked like Miss. Darcy, she was probably as stupid as her as well but Miss. Elizabeth was definitely his type. He had heard of the Bennet sister's beauty but he didn't expect them to be so lovely.

"So Lieutenant Denny are you in Hertfordshire to subdue the discontented populace or to defend us against the French?" Lizzy questioned with that infamous sparkle in her fine violet eyes.

Wickham immediately saw the sparkle in those beautiful eyes; He was becoming fonder of Miss. Elizabeth by the moment.

"Hopefully the first ma'am" Lieutenant Denny had also see the beauty of Miss. Elizabeth but seen Wickham's immediate interest in her so would let him have a crack at her.

"I was just inviting these young men to the Philip's tomorrow night" Sir Lucas informed them. His sister in law Mrs. Philips loved the Militia and had invited them as well as the entire neighborhood to cards and dancing.

"What a coincidence we were just going to Longbourn to call on you" Bingley said after appearing out of nowhere.

They all enthusiastically welcomed him. Lizzy looked around and found Mr. Darcy trotting up to them on his horse, Pegasus she believed. He was about to dismount when he seen Mr. Wickham. Lizzy felt Mr. Wickham stiffen and saw him pale. But it was the look on Mr. Darcy face though that shocked her. Mr. Darcy gave Mr. Wickham a look that even scared Lizzy; it contained such hatred she could hardly believe it was coming from Mr. Darcy. Mr. Darcy then sat back on his horse and trotted away.

'THAT THING IS NEAR MY ELIZABETH! HOW DARE HE! JUST WHEN I THINK I WAS RID OF THAT FIEND HE APPEARS AGAIN' Darcy screamed in his mind. He couldn't describe the feeling he had when he seen Wickham standing next to Elizabeth, it was like a punch in the gut then a wave of hot fury. Of all the people in the world for that monster to be standing next to why did it have to be Elizabeth? Of all the people in the world why her? Why couldn't Wickham do the honorable thing and go die a horrible death?

"Darcy, Darcy would you wait a minute! Was that Mr. Wickham back there Thee Mr. Wickham?" Bingley questioned his friend who looked murderous when they reached Netherfield.

"The one and only Bing" Darcy said coldly. It was like the universe was playing with him for its own amusement.

"Dear God, What are we going to do?" Bingley exclaimed, Darcy had finally confessed to him what had happened with Miss. Darcy a few days ago over Brandy. Bingley had been very shocked but swore he wouldn't tell another soul.

"We are not going to do anything Bing. I'm not going to do anything either" Darcy sounded defeated, which shocked Bingley.

"What! You aren't going to do anything? That fiend almost ruined your little sister and is now after your lady" Bingley exclaimed wanting to shake Darcy.

"First of all I know exactly what he did to Georgie and secondly she's not my Lady" Darcy answered quietly.

"No Darcy! I won't let you act like this. You helped me when I was dealing with Caroline and look how that worked out; she left. I'll help you deal with Wickham Darce" Bingley pleaded with his friend who looked unmoved by his plea.

"What can I do Bingley, you know how cunning Wickham can be" Darcy sighed as he went up stairs.

"For God's sake Darcy snap out of it, this isn't just about you! Wickham will gamble and cavort his way through Meryton. Ladies lives will be ruined and you know whose fault it'll be Darcy? Yours because you can and should stop him but you won't because of your damned pride" Bingley hissed. Bingley then stomped past him into his chambers and slammed the door in a way that would make his sister proud. Darcy was taken aback by his friend's outburst.

Maybe Bingley was right but what would he gain from telling the whole neighborhood of his past with Wickham?

_**Thanks for reading, Please review**_


	12. Cards and Tales

_**First can I say sorry that I haven't updated daily. I've been thinking of how this story should evolve so that's taken time, hopefully now I've got it figured out right and you will all like it. Secondly a big thank you to everyone who to read's this story, Hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

Darcy looked out of the carriage window and sighed. He hated the thought of going to London but knew he had to. His steward had sent him an urgent letter telling him that he was needed in London immediately. He had been unwilling to go but wanted to get it over and done with. He wanted to see Georgie too which eased his annoyance.

He felt Bingley stir next to him and knew his friend was as unhappy as he was about leaving. Mrs. Hurst had sent an urgent letter to Bingley saying that Miss. Bingley had fallen ill and was requesting her brother by her side immediately. Darcy had an odd feeling that Miss. Bingley had coerced her sister to send the letter to remove her brother and himself from Hertfordshire.

They had been in such rush to leave that they had forgot to tell the Bennet's, Burtons and Gardiners which annoyed them both. Over the last few weeks they had become very close to the three families. They often went shooting with the gentlemen, called and had tea with the ladies, played with Harry and spent time with Miss. Bennet and Miss. Elizabeth. They both felt incredibly content to spend time with them and always felt welcome. Both men secretly felt like they had not only found the ladies they were continuously looking for over the years but also the families that they would be honored to be part of. That's why leaving Hertfordshire was all the more difficult.

They could see London looming in the distance. Both men wanted to tell the carriage driver to turn around but knew that the sooner they dealt with their problems the quicker they could return to Hertfordshire.

Darcy arrived at Darcy house, were he spoke to his steward immediately and found the problem not as difficult as he was led to believe, he was rather annoyed that he had been called back at all. He went to the music room to see Georgie; who was playing the pianoforte.

"William!" Georgie squealed as she leapt from the bench and ran to hug her brother.

"Oh Georgie how I've missed you" Darcy said as he hugged his little sister tightly.

"I've missed you too" Georgie admitted as she led her brother over to the window seat.

Georgie looked at her brother and noticed a huge different. He was smiling and his eyes were shining. She didn't know what had changed him so but she liked it.

"How have you been precious?" Darcy questioned his sister who was looking at him with a weird expression.

"Very well brother, how have you been?" Georgie queried.

"I've been great. Hertfordshire is a lovely part of the country. Bing likes it there so you'll be able to come and visit sometime. The people there are lovely and very welcoming" Darcy was already thinking of how much Elizabeth would help Georgie's confidence.

"Great, I would love to get out of dreary London. Has anything happened whilst you've been there?" Georgie questioned, she knew there was, she just had to get it out of her brother.

"Well…a…um actually there is" Darcy answered quietly.

"And what would it be" Georgie pried softly.

"Well…um…you know that a few weeks ago I went to the opera?" Darcy questioned to which Georgie nodded looking confused.

"At the opera we went backstage because Uncle Jonathan is a patron of the opera house so we could go back stage. When we went backstage we were introduced to Elizabeth Bennet" Darcy rambled on to Georgie who still looked confused.

"You met Elizabeth Bennet, the opera singer! What was she like?" Georgie had heard of Elizabeth Bennet and wanted as much information as possible from her brother.

"She was…um… very nice" Darcy was giving nothing away.

"Nice? One of the greatest opera singers of all time and she was only Nice?" Georgie wondered why her brother was acting weird all of a sudden. He was fidgeting and wouldn't look her in the eye.

"I do her a great disservice by suggesting she's only nice. She's is rather lovely; she is beautiful and witty and what you read in the paper's is true; she really does have the voice of an Angel" Darcy said absentmindedly.

"You gathered all this from meeting her backstage?" Georgie was confused again.

"No…remember I had dinner with the Fitzwilliam's the next night? Well she was there. Uncle Jonathan knows her uncle so they were invited, that's where I got to know her better. Bingley came too and Mr. Bennet said he had an estate in Hertfordshire to let. Bing was interested so he went to Hertfordshire and liked it so he leased it" Darcy explained in one breath to Georgie who was processing all the information.

"So Miss. Elizabeth lives in Hertfordshire?" Georgie asked her brother who nodded in response.

"So you've been in Hertfordshire with Miss. Elizabeth and her family along with Mr. Bingley?" Georgie questioned with realization dawning on her. Darcy simply nodded again whilst watching her reaction.

"You like her don't you?" Georgie asked softly.

"No Georgie I don't like her" Darcy answered softly. Georgie frowned and gave her brother confused look.

"I love her" Darcy admitted, Georgie squealed and hugged her brother.

"Oh William I'm so happy for you" Georgie said with tears in her pale blue eyes.

"I'm very happy Georgie" Darcy admitted with a small smile.

"What is she like? I want to know everything" Georgie demanded, her brother then proceeded to describe Miss. Elizabeth in minute detail. By the end Georgie felt she knew everything there was to know about Elizabeth Bennet.

"She sounds lovely, but tell me I know when something is bothering you what is it?" Georgie could see that something was troubling her brother and wanted to know what it was so she could help.

"Miss. Elizabeth is perfect but before we left Bingley and I were travelling to Longbourn to call on the Bennet's and as we were going through Meryton we came across them being introduced to someone I hoped to never see again" Darcy said very quietly.

"Who? Who did you see?" Georgie inquired.

"Wickham" Darcy admitted whilst fighting an internal battle of whether to tell Georgie or not.

Georgie gasped and tears immediately sprung to her eyes. She like her brother hoped to never hear of that particular gentleman again.

"Wickham Oh God what was he doing there?" Georgie exclaimed.

"I don't know Georgie" Darcy sounded defeated which angered his sister.

"Well who did you tell about him?" Georgie hoped her brother told somebody so they could protect the young ladies of Hertfordshire.

"I didn't tell anyone Georgie. Who could I tell without giving away what happened last summer?" Darcy answered quietly. He could feel Georgie tense beside him.

"You didn't tell anyone! William how could you? You who know what kind of man he is!" Georgie was for the first time in her short life angry and disappointed with her brother whom she looked up to almost as a father.

"You sound like Bing" Darcy said quietly.

"So you told Mr. Bingley but not anyone else. William you must tell people what he is like no matter the consequences to me" Georgie said selflessly, she knew what damage a man like Wickham could do to a young lady and didn't want someone else to go through what she went through.

"Georgie I know that I should but I can't. Do you realize what would happen to you if I told people and word got back to London? Georgie your reputation would be ruined" Darcy explained to his sister who looked unmoved by his pleading.

"William I don't care, this isn't about me this is about Wickham. If he does to another young lady what he did to me and I didn't prevent it then I would never forgive myself" Georgie explained quietly.

"You are an angel Georgie" Darcy said kissing her one the forehead.

"William tell me something I don't already know" Georgie said sighing making her brother laugh.

"Bingley will be here in an hour and hopefully well set of soon" Darcy explained to Georgie.

"Did I tell you Miss. Bingley called to visit the other day?" Georgie informed her brother.

"What did she want?" Darcy sighed, would he ever get rid of that woman?

"I don't know, I told the footman to tell them that I wasn't in" Georgie said trying to figure out if her brother was displeased with her for lying.

"Normally I would be displeased with you Georgie but I think I could let it slip on this occasion" Darcy admitted whilst pinching Georgie's nose.

"Well I was only in the next room so I had to be very quiet but you know what I heard?" Georgie questioned her brother.

"What?" Darcy knew that if I t had to do with Miss. Bingley then It would probably involve their supposed future together.

"She was walking around critiquing the room and saying what changes she will make when she's mistress of the house" Georgie admitted laughing at the serious delusions of Miss. Bingley.

"God she's getting worse I swear, did I tell you of what happened at Netherfield?" Darcy couldn't wait to see her reaction when he told her of Ignatius Leopold the third.

By the end of the story Georgie was sitting on the floor in tears whilst trying to regulate her breathing. At one point Darcy joined her on the floor trying to stop himself from dying due to laughter.

"Mr. Bingley for you sir" A footman told his master who was laughing and rolling around on the ground.

"Show him in?" Darcy said whilst wiping away his tears.

"Hello Darcy I've fini-" Bingley stopped abruptly when he seen Darcy and Miss. Darcy on the floor laughing.

"Sorry Bingley I was just telling Georgie about your sister being chased by a sheep" Darcy confessed before having another fit of laughter. Bingley couldn't help but join in.

"I came to tell you that I have finished my business early so I would happily be going to Hertfordshire soon. If we leave now we'll be there before nightfall" Bingley told Darcy who nodded and beginning to rise.

Bingley and Darcy set off from London quickly. They both knew that it would be sensible to stay the night in London and rest but they simply didn't want to. As London loomed in the background they both sighed happily.

"So what was the problem at home then?" Darcy asked Bingley who had kept quiet.

"Caroline was fine, when I was walking to her room to check on her I heard her running to her bed. When I walked in she was a normal colour and didn't have a temperature. She would cough and say she was dying but I knew it was all an act. I told her I wasn't happy with her condition and sent for the doctor for a full physical. I then proceeded to tell her that if the tests came back and said that she was fine then it showed she had a serious illness and would need to go a hospital somewhere" Bingley finished with a smirk.

"How did she react to that?" Darcy was proud that his friend had finally stood up to his sister who had had it coming for years.

"She looked shocked at first but then continued with the act saying she felt unwell but somewhat better so she should get out of bed" Bingley answered thinking of his ridiculous sister.

"She called on Georgie you know?" Darcy questioned.

"Sorry Darce, I didn't know" Bingley sighed. If Darcy was any less of a friend and didn't know what Caroline was like then he would be severely embarrassed by her ridiculous behavior.

"She apparently was stating to herself the changes she would make to the sitting room when she became mistress" Darcy chuckled at the thought of Miss. Bingley critiquing his mothers decorating.

"She did what! Oh God Darcy she's determined to kill me through embarrassment" Bingley stated whilst turning crimson.

"Don't make yourself uneasy Bing I found it rather amusing" Darcy tried to console his friend who looked like a blood vessel had busted in both cheeks.

"Thanks Darce, I'll be fortunate to have you as a brother in law" Bingley teased whilst Darcy paled.

The day at Longbourn passed quickly. Lizzy and Jane went for a walk in the fields whilst discussing two gentlemen in particular. Thomas, Edward, Samuel and Henry spent the morning with Mr. Collins trying to contain their laughter at his…unique behavior. Helena, Nora, Madeleine and Emilia sipped tea and talked of local gossip. By the time they were ready to go to the Philips' they were all in a good mood.

Henry, Thomas, Samuel and Edward talked by the fire with Mr. Philips and Sir Lucas. Emilia, Madeleine, Nora and Madeleine went to talk to Mrs. Lucas. Lizzy and Jane found Charlotte immediately and began conversation with her. Mr. Collin played cards with Mrs. Philips and several other neighbors.

"So how is your guest?" Charlotte asked whilst looking at the man who was being chastised by Mr. Philips for some mistake he made during a game of cards.

"Awful" Lizzy said truthfully, she knew she should be polite and sing his praises but she couldn't find any.

"Lizzy!" Jane warned.

"Oh Jane you dislike him as much as I do" Lizzy retorted.

"He seems…interesting" Charlotte commented.

"That's one word for it" Lizzy commented under her breath earning her a glare from Jane.

"Are you coming to the ball at Netherfield?" Jane asked Charlotte.

"Yes my mother and Maria are beside themselves with excitement, me not so much" Charlotte hated balls for the simple reason that she would stand by the side of the room all night whilst all the other ladies danced.

"Why Charlotte, I could get Mr. Collins to dance with you, just think how wonderful that would be" Lizzy teased making Charlotte laugh.

"Lizzy please don't say such a thing, I don't think my heart could take it" Charlotte stated whilst clutching her chest.

"He has asked to dance with Lizzy two dances and myself one" Jane said.

"Two dances Lizzy" Charlotte stated, she had seen Mr. Collins stare at her best friend and was immediately worried. She didn't want Lizzy to be married to such a fool.

"I know Charlotte two dances, but don't worry I am determined that nothing shall come of it" Lizzy reassured her worried friend. Charlotte merely nodded her head in reply.

"Hello Ladies" Mr. Wickham stated from behind Jane, Lizzy and Charlotte.

"Hello Mr. Wickham, allow me to introduce you to Miss. Lucas" Lizzy said smiling up at Mr. Wickham. Mr. Wickham gave Charlotte a short polite hello but focused his attention on Lizzy.

Charlotte and Jane quickly excused themselves and walked off. Mr. Wickham then ushered Lizzy over to a seat where they quickly sat down.

"So Mr. Wickham how do you find Hertfordshire" Lizzy asked.

"I find it lovely, the society especially" Mr. Wickham said whilst giving her a look that would make even Mr. Collins uncomfortable.

"Where do you originate from?" Lizzy asked curiously.

"Derbyshire ma'am, I grew up outside the small village of Lambton" Mr. Wickham answered; Lizzy noticed a slight bitterness in his tone.

"Lambton? That is where Mr. Darcy grew up and resides. Do you know him?" Lizzy questioned. She had seen the look shared between the two men yesterday and decided to be nosey.

"Yes I have known him since I was a boy. I grew up in Pemberley, My father was the late Mr. Darcy's steward" Mr. Wickham stated whilst staring at her face, she knew he was trying to gauge her reaction.

"Really, grew up together?" Was all that Lizzy said, she knew there was more to this story.

Mr. Wickham then proceeded to tell Lizzy his story. Telling her how he was like a son to old Mr. Darcy and when he died his son flatly refused the living which his honorable father had promised. How he was treated appallingly and that it was Mr. Darcy's fault that he was in his current state.

Lizzy knew when she was being lied to. She looked sympathetic at times and angry at others. She listened to his every word and didn't believe a single one of them. Lizzy knew that if she had not met Mr. Darcy previously to his coming to Hertfordshire she would have believed Mr. Wickham. Mr. Darcy didn't react well to strangers and they would have probably got off on the wrong foot and she would be determined to hate him. But she knew him better than that. She knew that nothing Mr. Wickham was saying was true, he even had the audacity to insult Miss. Darcy in front of her. She didn't like Mr. Wickham and was determined to stay as far as possible away from him.

Wickham couldn't believe she believed him. She had hung on his every word and reacted like he wanted her to react. She had sympathized with him and been angry at Mr. Darcy. 'Perfect' Wickham thought. Truth was he couldn't get Miss. Elizabeth out of his head. He didn't know why but he just couldn't and it was driving him crazy. She was without a doubt the most beautiful women he had ever seen. She had a figure that made him drool. She was bold and not afraid to speak her mind which he liked. He had been looking forward to talking to her all day; he had to tell her the story. It was imperative that she believe him; he didn't know why it was so important but it was.

Wickham also wouldn't admit to anyone that he was worried. When she smiled at him his chest beat a little harder and he couldn't help but smile back. The other day he had seen her reaction to that idiot Darcy and did not like it! Prim and proper Darcy had never been a problem for him when it came to women but now it just might be. Wickham liked Miss. Elizabeth more than he liked any other women. He was starting to think of her as different to all the other women he had been with, she seemed to be on a different level and that scared him. For the first time in his life he was worried about someone else and how they could affect him.

Charlotte looked at Lizzy and sighed. She would give anything to be even one tenth as beautiful as her friend. Give anything to be as sweet as Jane. To make everyone love her, the way Lizzy seemed to. She would give anything to have a family like the Bennet's who were so very loving and sweet to each other. Charlotte heard a frustrated sigh and looked around to see Mrs. Philips scold Mr. Collins for what seemed to be the tenth time. She knew the man had designs on her friend and didn't like it. Even though she had yet to talk to the man she suspected he was…an idiot. Charlotte's mother had been discussing marriage with her and Maria for as long as she could remember. She wanted them to get married 'at any cost' She didn't care if they were happy or not just as long as they were secure. The thought unsettled Charlotte. It was then she decided that she wouldn't let others dictate her life and would do what made her happy, no matter what anyone else thought.

_**Thanks for reading, please review**_


	13. The Netherfield Ball

_**Hi everyone, sorry I haven't updated since Sunday, I know I said I was going to update daily and I'm going to but life never goes to plan. When I went to turn my laptop on on Monday morning it would not turn on. At All! My mammy took it to the IT guy in her work yesterday and he said it was "Completely fucked" (pretty sure that's the technical term) so I had to go yesterday and buy a new laptop (its red and I love it, more than I love Ignatius Leopold the Third) so now I'm back on track so hopefully everything will as planned. Thanks for your patience. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

"Lizzy, Lizzy, Lizzy. Where are you girl?" Henry shouted as he ran around Longbourn looking for his niece who was nowhere to be found.

"What are you shouting for? I'm right here" Lizzy said from behind her uncle who looked for more frazzled than usual.

"I've been looking for you for days" Henry exaggerated whilst trying to control his breath.

"Henry I've told you a million times not to exaggerate!" Lizzy teased.

"You will be the absolute death of me" Henry exclaimed whilst ushering his niece to the sitting room were Helena sat smiling.

"Have you told her yet?" Helena exclaimed almost bouncing off her seat.

"Told me what?" Lizzy looked suspiciously between her Aunt and Uncle.

"I've just received a letter from the manager of the Venice Opera House and he writes telling me that's he received word of your performance in the Royal Opera House and would like to invite you to perform in Venice for a whole month! What do you think?" Henry exclaimed in one breath.

"Wha…Um…Well as you can see I don't know what to say" Lizzy stated. She had performed in Venice before and loved it. She knew that this would also lead to other shows on the continent most likely in Rome, Berlin and maybe even Moscow. This is what they had been working for for years. She should be excited, jumping for joy. Why then was she disappointed and wanted to say no? She knew the answer herself but didn't want to tell anyone, even herself of her feelings for Mr Darcy.

"They want you to come by the 13th of December and stay to late January which is actually more than a month but we shall ignore their miscalculation. We will probably be invited then to Rome or Berlin in February and we can site see. You liked Rome last time didn't you? Then Moscow, Oh how I love Moscow! We shall have a ball my dear and probably be invited to several as well!" Henry exclaimed forgetting to breathe once again. Oblivious to his niece's internal struggle.

"Are you okay my dear? You look uneasy about something" Helena unlike her husband had been watching Lizzy and saw the internal struggle. She knew the reason for her nieces struggles: Mr Darcy. Helena knew what being young and in love felt like, didn't want to be separated from them but she also knew that if her niece went she would not only be experiencing what Opera singers the world over dreamt of but she would test her and Mr Darcy's love. There was no greater test to Love than separation. If they felt the same way about each other in a few months then they would go the distance.

"It's just a shock that's all, I would…love to go" Lizzy told her Uncle who looked like a child in a candy store.

"Wonderful! Absolutely fantastic, I shall go write to them immediately" Henry said bouncing out the door.

"Love conquers all my dear, a few months are nothing in the big scheme of things" Helena said walking out of the room.

Lizzy just stood there stunned, she thought she hid her feelings a bit more carefully. Maybe Helena was right; maybe separation does make the heart grow fonder, she dearly hoped so.

Wickham woke up with a smile on his face. Tonight he would be going to the Netherfield Ball. Mr Bingley had kindly invited the officers, normally he would have lied and said there was some reason he could not go because he didn't want a showdown with Darcy but today he just didn't care. He was going to ask Miss Elizabeth to dance. He would add in little things about Darcy here and there to add to her already bad opinion of him. Wickham wouldn't admit even to himself that he had ulterior motives for his wanting to dance with Miss. Elizabeth.

Darcy was woken by his valet and wasn't happy about it. Darcy had been having an incredibly pleasant dream about Elizabeth; it would ungentlemanly for him to disclose the nature of the dream. He lay there for a while just thinking of Elizabeth but then his thoughts turned to Georgie, he felt guilty about not bringing her to Hertfordshire with him but she had studies and his relationship with Elizabeth was still in its infancy and he didn't want to share her just yet, probably not ever if he was truthful with himself.

Darcy then grinded his teeth when he thought of Wickham. Darcy's nature meant that he didn't hate people easily but when he did it was with an incredible intensity. It was as if Wickham was informed when Darcy was happy so he could go and ruin it. The man was scum, no he was worse than scum he was the layer underneath the scum. Darcy didn't even tell Richard of Wickham's venture into Hertfordshire because he knew Richard would come and find him and do what Darcy didn't have the bottle to do.

Darcy was determined not to think of that man anymore, he knew that even the mention of that man would put him in a horrific mood and he didn't need to be in a bad mood around Elizabeth. He would go to the ball tonight and would dance and be happy to be in the presence of the Bennet's, Burtons, Gardiners and Bingley who were almost like a second family to him.

The day passed quickly for all those attending the ball. The gentlemen relaxed whilst the ladies ran around in a frenzy hoping to not forget anything. At Longbourn Lizzy and Jane were putting the final touches to their outfits. Lizzy wore a beautiful emerald green dress which she had accessorised with an emerald and white diamond choker. She was dipping in diamonds and felt very self-conscious as she knew the value of them. Jane wore one of her favourite dresses. It was light pink with beautiful bead work. She wore a tear drop necklace and matching bracelet. Both ladies were satisfied that they looked well. Emilia wore a deep burgundy dress with intricate beading. Helena wore black which was normally worn only in morning. The dress had multi-coloured flowers and birds with a matching head piece which measured at about a foot long, making her have to bend when going through doorways.

"Aunt Helena I know the dress has bright…accessories but do you think it's acceptable to wear black?" Lizzy questioned as her mother stood on a chair putting Helena's head piece on her head.

"My dear you know I never stick by societies rules, which would make life too boring. Plus if anyone asks me why I'm wearing this colour I shall just tell them I'm morning for the loss of innocence in society" Helena stated whilst her sister put the nineteenth clip in her head to try and secure her…elaborate head piece.

"Helena how does that fell?" Emilia questioned whilst Helena started to shake her head in a crazed manner.

"Yes that's fine, thank you daffodil" Helena thanked her sister and then called Emilia her childhood nickname.

When they arrived at Netherfield they were greeted by a very cheerful Mr Bingley. He greeted them all but was practically happy to see Jane who looked equally cheerful but also relieved to find Miss. Horrid Bingley had not returned from London. Mr Bingley promised to come and find them when he had greeted the remainder of his guests.

Lizzy entered the ball room and searched for Mr Darcy but couldn't see him anywhere. Just as she was about to do one final swoop of the ballroom she was approached by Mr Wickham. He looked handsome and Lizzy saw several women stare at him appreciatively. If she had liked a man in regimentals she would probably have swooned but she didn't. She didn't even like Mr Wickham.

"Miss. Elizabeth you look beautiful" Wickham said as he raked his eyes over her. She looked breath-taking in her green dress and jewels, which Wickham briefly considered the worth. He held out his arm for her to take, she hesitated but accepted. Wickham smiled she was obviously shocked that he would pay her such attentions and was so flattered she hesitated. Wickham saw the other ladies stare at him and knew the reason. He saw one lady in particular stare at him. A Miss King he believed, he had heard from his fellow officers that she had recently inherited fifteen thousand pounds and she was young which he liked. Maybe he would pursue her in the meantime.

Darcy had been standing by the side of the floor, hidden from view. He saw Elizabeth enter and had his breath stolen. She looked ethereal in her emerald dress. The diamonds around her beautiful neck sparkled in the candle light. He just stood there for a minute staring at her. He was about to approach her when Wickham approached her. Darcy's calmness dissolved at that moment to be replaced by hot furry. 'How dare he approach her!' Darcy thought. He wanted to march over there and rip Wickham's head from his shoulder. He saw that Elizabeth was uneasy but still accepted Wickham's arm. He wanted to throw up when he saw Wickham escorting his Elizabeth around.

Darcy saw Wickham escort Elizabeth out for a dance. Throughout the dance Darcy was split between throwing a tantrum and stomping his feet like a child or marching over to Wickham and demanding he remove himself immediately or he would kill him. Just as Darcy was about to do the latter the dance ended and he saw the fiend escort Elizabeth from the dance floor. He was taking her to the refreshment table when they were approved by Mr Collins. Darcy never thought he would think it but he was thankful for Mr Collins.

Lizzy sighed with relief when she saw Mr Collins approach her. The last half an hour had been one of the worst she had experienced ever! He talked constantly about himself. Dropping in little insults about Mr Darcy here and there. The whole 'Woe is me' routine was getting old fast. She had caught him several times blatantly staring down her dress, which unsettled her greatly. He danced far too close for comfort several times making her even more uncomfortable. He didn't listen to a thing she had to say and would constantly bring conversation back to him. He would stare at himself in reflective surfaces as they passed them. He was honestly one of the worst dance partner's she ever had the misfortune of dancing with.

Mr Collins steered her to the dance floor and immediately started talking about Rosings and the windows which cost a small fortune. He droned on and on about his patroness Lady Catherine de bourgh. Lizzy wanted to cry out that it simply wasn't fair. Her first dance partner was a narcissistic self-absorbed liar and her second was a self-absorbed fool who would constantly dance the wrong way and embarrass her.

As the dance ended she spotted Mr Darcy who looked like somebody died. She couldn't help but laugh softly, he looked so miserable it was rather amusing. Mr Collins escorted her to the side of the floor were Jane and Mr Bingley were talking quietly. Mr Collins immediately started praising Mr Bingley on his home and the success of the ball. Mr Bingley looked bored but was polite and listened to him. Even Jane looked like she could careless but like Mr Bingley pretended to listen.

Lizzy felt someone stare at her and turned to see Mr Darcy's chocolate brown eyes boring into her. She felt her cheeks flush and her breathing become more erratic.

"Miss. Elizabeth" Mr Darcy said in a low voice, like he was sharing a secret with her.

"Mr Darcy" God he loved the way she said his name.

"Would you do me the honour of dancing with me?" Mr Darcy asked whilst pretending there was no one else in the room.

"Yes I would love to" Lizzy said quietly. Mr Darcy took her hand and they both gasped at the shock that went through them both.

Darcy was trying to control himself. His hands were sweating, he could barely think and all he could smell was lavender. As he made his way to the dance floor he saw Wickham looking at them in disbelief 'No doubt he's been spreading lies again' Darcy thought whilst glaring at the man in question.

Lizzy saw the look on Mr Wickham's face and tried to contain her joy. He looked like he was just told that the world wasn't flat. He must have genuinely believed that his lies worked, they didn't. She saw Mr Darcy glare at him and realized that whilst she had not believed Mr Wickham's lies there was more to the story than she had realized.

Lizzy began conversing with Mr Darcy. He asked if she always conversed during dancing, she replied that's sometimes it was a must. Mr Darcy then asked suddenly if she always walked into Meryton.

"Yes we do occasionally, when you happened upon us we were just making a new acquaintance" Lizzy said whilst watching his reaction; he stiffened.

"How did you find your new acquaintance?" Darcy questioned whilst hoping the answer would be negative.

"I think it would be improper of me to insult someone who is only a few feet away" Lizzy stated alluding that she didn't like Mr Wickham in the slightest. Mr Darcy was quiet but looked pleased at her answer.

"Mr Wickham is quite opinionated about you Mr Darcy and rather vocal about those opinions" Lizzy stated.

"Oh I'm sure he is" Darcy answered before glaring at Mr Wickham just for the sake of it.

"Shall we speak of more enjoyable topics Mr Darcy?" Lizzy questioned when she saw Mr Darcy's unhappiness talking about Mr Wickham.

"That would be greatly appreciated Miss Elizabeth" Darcy sighed with relief, he didn't want to spend his dance with Elizabeth talking about that man.

"I am to go away soon to the continent to preform" Lizzy stated, she was still unhappy about it.

"Wha…whe…um Well done, that is a huge accomplishment, you have been there before haven't you?" Darcy tried his best to hide his disappointment at the fact he wouldn't see her for a while. He knew she would be away for a while because one performance in one country would lead to another one in another country. He didn't know the next time he would see her but he knew that he would at some stage no matter what, he wasn't letting her go for anything.

Lizzy seen his disappointed expression even though he was trying to conceal it and inwardly smiled. She was happy that he was disappointed that she was leaving. The thought of him being indifferent hurt her heart.

"Yes I've been there before and whilst the continent is beautiful I must admit that I prefer home any day" Lizzy admitted.

"I agree most whole heartedly, there's nothing quite like coming home is there?" Darcy said with a smile. He loved nothing more than going home to pemberley.

"I almost feel bad for complaining, many would simply love the opportunity to explore the continent and here I have it yet I complain" Lizzy said whilst chastising herself for moaning about such a gift as viewing the continent.

"After I left Cambridge, a group of us went to explore the continent. You would think that having gone to boarding school and college I would be used to going away but I wasn't used to being in a strange country. I wrote to my father complaining and he sent me back a strongly worded letter telling me to grow up and stop acting like a child" Darcy reminisced, he had been so shocked that his kind father would send such a stern letter that he momentarily forgot his homesickness.

"That sounds like something my nana would say"

"Your nana is quite a woman" Darcy said whilst chuckling, he looked over to the woman in question who appeared to be shooing Mr Collins away.

"That she is" Lizzy responded.

The rest of the dance passed quietly. Darcy escorted Elizabeth over to where Miss Lucas was standing by herself. Darcy then asked Miss Bennet for a dance. Bingley then went to ask Mrs Bennet for a dance.

As they were left alone Lizzy looked at Charlotte who looked lovely in her blue dress, it was almost like a signature colour for her.

"You look very well tonight Charlotte" Lizzy complimented Charlotte, who looked like she didn't believe her.

"I saw you dance at Mr Wickham and Mr Collins" Charlotte stated.

"Oh I know I'm a lucky girl me" Lizzy said sarcastically.

"Did you notice Mr Wickham would stare at himself in reflective surfaces or that Mr Collins would go the wrong way the whole time" Charlotte laughed, she knew it was awful of her to laugh at others misfortune but she just couldn't help herself.

"Or that Mr Wickham would stare done my dress the whole time or that Mr Collins would talk of an estate that isn't even his" Lizzy stated making Charlotte laugh even more.

"Charlotte Peter Simon Lucas stop laughing this moment, I was most sincerely put out!" Lizzy exclaimed making Charlotte laugh even more at her creativity with her name.

"Peter Simon?" Charlotte questioned whilst wiping her eyes.

"I decided to liven it up a bit, can't blame a girl for trying"

"You looked rather happy during your dance with Mr Darcy" Charlotte observed Lizzy go red and then look at the floor.

"He is a very good dancer" was all that Lizzy would say.

"What did you say that upset him in the middle of the dance?" Charlotte enquired, she had seen his face fall and wanted to know why.

"I informed him that I am going to the continent for a few months in the next few days" Lizzy told Charlotte whose eyes all but budged out of her head.

"For a few months? God Lizzy you have a hard life" Charlotte exclaimed.

"I know but someone's got to do it and what are you taking about? I didn't know that you swept chimneys" Lizzy teased Charlotte who wasn't exactly living in squalor.

"I know I have a good life but I'm not travelling the continent being an Opera Star" Charlotte exclaimed, she would love to do that but knew it couldn't happen.

Lizzy and Charlotte stood quietly chatting for the remainder of the dance. Mr Darcy returned Jane and Mr Bingley after leaving Emilia back to Thomas. Mr Collins wandered up to the group and asked Charlotte for a dance. As Charlotte passed Lizzy she heard a mutter of apologises come from Lizzy.

Some would think that Charlotte would be grateful to be asked to dance. Her mother had been giving her a look of severe displeasure all night due to her lack of partner. She had not stood by the side of the dance floor all night by herself by choice. She was happy for Lizzy and Jane that they had such eligible partners but she was also a little jealous. She wanted to be the one who had partners lining up to dance with them. Having Mr Collins as a partner wasn't exactly the ideal. He was too short for her and would make the simplest of mistakes. She decided to look find entertainment from elsewhere throughout the dance as Mr Collins was too busy talking about his fortune in patroness. Charlotte found her attention drawn to Mr Wickham who was conversing with several young ladies who were looking up at him like a dog looks up at its master. They were hanging on his every word. Charlotte knew that several young ladies in Meryton would swoon if Mr Wickham even gave them a second glance. Charlotte didn't know why but something about him made her incredibly uneasy, she just didn't like or trust him. He was just too good to be true.

Emilia stood by the side of the dance floor and watched Lizzy talk to Mr Darcy, who was looking at her as if she was a precious jewel. Jane was talking to Mr Bingley, who was smiling from ear to ear. She then looked at Charlotte Lucas who was almost like a daughter to her. She had known Charlotte since she was a baby and had watched her blossom into a lovely young lady. She was kind, polite, intelligent and had a sharp wit. She was a great friend to Lizzy and Jane. She knew that Margaret Lucas was a nice woman but she treated her daughters appallingly. Maria was too young and well…dumb to notice but Emilia knew that her mother's behaviour affected Charlotte. Charlotte had always suffered from low self-confidence and years of being told that she weren't pretty enough and that she should marry soon because she was getting too old hadn't helped Charlotte's confidence.

Emilia only wanted one thing in life and that was for the people she loved to be happy. She wanted Lizzy and Jane to marry for heart stopping love. She wanted little Harry to grow into the strong strapping young man she knew he would grow into. She wanted her nieces and nephews to be happy and healthy. She wanted Thomas to always be by her side but then again she probably couldn't get him to go even if she wanted to. She wanted Nora and Samuel lo live forever, insulting people in a way only they could. She wanted her sisters to remain blissfully happy with husbands they adore and who adore them. She wanted Charlotte to marry for love and finally realise her worth. She wanted many things but mostly just love, health and happiness for those she loved and she would do anything to assure it for them.

_**Thanks for reading, Please Review**_


	14. Proposals and Acceptances

_**Hi everyone, thanks for reading this story, hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

Longbourn was quiet the morning after the Netherfield Ball. Her mother and father were still in bed, as was Jane and Harry. Instead of waiting for them to arise Lizzy decided to break her fast by herself. She ate breakfast quickly and was on her way out of Longbourn to go for a walk when she was accosted by Mr Collins. He asked her for a private audience and Lizzy gulped. She looked around for someone who could aid her but found no one; why was it that a house that was constantly filled with people, the moment she needed someone no one was there?

Lizzy followed Mr Collins into the sitting room but left the door open. She knew he was about to propose and she felt faint. Mr Collins looked at her and smiled what he thought was seductively but was just creepy.

Mr Collins then began to propose to her. He said that it would add greatly to his personal happiness, he also stated that Lady de Bourgh wanted him to get a wife who she would like. Lizzy didn't know why but she felt insulted. He outright said that she might never get another proposal of marriage. He was basically saying that she might as well marry him because she wasn't going to get anybody better. Lizzy wanted to kill him by the end of the proposal.

By the time he had finished his 'romantic' proposal she had already thought of several ways to decline him, hitting him over the head with a vase included. She began to tell him that she was sensible of the proposal. She declined him but he didn't seem to take her serious; saying that she was trying to increase his affections by making him wait. She had repeatedly told him no, told him that he couldn't make her happy and that she was convinced she was the last person in the world who could make him happy. He still didn't seem to take no for an answer, she had to leave the room to make him be quiet.

As she entered the hallway she saw her Aunt Helena approach her and sighed with relief.

"What's going on here?" Helena questioned her niece who was being chased by Mr Collins.

"Elizabeth has just accepted my proposal of marriage" Mr Collins stated with a puffed up chest. Helena paled and look at her niece who was looking at Mr Collins in disbelief.

"No you proposed and I refused repeatedly!" Lizzy snapped whilst telling Helena she would agree to no such thing even at gun point.

"EMILIA!" Helena screamed whilst fanning herself.

"What are you shouting for Helena?" Emilia said walking down the stairs.

"Mr Collins has made Lizzy an offer of marriage but she has denied him but he said that they are to be married and I will be up for murder if you allow such a union!" Helena stated in one breath whilst turning red. The thought of her darling Lizzy married to such a man made her want to throw up.

"What? When? What is going on?" Emilia stated. She was very confused but then annoyed. How did this even happen?

"Lizzy what is going on?" Emilia asked her daughter after a moment calmly.

"Mr Collins asked me to marry him but I said NO but he won't take NO for an answer" Lizzy stated whilst glaring at Mr Collins.

"You said no?" Emilia wanted to make sure.

"Repeatedly" Lizzy stated to which his mother breathed a sigh of relief.

"Elizabeth I know that you only wish to suspense my affections by….." Mr Collins said to his fiancé who wasn't even his fiancé.

"Firstly Mr Collins you will not use her Christian name and secondly she refused to marry you so build a bridge and get over it" Helena shouted at him after she came round to her senses.

"Mr Collins if you would like to come with me to my husband's study, Lizzy you to" Emilia said quietly hoping her husband would sort out this mess.

Emilia, Lizzy and Mr Collins went to Thomas' study. Helena also tagged along to see what happened.

"Thomas Mr Collins has asked Lizzy for her hand in marriage" Emilia explained to her husband, who had been drinking coffee which was now all over his desk from when he spat it out in shock.

"What! You did what?" Thomas demanded of Mr Collins who shrunk into himself.

"Yes I have Mr Bennet, I asked Elizabeth to marry me…" Mr Collins answered.

"Do not call her Elizabeth you have no right!" Helena shouted from the corner, to which the Bennet's turned around in surprise because they forget she was there. Helena apologised and sat back down after glaring at Mr Collins.

"Right then, Lizzy did you accept this proposal?" Thomas asked praying the answer was no, then again even if it was yes he would lock her in the attic until she came to her senses.

"Mr Collins proposed but I said no repeatedly, but he didn't seem to hear it" Lizzy stated exasperated.

"Thank God for that" Thomas muttered under his breathe.

"Mr Collins you can see that my daughter has refused your hand several times, even if she did accept you I wouldn't have allowed it. I find you highly annoying and would have to be worked with if you were to be married to my Lizzy. I think it would be best if you left my home immediately" Thomas said sternly. All the occupants of the room looked at him in shock, they had never heard him talk like that ever. Mr Collins just stared at him with him mouth open.

"Collins when I said now I meant now!" Thomas hissed. Mr Collins jumped and then scampered out of the room. Emilia practically jumped over the table and kissed him full on the lips in appreciation. Lizzy thanked him repeatedly. Helena breathed a sigh of relief and stated that she was going to build a shrine in honour of Thomas, she then left to go and find Henry to fill him in.

Mr Collins was in a state of shock. He couldn't believe that Miss Elizabeth had refused his hand. He had a servant pack his things. He wanted to leave soon as possible. As he was leaving Longbourn he met Lady Lucas who had come to visit Mrs Bennet, he told her that he was leaving and she offered for him to come stay with her. He readily accepted and then left for Lucas Lodge immediately.

When Lizzy filled Jane in on the proposal she sat there for several moments in complete silence. Jane simply couldn't believe that Mr Collins would not only propose but ignore the fact that she refused.

"Are you fully prepared for your trip Lizzy?" Jane asked her sister who she would miss greatly.

"Yes completely, we are to travel to London tomorrow and the continent the day after that" Lizzy answered which as much fake happiness as she could. She didn't want to go but she had accepted now so there was no going back.

"The time will fly in Lizzy it always does" Jane said softly, she knew Lizzy's unwillingness to go but decided to ignore it. It was a great opportunity and she would be a fool to miss it.

"Are you still going to go back with the Gardiner's to London?" Lizzy wondered.

"Yes I am to go soon, I'm quite looking forward to it" Jane said smiling. She loved spending time with her little cousins and helping her aunt with her design house.

"Shall you be seeing anyone else in particular while you are there?" Lizzy questioned with a twinkle in her eye.

"Oh I don't Lizzy" Jane said blushing bright red.

Around lunchtime Mr Darcy and Mr Bingley called to visit. They had both called to see two particular ladies because they knew they were to depart from Hertfordshire soon. They sat and chatted quietly for a while before getting ready for a while.

"You leave tomorrow" Darcy stated whilst looking at Lizzy.

"I know" Lizzy sighed.

"I wish you a safe journey Miss Elizabeth" Darcy said quietly he didn't want to confess his feelings just yet but he didn't want her to go either.

"Don't worry about me Mr Darcy I shall be fine" Lizzy said equally quietly.

"Do you know when you are to return?" Darcy wondered, hopefully it would be sooner than a few months.

"At least two months probably three, I should be back by late February" Lizzy said. She was sad that she would miss Christmas with her family.

"Hopefully Bingley will still be in Netherfield by then so I will hopefully see you then" Darcy wished whilst staring at her.

"I hope so too" Lizzy admitted quietly.

"Goodbye Miss Elizabeth" said quietly grapping her hand and kissing it longer than propriety allowed.

"Goodbye Mr Darcy" Lizzy said barely able to think.

Mr Darcy and Mr Bingley then departed. As Elizabeth entered Longbourn she felt tears prick her eyes. She knew that saying goodbye to him would be difficult but didn't expect it to that difficult. She felt a hand on her arm and looked to see Jane.

"All will be well Lizzy" Jane said quietly, Jane had no doubt that Mr Darcy would be waiting for Lizzy to return.

About an hour later they were all gathered in the living room when they heard a commotion in the hallway. They all rose to go and see what was happening. Helena who was at the front of the pack screamed and started running.

They then saw what was causing all the commotion or should they say who.

"Robert!" Lizzy and Jane cried as they ran to hug their cousin.

"Hello ladies, one at a time. Please form an orderly queue there is more than enough of me to go around" Robert teased.

Robert Burton was the only son of Henry and Helena Burton. He looked like his mother. He had brown hair that was always unkempt, he had lovely blue eyes that always sparkled. He was quite tall, towering over Lizzy and Jane. He was very handsome and had several ladies after him, but he was to quiet and reserved to notice them. His true personality only came out around his family. He was in his first year of Cambridge and absolutely loved it. He had a passion for music like his parents and could often be heard playing at three o'clock in the morning. He absolutely adored his family but had a particular soft spot for Lizzy and Jane.

"What are you doing here?" Lizzy questioned after giving him a third hug.

"Well Amanda I am to travel to the continent with you" Robert answered making Lizzy squeal with happiness.

"Now now Peter you know full well that name is Deirdre" Lizzy teased.

"Fine Joanna whatever you say" Robert retorted.

"I can't believe you are coming to the continent with me, we shall have such fun!" Lizzy said laughing happily.

"I know, life would be a lot duller without me" Robert said proudly making Jane and Lizzy laugh.

"Have you got taller Robbie or it just me?" Thomas said whilst measuring up to his Godson.

"I have gotten taller but then again your probably shrinking with age old man" Robert teased his uncle, earning him a slap around the back of the head and a smile from Thomas.

"Sweetie have you lost weight? Are you eating properly?" Helena said whilst fussing over her only child.

"I am fine mother" Robert tried to insure his mother who didn't look convinced.

"So Son how is Cambridge?" Henry asked his son as they walked into the sitting room.

"Oh the same as it ever was. I'm a genius and too good looking for my own good papa" Robert replied before tickling Harry.

"So what time are we to be leaving at tomorrow?" Robert wondered. He hoped it wouldn't be too early so he could sleep in.

"We are to depart at ten tomorrow morning so no sleep in for you sweetie" Helena said to her disappointed son.

"Shall I show you to a guest room so you can sleep? You look exhausted" Emilia asked her nephew, who yawned a yes. He was quickly shown to his room where he immediately fell into a deep sleep.

After dinner the gentlemen went to Thomas' study for drinks. Emilia and Helena went for a walk in the garden. Lizzy and Jane sat down at the table in the sitting room. Jane started knitting whilst Lizzy began to read her book. After a while Jane left to go upstairs and get more wool.

"Lizzy! Lizzy!" Lizzy heard someone call her name, whoever it was they sounded very upset about something.

Lizzy immediately jumped to her feet and went in search of the source of the noise. She went straight to the hallway. There standing in the hallway was Charlotte, tears running down her pale cheeks. She was sobbing uncontrollably. Lizzy was shocked, she had never seen her strong friend look so vulnerable or weak.

"Charlotte what is wrong?" Lizzy said hugging her friend. She ushered a still sobbing Charlotte into the sitting room. She called Mrs Hill to go make tea. She then sat Charlotte down by the fire and tried her best to calm her.

"Charlotte please tell me what is wrong" Lizzy tried to question an unresponsive Charlotte.

"Lizzy what was that noise?" Jane questioned as she entered the room.

"Charlotte what is wrong?" Jane exclaimed before kneeling by her friend's side.

"Well…Mr…Colllins…Came…to…stay with...us" Charlotte tried to explain but her emotions got in the way again. Mrs Hill came in with tea. Jane quickly gave Charlotte a cup but she couldn't even hold it as her hands were shaking too much.

"What happened next?" Lizzy inquired whilst rubbing circles on Charlotte's back.

"My…mother…was…complimenting…him and he told….what happened this…morning" Charlotte explained whilst trying to control her breathing.

"I…could almost…see the wheels…turning in her head…she began…to make…Mr Collins pay me…attention" Charlotte explained. Lizzy and Jane gasped, they didn't like where this was going.

"Oh God Charlotte please tell me you are not to marry that man?!" Lizzy pleaded.

"My...mother…pulled me aside…and told me to…use my charms to…secure him" Charlotte exclaimed, hot tears running down her cheeks.

"Please tell me you didn't secure anyone or anything" Lizzy questioned desperately.

"I told…her…that…wasn't…what I wanted…and she…started screaming…at me" Charlotte said sadly.

"She…sent…me…to my room…like a child…I heard…clapping coming…from downstairs…so I went to…check what was…going on" Charlotte took a sip of her tea, desperately trying to calm herself.

"My father…was…announcing…the engagement" Charlotte explained, what little calmness she had shattered at that moment.

"What engagement? Oh God Charlotte they are not forcing you into marriage are they?" Jane exclaimed.

"Mr...Collins'…engagement…to Maria!" Charlotte told a shocked Jane and Lizzy.

"What?! Little Maria?!" Jane asked in utter disbelief.

"How can she marry him? She is still a little girl!" Lizzy all but screamed.

"That's…what is said…but my mother…just said…that Maria…was a good girl…and that I will die…an old maid" Charlotte stated whilst curling her hands in fists.

"She is only sixteen, he is twice her age!" Jane looked at them both with tears in her lovely blue eyes.

"We all know that Maria isn't the…brightest and that she would do anything my mother wanted but this is too far even by her standards" Charlotte thought out load.

"How did Maria react?" Jane questioned whilst refilling Charlottes tea cup.

"She actually looked happy about it! I dare say she is too dumb to realise the serious of her actions" Charlotte hissed, she was beginning to be angry at her sisters dumbness and willingness to please their mother.

"When is the wedding?" Lizzy wondered quietly.

"Mr Collins wants to be married quickly so in the next week or two I think, he doesn't want to be away from his beloved patroness for too long" Charlotte exclaimed, she hated her mother and Mr Collins in that moment and even her ridiculous father who did nothing to stop the union.

The three of them sat quietly for a few minutes. Charlotte only spoke once to say that she blamed her mother for the union and stating that she would never forgive her for this.

Emilia and Helena then returned from their walk. They were shocked to find Charlotte in such a state. They were even more shocked to hear that young Maria was to be married to the odious Mr Collins. After another hour Charlotte left after getting a large hug from each of the ladies and a promise from her that she would go straight to Longbourn if anything bothered her.

That night Jane and Lizzy went to bed upset, they had known Maria since she was a baby. Had played with her, took her on walks and told her stories. Even though she was only a few years their junior they felt like her big sisters. They didn't want Maria to be married to him, he wasn't a bad man he was just stupid and ridiculous. He would treat her well but there would be no love. They were perfectly indifferent of each other and that was never a way to start a marriage. They would admit though that they were grateful that it hadn't been Charlotte who was to marry him.

They went to sleep thinking of poor Maria Lucas and how her life would be full of running to Rosings and listening to Mr Collins waffle on about his noble Patroness Lady Catherine de Bourgh. They began to think of their own lives that would hopefully include Mr Darcy and Mr Bingley. The happiness they would have if they shared their life with them. They prayed that Charlotte would find her someone special and that Maria would at least be happy.

_**Thanks for reading, Please Review**_


	15. Letters and Departures

_**Thanks everyone who continues to read this story, Hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

Lizzy woke up and smiled, she'd been in Venice for five weeks and today would be the day she was to go to Rome. Venice had been amazing, she had performed at the Teatro La Fenice eighteen times; which was virtually unheard of. On her days off she, Robert and her aunt and uncle would site see around Venice. They would go on tours of the museums, dine at the finest restaurants and go to plays.

There had been several times when she had been terribly homesick and had cried on her Aunt Helena's shoulder. Robert would come in and make her laugh. But it was always there, the ache to go home. To hear Jane's voice, to have a hug from her mother, to laugh at something her father said, to play with Little Harry. She missed her entire family and was desperate to see them. That's why whenever she received a letter from them she would read it several times or when she was feeling particularly low she would feel comfort from knowing that they missed her as much as she missed them.

Lizzy got dressed by herself and went downstairs for breakfast. Helena and Henry were still in bed so it was just her and Robert.

"Hello Melinda did you sleep well?" Robert asked his cousin. They played a game were they would never call each other their real names, they had been doing it for as long as they could remember.

"Yes Vincent I did and you?" Lizzy questioned.

"Oh Beatrice I was that excited to be travelling to Rome that I could barely close my beautiful eyes, but don't worry I'm still as gorgeous as ever" Robert made a pose like a Greek God would make and Lizzy laughed at her ridiculous cousin.

"So Timothy what time are we to leave?" Lizzy wondered, she hoped it was as early as possible.

"Well Jenny If I remember correctly we are to leave soon. If you listen carefully you can here women all over Venice crying because I am due to leave. You can't really blame them though I am rather gorgeous and their lives will be nothing without me" Robert said sighing dramatically as if a huge burden weighed on him.

"Will you need help Nathan to get you HUGE head out of the door" Lizzy wondered.

"No Emma I shall not, I have a lovely sized head" Robert said seriously but there was a gleam in his eyes.

"Hello Robbie, Lizzy, can you believe our time in Venice flew in so quickly, it seems like just yesterday we were departing from Hertfordshire" Helena said sadly.

"I know mama it just flew in but then again time always does when you're having fun" Robert stated. He liked Venice, it was beautiful and he spent his time going to plays and dining in lovely restaurants but he knew it was time to move on.

"Before you know it we will be on our way back to Hertfordshire" Lizzy couldn't keep the excitement out of her voice.

"And before you know it I will be back at Cambridge" Robert loved Cambridge and was eager to go back to see his friends.

"We are to leave in an hour so you might want to go and check you haven't left anything because if you do there isn't a chance of you getting it back to be honest" Helena told her son and niece who quickly finished their breakfast and left to go check.

An hour later the Burtons and Lizzy were sitting in their couch leaving Venice. The looked at the passing scenery and wished it all goodbye. Lizzy didn't know why but she just felt that she would never be back there to perform, she felt like this would be her last time performing anywhere again like she was now and for some reason that was perfectly fine with her. As they boarded the boat which was to take them to mainland Italy they all felt great excitement for what was to come. Lizzy decided that that was the best moment to catch up on her letters

_Dear Lizzy_

_I dearly hope you are enjoying your time in Venice my love. Everything in Hertfordshire is exactly as it was when you left. Little Harry misses both you and Jane hugely. The other day I caught him with a potato sack filled with clothes and sweets, I asked him where he was going and he said he was 'Going to Venice to get Wizzy home' I was obviously shocked and asked him how he planned to do that and he said he was going to 'get a row boat and row to France and then walk to Itawy' Lizzy you should have seen it! It was the cutest thing I've ever seen. I then had to sit him down and explain to him that he couldn't go to Italy to get you. He looked so sad but said that he would stay here and wait for you. He also misses Jane immensely but I think it's not as difficult for him because he knows she is only in London. _

_Your Grandmother and Grandfather are fine as well. There was a bit if a situation but that was resolved quickly. You know Mr Richardson owner of the fields near Grangemore? Well he came to Grangemore one morning all guns blazing, ranting that Samuel was stealing crops from his land. A servant was sent to Longbourn to get your father as soon as possible. By the time your father and I gets there Mr Richardson is lying on the ground outside Grangemore writhing in pain. It turns out that Mr Richardson was shouting at Samuel so loudly that he caused Nora to come out and see what was going on. Seeing her husband being berated in his own home didn't go down well with her so she raised her walking stick and hit him with it! I swear I thought your father was going to have a heart attack! Mr Richardson then started saying that he was going to sue Nora for bodily harm to which she replied 'Go ahead you idiot, see what I care!' I tell you the woman didn't care. It was three days before we got Mr Richardson to calm down enough to even talk to us. He now ignores us all at Church and his wife is constantly glaring at us! But thankfully he is no longer claiming that his crops are being stole._

_Maria Lucas or should I say Collins is apparently doing well in Kent. The wedding which was three weeks ago was a quiet affair. I've never seen a bride and groom who were so indifferent to each other! Poor Charlotte cried quietly throughout the ceremony. Lady Lucas is no longer what I would consider a friend after she treated her daughters like that. She treats Charlotte awfully, I cannot tell you the number of times I've had to console her after her mother made a nasty comment._

_Jane as you know went to London with the Gardiners and by all reports loves it. She has been constantly writing telling me of how much she enjoys spending time with your cousins. She is also helping Madeleine with the design house. I know she has saw Mr Bingley but I don't the particulars._

_Well my love I don't think there is anything else for me to tell you. I want you to know that I miss you so very much. I can't tell you how many times something has happened and I have called your name to tell you or went to your or Jane's bedroom at night for a little chat. I miss my little girls but I know you'll return so that gives me comfort. I am counting the days till you and Jane return to be honest. Be safe sweetie and look after the Burtons as well. I wait for your return my love_

_P.S. I have enclosed a letter from Harry, he saw me write to you and wanted to write something._

_Stay safe my Love_

_Love _

_Emilia_

Lizzy wiped a tear away from her eyes. She really wanted a hug from her mother in that moment. She then took out another piece of paper and smiled softly at Harry's messy writing.

_Hello Lizzy it's me_

_I miss you and want to return sooon. I wanna play with you in the garden. Me and papa play every day and we went fishing. I catched the biggest fish just like Mr Darcy's says. I want you and Janie to come back now cause I miss you. I love you loads Lizzy see you soon_

_Love you loads _

_Your brother Harry Bennet._

Lizzy laughed as the tears rolled down her cheeks. She loved little Harry and could hear his little voice as she read it. She then looked at her next letter.

_Dear Lizzy_

_I cannot express in words how much I miss you. Hertfordshire is quite desolate without you. Jane left a few weeks ago and seems to be enjoying her time in Hertfordshire greatly. Soon after Jane and You left Mr Bingley and Mr Darcy began seeing less of Hertfordshire which I thought was odd. I know I probably should not tell you this Lizzy but Mr Darcy looked like a lost puppy after you left. Every time someone even mentioned your name he would immediately perk up, I don't know what you did Lizzy but the man is pining for you._

_My mother or should I say 'that woman' as I now refer to her as, has been unbearable. She is constantly talking about how good Maria is and how she is the perfect daughter. She constantly tells me that I am 'a huge disappointment' that I have 'failed in my duties' and that I 'will die an old maid' Several times I have been brought to tears and have left for Longbourn. Your mother has been a great support but I still wish you and Jane were here. _

_Maria has wrote to me telling me that she is quite content. She has wrote telling me of the splendour of Rosings, she like her husband has become infatuated with Lady de Bourgh. She has dined at Rosings several times and seems to think that Lady Catherine's word is law. Every time I get a letter from Maria part of me doesn't want to read it. I didn't want this for my little sister but I know that I have to accept it._

_Maria has written to ask if I would like to come visit in March and if you would like to come as well as she sees you like a sister. I have told her that I will go but that I will see if you would like to visit. I'm not forcing you to go but the invitation is there if you wish. _

_I must admit that I've just read the letter back to myself and I must inform you that I was quite depressed. I've been so miserable these last few months that it must be rather annoying to listen to. I've decided to brighten myself up and get myself out of this dark mood. _

_I like most people in Meryton miss you and wait for your return. Come back soon Lizzy._

_Your friend _

_Charlotte._

Lizzy was happy that Charlotte had decided to be happy. She felt bad that Charlotte's mother would treat her so badly but knew there was nothing for her to do but give unconditional support. She would write to Charlotte telling her that she would happily visit Maria in Kent. Lizzy looked at her final letter and sighed happily, it was from Jane.

_Dearest Lizzy_

_I miss you greatly and are desperate to see you again. I hope you are having a great time in Venice or wherever you are to go to next. As you know I have been in London for a number of weeks. It has been mostly a joy. I spend lots of time with our cousins, who keep me constantly occupied. I have also be going with Madeleine to her meetings with her clients. All of her designs are spectacular and I feel incredibly lucky to wear them. She has designed several dresses for myself, you and mama as well as Nana and Helena. Every time she shows me a design or a finished dress I can barely contain my excitement._

_As you probably know from mama or Charlotte, Mr Bingley came to London soon after I did. Mr Darcy came as well but didn't seem his usual self. I fear he has 'Londonphobia' as nana calls it. I have been in attendance to several of the same gatherings as him and you can see the tension radiating from him. The only way I can explain it is that he is like a tortoise, whenever he is uncomfortable he goes into his shell. He has asked several times how you are and anxiously awaits the answer. _

_Charlotte also informed me of Maria's wish that you and Charlotte would come and visit her in March and I feel that it would be a good chance for you to assure yourself that Maria is fine. I also believe it would be a good chance for you and Mr Collins to become on good terms with each other again, I have already told Charlotte that you will go but she said she would ask you anyway._

_I have seen Mr Bingley often and he is still the most amiable man of my acquaintance. Lizzy, I feel I must be truthful with you, I think I am in love with him. I've never been in love before so I do not know what it feels like. Every time I see him my heart starts pounding and I feel butterflies in my stomach. I know I probably sound stupid but I had to tell you. _

_Whilst I have been here I have also been to a number of dinner parties and have had tea with several ladies. It was at Mrs Wilde's tea party that I met Miss Bingley. From the moment she walked in I could feel the dislike for her from the other ladies, she however was oblivious to their dislike. Miss Bingley looked like she saw a ghost when she saw me. _

_The tea party progressed slowly, Miss Bingley dominated conversation but no one listened to her. During the tea party I went to the refreshment table to get a pastry and when I turned around I found Miss Bingley staring at me, eyes blazing. She then started accusing me of 'worming' my way into her brother's life. She said that I was a 'gold digger' and a 'social climber'. I have __never__ been as embarrassed in my entire life. The other ladies saw her tirade and Mrs Wilde told her to leave immediately. She left after glaring at me one more time. The other ladies told me that she was a 'nasty piece of work' and that it was ridiculous that she would call me a gold digger as she was one herself. I and Madeleine left soon after as I was too upset to stay much longer. God Lizzy how I wanted you in that moment. I haven't told Mama because she would probably come all the way to London just to give Miss Bingley a piece of her mind. _

_I know my last paragraph was dramatic but I simply had to tell you. I have to go now as my cousins are demanding my attention. I shall write soon Lizzy. Be safe and come home soon. Remember that I love you always._

_Your loving sister_

_Jane_

Lizzy was incensed by the time she finished the letter. She couldn't believe the nerve of Miss Bingley to accost Jane like that at a tea party. Lizzy was grateful that she hadn't been there because Miss Bingley probably would have a bald spot by the time she was finished with her.

Lizzy heard Robert calling her and realised it was time to depart from the boat to the Carriage. She entered the Carriage and quickly fell asleep.

Darcy was in a bad mood and had been for the last five weeks. Bingley had come to London after Miss Bennet and he couldn't stay in Netherfield by himself. He looked out of the window of his London townhouse and sighed. He had been a bad mood since Elizabeth left for the continent. He had snapped at everyone, the other day he even shouted at a table for getting in his way. Georgina had noticed his moods and had questioned him but he just said she should ignore him. He remembered his father had once told him that you didn't truly realise the worth of something until it wasn't there anymore. Darcy now understood his father's wise words. He hadn't appreciated her enough whilst in Hertfordshire. Darcy knew he should have proposed then but he stupidly didn't. Now he sat in his study acting like a spoilt child who had his favourite toy taken from him. He longed to see her, to hear her voice, to just spend time with her and be in her presence.

Bingley had been basically useless. He was completely loved up, to the point where you couldn't get a coherent sentence out of him. He could see the woman he loved any day he wished which made Darcy jealous even though he wouldn't admit it to anyone including himself. He honestly didn't know how he had survived these last few weeks without going mad. He had been called on my almost all the women of the Ton who had eligible daughters. They would call on him and would always bring their daughters making Darcy want to stick pins in his eyes.

The door to his study open and Darcy's first thought was that it was another mother of Ton coming to parade their daughter in front of him. That's why he was relieved when his butler handed him a letter. Darcy sighed, the letter was from his Aunt Catherine.

_Dear Darcy_

_I am writing this correspondence to ask you if you are to come to Rosings in March like you always do. The only reason I ask is because you haven't responded to my last letter, which I was very angry about. Ignoring correspondence is not behaviour befitting the master of Pemberley. You should reply to all letters immediately, I was sincerely displeased at your lack of reply._

_Another reason why I ask you is because my dear Anne is desperate to see you. It has been to long since she saw her fiancée. You should keep in regular correspondence with her as you are to be wed. I expect you to make a proposal when you come to Rosings in March, I feel you are taking too long to make the union official. You know that it was the express wishes of not only myself but also your mother, you wouldn't want to disappoint your late mother would you?_

_I have already informed Richard that he is to visit and that he will be travelling with you. I want you to write to me to inform me of the precise dates._

_Sincerely _

_Lady Catherine de Bourgh_

Darcy sighed and threw the letter on his desk. The last thing he needed was to visit that woman. He sat there for a while contemplating if his mood could get any worse.

"Colonel Fitzwilliam to see you sir" the footman announced.

"Hello Darcy, from the look on your ugly face I see you have also received a letter from the old bag?" Richard teased his seriously depressed looking cousin.

"Yes Richard she has been in contact" Darcy didn't even bother chastising his cousin for calling their aunt an 'old bag'.

"She has such a way with words does she not?" Richard asked sarcastically.

"She asked or should I say demanded that I propose to Anne when we get there" Darcy said quietly.

"God that woman is unbelievable, dumb as well as ignorant. She genuinely believes you are going to marry Anne" Richard said shocked that his least favourite aunt was that dense.

"Tell me about it" Darcy muttered his agreement.

"Darcy if you marry Anne I will personally hit you over the head with a large stick" Richard said seriously.

"Please have more faith in me than that Rich, I wouldn't marry her at gun point!" Darcy told his relieved cousin.

"Don't mention the gun point thing to lady what's-her-face she might just do that!" Richard half joked but was also aware that their aunt was mad enough to do it.

"Don't worry I won't, I just couldn't marry Anne" Darcy admitted thinking of his cousin.

"I know, we have known Anne her entire life and yet I have never heard her mutter more than ten words. If she had a personality she would be dangerous" Richard said thinking of his bland cousin.

"Wouldn't surprise me if Lady Catherine tried to compromise Anne just to get me to marry her" Darcy admitted one of his biggest fears to his cousin.

"I would not let that happen Darcy" Richard told his cousin seriously, he also feared the same thing.

"I don't even want to go to Kent to be honest" Darcy told his cousin.

"God either would I but we have to and we best get it over and done with" Richard said also dreading even the thought of it.

"Mr Bingley sir" the butler announced a smiling Bingley.

"Hello Darcy oh hello Richard I thought you'd be off defending the country" Bingley said shaking both men's hand.

"Hello Bing, how's life treating you?" Richard asked his friend.

"Oh very well Richard, I actually just come to tell Darcy something" Bingley stated but not actually saying what he had to say to Darcy.

"And what would that be Bing?" Darcy wondered.

"Well firstly, I was at my club yesterday and was approached by Mr Wilde. He asked me for a private word to which I agree. He then proceeded to tell me that my sister accosted Miss Bennet in his home calling her a 'gold digger' and telling her that she knew that Miss Bennet was trying to secure me. You could only imagine my shock and anger at Caroline's actions. I apologised profusely and told him I would speak to my sister about her obscene behaviour" Bingley finished bright red.

"God forgive me Bingley for saying this but your sister is an absolute psycho!" Richard exclaimed after a few minutes of silence.

"Richard I grew up with her believe me when I tell you that I am well aware" Bingley admitted.

"Did you ask Miss Bennet?" Darcy wondered. He was grateful that Elizabeth had not been there, she probably would have destroyed Miss Bingley which made Darcy smile at the thought.

"She acted with such dignity and grace. She assured me that everything was fine and told me there was no need to apologise" Bingley smiled softly thinking of his Angel.

"What else did you come to say Bing?" Darcy enquired.

"Secondly that I was speaking to Miss Bennet and she told me that Miss Elizabeth is to visit Mrs Collins in Kent in March" Bingley told a confused Darcy.

"Why are you telling me this Bing?" Darcy wondered. He was starting to think he would never see Elizabeth again.

"Mrs Collins was previously Miss Maria Lucas. Miss Elizabeth and Miss Lucas will be staying at the rectory which if I am not mistaken is next door to Rosings" Bingley explained. He had seen Darcy's foul mood and knew the reason behind it. When Miss Bennet had suddenly dropped to him that Miss Elizabeth would be visiting Kent he had immediately set off to inform Darcy. Bingley only wanted his friend to be happy.

"Miss Elizabeth staying at the rectory next to Rosings in March?" Darcy literally could not believe his luck. His bad mood dissolved quickly.

"Correct me if I'm wrong Darcy but I think we might be going to Kent after all" Richard said making Darcy and Bingley laugh.

"You know I think your right Richard" Darcy said quietly with a huge smile on his usually stern face.

_**Thanks for reading, Please review.**_


	16. Reunited at last

_**Hi everyone, thanks for reading. Hope you like this chapter**_

Lizzy looked out the window of the carriage and smiled. She then looked at Lord Lucas and Charlotte and was grateful she had decided to visit Kent with them. Lizzy had returned from Moscow three weeks ago. After they went to Rome they had been invited to Berlin and Moscow. It was the longest that Lizzy had ever been away from home and she thought her heart would break if she was away for much longer.

The three weeks in Longbourn had flown by. Jane had returned from London a week before Lizzy arrived so was there to greet her when she arrived. Lizzy cried when she saw her family waiting for her. Lizzy smiled when she thought of her welcome home.

_Lizzy was bouncing in her seat as they rounded the corner and Longbourn came into view. She was clapping her hands like a small child on Christmas and smiling from ear to ear. Robert, Helena and Henry laughed at her excitement. _

_She saw Jane, Harry and her mother and father standing outside. The couch stopped outside Longbourn and even before the footman had the chance to put the carriage step down she jumped down and ran to hug her mother. Her mother hugged her back tightly whilst telling her she wasn't allowed to ever leave Longbourn again. _

"_I'm sorry but who might you be?" Thomas teased his daughter. _

"_Papa I missed you so much" Lizzy said to her father who gave her a bone crushing hug._

"_Oh Lizzy you were gone for far too long, Longbourn just wasn't the same without you" Jane Whispered with tears in her eyes. She gave Lizzy a kiss on the cheek and held her hand._

"_WIZZY! I fought you was never coming back" Harry looked up at her with those big eyes._

"_Of course I came back, do you think I would leave my little pudding?" Lizzy asked as she picked her Harry up and twirled him around making him squeal with delight._

"_Everyone come inside, come on" Emilia ushered everyone inside. She held onto Helena by the hand. Robert carried little Harry whilst describing all the things he had seen. Lizzy and Jane were quiet, happy to be with each other again. Thomas and Henry were laughing about something and catching up._

Lizzy smiled at the memory. She had three wonderful weeks with her family; she played with Harry daily and would tell him stories. She would walk in the gardens with Jane and talk about London or the Continent. She would have tea with her mother, Helena and Nora. She laughed and joked with her father, Samuel and Henry. She teased Robert and he teased her in return. It had been a joy and she was sad to leave but she knew she had to go to Kent.

Lizzy could almost see Charlotte's mood rise as they departed from Hertfordshire. Charlotte had been treated horribly by her mother of late. Somehow though Charlotte had pulled through better than Lizzy expected. It was as if Charlotte had become a new person. She was no longer pessimistic about love, she would laugh more and she got a little sparkle in her eyes. Charlotte had talked to Lizzy openly about herself for what felt like the first time.

_Lizzy and Jane were walking through the gardens not talking about anything in particular. They were about to walk to the grove when they saw Charlotte._

"_Charlotte" Lizzy called as she ran up to hug her friend._

"_Lizzy" Charlotte said returning the hug._

"_We were about to go to the grove" Jane said linking arms with Charlotte._

_The three of them walked arm in arm to the grove._

"_So Charlotte how are you? You look happier" Lizzy said after eyeing her friend critically._

"_I am Lizzy, I've decided that I shouldn't let other people determine my moods" Charlotte admitted giving one of her rare smiles. _

"_Good for you Charlotte, you deserve it" Jane told her friend sincerely._

"_How's your mother?" Lizzy wondered._

"_The same as ever unfortunately, we barely even acknowledge each other anymore to be honest, but that's fine with me" Charlotte told her friends with a sigh._

"_Are you excited about Kent?" Jane asked hoping to change the conversation._

"_Oh I'm so excited to see Maria, even if I have to see her odious husband" Charlotte admitted._

The couch pulled into the grounds of a small grey house. It was a rather nice home, it was over looked by a church which Lizzy supposed was were Mr Collins delivered his sermons 'how exciting they must be' Lizzy thought sarcastically.

Mr and Mrs Collins were standing outside the small rectory awaiting their guests. They were both smiling which was a good sign Lizzy thought.

"Hello dear sister, Miss Elizabeth, Lord Lucas" Mr Collins greeted them whilst bowing. The three of them greeted him back. Mr Collins then wandered off towards the coach to tell the footman were to put the bags.

"So Maria how have you been?" Charlotte asked her sister. Maria looked the same as always.

"Oh I've been very well Charlotte, I've been to dine at Rosings six times and have had tea with Lady Catherine de Bourgh twelve times, can you believe it!" Maria said bouncing excitedly.

"How very exciting" Charlotte muttered sarcastically. Maria missed her sister's tone but Lizzy didn't. Lizzy gave Charlotte a small smile, she knew that this would be hard on her and decided to let her little comments slide.

Mr Collins led them inside the rectory for a tour. He would make ridiculous comments about the stairs 'being neither to step or shallow for a man in his position'. Lizzy couldn't help but mouth at Charlotte 'what does that even mean?' to which Charlotte just shrugged and rolled her eyes.

Mr Collins then showed Lizzy to her room which was thankfully next door to Charlottes. Mr Collins showed her the closet which had shelves. Mr Collins was so excited that there was shelves in the closet that he was oblivious to Lizzy's remark to Charlotte about shelves in a closet being 'a happy thought indeed'.

Mr Collins and Maria then left to let their guests settle in. Charlotte remained in Lizzy's room for a chat.

"So what do you think?" Charlotte asked whilst looking around the room.

"It seem like quite a comfortable home, Maria and Mr Collins seem quite content with each other" Lizzy admitted, Mr Collins and Maria might not be in love but they seemed to have a routine going.

"I know, it wasn't what we expected. Mr Collins from what I have seen treats her very well, maybe I was too hard on him" Charlotte admitted, feeling bad she had been so severe on her brother in law. Yes he was an idiot but he wasn't a bad person.

"The only person you voiced your concerns with were I, Jane and my mother. I promise we won't tell anyone so you need not worry" Lizzy comforted her friend.

After sorting out their things Lizzy and Charlotte ventured downstairs. They found Maria in her parlour. Mr Collins was in the garden showing Lord Lucas his flowers. Lizzy and Charlotte saw this as their opportunity to talk to Maria whilst she was alone.

"You seem very comfortable here Maria" Charlotte observed of her little sister.

"I am Charlotte, I know you went very happy about the union but Mr Collins is very good to me, he never loses his temper and is very giving" Maria confessed. Lizzy and Charlotte were shocked, they had never thought that little Maria could make such a statement or sound so grown up.

"I'm sorry for how I behaved Maria, it's just your my little sister and I only want the best for you" Charlotte said whilst giving her sister a hug.

"I know Charlotte and I love you for it" Maria whispered. Lizzy felt like she was intruding on a personal moment so sat very still and quiet.

"I have an announcement" Maria stated after a while. The three of them had been sitting in comfortable silence.

"I am with child" Maria said smiling at her sister and friend. Charlotte gasped but Lizzy remained silent.

Charlotte couldn't believe it, she knew that her sister would become with child but didn't expect it so soon. Lizzy however was more worried about Charlotte's reaction. Luckily for her Charlotte hugged her sister and wished her the best of luck. 'Crisis averted' Lizzy thought.

Darcy couldn't keep the smile from his face as he looked from the carriage as they rode through Kent. In a few minutes they would enter the grounds of Rosings and face 'the old bag' as Richard referred to their aunt as but even that didn't faze Darcy today. No, Today Darcy would see Elizabeth after almost four months of being deprived of her. Darcy had barely slept for a week due to excitement but he didn't care! Richard had teased him due to his behaviour which was similar to that of a hormonal teenager but Darcy simply ignored him. Today he would see those Violet eyes sparkle, would hear that bell like laugh and would smell that intoxicating lavender scent. Could life be any better? Darcy thought to himself.

The carriage stopped outside Rosings and the men braced themselves. They could hear Lady Catherine shouting from inside and walked as slowly as they could up the stairs and into the demons liar.

"Is that my Nephews? Where have you been?" Lady Catherine's voice boomed.

"Is it too early to leave?" Richard whispered to his cousin.

"I think we have stayed an appropriate amount of time, don't you think?" Darcy whispered to his cousin, who smiled at his cousin's wittiness.

"We got caught up in a traveling circus aunt" Richard told his aunt who barely acknowledged him instead she focused solely on Darcy.

"Richard I am not in the mood for you childish jokes" Lady Catherine chastised Richard, who looked amused.

"Oh but aunt I am not joking. You should have seen Darcy juggle whilst on a tight rope, it was quite a sight" Richard said trying to be serious but he couldn't help his lips from twitching at the sides.

"So Darcy what kept you, I and your Fiancée were worried about you" Lady Catherine stated, ignoring Richard completely.

Darcy had been sipping his tea when his aunt had called Anne his Fiancée but due to his shock had spit it out. Richard who usually would have laughed at his cousin's expense looked very serious and even angry with his aunt.

Darcy felt himself pale, he wasn't fond of his aunt but he didn't want to hurt Anne. Anne looked her normal self; extremely pale skin, sunken cheeks, hunched over, so thin you think she would snap and always looking at the floor. The worst thing was the small smile on her lips. That small smile showed Darcy that Anne believed that they were to be married, that she believed her insane mother that they were to be engaged soon.

Neither Darcy nor Richard pulled their aunt up on her delusions. They both sat quietly and listened to their aunt. By the end of tea they both stood up and announced they were to go for a walk. Lady Catherine told them that they had better go rest but they insisted that a walk was exactly what they needed.

"God Darcy, we need to do something soon about that psycho or else she really will go too far" Richard told Darcy as they practically ran from Rosings.

"God Richard you do not need to tell me! I couldn't believe she said that during tea" Darcy told his cousin as they drew closer to the parsonage.

"What is worse than that is did you see Anne's reaction? Darce she genuinely believes you are to marry her" Richard said to Darcy quietly.

"I did see it, God Rich what am I to do?" Darcy asked his cousin pleadingly.

"I honestly do not know Darcy but I will help you every step of the way" Richard patted his cousin on the back as they entered the gate to the Parsonage.

Both men stopped for a moment and checked themselves and then each other. They were ushered upstairs into a small sitting room.

Darcy could barely breathe; there she was, his Elizabeth. God she was even more beautiful than he remembered and that was saying something. She wore a pale blue dress which seemed to make her glow. She looked up at him and gave him the most heart stopping smile he had ever received.

"Mr Darcy, Colonel Fitzwilliam what a surprise!" Elizabeth said with her beautiful voice, her violet eyes sparkling.

"We are staying with our aunt at Rosings and we heard you were here visiting and we felt me must call on you" Richard lied. The only reason they had come was for Darcy to see her.

"Staying at Rosings? How wonderful" Elizabeth smiled once again at Darcy, who had forgotten how to speak.

"Yes we think so, don't we Darce" Richard asked his cousin who stared at Miss Elizabeth with such an intensity it worried him.

"Wha…um…yes wonderful" Darcy said after a moment. He could feel his cheeks heat up and could see Richard staring at him mischievously.

"Lovely to see you too Mr Darcy" Lizzy said to the man who had been on her mind and in her heart for over four months. He smiled back but said nothing. He didn't need to because his eyes said all there was to say.

"Colonel Fitzwilliam would you allow me to introduce to you my friend Charlotte Lucas" Lizzy introduced her blushing best friend to the handsome Colonel.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Colonel Fitzwilliam" Charlotte told her new acquaintance quietly. All she could think of was that he was the most handsome man she had ever seen.

"The pleasure is all mine I assure you" Richard replied to Miss Lucas. She wasn't a striking beauty like Miss Elizabeth but she had something about her that drew him to her.

"Shall we sit" Maria questioned her guests. Mr Collins had already set out…twelve compliments in his head for Mr Darcy.

Darcy was ready to throttle somebody, mostly Mr Collins. He wanted nothing more than to speak to Elizabeth; ask her about her trip, ask after her family, ask if she was madly passionately in love with a certain master of Pemberley. Instead he was stuck with Mr I'm so dull where are the pins to stick in my eyes Collins. He had already complimented him six times and he could tell he was planning on more.

Lizzy sat at the table with Colonel Fitzwilliam and Charlotte. They were talking like they were old friends and would occasionally stare into each other's eyes but Lizzy barely noticed. She was far too preoccupied with a certain gentleman to notice anything else and she didn't mean Mr Collins. Mr Darcy was only a few feet away. She could feel his chocolate brown eyes boring into her. Lizzy dared to move her head slightly and shifted her fine eyes to look at him. He was looking at her like she was the most precious thing in the world, he was drinking in her features and she couldn't help but blush, for when a man looks at you like that you would be a harlot or Miss Bingley not to blush.

The rest of tea went without incident. Charlotte and Colonel Fitzwilliam talked like they were old friends. Mr Collins peppered Mr Darcy with eighteen compliments in total. Maria stared at the wallpaper. Lizzy and Mr Darcy however would occasionally lock eyes with each other.

As Mr Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam left they were quiet both thinking of the lovely ladies they had just spent the afternoon with. Meanwhile back at the parsonage Lizzy and Charlotte were smiling to themselves.

"So Lizzy Mr Darcy and you had a stare off all afternoon" Charlotte teased.

"I thought you wouldn't notice with you looking lovingly into the fine Colonel's eyes and mentally naming your future children" Lizzy retorted.

"Well Lizzy I think Peter and Rose will be very pleased with their names" Charlotte stated making Lizzy laugh as they walked upstairs to prepare for dinner.

_**Thanks for reading, please review.**_


	17. A Walk in the Park

_**Thanks everybody for your reviews, favourites, follows and reading this story, it means a lot. Hope you enjoy this chapter. **_

Lizzy sat in front of her dressing table and started brushing her hair whilst thinking of Mr Darcy. She wished she had spoken to him more yesterday but she couldn't think of anything to say at the time. Lizzy knew that she would have plenty of time to talk to him in the coming weeks. Lizzy fixed her hair by herself and looked in the mirror one more time before rising and going to Charlotte's room. Charlotte had been very quiet last night but she wore a small smile on her face throughout dinner. Lizzy would occasionally lean over and whisper 'Colonel Fitzwilliam' just to see Charlotte's reaction. She would blush ten shades of red and look at the floor. Lizzy thought it was rather adorable that her friend who hadn't believed in love before was now acting like a teenage girl madly in love. Lizzy believed in love at first sight and believed that was what happened between Charlotte and a certain Colonel.

Lizzy knocked on Charlotte's door and heard her say 'come in' so she entered to find Charlotte not even dressed. All her dresses were lying on her bed and she was running around like a woman possessed.

"Charlotte what on earth is the matter?!" Lizzy said trying to calm her hyper friend.

"What? Oh nothing Lizzy I just can't find the right dress to wear, that's all" Charlotte said whilst pinking up a dress, analysing it, then throwing it aside to do the same thing to another.

"Why all the concern with your appearance all of a sudden?" Lizzy wondered, Charlotte had never been very vain, never put this much concern into what she wore.

"Um…No…reason…Are you going to help me or not?!" Charlotte exclaimed. Lizzy knew Charlotte her whole life, knew that when Charlotte went on the defensive she was trying to hide something.

"You know what Charlotte, my aunt Madeleine gave me this new dress but it doesn't really suit me, would you like to try it?" Lizzy said whilst examining the curtains.

"What…well if you think it would be nice who am I to disagree?" Charlotte said, thanking Lizzy mentally.

Lizzy went and got the dress in question. It was a light olive green. It was nice on Lizzy but it would be beautiful on Charlotte. Lizzy returned with the dress and helped Charlotte put it on herself. Lizzy was right, Charlotte looked spectacular. If the Colonel liked her before then he would love her now.

Darcy was walking through the halls on Rosings slowly making his way to breakfast. He could hear his aunt blathering on about something. All of a sudden Darcy felt someone jump on his back. His first instinct was to push them off then attack. He managed to push whoever it was off and turn around to find Richard laughing whilst looking like a little boy.

"God Richard! What age are you five?" Darcy asked his cousin whilst straightening his jacket.

"Actually I'm six and have a sense of humour you old fart" Richard teased his cousin.

"I don't know what I did wrong in another life to deserve you" Darcy glared at his cousin.

"You love me really" Richard retorted as they walked down the stairs.

They walked into the dining room finding Lady Catherine at the head of the table with Anne on her right.

"Good morning Darcy Colonel" Lady Catherine's voice boomed. She never called Darcy William and rarely called the Colonel Richard.

"Good morning Lady Catherine Anne" Darcy said taking a seat opposite Anne, he knew his aunt wanted him to sit beside his 'fiancée' But that was not happening, luckily Richard took the bullet and sat down beside Anne.

"How was your walk last night?" Lady Catherine questioned.

"Very well, the grounds of Rosings are lovely" Darcy told his aunt. It technically wasn't a lie, they had walked (to the parsonage) and the grounds were lovely.

"What are you to do today?" Lady Catherine asked expectantly. Darcy and Richard knew that she expected Darcy to spend time with Anne but that was not going to happen.

"We haven't decided yet" Richard said simply.

Lady Catherine huffed at his answer but said nothing. The rest of breakfast passed quietly. Darcy and Richard gulfed down their food and left as soon as they could. Lady Catherine was waffling on about something but nobody listened. Anne sat, not eating, staring at an empty plate.

"Dear God that was a barrel of laughs" Richard muttered sarcastically to Darcy.

"I laughed so hard I have a stitch in my side" Darcy retorted.

"It is official. On our death certificate it will say cause of death: Bored to death" Richard joked.

"That or killed by mad aunt after she found out that nephew didn't want to marry daughter so decided to kill him and cousin" Darcy said making Richard laugh.

"You know that had a ring to it that I like" Richard teased.

"So what are we to do?" Darcy wondered. He knew he didn't want to go back to Rosings soon…over ever really.

"I want to go for a walk" Richard said whilst breathing in the good country air.

"I was hoping to take Pegasus out for a ride, Lazy Git that he is hasn't been out for a while" Darcy smiled thinking of his favourite horse.

"So you want a ride and I want a walk?" Richard asked.

"Yes that seems about right" Darcy said a quick goodbye to Richard before they went their separate ways.

Meanwhile Lizzy and Charlotte were walking through the grounds of Rosings quietly.

"Oh look at those flowers over there Lizzy" Charlotte pointed out flowers, which were about thirty meters away before walking up to smell them. Lizzy remained where she was admiring the view.

Charlotte started picking flowers whilst smelling them. The flowers were in the centre of a cluster of trees which formed a circle, which made it hard for people to see who were approaching. Charlotte was inspecting a beautiful flower when she saw Colonel Fitzwilliam approach. She could feel her cheeks flush.

"Aw Miss Lucas what a pleasure to meet you, I was just taking my annual walk of the grounds, would you do the honour of joining me?" Richard could barely believe his luck. He desperately wished she would say yes.

Charlotte smiled at him but looked away to find Lizzy. Charlotte found her just behind the Colonel, Lizzy was signalling to the right. Lizzy was trying to tell Charlotte that she was going to walk by herself and that she should walk with the Colonel.

"I would love to" Charlotte said a little too enthusiastically.

Richard held out his arm and tried to stop staring at her. She looked beautiful in her light green dress.

Charlotte could feel her heart slamming against her chest. She looked up at him from the corner of her eyes 'God he's handsome' Charlotte thought. They walked in silence for a short distance before the Colonel spoke up.

"Is this your first time to Kent?" Richard questioned, he had been thinking of something to say but that was all he could come up with.

"Yes it is" Charlotte blushed. She was angry that she couldn't say something funny or eloquent instead of three simple words.

"What do you think" Richard wondered.

"Um…Well…from what I have seen it's rather lovely" Charlotte wanted to kick herself for stuttering.

"How long have your sister and Mr Collins been married?" Richard enquired hoping she would be more talkative.

"Since the middle of December" Charlotte told him simply.

Richard had been in the army since he was a young man, over a decade. He had been the interrogator and the interrogated, he knew when someone was uncomfortable or unhappy about something.

"Mr Collins seems quite…unique" Richard stated whilst thinking of the ridiculous parson.

"Oh I assure you I have yet to meet someone soo…unique" Charlotte told him thinking of her brother in law….poor Maria.

"Your sister seems quite content" Richard observed, but he suspected it was from a lack of sense more than anything else.

"Yes she does, her husband may be…unique but he is a good man and treats her well" Charlotte didn't know why she was telling him this but she just had a feeling that she had to.

"I agree with you. Sometimes men who are…unique are the best of men. They may be different but they are rather harmless" Richard gave his knowledge. It was the smart charming ones that you had to watch 'Like that bastard Wickham' Richard thought.

"Are you okay?" Charlotte saw the change in the Colonel's demeanour.

"Yes I'm fine, someone expected just crept into my thoughts" Richard answered coyly.

"Whenever that happens to me I like someone to change the subject, shall I change the subject?" Charlotte wondered with a small smile.

"Would it be too much to ask for" Richard said to the amazing woman in front of him.

"So I'm from Hertfordshire, ever been?" Charlotte questioned the first thing that came into her head.

"No I haven't had the fortune, is it nice?" Richard wondered, Darcy spoke so highly of the place (and the people) that Richard thought it must be a wonderful place to get Darcy's approval.

"I think it's very nice but then again it was where I was born and bred so I'll be understandably be biased" Charlotte said smiling.

"From what I hear it is a lovely place, does it get much through traffic?" Richard asked.

"Yes in fact it does. It is currently the base for the militia. Have you heard of Colonel Foster?"

"No I don't but I do know some men who thought the army was too much so they joined the Militia instead" Richard said with a smile. Men had joined the Militia for easy pay and then England fights with France and they could be called if an invasion happened, Ironic really.

"Really? I wonder if you know any of the men in the Militia stationed at Meryton"

"Give me a few names and I'll see if any ring a bell"

"Lieutenant Denny?"

"Nope never heard of him" the Colonel answered

"Lieutenant Sanderson?"

"Nope never heard of him either"

"Um…what about…Oh Lieutenant Wickham?" Charlotte smiled in triumph. She could barely remember their names so three was quite a success.

"Lieutenant Wickham?" Richard hoped to God that it wasn't the fiend he unfortunately knew.

"Do you know him? I believe his name is George Wickham, if I remember correctly" Charlotte hoped she had got the name right.

"What does he look like?" Richard muttered quietly whilst wondering the quickest way to Hertfordshire.

"Tall, dark, all the ladies were falling over backwards to get him to give them even a second glance. Actually I remember him saying he grew up in Derbyshire, in fact him and Mr Darcy seemed to have an instant dislike for one another" Charlotte said wondering why the Colonel looked pale.

"Did my cousin know Mr Wickham was in Hertfordshire for long?" Richard tried to keep his voice as impassive as possible, if the answer was positive then Richard would have two people to kill on his list.

"Oh yes I do believe so, as I said they didn't seem to get on well at all" Charlotte thought back.

"What did you think of Mr Wickham?" Richard wasn't sure why it should matter to him if she had a good or bad opinion of the man but it did.

"I…um…to be honest I didn't have a good opinion of the man but I could be wrong" Charlotte was beginning to think that she had been very wrong to mention Mr Wickham.

"Miss Lucas I don't want to alarm you with my behaviour but it's just that I have known Mr Wickham for a long time and the man is, forgive my language, scum" Richard was trying to calm himself.

"Colonel Fitzwilliam I understand that you…dislike Mr Wickham so there is no need to curtail your behaviour on my account" Charlotte said kindly.

"Shall we speak of more pleasant things?" Richard asked with a smile to the incredible lady before him.

"Please do" Charlotte answered as they walked off towards a large pond.

Lizzy had been walking around aimlessly admiring the view whilst hoping Charlotte and the Colonel were getting to know each other. In the distance she could hear what sounded like a horse. She slowed down and looked to the top of a hill. She saw a man and a beautiful black stallion. As the man and horse neared her she saw that the man was Mr Darcy and the horse must be Pegasus.

Darcy had been riding around the grounds of Rosings for about a half an hour. He saw a hill and decided that he could race up and down it. As he reached the top of the hill he saw a figure at the bottom. He knew instantly that it was Elizabeth, he would notice her in a crowded room so an empty green was nothing. He stopped a few feet from her and jumped down from Pegasus.

"Hello Mr Darcy, I was just taking a walk of the green" Elizabeth told him. God she was beautiful, the sunlight formed a glow around her making her look like an Angel.

"I just decided to take a ride, do you like the grounds?" Darcy questioned. They began to walk together with Pegasus following behind.

"Yes very much, have you been enjoying Kent so far?" Elizabeth asked.

"I've been enjoying my time here greatly" Darcy told her whilst looking lovingly at her, which she missed.

"It is nicer than I expected" Lizzy admitted whilst looking around.

"No I always knew it was lovely" Darcy told her, not talking about Kent.

"Do you come to visit your aunt often?" Lizzy wondered.

"Once a year usually" Darcy answered, thinking even that was too often.

"Do you enjoy your visit?" Lizzy got the feeling he didn't.

"Um…well...have you ever met my aunt?" Darcy wondered, if she had then she wouldn't even ask the question.

"No I haven't" Lizzy had heard so much about the great Lady Catherine de Bourgh but hadn't actually met her yet.

"Well how about you ask that question after you met her" Darcy answered with a small smile.

"Oh I will" Lizzy said with a smile of her own.

"How have your family been?" Darcy wanted to know how they individually were doing.

"My mother and father are fine, Harry continues to run around exhausting everyone, Jane is good, Nora and Samuel continue to insult everyone in their path and the Gardiners and Burtons are as content as ever" Lizzy smiled thinking of her family.

"Were you aware that Mr Bingley is to return to Hertfordshire?" Darcy informed her.

"Is he? Well he will be welcomed back with open arms by the entire neighbourhood" Lizzy wondered how Jane would feel knowing that her love followed her back to Hertfordshire.

"I'm sure he will, he has been longing to return from the moment he left" Darcy told his Elizabeth. Bingley had taken to Hertfordshire like a duck to water.

"What was his reasoning for leaving London, other than a wish to return to Hertfordshire?" Lizzy questioned.

"Well I believe that he dearly wished to return to Hertfordshire simply because he likes it there, he also wished to leave certain company behind" By 'company' Darcy meant Miss Bingley

"Certain company?" Lizzy knew it was rude to question but she couldn't help herself.

"If you promise not to tell anyone I shall tell you" Darcy told her playfully.

"I'll take it to my grave sir" Lizzy had that lovely twinkle in her eyes.

"Alright then he wished to escape his sister" Darcy knew it was wrong of him to say so but he couldn't deny her anything.

"Ah Miss Bingley, can't say I blame him"

"Yes she certainly is something" Darcy admitted.

"Yes were you aware that she saw Jane whilst in London" Lizzy asked him because she wanted to see how he felt about the budding relationship between her sister and his friend.

"Yes I am aware of the…particulars of that meeting" Darcy admitted wondering what she thought.

"Jane confessed to me what happened whilst I was in a different country and there was a sea between us" Lizzy smiled thinking of Jane's way of telling her what happened.

"Can't imagine why she would tell you in such a way instead of face to face" Darcy teased, he knew Elizabeth would probably kill Miss Bingley if they were in the same country.

"Me either, I dare not think what she thinks of me if she would tell me in such a manner" Lizzy laughed.

"Did you enjoy your time on the continent?" Darcy wondered, hoping she had missed him even a little.

"It was an experience I will never forget but I missed home very much" Lizzy admitted.

"Where did you perform?" He knew she'd performed in Venice but wondered where else she'd been.

"Well Venice, then Rome followed by Berlin then finally Moscow"

"Any particular favourite?" Darcy wondered.

"Well Moscow was beautiful but then again so was Rome and Berlin but my favourite was Venice"

"It is a beautiful city"

"That it is" Lizzy agreed.

"Shall I walk you back to the parsonage now?" Darcy questioned, she'd probably been out walking for hours and her friends were probably getting worried about her.

"If you would be so kind" Lizzy answered.

The walk back was quiet, they would occasionally talk to each other but remained mostly silent. They soon reached the gates of the parsonage were he bade her goodbye and she left.

Lizzy entered the house smiling, she saw Charlotte sitting with Maria in her parlour. Mr Collins was apparently in his study with Mr Lucas. Maria was bouncing in her seat telling Lizzy that they were to dine at Rosings that night. Lizzy and Charlotte shared a look of curiosity before Lizzy departed to go take a nap.

Darcy walked through the halls of Rosings grinning like an idiot. He know he and Elizabeth didn't have some big heart to heart but their little conversation had cheered him up immensely. Darcy walked into the library were he found Richard standing ominously in front of the fire. Darcy could see his shoulders tense and wondered what had caused such displeasure.

"Richard what's wrong?" Darcy wondered whilst sitting down.

"Did you do anything?" Richard asked Darcy quietly.

"Do anything? What are you talking about?" Darcy didn't have the faintest idea what Richard was talking about.

"Did you do anything when you found out that that bastard Wickham was in Hertfordshire?" Richard asked. Behind him Darcy stiffened 'How the hell did he find out?' Darcy wondered.

"What was I supposed to do?" Darcy asked defensively.

"Tell someone!" Richard roared.

"Richard you know what Wickham is like, people believe everything that comes out of his mouth, they wouldn't have believed me and what of Georgie's reputation?" Darcy stated calmly.

"For God's Sake Darcy you know what that fiend is like, how he loves to rake up debts and trifle with young ladies, you know what he is like yet you stand by and do nothing just because of your damned pride!" Richard hissed. He loved his cousin but there were times he just wanted to strange the man.

"God Richard do you not think I know all about him but I stand by my decision. I need to protect Georgie at all costs. I know you disagree but she is all I have and I will not see her ruined by that man!" Darcy retorted passionately.

"Darcy I know you love Georgie, we all do but don't you see that this is bigger than her or you. This is about a man who ruins lives! He sneaks his way in, messes everything up and then waltzes out. All you have to do is write to somebody. You are constantly blabbering on about how much you respect the people of Hertfordshire especially Meryton yet you refuse to protect them when such a man is in their midst" Richard pleaded, hoping he would make is cousin see the error of his ways and correct them.

"If you want I can write to Mr Bennet and tell him of Mr Wickham, I trust him and believe he wouldn't tell anyone. He is also a respected member of the landed gentry in the area, they will believe him" Darcy was mentally kicking himself for not telling Mr Bennet before.

"Thank you Darcy, I know you want to protect Georgie but there are ways to get the truth out there without harming her or her reputation"

"I know that now Richard" Darcy admitted quietly.

"Have you heard that the Collins' and guests are to dine with us tonight?" Richard asked hoping to change the mood.

"I did not know that, thank you for telling me" Darcy smiled, hoping he would get a seat next to Elizabeth.

"Shall be an interesting night no?" Richard said smiling, Darcy just nodded his agreement.

_**Thanks for reading, please review.**_


	18. Welcome to the Dragons Lair

_**Hi everyone thanks for reading, hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

Charlotte looked at herself in the mirror for the sixteenth time. She straightened out imaginary wrinkles on her dress and brushed back a piece of hair that hadn't even been out of place. She wore her favourite dress especially tonight. It was a present from Lizzy and Jane for her birthday. It was midnight blue with intricate beading. She had never wore it before because she was too afraid about damaging it but she felt that tonight was just the right occasion to wear it.

Charlotte heard her door open and saw Lizzy enter. Just when Charlotte thought her confidence was beginning to rise her strikingly beautiful friend glides in and smashes it. Lizzy was wearing an emerald green dress with beading on the shoulders and the waist. It was quite simple for Lizzy but her natural beauty shown through making it look spectacular.

"Charlotte you look AMAZING!" Lizzy exclaimed whilst staring at Charlotte.

"Thank you Lizzy but I'll never look as nice as you" Charlotte muttered quietly.

"Charlotte shut up" Lizzy chastised "You look BEAUTIFUL, I know a certain Colonel who will be drooling over you all night"

"Lizzy please I don't thin-" Charlotte was starting to belittle herself when Lizzy interrupted.

"Charlotte BE QUIET I will not put up with your gutter low confidence. You look beautiful, your funny and one of the nicest people I know and if you cannot see that then it is no one's fault but yours!" Lizzy had never been so blunt with Charlotte but she just couldn't help it.

Charlotte could hardly believe Lizzy had just said that to her. Charlotte tried to blink back tears but couldn't help them.

"Oh God Charlotte I didn't mean-" Lizzy tried to calm her friend but was cut off.

"Thank you Lizzy" Charlotte said hugging her friend tightly. Charlotte had been shocked but grateful someone had spoken to her like that.

"We should probably get going before Mr Collins has an aneurysm because we kept the great Lady Catherine de Blah blah late" Lizzy said mocking Mr Collins.

"What do you think Lady de Blah blah will be like?" Charlotte wondered out loud.

"Have you ever heard such differing reports about one person?" Lizzy questioned.

"What do you mean?" Charlotte was confused.

"Well Mr Collins is almost blasphemous about her yet when I was talking to Mr Darcy today I got the distinct feeling that he couldn't stand her" Lizzy confided in her friend.

"Well we shall see for ourselves tonight shall we not?" Charlotte questioned.

"Yes we shall" Lizzy answered.

"And then we shall draw our own conclusions, will we not?" Charlotte told Lizzy like she was a little child.

"Yes ma'am do you think I can stay up past ten tonight" Lizzy teased whilst putting on a childlike voice.

"Well if you're a good girl" Charlotte ruffled Lizzy perfectly set hair.

"CHARLOTTE I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Lizzy practically screamed whilst fixing her hair, sending Charlotte into a fit of laughter.

They found Mr Collins pacing in the entrance of the parsonage muttering something about 'Can't keep Lady de Bourgh waiting' and 'will be most sincerely displeased' Charlotte and Lizzy shared a look of humour.

"There you are dear sister and cousin, we had better leave now, my honourable patroness does not like to be kept waiting" Mr Collins said wiping sweat from his brow.

"We couldn't let that happen now could we" Lizzy said sarcastically.

"My dear cousin your consideration of the needs of my noble patroness does you proud" Mr Collins completely missed his 'dear' cousin's tone.

The walk to Rosings was short but filled with useless information supplied by Mr Collins. Mr Collins was very anxious to show his knowledge of the great estate.

"Mark the windows. There are sixty-four in all, Sixty four! And I have it on good authority that the glazing alone originally cost in excess if six hundred pounds!" Mr Collins exclaimed.

"Sixty four windows? Dear God the excitement" Lizzy muttered to Charlotte making her giggle.

Mr Collins then led them up the steps of Rosings but not before pointing out the shrubbery and hedges and telling them that Rosings has some of the finest gardeners around.

"Brace yourself Lizzy, you are about to witness firsthand the infamous chimney piece in Rosings, do you think you will be able to handle it?" Charlotte teased.

"God Charlotte the chimney piece. I will die happily when I have seen it finally" Lizzy retorted.

They were met in the foyer by a footman who looked like he had lost the will to live for some unknown reason. They were then shown into a sitting room by Mr Collins who was practically running.

In the sitting room was a young woman and an older lady. The older lady who Lizzy suspected was Lady Catherine, had a look on her continence that would suggest she was very displeased about something. She sat in what looked like a throne. To her right and left were chaise lounges. On the one to her left sat a young woman, hunched over who didn't even acknowledge their arrival. Lizzy and Charlotte shared a look suggesting they found the two women very odd.

Lady Catherine sat in her chair with her darling Anne 'Where are Darcy and the Colonel?' she thought with agitation. Did they not know that she wasn't to be kept waiting? They had been acting very strangely so far. They always found some excuse to leave, saying they were to go for a walk or something. But Lady Catherine knew where they were really going: the Parsonage. Mr Collins had told her of the arrival of his cousin and sister. She had been very upset to learn that Darcy was previously acquainted with both ladies. She had been furious to learn that one of the ladies was a supposedly famous singer called something Bennet.

Lady Catherine would not allow some country chit to waltz in and steal Darcy away from her beautiful Anne by using her arts and allurements. Anne and Darcy had been designed for one another. It would be one of the greatest unions in the land! To have Pemberley joined with Rosings, the house of Darcy and de Bourgh aligned would be a match made in Heaven. Lady Catherine was sure that Darcy would marry Anne and that he was planning to propose soon. If Darcy got his head turned by some ugly country wench then Lady Catherine would turn it back for him.

Lady Catherine heard a commotion in the hallway and could hear Mr Collins running towards the sitting room. It was finally time to see just what this country chit looked like.

Anne sat on the chaise lounge waiting for her fiancée. She couldn't understand why he hadn't proposed yet, they were destined for each other. Anna had heard from Mr Collins that her fiancée and cousin would make visits to the Parsonage or that they would meet up with his guests in the park and go for a walk. Anne never understood why her fiancée would constantly go for walks or ride his horse all day long. Anne knew that her fiancée had a previous acquaintance with the ladies staying at the parsonage. She had also learned from her mother that one of the ladies was Miss Elizabeth Bennet who was reportedly an opera singer or something. Anne didn't particularly care though, Mr Darcy was her fiancée and he wouldn't break their engagement for some singer.

Anne heard noise coming from the foyer but didn't bother to look up. She heard Mr Collins praise her mother even before he entered the sitting room. She heard his young wife say hello along with another voice but still didn't look up. Her head snapped up though when she heard a voice which could only be described as Angelic.

The woman with the Angelic voice was beautiful! She had raven hair, with perfect features. Her eyes sparkled but they appeared to be violet but Anne told herself she was wrong. Nobody could naturally have violet eyes, Could they? She was neither too tall nor too small. Her height was perfect for her, which seemed ridiculous but was true. She had a beautiful figure, wasn't rail thin but wasn't fat either. She had an aura about her that drew your attention to her immediately.

Anne stared at the woman who had been introduced as Miss Bennet and suddenly felt very threatened. She hadn't thought of her as pretty or even beautiful, in her head she was just this faceless country bumpkin who was trying to steal her fiancée.

Lizzy looked at Charlotte for comfort. From the moment she entered the room she felt uncomfortable. Lady Catherine examined her like she was something she had just scrapped from the bottom of her shoe. Miss de bourgh looked at her like she was from a foreign land and just discovered. She didn't know why these two ladies were looking at her like she had stolen their sweets from them, she didn't know them for goodness sake.

Charlotte glared at Miss de Bourgh one final time. She could feel the tension radiating of her best friend and knew why; that little sniveling thing opposite her was outright staring at her. Her mother was no better, Charlotte saw how Lady Catherine looked at Lizzy and was confused. What had Lizzy done in the space of two minutes to cause such dislike?

Colonel Fitzwilliam looked in the mirror one more time. He heard Mr Collins and his guests arrive and took a deep breath. He wanted to look his best tonight but it had absolutely nothing to do with a certain lady downstairs… nope, nothing at all. Normally he wasn't a man who put extra care into his appearance but he felt he needed to tonight, he wanted to look nice for himself not to impress anyone else… not a single other person did he desperately wish to impress. He straightened his jacket one more time and left his room to find Darcy.

He found him pacing in the hallway just outside his room.

"Darcy you okay?" Richard inquired "It's just you look like your awaiting the executioner"

"I have a bad feeling Rich" Darcy said whilst wringing his hands.

"God Darcy what are you talking about?" Richard exclaimed.

"I know I'm being ridiculous but I just have a feeling in my gut that something's going to go wrong tonight!" Darcy explained.

"What do you mean something is going to go wrong? Listen Darce nothing's going to happen. Lady Catherine will talk only of herself, the ridiculous parson will agree. Anne will stare at her plate and that will allow us to talk to two lovely ladies I know" Richard tried to calm is irrational cousin.

"Do you really think that?" Darcy sounded so desperate it was borderline pathetic.

"No Darcy I don't think that, I know that!" Richard looked his cousin square in the eyes as he said this.

"Shall we go down then?" Darcy asked hopefully.

"Come on then and Darce if your good I'll have the maids bring up some extra cake to your room tonight" Richard teased, earning a shove from his cousin.

The two gentlemen walked downstairs quickly and entered the sitting room. They could both feel to tension radiating from the room. Lady Catherine was dominating conversation from her throne. Mr Collins was on her right sitting on the chaise lounge but one leg almost kneeling on the ground. Anne was staring at the ground but would occasionally lift her eyes to look or glare at Miss Elizabeth. Miss Lucas sat beside her friend and appeared to be offering support, for what they didn't know.

"There you are. Come and sit down" Lady Catherine demanded her nephews to sit down. There just happened to be a seat free beside Anne which Lady Catherine suggested or rather demanded that Darcy sit in. That Left Richard to sit beside Miss Elizabeth.

The time in the sitting room dragged by. Lady Catherine dominated conversation and everyone else sat obediently listening. They were then told that dinner was ready so they should move into the dining room.

Lady Catherine sat at the head of the table. Mr Collins sat himself to her left facing Miss de Bourgh. On his left was Maria who was faced by Lord Lucas who sat beside Colonel Fitzwilliam. Beside the Colonel was Charlotte. Opposite them was Lizzy and Mr Darcy. Everyone but Miss de Bourgh and Lady Catherine was pleased with the seating arrangement.

"So Miss Bennet I hear that you are some sort of performer?" Lady Catherine commented, you could hear the condescension in her voice.

"Yes ma'am I am an opera singer" Lizzy answered looking Lady Catherine directly in the eyes.

Richard and Darcy shared a look and both swallowed. It looked like Lady Catherine had finally met her match.

"Don't you think it is tasteless for a young Lady to be flaunting herself in front of strangers?" Lady Catherine asked looking down her nose at Miss Bennet.

"I do not believe it is but I have always found that people who question the integrity of it are those who wished they could have done it themselves but never had the talent" Lizzy retorted, she thought she heard Mr Collins gasp but frankly didn't care.

"If I had ever learnt, I should be a true proficient but I do not think I would have felt the need to flaunt myself"

"I don't think I am flaunting myself in anyway" Lizzy could feel her anger rising by the moment.

"That is a matter of opinion Miss Bennet"

"Oh I assure you many things are a matter of opinion Lady de bourgh" Lizzy said dripping with sweetness but hot lava bubbling under the surface.

"How have you been enjoying your stay in Kent Miss Bennet?" Lady Catherine questioned suddenly.

"Yes ma'am it has been most pleasant" Lizzy answered coldly.

"I only ask because I thought it would be awkward for you to stay in a man's house who had previously proposed to you but you had rejected" Lady Catherine practically hissed shocking the table.

"How kind of you to point it out but it hasn't been awkward at all. Mr Collins is happily married and I am happy for him and Maria" Lizzy smiled whilst thinking of ways to kill Lady Catherine.

"How nice of you" Lady Catherine glared at her.

"Oh I am always nice Lady Catherine" Lizzy smiled sweetly.

Darcy and Richard sat throughout the conversation bolt upright, tension radiating from them. They could hardly believe their aunt. They knew she was rude but her current behavior was obscene but Miss Elizabeth held her own. Richard a man who had been in some of the most dangerous battles of the last century had never been so terrified. Give him an enemy and a gun and he would be fine. Give him two strong willed Ladies and he was like a snail that went back into his shell. They both sat straight and watched it all unfold.

"I hear you have one sister Miss Elizabeth" Lady Catherine stated, she hoped her sister had better manners.

"Yes ma'am I have one sister but I also have a little brother" Lizzy stated wondering why she had even bothered asking if she already knew the answer.

"Is she a singer?" Lady Catherine inquired ignoring the fact that she had a little brother.

"No she isn't ma'am but she does have a lovely voice and plays the violin"

"Do any of the rest of your family perform professionally?" Lady Catherine wondered.

"Yes my uncle is a composer, my aunt is a violin player and my cousin Robert sometimes plays piano and other instruments" Lizzy told the old toad.

"So showing off runs in the family?" Lady Catherine sneered.

"Yes I suppose it does but then again it is better that then some other family traits such as rudeness, condescension or just plain bad manners" Lizzy answered sweetly. Charlotte choked on her dinner but the Colonel gave her water and asked seven times if she was okay.

Darcy had only ever been this angry once in his life, when that fiend try to steal his little sister. His anger then matched his anger now. He could hardly believe his aunt, she was always rude but now she was just ridiculous. She was like a dog with a bone, refusing to let something go. She hadn't even spoken to anyone else at the table just accosted Elizabeth. He honestly didn't think it could get any worse.

"Mr Collins has told me that you Miss Bennet and my nephew have been previously acquainted?" Lady Catherine asked. She looked like a hunter right before they caught their pray.

…..'Maybe it could get worse' Darcy thought taking a large gulp of wine.

"I am previously acquainted with both your nephews' ma'am" Lizzy answered.

"Both nephews? I wasn't aware of that" Lady Catherine sneered at the little chit trying to worm her way into her family.

"Well then I am pleased to be of service to you your ladyship" Lizzy said once again giving a sickeningly sweet smile.

"How is it that you met my nephews'?"

"I was performing in London and they came backstage after the show and we were introduced" Lizzy smiled thinking of that fortunate night.

"How…nice for you"

"Yes I think so" Lizzy answered, God she hated this woman.

Lady Catherine looked at Miss Bennet one more time and wondered how she would get rid of her. She saw the way her nephew would look at the little chit. The Colonel wasn't much better, when Miss Lucas had choked he had nearly called for a doctor to make sure she was alright. It was sickening and would not be tolerated! Lady Catherine looked over at her beautiful Anne and knew that if she was ever to get the Darcy ring on her finger then she would need to act swiftly.

"Miss Elizabeth since you are such a good acquaintance of Mr Darcy I was wondering have you offered him your congratulations yet?" Lady Catherine asked with a small smile and a fire burning in her normally dull eyes.

Richard and Darcy shared a look of shock. She wouldn't do what they thought she was about to do…would she?

"Congratulations for what ma'am" Lizzy sighed inwardly, she was fed up with Lady Catherine's nasty remarks and little games.

"Why on his engagement to my daughter of course" Lady Catherine smiled triumphantly.

_**Thanks for reading, please review**_


	19. Chases and Mantlepieces

_**Hi everyone thanks for reading and for your response to this story, it means a lot. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**_

A thick silence fell over the table. Lady Catherine wore a small evil smile. Mr and Mrs Collins looked at Lizzy for her to offer her congratulations. Lord Lucas was oblivious. Charlotte sat with her jaw on the ground. Colonel Fitzwilliam could hardly believe his aunt. Miss de Bourgh looked at her fiancée, waiting for him to publicly announce their engagement. Darcy sat in a state of complete shock. Lizzy could hardly believe her Mr Darcy was to marry that snivelling little twit!

The whole table sat in silence for a few moments before Mr Darcy stood up, his chair falling to the ground but he didn't care. Then stormed out of the room furious beyond belief.

"Of all the things you have done this tops them all!" Richard hissed quietly.

"Whatever do you mean Richard?" Lady Catherine asked smugly.

"You know exactly what I mean so don't even try to play dumb with me!" Richard hissed, he frankly didn't care who was at the table in that moment, he was far too furious to give a damn.

"Richard I do not appreciate your tone" Lady Catherine said sternly, how dare he talk to her like that.

"I do not care if you 'appreciate my tone' I don't appreciate your company yet I am forced to endure it!" Richard said as he stood up to go find his cousin.

"Richard where are you going, Darcy is just being dramatic" Lady Catherine didn't understand why her two nephews had reacted so badly to her telling the little chit the truth.

"I do not have to justify my actions to you and he is not being dramatic" Richard told his now officially most hated relative.

Charlotte sat and watched the whole seen unfold. She could not believe it! Mr Darcy looked like he could kill someone. Lizzy looked like the air had been knocked out of her but then angry. Colonel Fitzwilliam had been furious and she wouldn't admit to anyone that she found the passionate side of him attractive….maybe just a little bit….or a lot!

Lizzy looked at the future Mrs Darcy and felt anger rise. That boring insignificant little twat would be Mrs Darcy. Mr Darcy had never mentioned being engaged, why wouldn't he? Mr Bingley had never mentioned an engagement, why wouldn't he? Miss Bingley had been fawning all over Mr Darcy, why would she bother to fawn all over a man if he was already taken? Why wouldn't she stay in London were she could catch another rich man. The more Lizzy thought of it the more she began to think that something wasn't right. Why would Mr Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam react so badly if it was true? Lizzy looked at the old bag and the little twat, she saw them share a look and knew that they had probably planned the whole thing.

Lizzy couldn't sit there anymore. Mr Collins was saying how disgraceful it was that the Colonel had spoken to his noble patroness in such a way. Maria was agreeing for some reason even she didn't know. Miss de bourgh gave her a small smile saying 'I won' and Lady Catherine looked like the cat who caught the cream. Lizzy stood up and marched out, she knew it was rude to do such a thing but she just had to get out of there.

Charlotte sat watching everything. 'The Drama!' was all Charlotte thought. She normally loved drama, fed on it but this was too much even for her. When Lizzy stormed out she thought Mr Collins was going to have a stroke and smirked. She quickly got up and ran after Lizzy.

Colonel Fitzwilliam searched everywhere and couldn't find Darcy anywhere. He was beginning to give up when he heard water splash. Richard quickly made his way to the pond in the old bats garden. He found Darcy sitting on a bench throwing stones into the pond.

"You okay Darce?" Richard questioned softly.

"Why did she have to do that?" Darcy asked, he sounded like a little boy.

"Because she is a horrible person" Richard answered simply.

"I know that but that was evil even for her" Darcy said running a hand over his face.

"She uses dirty tactics I will give her that" Richard told his sad cousin.

"But against her own family just to get what she wants?" Darcy said in disbelief.

"She doesn't care who she hurts if she gets what she wants" Richard explained.

"She'll hate me" Darcy muttered quietly.

"Who?"

"Miss Elizabeth, she'll think I have deceived her. She'll want nothing to do with me now" Darcy sounded so heartbroken it made Richard even angrier towards his aunt.

"Darcy give the girl some credit, she is a smart girl, she'll know that the old bat was lying" Richard tried to console his cousin.

"I hope so, we have come so far I would hate for her to think badly of me" Darcy confessed.

"She will not think badly of you, the only person she will think badly of is the old bag"

"Do you think she is still in the dining room? I would like to talk to her to explain the situation"

"How about you sit here and I will go find her?" Richard asked kindly.

"Would you please?" Darcy asked, Richard nodded and went to find Miss Elizabeth.

Charlotte looked for Lizzy but it was rather difficult when you didn't know where to go. Rosings was quite a large estate and for a newcomer to try and manoeuvre their way around the estate was virtually impossible.

"Charlotte" Charlotte heard Lizzy call her. She turned around and saw Lizzy standing by some trees.

"God Lizzy I was looking for you everywhere, are you okay?" Charlotte enquired.

"Do you thinks it's true" Lizzy wondered softly.

"No I do not, I think Lady Catherine saw how much Mr Darcy cares for you and didn't like it!"

"I could hardly believe it at first but the more I think of it the more I agree with you" Lizzy admitted. Mr Darcy was far too honourable a young man to do such a thing.

"You should always agree with me for I am always right Dizzy Lizzy" Charlotte called Lizzy her old nickname to which Lizzy rolled her eyes.

"I don't want to go back in" Lizzy told Charlotte adamantly.

"Neither do I" Charlotte agreed.

"Did you happen to see Mr Darcy on your travels?" Lizzy inquired.

"No I didn't, but then again I probably walked right passed him and didn't notice. Would you like for me to go and find him?" Charlotte asked.

"I would be grateful if you did" Lizzy gave Charlotte the puppy dog eyes, which she couldn't resist even if she tried.

Charlotte left Lizzy in search of Mr Darcy, she didn't even know where to look. She walked round a corner and bumped into something solid.

"Miss Lucas what are you doing out here?" The Colonel enquired.

"I was…um…looking for Mr Darcy for Lizzy" Charlotte told him.

"For Miss Elizabeth? I was just looking for Miss Elizabeth for Darcy" Richard said smiling.

"So you are looking for Lizzy and I am looking for Mr Darcy. Were like pigs in the middle" Charlotte smiled.

"They should pay us for our services" Richard joked.

"Oh they couldn't afford us" Charlotte teased.

"Where is Miss Elizabeth?"

"She is by some tree"

"That was quite a detailed description" Richard teased.

"What can I say it's a talent, Where is Mr Darcy?" Charlotte enquired.

"He is by the pond over there" Richard pointed out.

"Okay how about this, I will go get Lizzy and bring her to Mr Darcy"

"That's sounds like a plan" Richard told her as she went to get Lizzy.

Charlotte and Lizzy walked to the pond. The Colonel soon left with Charlotte to give them some private time but also have a walk and get to talk.

"Mr Darcy" Lizzy said quietly.

"Miss Elizabeth" Darcy greeted her.

They both stood in awkward silence for a few painful moments. Both had things they would like to say but didn't want to be the first to begin talking. They both decided to take the plunge.

"Miss Elizabeth about earlier…"

"Mr Darcy I would like to talk abou…"

"You first Miss Elizabeth" Darcy said quietly, he had the distinct feeling they were both thinking of the same thing anyway.

"Thank you Mr Darcy. I would like to ask about your engagement"

"But that is the thing, there is no engagement!" Darcy told her passionately.

"But your aunt…."

"Please I beg you, do not believe my aunt. It is all in her head, which is why I was so upset because it is just not true!" Darcy was desperate that she believe him, that she believe the truth not the delusions of his aunt.

"But why would she say it if it was not true?" Lizzy argued.

"That I do not know" Darcy sighed "She has had this notion in her head for as long as I can remember that I am to marry Anne but I never told her that it was not what I wanted. I let it go and she just carried on thinking it"

"Well then you have no one to blame but yourself!" Lizzy told a shocked Mr Darcy.

"Wha…um…excuse me?" Darcy stuttered, he expected her to be sympathetic but apparently that wasn't the case.

"I said that you have no one to blame but yourself! You let her carry on with this notion, you should have told her NO a long time ago, so therefore it is no one at fault but yourself" Lizzy said evenly.

"But…but…I couldn't do that" Darcy sounded like a petulant child.

"Yes you could have but you didn't. I have no sympathy for you whatsoever" Lizzy said sitting down.

"It is easy for you to say that you have never been in such a situation!" Darcy argued.

"True I have not but I have been in similar situations" Lizzy retorted.

"What you have a mad aunt who thought you were to marry her daughter?" Darcy said sarcastically.

"Well not like that specifically" Lizzy agreed.

"Well what then?!" Darcy questioned whilst flailing his arms about.

"Well when I was eight there was this boy in Meryton called Ryan Martin. Charlotte made us dare that we would marry each other when we were older but I never took it seriously but he did. When I turned fifteen he told me that we were planned to be marry soon so I should go tell my mama and papa. I told him that it was only a joke that happened seven years ago but he disagreed. He really was an idiot now I think of it but that's beside the point. The point is that he believed we were to marry but I knew we weren't so I had to set him straight, which I did!" Lizzy explained.

"Dear God you aren't comparing this to the fact you were or were not engaged to some idiot when you were two" Darcy exclaimed. He was a little jealous that some man or boy would assume that he was to be married to his Elizabeth but there were bigger problems at hand.

"Well it is similar Mr my problems are more important than yours Darcy" Lizzy scoffed.

"I am Sorry I didn't mean to offend you it is just I am not myself tonight for obvious reasons" Darcy apologised.

"Apology accepted. Now what are you to do?" Lizzy wondered how he could possible clean up this mess.

"God I don't know, any suggestions?"

"Well you have two options. Option 1: you could flee for some border somewhere, my suggestion is somewhere exotic or you could go for Option 2: you could face this head on and get it all sorted out once and for all!"

"Well while Option 1 sounds very pleasant I feel that I should go for Option 2" Darcy decided.

"Good choice! Now how do you plan on paying me my fee?" Lizzy questioned.

"Fee?! What Fee?!" Darcy exclaimed.

"The fee for giving you the options. You don't think such good advice would be free of charge did you?" Lizzy explained calmly.

"Well you aren't getting a fee so sue me!"

"How will I sue you when I have no money because you didn't pay me a fee?!"

"Take it up with my lawyer" Darcy teased.

"I am hugely offended Mr Darcy I shall have to punish you for such a crime" Lizzy teased whilst standing up.

"Oh and how do you plan on punishing me" Darcy purred.

"Oh I don't know, how about I…go and tell your aunt Catherine that you have confirmed the engagement?" With that Lizzy set off running.

Behind her Darcy paled and then chased after her.

"You wouldn't dare!" Darcy screamed trying to catch up with her 'For such a petite little thing she sure runs fast' Darcy thought.

"Try me!" Lizzy called back making her way through the grounds.

Richard and Charlotte left Lizzy and Darcy to talk. They walked through Rosings arm in arm.

"Well that was quite a dinner" Richard stated.

"Tell me about it, it shan't be one that I will forget in a hurry!" Charlotte agreed whilst chuckling.

"I thought Miss Elizabeth and Lady Catherine were going to come fists to cuffs at one point" Richard laughed thinking of the two strong willed ladies.

"I say Lizzy could take your aunt in a fight" Charlotte muttered making the Colonel laugh.

"I agree wholeheartedly but it wouldn't be fair if you jumped in to protect Miss Elizabeth"

"Yes but Mr Collins would have jumped in to protect his noble patroness so it would have evened itself out" Charlotte joked.

"Miss Lucas may you allow me to thank you for getting the image of yourself and Miss Elizabeth fighting my aunt Catherine and Mr Collins in my head"

"Oh there is no need to thank me. Do you think it will be safe for you and Mr Darcy to return?" Charlotte wondered.

"If you are quiet enough you can hear my aunt breathing fire at this precise moment" Richard teased.

"Is that what that was? I thought it was the great chimney piece at Rosings" Charlotte muttered thoughtfully making the Colonel laugh again.

"Am I to believe you have had the great privilege to witness the great chimney piece at Rosings?"

"Yes Colonel I have seen it and it will stay with me till the day I die"

"I feel the same way about it, in fact I have told my aunt numerous times that I plan to be cremated in it and then placed on top of it just so I shall never have to leave it" Richard teased.

"Really? Well isn't that exciting but there is one downside"

"Oh and what would that be?" Richard questioned with a twinkle in his gorgeous eyes.

"Well Mr Collins is to be placed on top of it as well" Charlotte answered seriously but the corner of her lips were twitching upwards.

"What? How? It isn't even his home. He can't be placed on top of a fireplace that isn't his own, that's against The Fireplace Code"

"There is a Fireplace code?" Charlotte eyes light up with amusement.

"Oh yes it is quite extensive you should read it" Richard told her with a smile.

"I have not got the time with reading other books such as 'drama at dinner parties' and 'where to place brother in laws body when you have gotten rid of him edition 2'" Charlotte said with a sigh.

"Well they are two very good books" Richard agreed.

"Excellent bedtime reading" Charlotte nodded.

"Now back to the matter at hand, my spending an eternity in a vase beside Mr Collins" Richard said sighing.

"I know it will be glorious, just think he will tell you of Fordyce's sermons to young ladies and will tell you of the sixty three thousand million billion windows in Rosings"

"Actually it is sixty four thousand million billion windows in Rosings" Richard corrected her.

"Forgive me Colonel" Charlotte apologised whilst chuckling.

"How long are you to stay in Rosings?" Richard enquired.

"Another few weeks and you?"

"I don't know, it's up to Darcy but I have a feeling that we will be leaving soon after my aunts antics tonight"

"Will it be awkward do you think?" Charlotte questioned about having to face his aunt tonight.

"When I return myself and Darcy will probably just go to our chambers and avoid her" Richard told her truthfully, the last thing he wanted was to see his aunt tonight.

"Dinner was quite nice apart from the conversation or abrupt departures" Charlotte commented.

"Yes it was quite nice, my aunt does employ a wonderful cook" Richard commented.

"Shame we missed desert" Charlotte pouted.

"Do you think you shall ever get over the fact you missed desert" Richard teased.

"No I probably shan't, in fact on my tombstone it will say 'Here Lies Charlotte Opopalopadupados who missed desert on the 20th March 1813 and never recovered'"

"Charlotte Opopalopadupados?" Richard questioned her creative name choice.

"Yes it suits me don't you think?" Charlotte asked, the Colonel smiled at her making her knees go weak.

"This is a beautiful estate" Charlotte commented looking about.

"Yes it is very tranquil usua…." Richard commented but was interrupted by Miss Elizabeth, who ran like lightening passed them quickly followed by Darcy.

"Is he chasing her or did I just have an illusion?" Charlotte inquired.

"No he is chasing her but you might have had an illusion as well I'm not sure" Richard asked looking after them.

"Do you know why your cousin is chasing my friend?" Charlotte wondered.

"I do not know but I would like to find out shall we?" Richard then led her to where Darcy had cornered Miss Elizabeth.

"What is going on here?" Richard questioned Miss Elizabeth and Darcy who were both out of breath.

"She…threatened….to….confirm…engagement….can't…let that….happen!" Darcy panted whilst continuing to corner Elizabeth.

"Lizzy is this true?" Charlotte questioned like a mother who asked their child if they did something wrong.

"No…Maybe…okay its true" Lizzy looked at the ground.

"Apologize to Mr Darcy" Charlotte demanded.

"What? No! I'm not going to because he deserved it!" Lizzy said defiantly.

"Elizabeth Michael Philip Bennet say sorry" Charlotte demanded again making the Colonel and Mr Darcy smirk at the name.

"No I am not going to apologize because he deserved it Mother!" Lizzy screeched.

"Darce what did you do?" Richard questioned him sternly.

"I did nothing wrong it's all her fault!" Darcy pointed to Lizzy.

"It is not!" Lizzy stomped her feet.

"Lizzy no feet stomping!" Charlotte chastised her once again but Lizzy just blew a raspberry at her.

"You still haven't answered my question" Richard told Darcy.

"He wouldn't pay the fee" Lizzy answered for him.

"Pay for what fee?" Charlotte questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"For my wonderful advice, he didn't pay so he has to pay some other way" Lizzy told them.

"How much is the fee?" Richard asked.

"Five hundred pounds….or chocolates" Lizzy told him.

"Wha...Five hundr…that's ridiculous" Darcy stated.

"Okay then Miss Elizabeth as an apology Darcy will buy you FIVE boxes of Chocolates" Richard told her.

"Plain chocolate or an assortment of different flavours" Lizzy questioned.

"What do you want?" Richard asked Miss Elizabeth.

"What do you think? Plain or assortment?" Lizzy asked Charlotte.

"Two plain three assortment" Charlotte said immediately.

"I want two plain three assortment and an apology in my words" Lizzy stuck out her hand for the Colonel to shake.

"Agreed" Richard shook her hand.

"Wait! what? I didn't agree to this" Darcy stated frowning.

"Okay now for the apology" Richard completely ignored his cousin's protests.

"Okay after me Mr Darcy. Raise your right hand if you will. Okay after me 'I Mr stuck up Darcy'" Lizzy was interrupted.

"I am not saying that!" Darcy objected. Richard told him he must in between laughing.

"I Mr stuck up Darcy"

"Apologize profusely for insulting the goddess that is Elizabeth Bennet" Lizzy stated to which Mr Darcy repeated.

"For refusing to pay the fee for her desirable advice giving services" Darcy repeated her speech whilst rolling his eyes.

"I promise never to do such an atrocity ever again and do whatever she says" Lizzy said smiling, Darcy hesitated but repeated quietly.

"I am a big f…" Lizzy continued but was interrupted.

"Elizabeth!" Charlotte chastised.

"That's it now" Lizzy said quietly to everyone.

"Okay have you two finally made up or do I have to put you both on the naughty step" Richard teased.

"We're fine. Aren't we Mr Darcy?" Lizzy asked smiling up at him.

"How was your walk Richard?" Darcy asked suddenly.

"It was fine we talked about the weather and my spending eternity on the mantelpiece next to Mr Collins, you know the usual stuff" Richard said smiling softly.

"The mantel next to Mr Collins?" Darcy asked completely confused.

"Yes, there is space for you as well if you would like" Richard told Darcy.

"No I'm fine, I think the family plot is enough for me" Darcy told his weird cousin.

"Shall we be walking back?" Lizzy enquired.

"Yes everyone will be getting worried about us, they'll think we've run off somewhere" Charlotte told them.

"Oh we can run of to….a forest somewhere and ride unicorns and walk around barefoot!" Lizzy squealed with excitement.

"She's a weird one" Richard told everyone.

"I have known her my whole life, there is no need to inform me of the obvious" Charlotte said laughing.

"Unicorns do not exist!" Darcy told Lizzy.

"YES THEY DO!" Lizzy said defiantly.

"They probably do exist….in your head" Darcy said quietly.

"Did you not just a moment ago agree to agree with everything I said?" Lizzy questioned.

"Yes is did" Darcy admitted.

"Aha so you can't disagree with me!" Lizzy stated smugly.

"Probably not but what if I had my fingers crossed behind my back, would it work then?" Darcy said triumphantly.

"What…You…Oh no you didn't!" Lizzy said eyes blazing.

"Oh but I did" Darcy smirked.

"Well if that is the case then I shall go back on my side of the agreement, Uh I wonder were Lady Catherine is?" Lizzy said smirking.

"You would not do that!" Darcy said suddenly turning pale.

"I have always liked a spring wedding, I should tell Lady Catherine that and this way you could be married within a week" Lizzy had an evil glint in her eye.

"Can you hear that…it's the gates of Hell opening for you" Darcy told her.

"Well then you can escort me there" Lizzy said before bolting with Mr Darcy once again on her tail.

"What are we going to do with them?" Richard sighed.

"I do not know, they don't seem to be afraid of us anymore"

"That's the problem. They grow up being terrified of us but then one day they wake up and stop listening to our wonderful advice and living in fear of us"

"It is rather sad" Charlotte told him.

"I have shed a number of tears over it" Richard said sarcastically whilst wiping his eyes.

"Shall we go after them then" Charlotte sighed then smiled.

"I suppose we shall" Richard walked her back to the house.

"Don't forget the chocolates!" Charlotte said seriously, a woman never jokes about chocolate.

"Oh I wouldn't dare" Richard smiled at her.

_**Thanks for reading, Please review**_


	20. Vera and Interruptions

_**Hi everyone thanks again for reading this story. I know I was cruel and didn't update for a week and I am sorry, it's just that this chapter was SOO HARD to begin (Writers block is a bitch!) but alas it is done -Hope you enjoy it.**_

Darcy awoke with a headache. After the Collins' and their guests departed he and Richard made their way to his room for some brandy. They had ignored Lady Catherine and Anne because they just couldn't deal with them, not after what they did.

Thinking back Darcy regretted just how much brandy they had consumed. He lifted his throbbing head from the pillow and immediately regretted it. He was lying on top of the bed covers still in his clothing from last night. He heard a grunting noise and looked over to the chaise lounge, where Richard was lying snoring. Darcy lifted a pillow and threw it at his cousin. Richard jumped when it hit him and then he rolled over and fell off the chaise lounge onto a plant.

"Darcy what was that for?" Richard moaned covering his eyes with his arm, not bothering to move.

"My head is killing me" Darcy groaned.

"I haven't drunk that much since Cambridge" Richard informed him while rolling over onto his stomach.

"Why didn't you go to your own room?" Darcy inquired.

"I don't even remember to be honest, probably couldn't have made it there though if I'm honest"

"That is the last time I drink Brandy!" Darcy said adamantly.

"It has nothing to do with the drink itself more like the quantity"

"Do you remember anything from last night?"

"I remember up to a certain point, but I don't even want to remember that!" Richard confessed looking guilty about something.

"Why what did we….Oh God we didn't did we?" Darcy was starting to remember some of their antics from last night.

_Richard was on his knees laughing hysterically at Darcy's imitation of the old bat. Tears running down his cheeks as he tried to breathe. Darcy was lying on his back in front of the fire kicking his legs up and down before taking another swig from the brandy bottle._

"_That was da funiest thin I've eva seen" Richard slurred before falling on his stomach._

"_Why am I soo warm fatso?" Darcy wondered whilst taking of his jacket or at least trying to._

"_Oh God!" Richard gulped whilst looking at one of his hands._

"_What is rong Richie Ricardo?" Darcy asked whilst taking of a shoe and throwing it at his cousin._

"_My hand is shrinking!" Richard said studying his hands._

"_What you talking about?" Darcy asked before taking another mouthful of Brandy._

"_My right hand is shrinking! LOOK!" Richard said holding up his left hand._

"_I Want toast!" Darcy demanded before removing his waistcoat._

"_Where is my hand going farcy?" Richard wondered whilst glaring at his hand._

"_With lots of butter and maybe some Jam!" Darcy drooled._

"_Oh God is my leg shorter too!" Richard said examining his leg._

"_Oh God I'm shrinking!" Richard said before picking up his own decanter of brandy._

"_Want a cigar?" Darcy asked as he crawled over to his dresser._

"_No!" Richard said whilst falling on his side, depressed that he was shrinking._

"_You probably couldn't hold it in your baby hands anyway" Darcy told him before falling about laughing like a madman._

"_Shut up Darcy, it all your fault. Idiot!" Richard hissed before drinking some more brandy._

_Darcy got a cigar and crawled to where Richard was lying on his side in front of the fire. He took the cigar and put it in his mouth._

"_Why won't you light up?" Darcy asked the cigar after his fifth attempt to light it._

"_It won't light because it a pen" Richard slurred his words. Darcy looked down at the cigar and found that it was in fact his favourite pen that he was trying to smoke._

"_I…tired…to…light…a…pen!" Darcy laughed hysterically falling about the place._

"_It is all her fault!" Richard said suddenly sitting back up._

"_Wha…who?" Darcy said confused._

_Richard grabbed his cousin by the scruff of the neck and pulled him to him._

"_The old bat!" Richard whispered whilst looking around._

"_EVERYTHING IS HER FAULT!" Darcy agreed shouting._

"_We should tell her!" Richard tried to stand up but fell over._

"_We should tell her we don't like her and that she smells like dust!" Darcy stated whilst curling his lip._

"_Let's go" Richard commanded. He held his arm out for Darcy to help him up. Darcy tried to pull him up but just ended up falling over in a heap._

_After six more attempts to stand up they stumbled out of Darcy's room with their decanter of brandy and a plant that Richard had named Vera._

"_Right Darcy, Vera we have to be very quiet!" Richard shouted._

"_Richard look at my foot!" Darcy laughed whilst looking at his foot._

"_We should have left him behind Vera" Richard whispered to his plant._

_Richard walked down the hall hiding behind everything that he could before telling Darcy it was clear. Darcy however decided it would be better to skip down the hall on one foot._

_They both stood in front of the old bats room, preparing themselves for battle._

"_I think we should….." Darcy told Richard and Vera but was cut off._

"_CHARGE!" Richard screamed before running at Lady Catherine's door. He hit the door with a thud making it swing open. He then scrambled to his feet before looking back at Darcy hugging Vera in the doorway._

"_WHAT IS GOING ON!?" Lady Catherine screeched at her nephews._

"_Oh I will tell you what goings on!" Richard slurred again, he attempted to sit down but overestimated the distance between himself and the chair and landed on the ground._

"_You two will explain yourselves at once" Lady Catherine hissed._

"_I don't have to explain myself too anyone except Vera!" Richard shouted back before Darcy carefully placed Vera in Richard's arms._

"_Ricardo I don't think it appropriate that you call Miss Vera by her Christian name before marriage" Darcy said seriously._

"_I am sorry if I offended you Miss Vera" Richard genuinely apologised to the plant._

"_Stop this was once!" Lady Catherine demanded whilst glaring at her nephews._

"_No we will not stop anything, it is you who has to stop!" Darcy said rising to his full height and pointing a finger in Lady Catherine's face._

"_Ma'am is everything okay?" A footman asked from the door. He was dismissed with a wave of the hand but he dearly wished to stay and watched the show._

"_You will not treat me like this Darcy. I am almost the closest relation you have!" Lady Catherine hissed hitting Darcy's hand out of her face._

"_No you are not I have Georgie and Ricardo and Vera and a dog plus Pegasus!" Darcy said triumphantly._

"_AHA" Richard said from the floor clutching Vera whilst telling her all about Miss Lucas._

"_Mother what is going on?" Anne questioned from the doorway. She looked at her fiancée and cousin. Her fiancée was only wearing a shirt and trousers with one shoe on and was wobbling on his feet. Richard was on the floor glaring her mother and talking quietly with a plant._

"_Nothing my dear, just go back to your room. Myself and your Fiancée are having a little talk" Lady Catherine said dismissing Anne._

"_I AM NOT GOING TO MARRY ANNE!" "HE IS NOT GOING TO MARRY ANNE!" Richard and Darcy screamed at the same time._

"_What? Of course you are! It was the dearest wish of you…" Lady Catherine said sternly._

"_NO NO NO NO NO It wasn't" Richard said from the floor, he then apologised to Vera for his aunt's behaviour._

"_Aunt Cathy it's all in your head" Darcy said whilst cupping his aunt's head and smiling sadly._

"_Mother what is he talking about?" Anne questioned._

"_Nothing dear he is just drunk, go back to your room" Lady Catherine dismissed her daughter again._

"_No Annie stay, have you met Vera" Richard asked smiling._

"_I will not marry Anne" Darcy said finally._

"_Of course you will you were made for one another" _

"_No we was not!" Darcy said whilst rolling his eyes._

"_YES WE ARE!" Anne shouted from the doorway. All occupants swung round shocked at her outburst._

"_No we aren't, I don't love you. God I don't even know you!" Darcy said quietly._

"_Well that is not my fault but once we are married we will have plenty of time to get to know each other" Anne said adamantly. Lady Catherine looked at her daughter and beamed with pride._

"_Oh for God's sake Anne he doesn't want you! Accept it and move on!" Richard said from the floor._

"_Shut up you fool" Lady Catherine told her nephew._

"_Do not talk to him like that!" Darcy hissed at his aunt._

"_HAHA see all this, he got it" Richard turned around and showed them his back._

"_What?!" Lady Catherine demanded._

"_I got his back!" Darcy said before slapping his cousin's hand._

"_Darcy you are to marry Anne that is the end of the discussion" Lady Catherine told her nephew._

"_What discussion? I was told by you that I was to marry Anne. Well I am not going to! I want to marry for love and that's final! If you don't like it then you can go inform someone who gives a damn" Darcy told his shocked aunt. He had never dared talk to her like that before but the drink gave him courage._

_The slap echoed throughout the room. Richard was shocked that their aunt would actually raise her hand to her favourite nephew. Anne gave a small smile, a slap would hopefully knock some sense into her Fiancée._

"_You will never speak to me like that again!" Lady Catherine demanded._

"_I am done with you and your bullying tactics! I am sorry Anne that your mother has lied to you for years. We are not to marry and never will! I hope you find future happiness but I can assure you it will not be with me. Now if you will excuse me I am going back to my room and tomorrow I and Richard will depart. Good night" Darcy said before leaving the room with Richard. He left Lady Catherine and Anne standing shocked. _

"_Darcy I think me and Vera should stay in your room tonight cause the old bats desperate and she'll probably try to compromise Annie or she'll try to compromise herself" Richard said the most sensible thing he had said all night._

"_Your right Ricardo" Darcy said clapping his cousin on the back._

_They all walked to Darcy's room and locked the door. Darcy immediately fell on his bed and passed out. Richard laid on the chaise lounge and gently placed Vera on the floor._

"_Goodnight Darcy, Vera" Richard muttered before falling asleep._

"OH DEAR GOD!" Darcy gasped as he remembered the events of the night before.

"Yes I was kind of hoping you wouldn't remember that" Richard said quietly.

"Looks like we'll be having breakfast in here then" Darcy stated because there was no way that he would be facing Lady Catherine today or probably ever.

Lizzy awoke the next day and smiled, last night had been eventful. She had went through an array of emotions. She had been nervous at the start of the night, then uncomfortable, next angry at Lady Catherine, shocked to hear of Mr Darcy's supposed engagement to the snivelling twit. She had then been extremely relieved to find out that the engagement was in fact all in Lady Catherine's head. She then had felt an almost childhood glee when being chased by Mr Darcy. She lay back and sighed; she certainly wouldn't forget last night in a hurry.

She got up and got dressed. Broke her fast with Charlotte and then they went on a walk. When they arrived back at the parsonage they were told that Mr Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam were waiting for them in the sitting room.

"Hello Mr Darcy, Colonel Fitzwilliam" said with a smile. She looked at both men and saw that they both looked horrible. Both looked like they had been run over by a carriage but were trying to put on a brave face.

"Your chocolates as requested ma'am" Colonel Fitzwilliam said, his voice sounded hoarser that it was last night.

"So how was last night after we left?" Charlotte questioned.

"It was….um…eventful" Darcy said quietly.

"We actually just came with some bad news" the Colonel said sadly.

"Bad News? Has something happened?" Lizzy enquired with a frown.

"Well…um…after you left last night we and our aunt had a bit of a…disagreement and we told her that we would be leaving today" Darcy said sadly.

"Today? So Soon?" Lizzy was so sad at the thought of them leaving but she knew it wouldn't be appropriate for her to show her emotions like that.

"Yes things were said in the heat of the moment and we feel it would be best to leave" Colonel Fitzwilliam confessed with a sad expression.

"When do you leave" Charlotte asked hoping to sound somewhat happy but failed miserably.

"In a few hours, we just wanted to see you before we left" Darcy told them. A thick silence fell over the room.

After a short while conversation began up again. All tried to seem happier than they actually were. Soon the men left leaving a sad and quiet Charlotte and Lizzy.

"Well that was depressing" Richard stated as he and Darcy walked aimlessly through the grounds of Rosings.

"Shockingly I have never been sadder to leave Rosings" Darcy admitted with a sad smile.

"They are two very special ladies" Richard admitted.

"That they are, yet we are to leave them"

"You will see Miss Elizabeth again in Hertfordshire at least. God knows when I will see Miss Lucas again" Richard accidentally let it slip.

"I knew it!" Darcy said with a grin.

"Shut up Darce and if you tell my mother I will try to a tree and beat you senseless" Richard glared at him.

"The Great Colonel Fitzwilliam, eternal bachelor has finally been caught. Oh how the mighty have fallen!"

"God Darcy give over, I admit that Miss Lucas is very….enchanting but I didn't say I was in love" Richard said blushing.

"True but will you deny it now?" Darcy asked smugly.

"Oh bugger off" Richard scoffed.

"Ricardo and Miss Lucas sitting in a tree…." Darcy began singing but stopped after Richard hit him in his stomach.

"What about you lover boy?" Richard teased as Darcy tried to control his breathing after his cousin's attack.

"I have no idea what you are talking about!" Darcy said adamantly.

"Oh please, you practically dream when you think of Miss Elizabeth"

"I do not!" Darcy turned bright red.

"Oh yes you do and you also say her name in your sleep" Richard said with an evil smile.

"What!?...I don't…Shut up Richard!" Darcy demanded like a small child.

"All joking aside Darcy, I think that you should secure your future happiness before you leave Kent" Richard said seriously.

"Future happiness? What are you talking about Richard?" Darcy asked completely confused.

"Darcy I know how miserable you have been lately, especially after what happened with Georgie but then Miss Elizabeth waltzes in and lights your whole world up. I don't know the extent of your feelings but I know they are deep so why would you let such an opportunity slip past you? You only live once and you need to grab every opportunity by both hands" Richard told him whilst looking him straight in the eyes.

"You think she would accept me?" Darcy asked quietly.

"Yes I do and I think you would be a fool to waste any time thinking about what might be"

"When? We are to leave today?" Darcy suddenly wished he had more time.

"Go now! Mr and Mrs Collins are out all day with Sir Lucas. It is the perfect time to do so"

"But what of Miss Lucas?" Darcy was planning everything in his head.

"She had enough sense to know that when you ask for a word with Miss Elizabeth in private that you are to propose so do not worry!" Richard told his cousin.

"What will I say?" Darcy began to panic. He was a man who liked a plan and proposing to the love of your life suddenly wasn't exactly well planned but he knew he simply couldn't wait any longer.

"Roses are red, violets are blue…for God sake Darcy I don't know! Just go and tell her how you feel you idiot!" Richard hissed whilst turning his cousin around and shoving him forward.

"Okay I can do this" Darcy told himself out load.

"At this point I'll do it for you Darce!" Richard said from behind him.

"Wish me luck" Darcy asked whilst walking away.

"Fly like the wind my little butterfly!" Richard shouted teasingly from behind, earning him a rude gesture from his cousin.

Lizzy and Charlotte sat in the parlour of the parsonage quietly. Lizzy was reading but Charlotte was staring out the window occasionally yawing.

"Charlotte why don't you go up for a nap, you look exhausted" Lizzy told her quietly.

"I didn't sleep very well last night to be honest" Charlotte admitted.

"Then go and rest, it is only you and me in so it will be lovely and quiet" Lizzy gave her a small smile. Charlotte rose and gave Lizzy a kiss on the cheek before going to her bed.

Lizzy sat for a half an hour before the door opened and Mr Darcy walked in.

"Oh hello Mr Darcy, twice in one day I am a lucky girl" Lizzy teased a very nervous Mr Darcy.

Darcy didn't reply. Not because he didn't want to but because he literally couldn't speak. His mouth was dry, his hands were sweating and he was shaking like a leaf. He took a deep breath and began.

"Miss Elizabeth please allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and…." Darcy began but was interrupted when a maid walked in.

"Miss Elizabeth an urgent letter has just come for you" the maid said quietly. Completely missing the tension in the room. Lizzy took the letter and opened it quickly. Her fine eyes skimmed over it.

Darcy watched the whole thing. Watched Elizabeth frown, then go pale and finally tears spring to those fine eyes.

"Miss Elizabeth whatever is the matter?" Darcy said suddenly worried she might faint on him.

"It is from Longbourn, there has been an accident" Lizzy said quietly as tears flowed down her cheeks.

_**Thanks for reading. Please review**_


	21. Heartbreak and Reminiscing

_**Thanks everyone for reading this story, hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

Lizzy looked out of the carriage window and felt another tear run down her cheek. She felt a hand rub circles on the back of her hand and looked over at Charlotte who looked equally upset but was trying to put her feelings aside for the sake of her friend.

"It will be okay Lizzy" Sir Lucas tried to calm Lizzy but wasn't having much success.

"Father's right Lizzy everything will be just fine" Charlotte tried to hold the tears back.

Lizzy just looked at them both and gave them the saddest look they had ever seen.

"God I hope so because I don't think I could survive if anything happened" Lizzy said so quietly that Sir Lucas didn't even hear her.

Lizzy looked at the letter in her hand one more time to assure her that this nightmare was in fact happening. She could see dried teardrops on the page and the messy handwriting showing just how distraught the writer had been while writing.

_Dear Lizzy_

_I don't even know where to start my beautiful little girl, I must inform you that there (teardrop) has been an accident (teardrop). Harry was playing outside (teardrop) I was called inside for two minutes (teardrop) when I heard the scream (teardrop). You know how he is (teardrop) always climbing (teardrop) well he climbed up a tree (teardrop) while I was away (teardrop) and we believe he lost his footing (teardrop) I found my little boy lying under the tree in a heap (teardrop) God Lizzy my heart stopped! Dr Grant said he hit his head (teardrop) and broke his arm (teardrop) and fractured his little wrist (teardrop) Dr Grant is most concerned about the head injury (teardrop) he hasn't woke up since the accident (teardrop) Lizzy I beg you to come home (teardrop) We all need you! Your mother and Jane are distraught (teardrop) Nora and Samuel are quiet and refuse to leave his room or let go of his hand (teardrop) Helena, Henry and Robert haven't left his side either (teardrop) the whole family is numb, I beg you to come home soon (teardrop) I shall go know my little petal but please get here soon as you can (teardrop) I'll give Harry a kiss for you (teardrop)_

_See you soon_

_Papa_

God how Lizzy hated that letter! Hated what it contained. Hated the fact that her beautiful kind caring little Harry was lying in a bed unaware of the world around him. Lizzy knew her father well enough to read between the lines. She knew little Harry was in a bad state but that he didn't want to tell her. Lizzy was no doctor but she knew a head injury was serious and the fact he hadn't woke up since was even worse. She just prayed and prayed that he would be okay because she genuinely knew she wouldn't be able to cope if anything happened to Harry. Lizzy looked out at the sky, it looked so ominous.

_She read the letter she almost fainted, Mr Darcy helped her to a seat and immediately called a maid. Charlotte had been woken by all the noise and came to see what was going on. Lizzy couldn't even speak, she could barely even breathe. She had Mr Darcy kneeled down on one side and Charlotte on the other. She handed the letter to Mr Darcy and saw him grow pale, then give the letter to Charlotte who immediately dissolved into tears upon reading it._

_Lizzy stared at the floor, tears running down her porcelain cheeks. A maid brought in warm tea but she couldn't take it._

"_He will be okay" Mr Darcy said with his hand on her arm. He sounded like he was trying to assure himself more than anyone else._

_Lizzy just looked at him, she saw tears in his eyes and noticed how pale he had become. _

"_I must go, now!" Lizzy said shaking._

"_Yes of course, I'll tell the maids to back our trucks immediately" Charlotte arose trying to stop the tears._

"_Mr Collins is out in the Carriage!" Lizzy said cursing Mr Collins even though it was not his fault._

"_Take my carriage" Mr Darcy told her kindly._

"_Are you sure?" He nodded "Oh Thank you!" Lizzy said before sobbing at his kindness._

"_Say nothing of it" Mr Darcy told her quietly._

"_What if some…" Lizzy began saying the worst case scenario._

"_Don't even say it! He will be fine!" Mr Darcy told her sternly._

"_The maids are packing as we speak, I told them to just throw everything in, we need to leave as soon as possible" Charlotte said whilst rubbing Lizzy's back._

_The three of them sat quietly. All thinking of poor little Harry. He really was a little Angle. Never gave anybody any trouble, always smiling and never unkind. Why did it have to be him? Why the sweet little Angel who would help anybody?_

"_He will be okay" Mr Darcy said quietly to them._

"_He will be" Charlotte agreed._

"_I will go tell the footman to bring my carriage from Rosings" Mr Darcy said standing up before kissing Lizzy's hand and assuring her once again that everything would be fine._

_A half an hour later the Carriage arrived. Sir Lucas who had arrived fifteen minutes before entered with a distraught Lizzy and Charlotte. Mr Darcy stood outside the Carriage and gave them a small wave and a gentle smile. Maria and Mr Collins wished them a safe journey and told them they would pray for little Harry. The carriage then set off with three silent occupants._

Lizzy started to see familiar settings and knew they were approaching Hertfordshire. For the first time in hours she felt even a little happy. She would be seeing her family soon. They had made it to Hertfordshire in record time. The coach hadn't stopped once, not even for afternoon tea. They just kept going.

They pulled into Longbourn and Lizzy jumped down from the Carriage and raced inside. She was met by Mrs Hill who had red eyes and bags under her eyes. She gave her her coat and ran upstairs. She was met in the hallway by her father. They didn't speak he just gave her the biggest hug as she sobbed. Sometimes when things get rough all a girl needs is a hug from her daddy.

"How is he?" Lizzy asked quietly.

"The same as yesterday unfortunately" Thomas said as he kissed her forehead.

"Oh papa" Lizzy said giving him another hug.

"I know princess" Thomas said as tears ran down his cheeks.

They walked into Harry's room. Emilia and Jane were sitting on Harry's bed looking at him. They looked awful, both had swollen eyes and were deathly pale. Their dresses were crinkled and they had lost weight. Nora and Samuel sat at the side of Harry's bed holding his hand. They like Jane and Emilia looked awful, completely distraught. Robert, Helena and Henry were darted around the room looking like they had been run through the ringer.

Lastly Lizzy looked at little Harry. He looked so very small. His little wrist was wrapped in bandages and he looked so ill. He had lost weight and was the palest she had ever seen him. His head was wrapped in bandages. He looked so fragile, like he would shatter if you touched him. It broke Lizzy's already fractured heart to see him this way. He didn't deserve to be like this, he deserved to be out running around the fields, carefree and happy. Not lying in a bed, broken and bruised, Unconscious and hanging onto his life. Lizzy almost wished she hadn't saw him because it made it real. It made it final, definite. Her little Harry was so heart wrenchingly still it nearly killed her.

Lizzy looked around the room and knew that if he…didn't make it then the whole family would never recover.

Lizzy received a hug from Jane and Emilia. Nora and Samuel gave her a kiss on the cheek. She received smiles from the Burtons, but nobody spoke.

Her father informed her quietly that the Gardiners were on their way from London. When they had received the news there was no stopping them, they were coming no matter what. Lizzy looked at her family and was suddenly so grateful for them. They were so close, so supportive of one another, if one was down then the rest would rally round. She looked at Little Harry one more time and hoped that he knew how much he was loved, how much he was cared for, how special he was.

The day dragged on and night fell. Nobody went to bed though. Everybody stayed were they were, nobody ate or spoke. It was as if the whole house was numb. You could hear a pin drop. Dr Grant came late that night. He usually wouldn't do such a thing but he knew the Bennet's so well that he would do it for them. He told them that nothing had changed, which was both good and bad. Bad because he wasn't improving but good because he wasn't deteriorating either. He was in a state of limbo, just seemed to be hanging in there. Everybody desperately hoped he wouldn't let go.

The next day nothing had changed. Harry was in the same state, Dr Grant seemed worried that he hadn't woke up yet but kept positive. Lizzy walked out into the gardens. She hadn't left the house since she returned home, hadn't even left the upstairs. She needed fresh air, she had the worst headache, her limbs were aching and her eyes were sore from crying.

She walked around the gardens aimlessly. Not thinking about where she was going, she heard what sounded like a sob and went in search of the culprit. She found her mother sitting in the middle of the grove on a stone bench with her head in her hands sobbing.

"Mama" Lizzy said softly as she sat down beside her.

"Oh Lizzy" Emilia sobbed as she grabbed Lizzy's hand.

"He will be okay mama" Lizzy assured her mother whilst rubbing circles on her back.

"God I hope so" Emilia choked out, tears running down her beautiful face.

They both sat in silence for a few minutes before Emilia spoke.

"I remember the first time I held you" Emilia said looking at Lizzy.

"You do? I thought you would have be too exhausted from the pain" Lizzy said with a smile.

"No you always remember something like that. My labour with Jane was easy she just seemed to arrive but you, you were different my love" Emilia said reminiscing.

"The doctor predicted that you would arrive in another month. So one night I started getting these pains, pains like I had never experienced. I screamed the house down, called your father all kinds of name, names a lady should not say. I was in labour for two days you little rascal, God I barely knew my name by the end of it. But then they placed you in my arms and all the tiredness just went away" Emilia said with a smile.

"You were beautiful even then my sweet, you had this mop of black hair and perfect skin, sometimes babies have little rashes or red patches but not you, No you were beautiful even then. Your father came in and asked to hold you but I didn't want to give you over. I just wanted to hold you forever. You didn't open your eyes for five days, did you know that?" Lizzy shock her head "Well you didn't, Dr Grant didn't know why but one night you were crying so I went to get you. I went to your crib trying to soothe you but I have a secret. I love little babies crying, I know it's weird but it's true, it gives me a reason to cuddle them. I went and picked you up trying to soothe you. Oh God you opened your eyes Petal and I saw the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen, big violet eyes looking up at me with that little twinkle. I just stood there holding you for what felt like hours, then I felt this little hand wrap around my finger" Emilia wiped away a tear "Have you ever had a baby hold your finger? It always makes me wonder how a thing that small can have so much strength. You just held my hand and looked into my eyes and I knew that I would love you unconditionally forever" Emilia said with a small smile, her eyes shining with love.

"Life was perfect, I had a husband I adored and the two most beautiful little girls I had ever seen. A wonderful family and fantastic friends. Life simply couldn't get any better or so I thought. When I found out that I was with child again I was shocked, God we all were. It was an easy pregnancy and a simple birth, no fuss. Everything was perfect. Like he had twice before Dr Grant handed me my baby but you can imagine my surprise when I found out it was a boy. I was convinced, as was everyone else that the baby was to be a girl, but it wasn't. No it was a beautiful little boy with a set of lungs on him that would put you to shame"

"Do you remember the night Harry was born?" Lizzy nodded blinking back tears "Remember when your father brought you and Jane up to my room to introduce you to your brother? Well you and Jane came in looking so scared, hoping me and the baby were alright. When you found out that we were okay you both cried and ran to see our new arrival. Remember Jane was afraid to hold Harry because she was afraid she would break him but you asked or should I say demanded to hold him. I must confess I was a little possessive of him, as I am of all of you but I reluctantly gave him to you. You sat at the edge of the bed with tears running down your cheeks, Jane looked over one shoulder and your papa over the other. I looked at my perfect little family and I felt…complete" Emilia said slightly above a whisper.

"I can't cope" Emilia admitted "I cannot cope with the fact my perfect baby is ill, I should have protected him, should have caught him when he fall, figuratively and literally. I am supposed to be the person to kiss the scraped knees, make all the pain go away but I wasn't there when he needed me. I forgot to tell him that I loved him and now I'm afraid I may never get to say it again and its killing me!" Emilia said silent tears running down her face.

"Oh mama he will be fine" Lizzy tried to assure her broken mother.

"I hope so Lizzy because if anything happens to him then God might as well take me too because I won't survive without my beautiful little prince" Emilia confided in her daughter.

"He is a Bennet and we Bennet's are fighters!" Lizzy stated fighting tears.

"Come let's go inside" Emilia said standing up whilst holding Lizzy's hand.

As they walked towards Longbourn they saw a carriage enter the grounds. They both walked up to see who it was and saw two familiar faces depart.

"Mr Darcy Mr Bingley" Emilia said softly.

"Hello Mrs Bennet, we came to offer our wishes for Harry's speedy recovery" Mr Bingley said quietly.

"When I heard what happened I went straight to London to inform Bingley and we both agreed that we couldn't do nothing so we decided to ask for help" Mr Darcy said looking between the two confused ladies. "We brought a doctor from London" at this point a small stout man exited the carriage. He was the kind of person who you knew from looking at was very intelligent.

"How kind of you" Emilia said hoping she wasn't crying but knew that at this point she wouldn't even feel the tears anymore.

"This is Dr Cosgrove, he specialises in head injuries" Mr Darcy stated.

"Lovely to meet you both but under the worst circumstances" Dr Cosgrove said to the two beautiful ladies.

"Thank you" Was all Lizzy said, what more could she say? 'Thank you for doing this for my family even though you had no obligation to do so?' She could never properly express her gratitude.

"There is no need, we have grown to think of Harry as a little brother and we wanted to do all we could to help" Mr Bingley said on behalf of himself and Mr Darcy.

"Would you like to come in for tea?" Emilia enquired.

"No we don't want to take up any of your time, we just came to offer our wishes and show Dr Cosgrove where to go" Mr Bingley said kindly.

"Has he improved any?" Mr Darcy asked quietly looking at Lizzy. She didn't say anything just shook her head.

Both men stayed for a few more minutes before departing to Netherfield. They left Dr Cosgrove with Lizzy and Emilia who then immediately took them up to Harry's room for him to start his examination.

The whole family waited outside the room for a few minutes, all silently praying he would be okay. Dr Cosgrove exited the room with his face blank of any emotions.

"I have examined Harry and I believe he has a Cerebral Edema" Dr Cosgrove said quietly to the family.

"What does that mean!?" Nora asked sharply.

"It means that his brain is swollen, he has went into a coma like most people do when they have severe head trauma. There is a chance that he will wake up and be fully recovered but there is also a chance that he could have behavioral problems, seizures and other symptoms. We simply have to wait and see" Dr Cosgrove told them.

"Isn't there anything you could give him?" Thomas asked desperately.

"There are a few things. I could give him a medicine which would actually send him into a deeper coma to allow the body to repair itself but to be honest I think we should wait and see what happens because I have seen people have injuries like this and have made full recoveries" Dr Cosgrove gave them his professional opinion.

"How long do you expect him to be out for?" Robert asked quietly.

"He could either wake up in the next few hours or it could be several more days maybe longer" Dr Cosgrove said honestly.

"So we should just wait and see?" Lizzy enquired.

"Yes we should but when he wakes up we will have the greatest indication as to his condition"

Dr Cosgrove then left after receiving thanks from the Burtons and Bennet's. The whole family then returned to their places in Harry's room. A short while later the Gardiners arrived and took up vigil next to Harry's bed.

It was the middle of the night when Lizzy was awoken by a loud noise that sounded like a scream, she jumped up and ran to Harry's bed to see what happened. She felt tears run down her cheeks. She saw Nora sobbing into Samuel's chest. Thomas was holding Jane whilst she cried and Emilia was on the bed in hysterics. The Burtons and Gardiners were all crying quietly.

"Hewo Wizzy"

_**Thanks for reading, please review**_


	22. Compromising Positions

_**Hey all! Thanks for reading and all the feedback, Hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

Lizzy watched in utter disbelief as Harry opened his beautiful blue eyes. He looked about at all the familiar faces and then his gaze landed on Lizzy. Lizzy couldn't control the tears when he said hello, she sat on the edge of his bed and sobbed.

"Oh my beautiful little boy!" Emilia sobbed as she stroked his tiny little hand.

"Mama don't cry" Harry said softly, not wanting his mama to be upset.

"I'm crying because I'm happy my love" Emilia said kissing his hand eight times.

"Are you all happy cause you all crying" Harry said looking about.

"How do you feel son?" Thomas said as he moved towards Harry, Jane who had been previously sobbing into his shirt was now crying on Roberts shoulder.

"My head hurts a wittle bit but I be fine papa" Harry assured his papa with a small smile that made Thomas cry even more.

"I'll go tell the footman to go to Netherfield and inform Dr Cosgrove that Harry has woke up" Henry said wiping his eyes.

"Oh sweetheart we were so worried about you!" Nora said, she wanted to hug him but like everyone else was afraid to touch him.

"Wha happened?" Harry asked, the last thing he remembered was climbing the tree.

"You climbed up a tree but must have slipped and you fell" Thomas said quietly, guilt lining his every word.

"It not your fault papa" Harry picked up on his father's guilt immediately.

"I should have prote…" Thomas began.

"Let's not dwell on the past" Samuel said putting a hand on his sons shoulder.

"How long was I asweep for?" Harry questioned.

"Just over two days my little prince" Emilia said looking at her beautiful little boy, thanking God that he had awoken.

"Wow that's awong time!" Harry sounded actually impressed that he had been unconscious for that long.

"I love you" Emilia said what she had wanted to say for two days.

"I Wove you too mama" Harry said with a smile.

The whole family sat quietly till Dr Cosgrove arrived, then all reluctantly left while he performed his examination.

"Harry seems to have been rather lucky" Dr Cosgrove informed them as he entered the hallway.

"Really?" Emilia said hopefully.

"Yes he woke up earlier than I expected and has seemed to regain most of his senses. He should have several more days of rest, he is not to leave his room or his bed. He should have around the clock attention and care and someone should always be with him, he should never be left on his own. I will be back in the morning to check on him, if in the meantime he starts acting unusual or if he seems to be deteriorating call for me immediately" Dr Cosgrove instructed.

"Thank you once again for coming, especially in the middle of the night" Thomas thanked the kind doctor.

"Oh think nothing of it" Dr Cosgrove said smiling.

Dr Cosgrove departed shortly afterwards. They all decided that it would be best for everyone to do shifts. So Thomas and Emilia decided to stay with him the rest of the night, then in the early morning Lizzy and Jane would take over. At lunchtime Nora and Samuel would take over and then after tea the Burtons followed and the Gardiners would take the night shift.

The day progressed quickly. Even though there was designated times everyone just came and went as they pleased, there was never any less than three people in Harry's room at one time. Just after afternoon tea Mr Darcy and Mr Bingley called.

"Hello Mr Darcy, Mr Bingley" Lizzy said smiling, it was remarkable how much could change in twenty four hours.

"Good afternoon Miss Elizabeth, Miss Bennet we came to inquire after Harry" Mr Bingley asked softly.

"He woke up in the middle of the night, to everyone's happiness and relief. He is just sitting in bed being pampered" Lizzy said smiling.

"We were very happy ourselves this morning when Dr Cosgrove informed us that Harry had woken, he is still bed bound isn't he?" Mr Darcy inquired.

"Yes he is, which he hates. Would you like to go up and see him? I know he would love to see you both" Jane told them with a smile that had Mr Bingley melting.

"We would love to" Darcy answered for him and his currently incoherent friend.

Lizzy led the two gentlemen up the stairs and into Harry's room.

"Hewo Mr Darcy, Mr Bingwey" Harry said with the biggest smile.

"Hello Harry, we came to see how you were feeling" Mr Darcy smiled at the young boy, sighing with relief that he was okay.

"I'm feewing okay, did you bring your horse?" Harry asked hoping he would see the beautiful black horse.

"No I came in a carriage but Pegasus is at Netherfield" Darcy said sitting down beside the bed.

"Did you see my bandages?" Harry proudly showed his 'war wounds' as Nora was calling them.

"Oh there very nice" Mr Bingley complemented the bandages.

"I didn't even cry when I woke up" Harry said smugly.

"Not even once?" Darcy said with pretend astonishment. Harry shook his head to indicate no.

"You are very brave!" Mr Bingley said kindly.

After a short while with Harry both men departed smiling.

"I always leave in such a happy mood when I visit the Bennet's!" Bingley said smiling.

"Yes because you are known for being in dark moods usually" Darcy teased his constantly happy friend.

"Oh give over Darce, you know what I mean" Bingley said with a smile.

"Whose carriage is that?" Bingley asked, his brow furrowing.

"I invited Richard to stay but that's not the Fitzwilliam carriage" Darcy answered examining the carriage.

"Oh God I know that carriage" Bingley said paling.

"Well then who is it?" Darcy said exasperated at his friend who seemed to shrink into himself.

"It is the Hurst carriage" Bingley said quietly feeling a headache coming on.

"I thought they were visiting relatives" Darcy was completely confused.

"They are, its Caroline" Bingley said putting his head in his hands.

"Why would she be here? I thought she hated 'simple country folk'? Her words not mine" Darcy exclaimed, trying to stop himself from stomping his feet at her horrific timing.

"I have a bad feeling" Bingley muttered.

The two men exited the carriage and entered Netherfield. They could smell Miss Bingley's perfume the moment they entered the house. Darcy thought how odd it was that when Miss Bingley entered a place she automatically brought the mood of the house down with her. The footman who opened the door had been happy a few hours ago but within the short period of her arrival he looked like he wished to throw himself off the roof.

Caroline paced the sitting room waiting for her insipid brother and Mr Darcy. She hadn't seen Mr Darcy in a few weeks and that annoyed her greatly. How was he supposed to have time to propose if he was never there?

When Caroline had learned that he was in Kent and the little slut just happened to be there to she had a fit. That little bitch had followed her Mr Darcy to Kent in hopes of catching him 'How dare she!' Caroline seethed. Her insipid brother had accidentally let it slip. He had been reading a letter Mr Darcy had sent him when she enquired after its content. He told her of some details and told her that the little slut happened to be visiting the parsonage. Caroline could barely believe it!

Then when Mr Darcy had returned suddenly to London and told her brother that the sluts little brat of a brother had fallen and that they had to go and see him. They even got a doctor! What did they care if the little brat lived or died? The whole ordeal showed Caroline just how dangerous the Bennet's were, how far they had Mr Darcy and her insipid brother rapped around their little finger.

Caroline knew that she had to do something to ensure her future. She knew that Mr Darcy had his head turned by the little slut and she wasn't having it! She didn't want to compromise Mr Darcy but she knew it just had to be done! He left her no choice. It wouldn't be the story they told everyone but they could keep that little secret to themselves.

No, she would tell everyone that Mr Darcy had whisked her away to Pemberley and proposed to her under moonlight on the balcony overlooking the lake. It would be so dreadfully romantic! She would be the envy of all the ladies of town. She would then plan the most beautiful wedding that anyone had ever seen. She would invite everyone, maybe even the little slut just to show her who had really won.

Yes, it would all work out perfectly. What was one small hiccup on the road to success? Caroline heard the doors open and turned around to greet Mr Darcy and her brother.

Caroline had strategically placed herself in front of the window. This was to ensure that the light would come in and bathe her in a glow. She would take Mr Darcy's breath away, he might even propose on the spot.

"Hello brother, Mr Darcy" Caroline purred.

"Hello Caroline" Bingley said, inwardly cringing at his sisters attempts at flirting.

"Hello Miss Bingley" Darcy said coolly.

"I decided to come and visit" Caroline simpered.

"Yes we can see that" Bingley said quietly.

"Charles you almost don't seem happy to see me" Caroline attempted to tease but it just sounded like a hiss.

"It was just a shock, I didn't expect you to come back to a place that you referred to as 'worse than hell'" Bingley stated.

"When did I say that?" Caroline asked attempting to smile but her temper was seeping through.

"Several times actually" Bingley muttered.

"So how was Hardy?" Caroline inquired hoping to keep herself from sneering.

"His name is Harry and he is well" Darcy informed her.

"Don't you think they were being a big dramatic over a knock to the head" Caroline laughed at their ridiculous behaviour, you would never see her behave in such a way.

"I think it shows of the great love they have for one another and it wasn't a 'knock to the head' it was a very serious head injury" Darcy glared at her.

The three sat in awkward silence until the footman arrived announcing a new guest.

"Colonel Fitzwilliam"

"Welcome Richard" Bingley said clapping him on the back.

"Thanks for having me" Richard said with a smile.

"I didn't even know you were coming until Darcy informed me about an hour ago" Bingley told his old friend.

"You'll have to sleep outside" Darcy quipped dryly.

"You are too funny Mr Darcy" Miss Bingley laughed hysterically. Richard looked amused at her antics, Darcy tried not to roll his eyes and Bingley turned red at his sister's behaviour.

Dinner came and went. Caroline afterwards went upstairs to prepare herself for the night's events.

"Dear God Bing I don't mean to offend you but your sister makes me want to shoot myself in the foot!" Richard informed Bingley whilst they sat in his study with Port. Darcy and Richard had simply refused to take Brandy for some reason.

"Do you really need to tell me!? She is my sister! I am ninety percent sure she tried to kill me to when were little!" Bingley told them, eyes bulging.

"What do you mean 'tried to kill you'?" Darcy asked laughing.

"Well there was the time when I was about five and we were on a family retreat to Scarborough. We were on a lake in a row boat and I ended up in the water. I am sure I felt Caroline push me! I swear she's been trying to get rid of me for years!" Bingley told them adamantly.

"Bing I seriously doubt she tried to kill you!" Richard said chuckling.

"Well then what about the time I woke up when I was ten to find her holding a pillow over my head!?" Bingley stated causing Darcy and Richard to literally fall off their chairs laughing.

"Maybe she was fluffing your pillows" Darcy wondered from the floor.

"Over my head, pressed against my face"

"She has it in for you!" Richard said wiping away tears.

"If I die under mysterious circumstances or I suddenly disappear then you know who's to blame" Bingley whispered.

"You have my word if something happens to you…I'll thank your sister for doing me a favour" Richard teased.

"Oh bugger off! I'm going to retire, Good night Darcy, Richard enjoy sleeping outside" Bingley said rising.

"Why do you think Miss Bingley came back?" Richard enquired after Bingley left.

"I honestly don't know" Darcy said staring at the bottom of his glass.

Bingley walked up the stairs and went straight to his room. He completely missed Caroline hiding around a corner, waiting to sneak into Mr Darcy's room.

Caroline couldn't believe her luck, when she saw her brother come down the hall she ran to hide and managed to just in the nick of time. She waited a few moments before entering Mr Darcy's room. She looked about and didn't know where to hide. She could either lie on the top of the bed seductively or she could hide in the closet and surprise him. 'So many Choices' Caroline thought with a sigh.

She decided it would be best to be obvious. He would walk in, see her on top of his bed, be filled with passion and wouldn't be able to resist her! How could he not? She was so very beautiful and seductive Caroline reminded herself.

She lay there for what felt like hours! Finally she could hear noise coming from the hallway and prepared herself. She wore a nightgown made entirely from lace and covered nothing. She wore her hair down and wore an entire bottle of perfume.

Darcy and Richard walked up the stairs suddenly very tired. They both said their goodbyes and Darcy was about to walk to his room when he heard someone call him.

"Darcy" Bingley said quietly.

"Yes Bing?" Darcy said trying to contain a yawn.

"I was wondering if you had my copy of Macbeth?" Bingley asked

"Why would I have your copy?" Darcy enquired.

"Because I was reading it in the carriage and you were reading something too. I sat mine down to get out of the carriage and your valet lifted your book, I was wondering if he lifted mine as well" Bingley explained.

"Can't it wait till the morning?" Darcy was far too tired for this, he just wanted to crawl into his bed and sleep.

"No not really, I'm not very tired and I would like something to read plus you know how I hate starting a new book when I haven't even finished another" Bingley pleaded.

"You have read Macbeth before Bing and Richard what are you still doing here?" Darcy questioned his cousin.

"What can I say I'm nosy" Richard said grinning.

"Please Darce" Bingley asked once more.

"Alright then but make it quick" Darcy said as he turned around to open the door with Bingley behind him and Richard behind him.

"Well hello there Mr…" Miss Bingley purred before noticing Mr Darcy was not alone.

All three men stood with their jaws on the ground. There in the middle of Mr Darcy's bed was Miss Bingley wearing nothing but a bit of lace.

"Oh God my eyes!" Bingley said looking away.

"What is going on!?" Darcy hissed, his entire body radiating tension.

"I…Um…Well…" Miss Bingley's face went from bright red to white in a matter of seconds.

"I know exactly what was going on you were trying to compromise him!" Richard seethed, he couldn't believe the audacity of the woman. He just thanked God that by pure luck he and Bingley had been there to witness it so she couldn't claim anything.

"I was not! I and Mr Darcy are…lovers!" Miss Bingley said trying to sound convincing.

"We most certainly are not!" Darcy knew she was bad but never thought she was this bad.

"Why do you deny it?" Miss Bingley tried to look hurt.

"Because it simply isn't true!" Darcy cried desperately.

"Yes it is, we are lovers"

"Only in your head!" Richard told her. There was no way that Darcy would be marrying this harpy!

"Say what you want Colonel but I have obviously been compromised. What do you plan on doing about it brother?" Caroline asked her brother who couldn't even look at her.

"Why did you call him Mr Darcy if you are on such…good terms?" Bingley asked quietly.

"Because for the sake of propriety I do, but when we are alone I call him Fitzwilliam" Miss Bingley lied through her teeth. Darcy looked at Bingley desperately, his fate was in his friends hands.

"When we walked in you said 'well hello there Mr ...' why would you address him so formally if you are so…intimate with one another?" Bingley questioned finally looking at his sister, who had finally put a dressing gown on.

"Well I only did that teasingly. An inside joke" Miss Bingley said smoothly.

"God you are really beginning to believe your own lies!" Bingley hissed quietly.

"What are you talking about!?" Miss Bingley's voice was beginning to rise.

"I have known Darcy for years, I know he is one of the most honourable gentlemen there is, I also know of your delusions! I questioned you to see if you really would go through with it and you did, which sadly doesn't surprise me" Bingley said looking at his sister. He had felt varying emotions towards her over the years. Anger, Pity, embarrassment, humour but he had never been disgusted with her…until now.

"We are Lovers!" Miss Bingley said adamantly.

"No you are not!" Bingley roared. Darcy and Richard looked at him shocked, where had mild mannered Bing gone?

"Charles I don't appreciate your tone" Miss Bingley said quietly.

"I do not care! What you have done tonight makes me sick, you have always been bad Caroline but tonight you are just plain evil. Do you honestly expect me to force a man who I consider a brother into marriage with such a harlot as yourself?" Bingley hissed and Miss Bingley gasped.

"Brother!" Miss Bingley said scandalized by her brother talking to her like that in front of Mr Darcy and his cousin.

"Do not call me that! Right now you are anything but family to me!"

"Charles calm down!" Miss Bingley had never saw her brother so angry before.

"CALM DOWN? You want me to calm down after what you did tonight? You try to compromise Mr Darcy yet I'm the one who needs to calm down?" Bingley was turning red with anger.

"Charles I think you are over reacting" Miss Bingley said hoping to calm her brother.

"GET OUT! GET YOUR THINGS AND LEAVE NOW!" Bingley shouted. Darcy and Richard stood behind him. They like Miss Bingley had never saw Bing so angry but they wouldn't stop him. He needed to do this for himself, he had this building up within himself for years.

"What?!" Miss Bingley couldn't believe her brother was throwing her out.

"YOU HEARD ME THE FIRST TIME! I WANT YOU OUT OF THE HOUSE! NOW!"

"Charles you could not be serious!"

"Oh but I am, deadly! I am fed up with your moods, your tantrums, your delusions, your horrible personality, your perfume. Tonight you went too far and I just can't let that go. I don't want you around me anymore, I don't want you in my homes and I don't want you in my life! You better start packing because I am sending you to live with our aunt in Scarborough" Bingley stated eerily calm.

"I will not go!" Miss Bingley shouted.

"You could either go to live with our aunt or I will have you become a governess for some of your friend's children in London, would you like that?" Charles questioned.

"I would be the laughing stock of the entire ton!"

"So Scarborough it is then" Bingley said finally. He then turned to go find a few maids to start packing up his sisters belongings so she could leave as soon as possible. He didn't even want her sleeping there tonight.

Miss Bingley flew after her brother. Darcy and Richard just stood there in complete silence, still shocked at what had happened.

"I have suddenly become rather fond of Macbeth" Darcy stated quietly. Weird how his least favourite book had saved his entire future.

_**Thanks for reading, please review.**_


	23. Threats and The Rose Garden

_**Hi everyone, thanks once again for reading. Hope you enjoy this chapter. **_

Caroline looked out of the carriage window and screamed again for the nineteenth time. She couldn't believe her brother had thrown her out in the middle of the night! There had been no convincing him that she should stay. He was completely over reacting about the whole thing, didn't he know that she and Mr Darcy were meant to be? And that she was only speeding up the process.

She looked out of the window into the pitch black of night. The carriage went over another bump and she fell of her set and cursed. Why was this carriage so unstable…it almost seen as if she had been given a particularly bad carriage for some reason! Caroline sat back on the lumpy seat and stomped her feet. It wasn't fair! Why did she have to go live with their disgusting Aunt Meredith? The woman was ancient and senile. She had never liked Caroline, even when she was little. Caroline remembered Aunt Meredith telling her mother when she was little that she was 'A vindictive, sneaky liar who would do anything to get what she wanted' Caroline scoffed when she thought of her aunt's words, how would that ever describe her? Aunt Meredith wasn't even her aunt, she was their father's aunt but they had just called her their 'Aunt' as well.

Caroline decided that she would stay in Scarborough until her brother calmed down and would then move back to London to be with her 'friends'. Her time away would also give her time to plan her wedding to Mr Darcy, so there was some good that would come out of it.

When Caroline finally arrived at Aunt Meredith's house she got out of the carriage, looked up at the house and sneered. The house itself was…nice. Large and looked somewhat gothic. It was near the sea, unfortunately for Caroline who hated any kind of nature. She could smell the sea and it made her gag.

She walked up to the doors of Aunt Meredith's and knocked. 'How disgraceful!' Caroline thought, she had to knock on the door herself! Where were the staff who did this kind of thing? Caroline stood there for a few moments before she let herself in.

"Hello Caroline" A voice said from the stairs. Caroline looked up and saw an old woman staring at her. She wore black clothing and her hair was pinned up severely.

"Hello Aunt Meredith" Caroline said trying her hardest to smile.

"So your brother has finally got sick of you I see" Aunt Meredith said knowingly.

"Has Charles wrote to you?" Caroline enquired looking about with distaste.

"No he hasn't but I am sure a letter is on its way, so what did you do?" Aunt Meredith said sighing as she raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing, Charles over reacted that's all" Caroline lied.

"Do not lie to me young lady, and I use that term loosely!" Aunt Meredith hissed.

"Well…um…" Caroline stuttered.

"Well…um is not proper grammar" Aunt Meredith chastised.

"I shall only be staying for a short while till Charles calms down" Caroline was already counting down the hours till she could leave this place.

"You believe that if it gives you comfort, come with me and I'll show you to your 'temporary' accommodation" Aunt Meredith said already walking up the stairs.

"How…lovely" Caroline said looking around the room. It was nice but wasn't nice enough for a lady of her calibre.

"Dinner will be served at six on the dot, I only employ three staff so you shall have do more for yourself than I am sure you are used to, but you live and learn aye?" Aunt Meredith told her firmly.

"Three staff, who will do my hair or fix my dresses or rub my feet?" Caroline asked shocked.

"You should probably start by brushing your own hair; that bee's nest needs it, you will fix your own dresses and I am not paying some poor thing to tough those things!" Aunt Meredith told her straight.

"This is not the kind of living that I am accustomed too!" Caroline seethed.

"We'll then you better start getting used to it!" Aunt Meredith said before leaving the room.

Caroline stood in the room for a few moments and then had a fit of rage. She threw things, punched walls and screamed till she was blue in the face. She collapsed in a heap in the middle of her room exhausted. The door opened and Aunt Meredith walked in holding a broom.

"You had better used this to clean up" Aunt Meredith said placing the broom against the fireplace.

"You expect me to clean it up?" Caroline was shocked.

"You behave like a three year and you will be treated like one" Aunt Meredith said before leaving again.

"God this place is worse than Hell! Or Meryton" Caroline said defeated.

Darcy awoke the next day smiling, last night had been…eventful. After Miss Bingley left it had taken him and Richard an hour to calm down their friend. Bingley had paced for a half an hour mumbling incoherently, he then spent another half an hour apologising repeatedly to Darcy for his sister's actions. He had genuinely believed that Darcy would stop being his friend over this whole incident but Darcy assured him repeatedly that everything was fine and he didn't blame him for anything. Darcy even had to tell Bing of Lady Catherine's antics during a dinner at Rosings just to show him that everybody has embarrassing relatives.

Darcy quickly got dressed and made his way down to the dining room for breakfast.

"Good morning Darce" Bingley chirped. It was as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"Good morning Bing, did you sleep well?" Darcy asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

"I did Darce and you?" Bingley enquired with a huge smile.

"Very well" Darcy said before Richard entered.

"Hello Richard" Darcy and Bingley said at the same time.

"Good morning idiots" Richard said with a huge grin.

"Did he just call us idiots?" Bingley asked Darcy.

"I believe he did but I wouldn't be offended as it is coming from the man who tied his shoe laces together whilst drunk at Cambridge" Darcy quipped.

"I was making a statement in the name of fashion!" Richard said proudly.

"Sometimes I do wonder how you and I are related"

"I know since I am so gorgeous and funny and you are hideous and as boring as they come" Richard said cheekily.

"AHH! What was that for?!" Bingley rubbed his shin.

"Sorry I meant to kick Richard" Darcy apologised to his friend.

"I have an announcement" Bingley stated after a few moments of silence.

"Oh what? That you're really a girl and your name is Tatianna?" Richard teased.

"I think you look more like a Courtney" Darcy said seriously.

"Oh give over, I have a serious announcement!" Bingley said trying to stop himself from smiling.

"We apologise profusely Bing, please continue, we are on the edge of our seats" Richard said smiling and putting down his cup to give his friend his whole attention.

"Well I have decided to propose to Miss Bennet" Bingley said looking at his friends for their reactions.

"WOOHOO" Richard said rising, grinning from ear to ear to give Bingley a hug.

"Congrats Bing, you deserve all the happiness in the word" Darcy said, ecstatically happy for his friend.

"I don't know if she will accept yet" Bingley said quietly.

"Oh please Bing of course she will!" Darcy assured him.

"When will you propose?" Richard questioned as all three men sat back down.

"Well I was actually hoping to do it today" Bingley muttered.

"Today?! God Bing you should have told us earlier!" Darcy exclaimed.

"Well I have been thinking of it for a while but after Caroline's actions last night I knew that I just had to do it now" Bingley admitted.

"Okay so how are we to do this?" Richard asked. The inner Colonel coming out.

"We?" Bingley asked confused. Why did he need help, he would go and ask for her hand, she would hopefully accept and they would live happily forever.

"God Bing you are soo naïve" Richard pinched Bingley's cheeks "The Bennet's always travel in packs, you'll need help in separating the pack and then having Miss Bennet alone to propose"

"Firstly Richard is right you will need our help" Darcy told Bingley before turning to Richard "Secondly after that little analysis it's no wonder you're a Colonel and Thirdly the Bennet's aren't packs of animals you idiot…even though you were right"

"Well how do I get her alone?" Bingley was beginning to get flustered.

"Leave that to us dear boy" Darcy said before rising and going to get his coat.

The three men rode from Netherfield with Darcy and Richard leading Bingley. They stopped in the woods a half a mile from Longbourn.

"Right Bingley we are going to Longbourn, once we are there we will have tea then Darcy will suggest a walk in the gardens, we will manoeuvre it so that you are alone, when you are alone you will propose. Got it?" Richard told him.

"Yes I think so" Bingley said after a moment.

"Good now let's commence" Richard said walking with his horse.

"Yes Colonel" Bingley and Darcy said at the same time.

The walked to Longbourn, left their horses with the stable boys and then entered the main house.

"Hello Mr Darcy, Colonel, Mr Bingley" Miss Elizabeth said with a huge smile.

"We came for a visit!" Bingley nearly shouted, his nerves were starting to show.

"Yes I can see that" Miss Elizabeth smiling.

"How is Harry?" Darcy questioned hoping to distract Elizabeth from his friend's odd behaviour.

"Very well, he has improved greatly. Thank you again for sending Dr Cosgrove" Miss Elizabeth thanked them for the doctor who had since returned to London.

"That was no problem, we were happy to be of any assistance" Darcy said smiling.

"Lizzy I wa…" Miss Lucas exited the sitting room.

"Oh hello" Richard said blushing, he got a meek response from Miss Lucas.

"How is Harry?" Bingley asked suddenly the same question his friend had asked only a minute prior.

"He is well, he is up in his room with Jane, my mother and father along with my aunts and uncles are resting. Nora and Samuel went home for a few hours but I am sure they will be back soon. Would you like to see him?" Lizzy asked with a smile before she led Mr Darcy and Mr Bingley upstairs. The Colonel and Miss Lucas stayed downstairs to chat.

"Look Harry you have a visitor" Lizzy said smiling.

"HEWO!" Harry said bouncing around his bed.

"Harry watch yourself" Jane said in a panic, she like everyone else was petrified that he could hurt himself again.

"I be okay Janie" Harry said smiling.

"Hello Miss Bennet!" Mr Bingley almost shouted.

"Hello Mr Bingley" Jane said smiling serenely.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Lizzy asked kindly.

"I'll have tea and the same for Bingley" Mr Darcy said smiling at her, making her knees go weak.

Lizzy then left to go get tea. Jane also left because it wouldn't be suitable for Charlotte to be left on her own with the Colonel, so it was just Mr Darcy, Harry and Mr Bingley left in the room.

"Now gentlemen I want to talk to you about your intentions towards my sisters" Harry said seriously.

Both Darcy and Bingley looked at each other and then the little boy who was addressing them.

"Excuse me?" Darcy questioned trying not to smile.

"I want to know if you are honourable"

"Um…Well" Bingley stuttered but was cut off.

"I wove my sisters and I don't wanna see them get hurt" Harry explained to them calmly.

"We wouldn't hurt your sisters" Darcy told him seriously.

"I know that, I meant I don't want you to break their hearts" Harry explained.

"We wouldn't do that" Bingley told him seriously, he would never hurt Miss Bennet.

"I know you wouldn't cause I wouldn't let you!"

"You wouldn't let us?" Darcy questioned the seven year old.

"I know my sisters are pretty and they weally nice. Boys always looking at them and talking to them but I'm not gonna let them go to someone who doesn't deserve them" Harry told them calmly.

"We would never hurt your sisters Harry, we assure you" Darcy said smiling at the young boy, it was rather adorable that he was trying to protect his sisters.

"Good cause I know were Mr Bingley wives!" Harry threatened.

"Have you anything else to say?" Darcy questioned.

"Just treat them good cause they special" Harry said softly.

"We will" Darcy said quietly.

"I can't believe we were just threatened by a seven year old!" Bingley laughed as they walked down the stairs.

"I know I could hardly believe it! But I do think it is very honourable of him even at his age to wish to protect his sisters"

Both men walked into the sitting room to have tea. Tea passed in a blur for Bingley, he could feel his heart pounding, his hands were shaking and he could barely follow conversation. Self-doubt was starting to seep through, what if she didn't accept? What if she didn't love him? Would he survive that? No he wouldn't, he knew that he had his passing fancies before but what he felt for Miss Bennet was not a passing fancy. This was love and he knew that his future happiness depended on a yes or a no, he just prayed it wasn't the latter.

Darcy looked at his friend and felt a pang of pity. He knew how nervous a proposal could be. Actually he had only proposed once and he only got one line out before he was interrupted but it still counted…didn't it?

"Shall we go on a walk?" Darcy suggested.

"I would love a walk, the gardens look lovely" Richard stood up, holding out his arm for Miss Lucas. Darcy held his arm out for Miss Elizabeth and Bingley offered his arm to Miss Bennet.

They walked to the Garden, Darcy and Richard led the ladies in the direction of the grove, they walked so fast that they were particularly running, by the time they arrived all were out of breath.

"Wait where is Jane and Mr Bingley?" Lizzy questioned looking for her sister and the gentleman.

"Mr Bingley wanted to discuss something with her" Darcy said quietly.

"Why he doesn't he discuss it with us?" For someone so smart Lizzy wasn't doing herself any favours.

"Lizzy I think we should just let them talk, they'll be fine" Charlotte said quietly, unlike Lizzy she knew exactly what Mr Bingley was doing and wanted to give him some space. Lizzy reluctantly agreed and sat down.

Bingley had taken Miss Bennet to the rose garden. In the middle of the garden was a small fountain with rose petals sprinkled by the wind in it. The rose garden was surrounded by four stone walls that had ivy growing up them and the sun was shining down on them, it was picturesque to say the least.

"Why are we here? Lizzy and Charlotte are in the grove" Jane asked confused.

"I have something I wish to discuss with you" Mr Bingley confessed. He led her over to the fountain were she skimmed her hand over the water.

"Miss Bennet….Jane I brought you here to tell you…to confess my feelings. From the moment I saw you I knew you were special. I knew you were the one for me. You are everything I am looking for in a partner. Every time I see you, every time I even think of you my heats beats a little faster. You are the first thing I think of in the morning and the last thing I think of when I go to sleep at night. I couldn't imagine my life with anybody else. I love you Jane Bennet. I love your gentle heart, the way you treat everyone, I even love the freckle on your cheek. I love you more than life itself and I would be honoured if you would spend your life with me by your side. I know I am not worthy of you but I promise you I would devote my entire future to your happiness, do anything to make you happy. Jane would you do me the greatest honour and be my wife?" Bingley said quietly, he saw tears run from his beloved's cheeks and wiped them away gently with the back of his hand.

"I love you too, I would be honoured to be your wife" Jane said quietly staring into his eyes.

"Oh thank you, you have made me the happiest of men!" Bingley said lifting her up and swinging her around.

"I can't believe you proposed! I didn't expect it at all!" Jane said smiling at her Fiancée, God she loved that word!

"I have been thinking of doing it for months to be honest" Bingley confided in her.

"I can hardly believe it, I am so happy!" Jane said giggling with happiness.

"I feel the same way my love" Bingley said kissing her soft hand.

"I do love you Mr Bing…Charles" Jane said softly.

"God you don't know how I have longed to hear you say that!" Bingley said looking into her beautiful blue eyes.

"Have you asked papa?" Jane asked suddenly.

"Oh God I forgot, he's going to kill me. Worse he's not going to let…." Bingley began to panic but was cut off when Jane kissed him full on the lips.

After a few moments they separated panting.

"Tha…um…wher…wh" Bingley couldn't even form a sentence.

"Are you okay Charles?" Jane asked her Fiancée because he was pale and didn't seem to be breathing properly.

"YES! I'm…absolute perfect!" Mr Bingley said regaining his senses.

"Absolutely" Jane teased her Fiancée's bad grammar.

"What?" Bingley asked completely confused.

"Oh never mind" Jane smiled.

"We should be getting back" Bingley said as he held out his arm.

Darcy and Richard were pacing and kept their eyes trained on the grove. Charlotte and Lizzy kept glancing at each other and then at their amusing companions. Finally after what seemed like forever Jane and Mr Bingley left the rose garden with huge silly grins on their faces.

"So?..." Lizzy questioned.

"We are engaged!" Jane announced beaming.

Charlotte and Lizzy squealed and jumped up and down. Darcy and Richard were congratulating them both but pulled Bingley in for a hug.

Bingley looked around him and smiled. He could feel someone watching him so he turned in the direction of the house, where from a second story window he saw his soon to be brother grinning at them both.

He had never been happier!

_**Thanks for reading, please review **_


	24. Ultimatum

_**Thanks once again for reading this story, it means a lot. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

Lizzy walked through the fields and sighed happily. She hadn't done this since…Kent. She missed spending hours walking through fields, admiring the beauty of her surroundings.

"Miss Elizabeth" A familiar voice said from behind her.

"Hello Mr Wickham. Long-time no see" Lizzy said with a strained smile.

"I was just out for a walk when I saw you and I thought I would come say hello" Mr Wickham said with a charming smile, it had no effect on her whatsoever.

"How… nice of you. So how long is the militia to stay in Meryton for?" Lizzy asked hoping it wouldn't be much longer.

"A few more weeks and then we are off to Brighton" Mr Wickham said with a big grin.

"How exciting" Lizzy answered hoping she sounded pleasant.

"I heard about your little brother, I hope he is okay" Mr Wickham sounded so genuinely sincere it softened Lizzy somewhat.

"Thank-you for enquiring, he has improved greatly which has shocked us all" Lizzy told him with a slight smile thinking of Harry but Mr Wickham took this as a smile for him.

"Miss Elizabeth I know we do not know each other very well but I must conf…" Mr Wickham began talking but was interrupted, 'thankfully' Lizzy thought.

"Wickham!" A voice hissed.

Both Lizzy and Mr Wickham spun around to see Mr Darcy standing with a look on his face that could only be described as pure fury.

"Mr Darcy" Lizzy said smiling, hoping to defuse the tension.

"What the hell are you still doing here?!" Darcy hissed glaring at the fiend. Darcy had come out for a ride on his horse. He could sense Elizabeth and went in search of her, the shock he felt when he saw her standing talking to that thing made him see red. He wanted to rip his head from his shoulders but somehow managed to stop himself.

"Ah Mr Darcy, it is a pleasure to see you again" Mr Wickham said smiling whilst edging closer to Elizabeth which made Darcy even more angry…if that was possible.

"Cut the crap Wickham!" Mr Darcy exclaimed, Lizzy had never saw him so angry, so passionate…she could feel the heat rise in her cheeks.

"Mr Darcy I think you…" Mr Wickham tried to calm the situation.

"Firstly don't even try to act as if you have any manners and secondly I think you should take a long walk of a short cliff but then again we do not always get what we want, do we George?" Darcy questioned.

"Well…um…I had better get back before my regiment starts to worry about me" Mr Wickham said before turning around and walking off.

Both watched as Mr Wickham scurried away. Lizzy turned to face Mr Darcy who had his hands on his hips and was now staring at the grass.

"Are you okay?" Lizzy asked with caution.

"I'm sorry to have acted in such a way in front of you. It's just that he always seems to bring out the worst in me" Darcy said quietly, he knew he let his anger get the better of him but he just couldn't help himself.

"I can't pretend I understand the animosity but I do understand what it is like to dislike someone with a passion" Lizzy thought of Miss Bingley, then Miss de Bourgh and then Lady Catherine.

"He has done so much to my family, I just can't let it go" Mr Darcy said absentmindedly.

"What has he done?" Lizzy wondered, she knew she shouldn't pry into his family affairs but when he said something like that her curiosity piqued.

Darcy looked at her for a few moments and realised he hadn't told her what exactly had gone on with Wickham. He offered her his arm and led her over to a bit of stone wall that had partially fallen down. He then proceeded to tell her of how Mr Wickham's father had been his father's steward. How he and Wickham had grown up together but as time progressed Wickham grew more wild, how after his Darcy's father died Wickham had refused to enter into a life in the Church, how Darcy had given him money and thought he would finally get rid of the dark cloud over Pemberley. How Wickham had tried to elope with Georgiana but Darcy had caught them at the last minute and managed to put a stop to it. Lizzy felt the tears run down her cheeks and was grateful when Mr Darcy gave her his handkerchief.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Lizzy was trying to process all that she had been told, she couldn't believe she had been fooled by that fiend. 'Poor Miss Darcy!' Lizzy thought. She was so young and sounded like such a sweet girl so for her to be used so cruelly was despicable. Mr Wickham truly was the worst sort of man.

"I am so sorry your sister had to go through that" Lizzy said quietly.

"So am I" Darcy said somewhat bitterly, he would never forgive himself for what had happened to Georgie.

"You should tell someone about what kind of man he is…you shouldn't mention what happened to your sister though" Lizzy told him softly.

"I know but it is so difficult" Darcy sighed "he is the kind of person who always seems to win people over, would they even believe me?"

"I agree that he wins people over quickly but if you had support people would believe you" Lizzy said seriously.

"The only other people around here who know are Richard and Bingley. Richard is only new so they wouldn't believe his word and I wouldn't want for Bingley to get involved as it's not his problem" Darcy saw no solution to his problem.

"What about my father?" Lizzy asked seriously.

"What do you mean?" Darcy asked completely confused.

"My father is very fond of you, he would believe you. He would help spread the word of Wickham's bad character, people around here respect my father and would listen to him" Lizzy told him the truth.

"I wouldn't want to burden your father with my problems, it wouldn't be fair" Darcy told her, running a hand over his face.

"You wouldn't be burdening him! He would willingly help" Lizzy pleaded with him.

"I don't want him to think badly of me" Darcy admitted the true reason quietly.

"What do you mean?" Lizzy looked at him with her brow furrowed, she looked rather perfect in that moment.

"I respect your father, he reminds me of my own father. I wouldn't want him to think badly of me for not protecting my sister" Darcy whispered.

"My father would never think that of you! But he would think poorly of you if you didn't act, please just tell him" Lizzy begged standing up.

"Where are you going?"

"WE are going to my father" Lizzy said as she untied Pegasus.

"Hey! Leave him there" Darcy commanded standing up.

"You will get him back when you have talked to my father"

"Are you actually going to kidnap my horse?" Darcy said fighting a smile.

"Mwahahahah" Lizzy laughed dramatically, throwing her head back.

"After I tell your father of Mr Wickham I am going to tell him that you need to be locked up in an asylum….with Miss Bingley" Darcy stated seriously.

"Now now Monsieur there is no need to be evil!" Lizzy said pretending to be offended.

"You leave me no choice mademoiselle" Darcy said sighing dramatically.

"You are just cruel…and you aren't getting Pegasus back either"

"Firstly thank you for your compliment and secondly Pegasus would come to me" Darcy said.

"Oh we'll see about that" Lizzy said with a cheeky smile. She then walked a few feet away so that Pegasus was in the middle of her and Mr Darcy, she then called his name and Mr Darcy did the same. Pegasus looked between them both before moving towards Lizzy. She blew Mr Darcy a raspberry and walked towards Longbourn with Pegasus.

"Traitor!" Darcy shouted at his horse making Lizzy laugh.

"Can you believe Jane and Mr Bingley are engaged!?" Lizzy said after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes I can, he has been mad about her from the moment he laid eyes on her" Darcy said with a small smile, Bingley deserved happiness especially after dealing with his sister.

"She has felt the same way for some time now, I am truly delighted for them both" Lizzy said grinning, Jane had been deliriously happy since the engagement which made her happy.

"They will make the best of couples" Darcy said truthfully.

"They will never disagree with one another, never argue, always smiling all hours of the day" Lizzy said chuckling.

"They shall be obscenely happy which they deserve" Darcy said agreeing with her.

"Does Mr Bingley intend to stay here until the wedding?" Lizzy questioned thinking Jane probably wouldn't let him go if he tried.

"Yes he has absolutely no plans to leave I assure you" Darcy answered truthfully, Bingley wouldn't leave Miss Bennet if his life depended on it.

They walked to Longbourn slowly and talked quietly the whole way there. Once they reached Longbourn Pegasus was given to the stable boys whilst Lizzy and Mr Darcy walked inside. They walked straight to Thomas' study.

"Come in" Thomas' voices granted them entry after Lizzy knocked on his door.

"Hello Lizzy, ah Mr Darcy what can I do for you?" Thomas said rising to shake his hand.

"I have come to speak with you on a private matter that I need your assistance on" Mr Darcy said in a rush. Thomas looked at his daughter who smiled slightly before leaving him alone.

"So what is it you wish to discuss?" Thomas asked curiously, He had never seen Mr Darcy so worried.

"Well…um…I was hoping to discuss something with you" Mr Darcy stated the obvious.

"And what was that?" Thomas asked hoping to contain his smile at Mr Darcy's nervousness.

"Have you met Lieutenant Wickham?" Mr Darcy asked quietly.

"Wickham? Yes I believe I have. Why?" Thomas asked completely confused.

"Where you aware that I grew up with him?" Darcy questioned, sweating slightly.

"I have heard his tale if that's what you mean" Thomas told him straight, rising to get them both a glass of port.

"His tale?!" Mr Darcy knew he wouldn't believe him, 'damn Wickham' he hissed in his mind.

"He told me and anyone who would listen of how you wronged him, but I assure you that I along with my entire family as well as other people in the neighbourhood did not believe a word he said" Thomas said with a slight smile as Mr Darcy breathed a sigh of relief.

"Really? Well thank you" Mr Darcy thanked the man but for what he wasn't sure why.

"Firstly you don't need to thank me for having some sense and realising that the man is a liar and secondly I believe you to have a better character than Mr Wickham portrays of you. Would you like to tell me your side of things?" Thomas told the young man he had started to think of as family.

"I grew up with Mr Wickham, that part is true. His honourable father was my late father's steward. We grew up running around the grounds of Pemberley. I grew to think of him as a brother but as time passed he grew wilder. He began to lie to me and my father which I detested. He would drink and gamble, among other things. I cannot tell you the amount of times I had to cover for him when he did something wrong. When we went to Cambridge our friendship was ruined but I still tried to keep his bad behaviour from reaching my father's ears. When my father died he told me that he did not wish to enter into a life in the church, I gave him money instead and sent him on his way. I was grieving at the loss of my father and the last thing I needed was to have to deal with him. I didn't hear from him for a while and for that I was thankful but I should have known it was too good to be true. I employed a woman to be my sister's companion, a Mrs Younge. It turned out to be the biggest mistake I have ever made! She was…acquaintances of Wickham and somehow they had managed to get my sister and Wickham together. Georgiana and Mrs Younge went to Ramsgate for what I thought was a few days of relaxation. I decided that I would surprise Georgie so I arrived early" Darcy took a deep breath as if the memory itself was painful "I found my sister with Mr Wickham, you can imagine my reaction, I was furious, seething. I wanted to rip his head off but I restrained myself…somehow. Georgie of course told me everything, she didn't realise just how bad the situation had been, and she believed herself in love. When I confronted Wickham he in the heat of the moment confessed he never felt anything for my sister, was only using her for her fortune. I then told him that he had to leave immediately, which he did…Georgie had heard what he said and was understandably heartbroken. She still hasn't fully recovered, she now blames herself but I have tried to tell her that this is in no way her fault. When I arrived in Meryton to see Wickham here I…didn't know how to act. I have to protect Georgie but I also have to warn the people of Meryton, I know that this warning is late but I have to do something" Darcy finished with a sigh.

Thomas sat for a few moments digesting the news. He felt very sorry for Mr Darcy, truth be told that if he was in that position he would protect the closet to him from public scrutiny as well. He had two beautiful little girls and it would kill him to see them hurt like Miss Darcy had been, fooled to believe that she was in love at such a vulnerable age. He sympathised with Mr Darcy, knew the guilt he must have felt. He would do whatever he could to ensure Wickham didn't hurt anyone else.

"I am sorry at what you and your sister had to go through. I will do whatever I have to to ensure that Wickham doesn't hurt anyone else" Thomas said kindly.

"Thank you for believing me" Darcy said quietly, it meant a lot to him that Mr Bennet would believe him.

"How are we to act?" Darcy questioned.

"Did you know that my mother and father are to throw an engagement party tomorrow night for Jane and Mr Bingley?" Thomas asked Darcy.

"Yes I was aware" Darcy wondered where he was going with this.

"My mother and Emilia have gotten rather carried away, they even invited the Militia" Thomas told him quietly.

"Did they?" Darcy didn't want to spend the night with Wickham, who probably wouldn't have the decency to not attend.

"Yes they did, it shall be quite a night" Thomas said rolling his eyes making Mr Darcy chuckle.

The rest of the day passed quickly. Mr Darcy left after having tea with the ladies. Night came and went and the following day leading up to the engagement party passed quickly. Before everyone knew it they were heading to Grangemore for the party. The Bennet's were awaiting their guests. The soon-to-be groom arrived beaming at his future family, much to the amusement of Richard and Darcy who arrived with him.

The whole Militia arrived an hour after that, much to Mr Darcy's disappointment. He told Richard that Wickham was still in Meryton and that he would be attending the party because he didn't want him to find out at the party and react out of surprise.

Richard walked to the drinks table for some refreshments, Bingley and Miss Bennet were all loved up. Darcy was looking around, probably for Miss Elizabeth and everyone else were either dancing or talking among themselves.

"Hello Colonel" A soft voice said from behind him.

"Hello Miss Lucas" Richard said feeling his cheeks heat up, he had had a rather….passionate dream about Miss Lucas last night (Or for the last week) and seeing her in front of him looking so lovely wasn't helping his composure.

"I didn't know if you were still in the neighbourhood" Miss Lucas said smiling, 'she smells of honey' Richard thought.

"Yes I decided that I will stay a while longer" Richard said smiling.

"So you approve of Hertfordshire?" Charlotte questioned smiling softly.

"I approve of a great many things in Hertfordshire" Richard stated making Charlotte blush.

"Colonel do you…."

"No tact what-so-ever!?" Richard seethed looking over Miss Lucas' shoulder making her frown and look at Lieutenant Wickham who was standing in the doorway oblivious to the fury he created within the Colonel.

"Are you okay?" Charlotte asked softly her voice laced with concern.

"Honestly no I am not but I shall be" Richard said, his voice was softer when he spoke to her but she didn't notice.

"Sorry to interrupt but I need to borrow Charlotte for a few moments" Lizzy said apologetically at them both as she walked up to them and placed a hand on Charlotte's arm.

"I'll see you in a while" Charlotte told him quietly.

"I'll hold you to that" Richard said smiling at her before she left, he then looked at Darcy who was staring at the door.

Wickham looked around and sighed. It was a beautiful home, richly furnished. This was the kind of evenings he should be attending always instead of spending it with a load of drunk soldiers. Another reason he hated Darcy; he took away what Wickham deserved.

Denny was making some ridiculous joke, Wickham decided that he should have a look around. He walked down a hallway to double doors. He opened up the doors to find a library so exquisite it rivalled Pemberley. He walked over to the large fireplace and stared at the flames.

"You have some nerve" A voice sneered from behind him.

"Now Now Fitzwilliam your late mother wouldn't approve of your behaviour" Wickham replied before facing to turn him.

"Don't you dare mention my mother!" Darcy demanded, Wickham was treading on dangerous territory.

"I apologise Darcy" Wickham didn't even try to sound sincere.

"You really are scum" Darcy hissed.

"Georgiana didn't seem to mind" Wickham said with a small smile.

"Taking advantage of a young girl and then bragging about it, low even for you" Darcy said trying to control his anger.

"How is Georgie, is she still the boring insignificant little idiot I left broken?" Wickham said before chuckling.

Darcy had to count to ten before he even dared answer. "She is fine, she is surrounded by people who love her. She will be taken care of" Darcy said honestly, Georgie would never be alone.

"Aw how sweet! I'm tearing up over here" Wickham answered before wiping a fake tear away.

"You really are the lowest of the low" Darcy said deadly quiet.

"I probably am but then what are you going to do about it?" Wickham asked smugly.

"I am going to deal with you once and for all" Darcy said eerily calm.

"Oh really? I'm shaking" Wickham laughed.

"Yes really" Darcy said smiling for a reason Wickham didn't understand.

" . ?!" Wickham questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Hello Wickham, long time no see" Richard said from behind Darcy.

"Hello Corporal" Wickham smiled hoping to hide his fear, he knew Darcy wouldn't touch him but Richard was a different story altogether.

"It's Colonel and how nice to see you too" Richard said sweetly.

"Well as nice as this chat is I believe it's time for me to leave" Wickham said before trying to leave.

"Oh no Wickham don't leave. Your taking all the fun away" Richard pouted.

"Yes Wickham stay and have a chat" Darcy agreed with his cousin as they blocked Wickham's path.

"Get out of my way!" Wickham hissed.

"No I don't think we will" Richard said rubbing his chin as if in deep thought.

"We want to discuss your future with you" Darcy said smiling.

"What does my future have to do with you?" Wickham hissed trying to push past them but to no avail.

"Nothing really but we like to meddle" Richard said as he sat or pushed Wickham down on the chaise lounge.

"No here are your options so listen carefully. Option 1: you can go to a debtor's prison, I hear there delightful. Option 2: travel to New Holland, rather hot but you'll get used to it" Richard stated with a huge smile that screamed 'gotcha'

"WHAT! YOU CAN NOT BE SERIOUS!" Wickham screamed trying to get up.

"Oh but we are" Darcy said smiling.

"You could of course go for option three?" Richard stated seriously.

"You didn't give me option three!" Wickham screeched. Sweating profusely.

"We didn't?" Richard looked at Darcy. "Oh well I am sorry scumbag, Darcy would you like to do the honours?"

"I would be honoured to do the honours. Thank you Richard"

"No problem Darcy" Richard said smiling at his cousin.

"STOP PLAYING ABOUT AND ANSWER ME!" Wickham shouted.

"Temper, temper Wickham" Richard said as he flicked him on the nose.

"Now option 3: I know that you dearly wished to join the church and I've decided to fulfil your wish as I'm just that nice" Darcy said smiling with a glint in his eyes.

"Wha…What are you talking about?" Wickham glanced between them nervously.

"We have decided that it would be cruel to deny you so… we have arranged for you to join the church" Darcy said smiling triumphantly.

"How can you even do that, I have no wish to do that, you can't make me!" Wickham stated desperately.

"You would be amazed at what you can do with some persuasion and money. I have arranged for you to join an order in Ireland, can you believe that?!" Richard watched Wickham pale.

"You can't do that!" Wickham repeated.

"But we can, we told them how you have lived in sin and that you have found God and that it was your dearest wish to join the Church" Richard explained to him.

"The fun is that you'll be celibate, won't be able to gamble and will have very few possessions. Doesn't that sound fun?" Darcy told Wickham who looked like he was going mad.

"You won't do that!" Wickham said paler than a ghost.

"Okay then we'll just send you to debtor's prison" Richard concluded.

"No I don't want to go there!" Wickham cried desperately.

"Well then the monastery it is" Darcy choose for him.

"I can't go to a monastery!" Wickham hissed once more.

"Oh but you might enjoy it, Talk whenever you want; during regulated times of course. Have a drink; if you can sneak some sacred wine. You could even get with a hot nun; she might even hold your hand under the table" Richard stated.

"Woohoo" Darcy said to the Nun bit.

"Is there any other option?" Wickham said quietly.

Darcy and Richard smiled to each other, they had him and he knew it.

_**Thanks for reading. Please Review.**_


	25. Scheming Ways

_**Hi everyone, sorry I haven't updated in two weeks but I was on holiday and also I was finding it difficult to decide what to do with Wickham but I decided to just get it over and done with so here it is. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

"Maybe there is, maybe there isn't" Richard said smiling.

"Please I'll do anything, this is my life!" Wickham pleaded looking desperately between them both.

"Oh boohoo you, did you think that when you ruined the lives of young ladies hmm?" Darcy hissed.

"I was only having some fun" Wickham defended himself.

"At the expense of young ladies reputations!" Richard stated coldly.

"Don't pretend like those young ladies were Angels" Wickham screeched.

"Is Georgina included in that list?" Darcy asked, shooting daggers at Wickham.

"No she's not. I admit that I was rather unkind in my treatment of Georgina but the others were no ladies I assure you" Wickham said as calmly as he could in his current predicament.

"That does not justify you taking advantage of them" Darcy argued.

"Why am I getting all the blame? They were more than willing I assure you!" Wickham said with some pride which annoyed Darcy and Richard even more.

"Just when I think you can get no more disgusting you go and prove me wrong!" Richard sneered.

"Oh please Fitzwilliam why don't you do us all a favour and get off your high horse!" Wickham snapped.

"How about I kick you in the face instead?" Richard asked glaring at the fiend before him.

"Wickham I would watch myself if I were you, I mean you wouldn't want to upset further the people who have your future in the palm of their hand now would you?" Darcy asked with a small smile.

"God rich boy you have been a thorn in my side from the day I met you!" Wickham hissed.

"Oh pray tell how I have been the thorn in your side?" Darcy chucked at the mere thought of it.

"Precious Darcy always got whatever he wanted whilst I had to watch from the side-lines, it made me sick!"

"Yes and you had such a horrible upbringing, you got everything that I got!"

"Everything I got I deserved having put up with you and your family" Wickham stated feeling immensely sorry for himself.

"Don't you dare insult my family, my father was nothing but good to you, better than your own father!" Darcy couldn't believe Wickham, his father had treated him like another son yet this was the thanks he was getting.

"And what did I get that I did not deserve?" Wickham asked genuinely.

Wickham question was not answered though, instead he got a fist in the eye by Richard.

"There you deserved that as well!" Richard said triumphantly.

"Would you please watch my face!" Wickham pleaded, looking around for some reflective surface to see if his handsome features were still intact.

"You maybe be alright looking on the outside but on the inside your as nasty as they come" Darcy told him quietly.

"Darcy what happened to make you hate me so? Is it that Georgina preferred me to you? Or that Miss Elizabeth likes me more than you? Which one is it?" Wickham asked with a gleam in his eye.

He once again didn't get an answer but instead got a fist in his jaw that sent him hissing in pain.

"That was a rather good punch cousin" Richard praised his cousin.

"Why thank you Richard, I have been taking extra fencing lessons of late and that's improved the muscle in my arms" Darcy said showing off the guns.

"Do you to mind not having this cosy little praising session and would you stop hitting me!" Wickham all but screeched.

"What is it with you and dictating to your captors?" Richard asked frowning.

"Do you not realise that you have absolutely no power in this situation whatsoever?" Darcy questioned also frowning.

"That does not mean you can abuse me?"

"Oh but I think it does" Richard informed him before swatting him at the back of the head.

"Now now Richard I think your being mean, I mean has Wickham ever done anything to warrant such behaviour?" Darcy inquired sarcastically.

"I think he has" Richard said truthfully.

"Well then bruise on" Darcy said with a wave of the hand that 'accidently' hit Wickham in the chin.

"For the hundredth time stop hitting me!" Wickham hissed glaring at them both.

"I've told you a million times not to exaggerate!" Richard said sarcastically earning him a chuckle from Darcy.

"That was a good one" Darcy complimented him.

"Why thank you I just came up with it on the spot" Richard said smiling with a puffed up chest.

"God you two are the most irritating people I have ever had the misfortune of meeting" Wickham sighed, his sympathy for himself increasing by the minute.

"How my heart bleeds for you Wickham" Darcy said sarcastically, wiping away a non-existent tear.

"What are we to do with him?" Richard asked Darcy seriously.

"I think debtor's prison would suit him nicely" Darcy said glaring at Wickham.

"Hmm maybe but then again I would dearly love to see Wickham here in a monastery wouldn't you?" Richard almost pleaded.

"Yes that would be pleasant I agree but then again what have the poor Priests ever done to us for us to give them such a fiend?" Darcy wondered out loud.

"I understand maybe we could send him to New Holland?"

"No I think Debtors prison is the way to go" Darcy said looking straight at Wickham.

"You can't do that, I won't go" Wickham insisted.

"You can and you will Wickham" Darcy said finally.

"Oh and who is going to make me?" Wickham questioned.

"I can think of a few people who will make you go" A voice said from the doorway.

"Ah Mr Bennet Colonel Forster" Darcy said smiling at his accomplices.

"Wha-what are you doing here" Wickham stuttered.

"Mr Bennet enlightened me as too your character and I was more than willing to help him in his endeavours" Colonel Forster said smiling, the sooner he got rid of him the better. The men in his regiment had been rather out of control since the arrival of Wickham and he was anxious to get them back under control.

"Don't believe them, they have it in for me!" Wickham pleaded with them.

"Oh but we do believe them and we have also had first-hand accounts from several tradesman and from young ladies who you have… been acquaintances with" Mr Bennet informed them.

"It isn't true though!" Wickham lied easily.

"Have you decided what to do?" Mr Bennet asked, completely ignoring Wickham.

"We have decided that it would be best to send him to debtor's prison" Darcy said on behalf of both of them.

"Good choice" Colonel Forster agreed.

"When shall we send him?" Mr Bennet enquired, hoping to get rid of the fiend as soon as possible.

"Tomorrow morning first thing but tonight he will have to spend the night in a cell in Meryton but first thing he will be out of here" Colonel Forster stated walking over to Wickham.

"I am not going!" Wickham said struggling from Darcy and Richard's grasp.

"You have no choice Wickham, now get up" Colonel Foster stated coolly.

Wickham couldn't even couldn't even complain as he was grabbed by the collar and thrust on his feet. He was then marched out of the Library and down the hall in front of all his fellow officers and guests. He had never been so embarrassed in his entire life, he could see the shock and curiosity in people's glances. He could hear the whisperers and felt his cheeks heat up. He looked at Miss Elizabeth who looked completely unfazed by his current predicament. This was it. The end for this mischievous ways. No more cavorting with young ladies; the thrill of the chase was over. No more gambling and feeling the rush of excitement when he won. No more drinking whatever he wanted in quantities that no one cared. No more freedom.

As he walked out into the moonlight he felt something unfamiliar pang in his chest. Not anger at someone else, jealousy for other's good fortunes or thrill at scheming some poor fool out of all he belonged. He suddenly regretted his actions, regretted not taking the chances that he had been given. He should have controlled himself when he was younger but he just spiralled out of control. Darcy had been right in what he said earlier, he had had all the same opportunities and as he had but he had been too stupid to realise it. Now whose fault was it? Certainly not Darcy's or Richard's or Mr Darcy senior's or his own father's. There was no one to blame but himself. Wickham sighed and looked up at the moon one more time before entering the carriage. He didn't bother look back at the faces that crowded by the door or windows, he blocked out their voices. He focused on the moons and felt….empty. He entered the carriage and closed his eyes. The only thing he could think was; where had it all went wrong?

Darcy stood in the doorway and watched as the carriage pulled away. He felt Richard by his side but neither spoke. Darcy didn't know why but he didn't feel happy, he didn't even feel relieved. He just felt… sad. Wickham had been his greatest friend when he was little. He at one time considered him a brother, was closer to him than he even was Richard but then things started to change and not for the better. Whilst Wickham had wronged not only Darcy but the people he loved the most it didn't mean that underneath all that anger there wasn't deep hurt. He had tried to help Wickham, put him on the right path but like his father once said there is just no helping some people. Darcy turned to Richard who looked deep in thought, he clapped him on the shoulder and walked back into Grangemore. The first person he saw was Elizabeth, he decided that she would help him lift his mood. He saw Miss Lucas look behind him and try to contain a smile so he presumed that Richard was also making his way in.

"Hello Miss Elizabeth Miss Lucas" Darcy bowed to both women who curtsied in response.

"Lovely to see you Mr Darcy" Miss Lucas stated but wasn't particularly interested, she was too busy staring at Richard. Darcy however wasn't offended he knew she didn't mean him any disrespect.

"Hello Ladies" Richard said with a dashing smile that made Miss Lucas giggle but then blush furiously and look away.

"Would you do me the honour of a dance?" Richard asked a bright red Miss Lucas, she was rather lovely when she blushed.

"Yes I would love to" Charlotte beamed before practically grabbing Richard and running him to the dance floor.

"Some people just love to dance" Lizzy observed watching Charlotte and Colonel Fitzwilliam dance.

"I know it can be highly entertaining" Darcy observed trying to stop smiling whilst looking at a flustered Richard.

"I haven't saw much of you tonight" Lizzy stated quietly.

"I apologise but I was dealing with business" Darcy said conspicuously.

"Did you get it all sorted?" Lizzy asked, knowing exactly what he was referring to.

"All sorted" Darcy confided in her with a dazzling smile that made her blush like…Charlotte.

"So how ha..." Lizzy began but was interrupted but her aunt Helena.

"Lizzy, your excellency" Helena said dramatically to her niece and Mr Darcy.

"Mrs Burton it has been too long" Darcy said kissing the back of her hand.

"Well I know how you must have grieved my absence but I have just come to ask you a question" Helena said waving a fan about dramatically.

"Oh please ask away" Darcy said kindly.

"Well my sister Madeleine…you know Gardiner?" Darcy nodded "Well her and Edward, you know her husband?" Darcy nodded "Well they travel to Derbyshire often but this year they wish to visit Lambton with Lizzy and Robert my son, have you met him?" Darcy shook his head "Well I shall have to introduce you but back to the problem at hand, the inn they usually stay in has some sort water damage or something or another and they were wondering if there is any other kind of inn or rental properties in the areas?" Helena questioned.

"Staying in Lambton? I didn't know" Darcy said, the wheels in his head turning.

"Yes they are. Is there nowhere for them to go, shall they have to rent a barn with horses and unicorns?" Helena's brow knitted.

"While Derbyshire had some of the finest barns in the country and the unicorns are delightful I don't think that it is the solution to your problem" Darcy said with a secret smile.

"Well shall they sleep outside? Probably the best for them, bunch of ruffians" Helena said smiling from ear to ear.

"Well why don't they stay at Pemberley?" Darcy asked looking at Elizabeth.

"Really oh wonderful, they would be honoured, I'll go tell Madeleine" Helena said bouncing off.

"Are you sure, we wouldn't want to inconvenience you" Lizzy said frowning but on the inside she could kiss her aunt Helena.

"No I insist, I greatly enjoy your Aunt and Uncle Gardiner and I would love for Georgie to become acquainted with you"….for when you become her sister, Darcy added silently.

"Oh well if it would be no problem I would like to say thank you" Lizzy said with a smile that literally stopped Mr Darcy's breath intake.

"Do not thank me I assure you the honour is all mine" Darcy said once he had regained his thoughts.

"Well how did it go?" Nora asked when Helena returned.

"It went to plan, they are to stay at Pemberley" Helena said almost jumping with excitement.

"What did you say?" Nora asked with a small smile.

"Oh I told them about the inn being damaged but left out that it was only some rooms damaged, I also said that Lizzy would be visiting and reeled him in" Helena stated mentally patting herself on the back.

"Well done Helena" Nora said patting her on the back.

"Why thank you Nora" Helena said grinning.

"We make a fabulous team you know but remember that we mustn't tell anyone including Emilia or Madeleine, they'll kill us for meddling even though they would have the cheek, the amount of times they interfere" Nora stated looking around to make sure no one was listening.

"I assure you I will take it to the grave" Helena stated before dramatically putting her hand over her heart.

"We should do this more often" Nora said smiling, she loved interfering.

"We did it for Madeleine and Edward remember?"

"Oh do I ever, they would constantly give each other puppy dog eyes but when it came to courting they were useless" Nora said reminiscing.

"Tell me about it! I had to practically lock them in a room together" Helena said sighing thinking of the hassle they had caused her.

"One day we should sit the younger ones down and tell them how we all met our dishonourable halves" Nora said smiling softly at Samuel.

"Oh we should, Oh I would love that!" Helena said already dying to tell them how her and her Henry got together.

"Well that is a plan then" Nora said looking at Charlotte and Colonel Fitzwilliam 'God I haven't got enough hats for all these weddings!'

_**Hope you liked this chapter, thanks for reading. Please review to let me know what you think.**_


	26. Pouting and Panicking

_**Hi everyone I've reposted this chapter because of a mistake. In it I had that Elizabeth didn't know that she was staying at Pemberley but a reviewer brought it to my attention that in chapter 25 she knew so I had to change it, thanks for reading and for all your feedback. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

Lizzy checked her trunks one more time before she closed them and allowed the footmen to take them to the carriage. She brushed her hands over her dress and smiled with excitement. She could hardly wait! She had never been to Derbyshire but had heard much about it from her mother and aunts who were constantly saying how beautiful it was. She still couldn't believe she was staying at Pemberley! She had heard from the horse's mouth AKA Miss Bingley that it was the most beautiful house in the world and wanted to see if it truly was.

"Oh Lizzy how I shall miss you" Jane said from behind Lizzy. Lizzy then proceeded to Jump out of her skin and put her hand to her heart.

"God Jane you nearly give me a heart attack!" Lizzy said laughing.

"Sorry Lizzy, it's just that I shall miss you so terribly, why do you keep leaving me?" Jane pouted looking at Lizzy with big sad eyes.

"I shall miss you as well Janie. But you will be constantly entertained with thoughts of the wedding and mama and Helena's incessant planning, oh and a certain man who constantly gives you attention. Time shall fly, before you know it I'll be back and you'll be dying to get rid of me again" Lizzy said holding Jane's hand.

"Lizzy I could never tire of you, you're my best friend" Jane said quietly, tears filling her beautiful eyes.

"And favourite sister, of them all I'm number one" Lizzy teased, trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm sorry for causing such a fuss" Jane apologised, mentally chiding herself.

"Oh please Jane we all have our moments, do you want to talk about something?" Lizzy questioned, Jane had always been sensitive but of late she had been particularly sensitive and it worried Lizzy.

"Oh it's nothing. I'm just realizing that everything is changing and I don't like it!" Jane stated wiping away a constant flow of tears.

"Oh Jane is that what has you so upset, you're not….having…second thoughts?" Lizzy said holding a breath, it would Kill Mr Bingley if Jane called off the wedding.

"What?!...oh no! I love Charles with all my heart and I can't wait to start our lives together. It's just… that everything is changing, no more late night talks with mama and you, no more kissing Harry goodnight or reading him a story or even him jumping on my bed to wake me up. No more papa's sarcasm first thing in the morning. I know Netherfield is only a short distance away but even that is too far away. And what of when you get married hmm? Whe…what if you move far away and I only see you every few weeks. That will not do! I'm going to miss so many things, the little things. Lizzy I'm so afraid of change but I know that it must and will happen… God I sound like a spoilt little girl!" Jane said wiping her eyes.

"No Jane you sound like a girl who loves her family and there is nothing wrong with that. I know that things will change as they must but I wouldn't worry. You're only moving a few green fields away and you know our family, they wouldn't give you a moment's peace. Mama and I will come visit and we will have a good gossip then. Harry is already planning on what room shall be his in Netherfield so I doubt you'll get rid of him easily and Papa will be making sarcastic remarks forever and ever, knowing him he'll probably think of something funny and walk to Netherfield just to tell you. As for me my sweet Jane, you know that even if I do marry and move somewhere I shall never truly leave you. We will write constantly and you can come and visit me and I'll come and visit you, so there is no need to cry, now stop these tears, your far too lovely to waste tears over something such as this" Lizzy said wiping Jane's cheeks holding out her arm for Jane to take her downstairs.

"Oh there you are princesses" Emilia said smiling at her daughters.

"Are you ready?" Thomas asked pouting, he didn't want Lizzy leaving him again but knew that she was desperate to see Derbyshire so he was forced to let her go, that and the fact that when he mentioned her staying he was hit by his mother and Helena on the arm, he had the bruises to prove it.

"Yes papa I'm all ready to go" Lizzy said beaming.

"Why you have to go?" Harry said practically clinging to her leg.

"I'll only be gone for a little while and I'll be back as soon as possible, okay?" Lizzy told him whilst ruffling his hair.

"I'm gonna miss you" Harry said reaching up or rather pulling her down and kissing her cheek.

"I'll miss you too sweetheart" Lizzy said before engulfing him in a bear hug.

"I just had the footman load all the trunks into the carriage so we are officially ready to go" Edward stated from the doorway.

"Okay Eddie I'm on my way" Lizzy said smiling. She then turned to Jane.

"You take care Janie and remember that you're my favourite sister" Lizzy teased trying to lighten the mood, Jane didn't respond she just threw her arms around Lizzy and kissed her on the cheek before wishing her a safe journey.

"Promise to write when you have arrived safe?" Emilia said hugging her little girl who she seemed to barely see these days.

"I promise mama I'll write the minute we arrive" Lizzy said before her mother started retying her bonnet to make sure it was attached properly.

"Why do you have to leave me?" Thomas whined like a little child.

"I'll only be gone for a little while and you know I will miss you" Lizzy said to father.

"I know Lizzy but it still upsets me" Thomas said smiling sadly.

"I love you papa"

"I love you more" Thomas said giving her a huge hug.

"Not possible"

"I loved you before you were born" Thomas said rising an eyebrow.

"Okay you win" Lizzy admitted defeat before chuckling.

Lizzy then walked to the carriage. She hugged her family one last time before entering the carriage.

"Patricia!" Robert announced from the corner of the carriage.

"Phillip! I didn't know you were coming" Lizzy grinned before turning and narrowing her eyes at her family but they all knew she ecstatic.

"Are you coming?" Lizzy questioned giddily.

"Of course I am, I couldn't deny the young ladies of Derbyshire my exhilarating company" Robert said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Are you sure the carriage can take the extra load?" Lizzy asked her uncle seriously.

"What extra load?" Edward questioned before looking at his wife who was giggling, so she knew.

"His head! It is positively huge" Lizzy said sighing dramatically making everyone inside and outside the carriage laugh.

"Excuse me my head is a beautiful size, God It is difficult being this perfect!" Robert said whilst sighing dramatically.

"God Ryan you are something else" Lizzy said whilst looking affectionately at her cousin.

"I know Jessica, aren't I just?" Robert said smiling a smile that would make young ladies weak at the knees.

"We'll let you set off now but remember be safe and take care of each other" Nora said like a mother hen.

"We promise to take care of these two" Madeleine promised before smiling at Lizzy and Robert before bursting into laughter.

"Mama would you please let me go?" Robert asked his mother who was hanging in the window of the carriage smothering him in kisses.

"I love you my sweet" Helena cooed.

"I love you too mama" Robert said softly as Henry pealed Helena off their only child.

"Take care my boy" Henry said patting Robert on his shoulder.

"You take care Lizzy as well" Harry said, somehow he had managed to get into the carriage and hold Lizzy's hand.

"I promise I will, you better take care as well and remember no climbing!" Lizzy warned, she didn't think her heart could take another shock like she had in Kent.

"Oh don't worry he won't" Emilia stated whilst holding Thomas' hand, she knew how guilty he felt and continued to feel about the whole nightmare.

"We really should be going if we want to reach Derbyshire by this year" Edward joked. The whole family said another round of goodbyes before finally setting off.

"When are we arriving?" Lizzy asked after a few moments of comfortable silence.

"Oh my dear we haven't even left Meryton yet!" Madeline laughed at her niece's eagerness.

"I simply can't wait to see Derbyshire!" Lizzy exclaimed whilst jumping in her seat with excitement.

"Calm down Joanne, you'll make yourself sick with all this jumping" Robert smiled.

"Okay then Terrence" Lizzy said admiring the scenery.

"Georgie! Georgie!" Darcy ran around Pemberley like a madman.

"What is it brother?" A calm voice said from behind him.

"God Georgie you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Darcy grabbed his chest whilst trying to calm his breathing.

"I think you almost gave yourself a heart attack brother" Georgie said fighting a smile.

"Well…um I was looking for you" Darcy said calming his breathing.

"I know that William, what were you looking for me for?" Georgie stated calmly, silently wondering what had her brother in such a state.

"You know that I have become acquainted with Miss Elizabeth Bennet?" Georgie nodded "Well her and some relatives are coming to stay at Pemberley" Darcy stated whilst trying to gauge Georgie's reaction.

"What?! Miss Elizabeth Bennet is coming to stay here!" Georgie was now in full panic mode, having a famous opera singer coming to your home will do that to a girl.

"Is that okay?" Darcy asked, even though he was the head of the household and his word was therefore law it didn't mean he wanted his sister unhappy in her own home.

"Yes it is I'm just shocked!" Georgie then told herself she wouldn't play any music during Miss Bennet's stay, the last thing she need was to embarrass herself in front of arguably the world's most famous opera singer.

"Good, her aunt Madeleine Gardiner and Mr Gardiner as well as a cousin are also staying" Darcy admitted quietly.

"The designer?" Georgie then decided to only wear her best clothes.

"Yes the designer, but don't worry they are lovely people and I'm sure they will love you" Darcy said kissing Georgie's forehead.

"When do they arrive?" Georgie asked after a few minutes.

"Today" Darcy admitted sheepishly.

"TODAY!" Georgie exclaimed before going very pale.

"Georgie are you okay?" Darcy asked concerned, the last thing her needed or wanted was for Georgie to become ill.

"Yes I'm fine it's just a bit of a shock that's all, you should have told me before!" Georgie reprimanded her brother.

"I know and I am sorry" Darcy said looking at the floor and shuffling his feet.

"Okay how about you go for a ride or a walk to calm down and I'll make sure everything is ready" Georgie said calmly as she could.

"I think a ride would calm me, if I see the carriage I'll be back as soon as I can" Darcy said kissing her on the cheek before departing.

The Carriage made its way through Derbyshire, it had stopped several times so they could get out and explore. They were now travelling through some lovely grounds. Lizzy saw her aunt and uncle share a look but chose to ignore it.

"Where are we going?" Lizzy asked curiously, wherever they were it was absolutely beautiful but she desperately wanted to see Pemberley…now!

"Wait and see my dear" Edward said cryptically making Lizzy pout which in turn made Robert chuckle at her reaction.

"Why won't you ju…" Lizzy started but was cut off by something over Edward.

"Oh my God!" Lizzy stated looking at the most beautiful house she had ever seen.

_**Thanks for reading, please review! **_


	27. Less Formally Attired

_**Hi everyone, remember me? I know I haven't updated in a while and I am sorry but to be honest I couldn't have been bothered (I'm too lazy to breathe sometimes!) So finally here's the new chapter.**_

_**ANNOUNCEMENT: There was a major change made to chapter 26, I originally had that Lizzy doesn't know she was going to stay at Pemberley but then a lovely reviewer pointed out that in chapter 25 she knows (Silly me) so I had to change it to that she does know.**_

"Wow!" Lizzy said almost breathlessly looking up at the house.

"Dear God this house is almost more beautiful than me!" Robert said with a glint in his eyes.

"Be quite Sean, I'm admiring the view" Lizzy stated without removing her fine eyes from the house.

"Okay then Rosie" Robert said smiling before admiring the house once again.

"So this is Pemberley" Lizzy remarked to no one in particular.

"Magnificent is it not?" Madeleine questioned as the carriage pulled through beautiful gates.

"I cannot believe that this is where Mr Darcy lives!" Lizzy simply couldn't believe that Pemberley was so….spectacular, she had heard Miss Horse dung Bingley call it beautiful but Miss Bingley also called herself a lady so everything she said had to be taken with a pinch of salt. But Lizzy had to admit that Miss Bingley was right in this instance, the house was the most beautiful abode she had ever seen and so perfectly situated!

The carriage pulled up in front of the house and Lizzy and her relatives were helped out. Lizzy looked around and decided that a little walk to stretch her legs would be in order. She walked down to the banks towards the lake. The view was breath-taking, Behind Lizzy was the beautiful house standing proud, whilst in front of her was a large lake and rolling green fields. Lizzy took a deep breath and sighed, she could get quite used to Derbyshire. Lizzy was so enraptured by the view that she didn't hear the sound of footsteps to her left.

Darcy took a deep breath and cursed under his breath one more time. How could he have been so stupid? He had went for a ride and decided on his way back to take the root by the lake. It was by a spur of the moment decision that he thought a swim would be nice but the moment the cool water hit him he realised his mistake…his big mistake. He had guests coming and not any guests. He had Elizabeth coming…his Elizabeth, who was bringing family. They would be arriving any moment and here he was doing the breaststroke in a lake! He would not have time to run back and take a bath, if he was lucky he would have time to change into clean, dry clothes. He quickly got out of the water and practically ran towards his home. He couldn't see a carriage around the back or on the roads leading to the house so he took that as a good sign however he failed to see the carriage in front of his home or the young lady of his dreams a few feet away gazing at the view.

Lizzy sighed contently for the hundredth time in the few moments she had stood there. Her attention was stolen by a flash of white in her peripheral vision. She turned quickly to see Mr Darcy…soaking wet…in nothing but a shirt, breaches and boots….hair mused and damp. If someone had asked Elizabeth her name in that moment she would most likely have given you a blank stare and asked "huh?"

"Mr Darcy" Lizzy stated, her voice a little too high pitched for her liking.

Darcy looked up sharply and wished that the ground would swallow him up. He couldn't believe his luck…his very, very bad luck. He stuttered a hello and they both fell into awkward conversation. He trying to cover the fact of how inappropriately attired he was and she trying to fight the blush that was being caused by her very unladylike thoughts of his attire. He murmured a goodbye and told her he would see her in the house before departing.

"Well the fashion in Derbyshire is a little different than I'm used to" Robert said dryly from behind Lizzy.

"Uh?...yes um…well" Lizzy said still rather…disorientated from Mr Darcy's attire or lake thereof.

"Did you see the flying pig over there?" Robert asked seriously.

"Wha? Um yes" Lizzy said distracted, she was pulled from her thoughts by a howl of laughter from her cousin.

"What are you laughing at?" Lizzy asked sharply.

"Oh nothing Belinda, nothing at all" Robert said grinning.

"Where have Aunt Madeleine and Uncle Edward gone?" Lizzy said looking around curiously, she hadn't saw them since she left the carriage.

"Oh they went to meet the housekeeper whilst you were drooling at Mr Darcy" Robert said poking his cousin in the ribs.

"Oh give over! You tell anybody and I'll tell them about a certain teddy bear that someone can't be parted with" Lizzy said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh you're a cruel one Holly! Fine I'll keep your drooling to myself" Robert said seriously but fighting a smile.

They both walked up to the house in comfortable silence, they were quickly admitted and escorted to a hallway where their aunt and uncle along with an older lady where waiting.

"Ah Lizzy, Robert we were beginning to wonder where you had got to" Edward said smiling.

"We were admiring the view… some more than others" Robert said winking at Lizzy.

"Good good, well this is Mrs Reynolds the house keeper, Mrs Reynolds this is my niece Elizabeth Bennet and my nephew Robert Burton" Edward introduced the pair to the housekeeper.

Mrs Reynolds looked at the group in front of her. Mr and Mrs Gardiner were lovely people, both very well-mannered and polite. Mrs Reynolds already liked them very much but they weren't the ones that she was anxious to see. When Mr Darcy had come to her in a panic stating that guests were on their way she didn't think anything of it. Pemberley was a magnificent house and the Darcy's were an ancient, well respected family. Pemberley had hosted many people over the years. What surprised Mrs Reynolds was though that her usually calm master was pacing and looking nervous about something. After a little prying she found that a young lady was coming to stay along with some of her relatives. She found it amusing that when Mr Darcy would speak of Miss Bennet in particular he would get flustered and would insist that everything was absolutely perfect. So she decided that she would put extra effort into preparation for these visitors.

Miss Elizabeth was an exceptionally beautiful young lady Mrs Reynolds concurred, the gentlemen beside her was also very handsome, so obviously good looks run in the family. Miss Bennet smiled kindly at her and Mrs Reynolds decided that she liked her very much.

"Welcome to Pemberley" Mrs Reynolds welcomed her guests. She remembered when she had welcomed Miss Bingley she just looked at her like she was something she wiped of her shoe and didn't even reply back, Miss Bennet however smiled and thanked her for having her…yes Mrs Reynolds liked her a great deal.

"Would you like to come with me, I'll give you a tour" Mrs Reynolds said before turning down a hallway.

"God this place is like a palace, I'm afraid to touch things" Lizzy remarked quietly to Robert.

"The feeling is mutual I assure you" Robert said as they walked through a room which Mrs Reynolds said was the old Mrs Darcy's writing room.

"And this is the music room" Mrs Reynolds told them as they entered a room with a large elegant pianoforte in the corner.

Lizzy gasped and then smiled, she could get used to a room like this. The room itself was magnificent but the view down to the lake just sent things over the edge.

"I take it you like it Lizzy?" Edward teased his niece who looked around in wonder.

"Like it? Would it be possible if I could stay in here?" Lizzy asked in a way that made it impossible for people to decide whether she was joking or not.

"Ah the floor should be comfortable enough" Robert said examining the oak floors.

"Hahaha you are a…" Lizzy dryly said but was cut off by Robert's lack of attention, his attention was focused solely on the door with his mouth hanging open.

"Mrs Reynolds have the..." A sweet voice asked from the doorway.

Lizzy turned around to see a young lady standing by the door. She was very pretty; she had blonde hair with blue eyes and porcelain skin. She was about the same height as Lizzy and looked about 16 years old. 'Ah Miss Darcy' Lizzy thought. She didn't look like her brother but then again Jane was blonde whilst she had black hair.

"Oh Miss Darcy forgive me I forget to tell you that the guests have arrived" Mrs Reynolds said apologetically, she didn't seem worried about her Mistresses response so Lizzy decided that Miss Darcy like her brother must be a good employer.

"Oh do not worry about that" Miss Darcy said quietly whilst blushing furiously. 'Shy like her brother' Lizzy thought.

Georgina could feel her cheeks heat up as she stood there. She was never good around strangers even if they were guests in her home. She looked for William but he was nowhere to be seen. Beside Mrs Reynolds was a couple who must be Mr and Mrs Gardiner, they smiled kindly to her and she felt her nerves ease a bit. She walked into the room a little further and saw two people by the window. A young lady with raven hair and the most beautiful face smiled at her. Georgina instantly knew that this must be Miss Bennet, she was as beautiful as the papers had said, maybe even more. Georgina suddenly felt very self-conscious again, she didn't know why but she could feel someone's eyes boring into her. She knew that was ridiculous because everyone in the room was looking at her but this felt different somehow.

Georgina then looked at the gentleman beside Miss Bennet and her breath caught in her throat. He was without a doubt the most handsome man she had ever saw. He was as tall as William with unkempt brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. He was looking at her like she was the only thing in the room. She was sure that her cheeks were crimson but she couldn't look away no matter how hard she tried.

"Sorry I'm late but I had to um… change" Mr Darcy called from the doorway. Georgina nearly jumped out of her skin, she didn't realise her brother was behind her.

"It is quite alright, Mrs Reynolds was just giving us a tour, quite a beautiful house you have here" Mr Gardiner said looking around.

"Thank you, it has been in our family for years" Mr Darcy said quietly whilst looking at his sister who was bright red and looking at the floor, 'odd' he thought. Georgie usually wasn't good in company but she usually didn't act…strange.

Lizzy tore her eyes away from Mr Darcy and looked at Robert, she tried to suppress a laugh at his expression "Who's drooling now?" she whispered.

"Well if you'd all like to follow me" Mrs Reynolds escorted them out. Mr Darcy waited by the door for Elizabeth.

"Hello Mr Darcy" Lizzy said smiling trying to forget about his earlier attire or lack thereof.

"Hello Miss Bennet, may I introduce my sister Georgina"

"It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Darcy, this is my cousin Robert Burton, I actually don't believe you have been formally introduced yet Mr Darcy"

"I don't believe we actually have met formally" Mr Darcy agreed as he stretched out his hand to the young man.

"No we have not, it's a pleasure" Robert stated barely moving his eyes from Miss Darcy but Mr Darcy failed to notice this as he was too busy staring at Elizabeth.

"We should probably find Mrs Reynolds" Lizzy stated.

They all walked out through the doors but somehow as they proceeded up the stairs Lizzy became linked with Mr Darcy and Robert offered his arm to Miss Darcy who blushed crimson yet again before happily accepting.

"I forgot to ask earlier, how was your journey?" Mr Darcy enquired quietly.

"Oh it was fine, shorter than I expected though" Lizzy answered whilst looking around.

"Shorter? Everyone normally complains how long the journey is" Mr Darcy murmured thoughtfully.

"Well of late my travel has consisted of boats for days and then hours upon hours of traveling by couch, so anything in the same country with no switch overs is quicker to me" Lizzy smiled serenely.

"Are you at Cambridge?" Georgina asked quietly, she had never felt his nervous before.

"Yes I am, I just finished my first year" Robert answered with a smile.

"How do you find it?" Georgie asked softly.

"Oh I absolutely love it but I do miss family now and then but I would never tell them because I know that within an hour of the letter arriving to them they would all be on their way to visit me to cheer me up" Robert said laughing softly, he didn't tell Miss Darcy that this had actually happened. He wrote to his father telling him how things were going and that he missed his parents, the next day he arrived to his room after classes to find his mother cleaning it and his father tuning his violin, needless to say he never disclosed his homesickness again.

"You sound like a very close family" Georgie remarked, she had always liked families who were very close, maybe it was because she didn't have a lot of relatives herself.

"Oh we are, we always have been and I can't see that changing anytime soon" Robert answered truthfully.

"Does all your family share your cousin's love for music?" Georgie asked suddenly, her great love was music and even though she had vowed not to play during their stay it would be nice to talk about it.

"Oh yes it runs through all of our veins. My father is a composer and my mother sings and plays. My cousin Jane, Elizabeth's sister plays and sings but only in front of family usually. I myself play the violin and Pianoforte amongst other instruments"

"Really? Oh that must be wonderful, whilst my brother has a great appreciation for music he doesn't play. Holidays at your house must be very lively" Georgie answered, her shyness slipping as she spoke with great passion about her favourite subject.

"Oh not just during holidays but all the time. After meals we often all retire to the sitting room and take turns playing. It is a great pleasure to do so" Robert said smiling thinking about nights with his family.

"I should love to experience nights like that" Georgie found herself smiling thinking about it, she didn't know much about the Bennet's, Burtons or Gardiners but they seemed like quite a lovely lot.

"Do you play?" Robert already knew the answer but decided to ask anyway, if her brother didn't play then why would they have a beautiful pianoforte downstairs?

"Um…Well…I do but only when alone" Georgie admitted, mentally cursing herself, why would she tell him that? He would insist she play and she would make a complete fool of herself.

"I understand it is difficult to play in front of strangers, sometimes I wonder how Lizzy does it in front of thousands but then again she gets nervous too" Robert murmured thoughtfully.

"Really? Miss Bennet gets nervous?" Georgie stated almost disbelievingly.

"Surprisingly yes but she hides it easily" Robert said smiling.

"Maybe, just maybe I will play" Georgie stated after a moment of silence.

"Maybe, just maybe you should" Robert said smiling as they stopped by a portrait.

"This was painted of Mr Darcy last year" Mrs Reynolds stopped by a portrait of her master.

"It is a lovely portrait Mr Darcy" Lizzy told him truthfully, she looked at the man himself who was red in the cheeks due to all the attention.

"Thank you" Mr Darcy said quietly wishing they would move on quickly, which they thankfully did.

"Was it difficult standing for so long?" Lizzy teased.

"Rather irritating but not impossible" Mr Darcy answered the little minx, he knew she was going to drag this out.

"Did you dictate to him about lighting and what was your best angle?" Lizzy inquired with a twinkle in those fine eyes.

"No I did not because well all my angles are my best angle" Mr Darcy teased making his companion laugh.

Mrs Reynolds then showed Mr and Mrs Gardiner to their room, followed by Lizzy to hers and then Robert to his. All guests quickly departed but not before thanking Mrs Reynolds, Mr Darcy and Miss Darcy.

Lizzy's maid had just left and Lizzy lay on her extremely comfortable bed when a knock came from her door.

"Come in" Lizzy called tiredly, she was absolutely exhausted from travelling.

"Lizzy wear that purple dress I gave you for the New Year's party at Nora's house to dinner tonight, you know the one with the gold detail?" Madeleine said before going to Lizzy's wardrobe and picking out said dress.

"Why?" Lizzy said rubbing her eyes.

"Because it compliments you greatly" Madeleine told her before setting down the jewellery she had in her hand on the dresser.

"Okay whatever, I'll wear it" Lizzy said closing her eyes.

"Right dinner is at six so get some rest now and I'll be in again at five thirty to check on you sweetheart" Madeleine said kissing her niece on the forehead.

Lizzy was about to drift off when she heard another knock on her door "Oh God who now?" Lizzy pouted like a little child who didn't get what they wanted.

"Is Aunt Madel…oh there you are" Robert stated from the doorway.

"What is it sweetheart?" Madeleine questioned.

"Um…well…I was hoping for some advice?" Robert said before rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh on what my dear?" Madeleine said frowning.

"Manners?" Lizzy questioned dryly.

"Well…um…what should I wear tonight?" Robert said quietly. Lizzy's eyes opened immediately and she looked at Aunt Madeleine who was wearing a small knowing smile.

"Ooohhhh who you trying to impress Philip?" Lizzy asked grinning.

"Wha…um…no one, can't a gentlemen care about his appearance without such suspicions?" Robert questioned.

"Um?…NO!" Lizzy and Madeleine said at the same time.

"Would you please help me?" Robert pleaded.

"You didn't say it probably" Lizzy told her cousin.

"What do you mean?" Robert frowned.

"You should have said 'Will you please help me oh humble Goddesses'" Lizzy said seriously.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me?!" Robert exclaimed and threw his hands in the air.

"Oh I assure you we are not" Madeleine smiled.

"Okay then; will you please help me oh humble goddesses" Robert said before sighing dramatically.

"God Samuel all you had to do was ask!" Lizzy said before getting up and going to his room.

"I don't understand women!" Robert said before following them into his room.

_**Thanks for reading, please review!**_


End file.
